Living With You
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Por un problema en su casa, Kakyoin tiene que mudarse un tiempo con Jotaro, quien diría que apesar de conocerse durante años un poco de tiempo juntos podría despertar algo mas que una simple amistad. UA
1. Chapter 1

_**Universo alternativo donde todos son amigos y pasa lo que a mi se me venga en gana**_

 _Capitulo 1:_

Kujo Jotaro, biólogo marino de profesión, había salido temprano del trabajo ese día, sin nada mejor que hacer, puesto que aún faltaban varias horas para que su hija Jolyne saliera de la escuela, decidió llamar a su mejor amigo Kakyoin Noriaki para ver si podía pasarse por su casa, la compañía del pelirojo nunca era un extra para el. Saco de su abrigo su celular, pasando los dedos por su lista se deslizo para marcarle a su amigo.

Despues de unos cuantos tonos se escucho una voz en la linea-Jotaro? Que sucede?

-He salido temprano del trabajo y aún no es hora de recoger a Jolyne, puedo pasar por tu casa?

-Que bueno escucharte, puedes pasar sin problema, llevábamos un tiempo sin vernos -Jotaro sabía que detrás del teléfono Kakyoin tenía su misma estúpida sonrisa.

-Apenas han pasado 3 días, exagerado -la contagiosa risa del pelirojo se hizo escuchar- en todo caso en una media hora estoy allá.

-Te espero -el moreno corto la llamada comenzando a caminar para encontrar algún taxi.

Pese a todo SI, Jotaro y Kakyoin eran mejores amigos, de hecho Kakyoin era de sus pocos amigos, ambos se habían conocido en la universidad y aún despues de terminarla siguieron en constante contacto, llegando a ser el pelirojo parte de su familia al convertirse en el padrino de su hija. No iban a la misma clase, no compartían los mismos intereses, pero ambos se llevaban sumamente bien, la compañía de uno llenaba totalmente al otro, se equilibraban y sostenían perfecto no importa el momento que fuera.

 _El menor era un estudiante de ciencias económicas cuando conoció a Jotaro, el pelirojo tenía sus apuntes sobre unos libros y sin darse cuenta de ello había empezado a dibujar encima de sus libros, aunque tampoco debería haber ido a la biblioteca a dibujar, podría al menos hacerlo en sus propias hojas._

 _Jotaro, quien en ese momento pasaba con unos libros para un examen miro el accionar del pelirojo y bastante mosqueado le llamo la atención._

 _-Oye_

 _El chico, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos cuando fue sacado de estos dio un brinco y volteo hacia atrás, con los ojos totalmente adormecidos y con un sonrojo de vergüenza en el rostro, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y entrando en pánico agarro una goma y se puso a borrar todo. El moreno sin querer inmiscuirse mas susurro un "yare yare daze" y fue a sentarse a otro lugar. El chico de ojos violetas totalmente avergonzado le miro irse y quería que la tierra se lo tragase, aun que no fuera nada del otro mundo lo que hizo, Kakyoin se sintió mas avergonzado por su reacción al ver al moreno que otra cosa._

 _Con el pasar de los días ambos iban coincidiendo en la biblioteca, aunque Jotaro no lo decía no era un tipo precisamente solitario, y como sus anteriores amigos del instituto no tenían mucha pinta ni posibilidades de entrar a una universidad, Jojo había quedado solo y todavía no conocía a nadie, y francamente su personalidad de delincuente y su constante mal humor no eran muy atractivos, apesar de que varias chicas se le acercaban, no contaban como amigas, no hace falta decir que si fuera por su registro de su anterior colegio no podría haber entrado a_ _una universidad, pero un poco de insistencia de su poderosa familia podía acelerar los procesos. La cosa es que Jotaro se sentaba en ocasiones en la misma mesa en la que podía o no encontrar a Kakyoin, no se hablaban, no se pedían ayuda mutuamente, ni siquiera sabían sus nombres, solo conocían sus rostros y sus hábitos de estudio._

 _Un día, mientras Jotaro estaba escribiendo y subrayando en sus propios apuntes volteo a ver a Kakyoin, dejando su marcador sin tapa. Realmente estaba pasando un mal rato ese chico con esos ejercicios de matemática, podías ver el sufrimiento en su cara y pensar que estaba teniendo un desgarre interno, el ojiazul volvió a sus ejercicios pero su resaltador había dejado de funcionar, yare yare daze, igualmente le quedaba poco, su mano se dirigió a su cartuchera para buscar alguna otra cosa pero Kakyoin con una sonrisa gentil le tendía uno en la mano._

 _-Toma, se que no es del mismo color pero..._

 _Jotaro le miro sorprendido y acepto el resaltador -Ah gracias...susurro, el pelirojo volvió a enfocarse en sus ejercicios, no era precisamente esa clase de persona pero no le iba a hacer el feo -te importa si miro? matemática no es mi especialidad pero soy bastante bueno -decía a la vez que tomaba un lápiz._

 _-Ah..si, por que no...-Jojo tomo el cuaderno con sus dedos y empezó a resolver el ejercicio en el que estaba enfrascado el otro chico, el cual lo miraba sorprendido. Al cabo de un par de minutos el mayor le devolvió su cuaderno al otro, Kakyoin le miro aliviado y bastante tímido -Si no estas ocupado te importaría..._

 _-Para nada, siéntate aquí, será mas sencillo -respondió el ojiazul con su usual indiferencia._

 _-Muchas gracias -Kakyoin le respondió con una sonrisa y se levanto para sentarse al lado suyo, pese a que su propia tarea quedo atrás enseñarle a Kakyoin no era tan malo como parecía, el chico escuchaba pacientemente y ponía su mejor empeño._

 _Poco a poco los chicos se fueron reuniendo mas seguido, no solo en la biblioteca para estudiar si no también a las salidas de las clases y los descansos, tener a Kakyoin a su lado le hacía pasar un buen rato, pese a que el chico no era muy hablador por que era bastante timido disfrutaba de su mera presencia, Kakyoin era muy casual por decirlo de alguna manera. Poco a poco gracias a Jotaro fueron ganando varios amigos de otras carreras y otros grados, Noriaki se encariño especialmente con una chica morena de nombre Anne, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, autocompletando las frases del otro, teniendo los mismos gustos, riéndose al mismo tiempo de las mismas tonterías, Noriaki se veía plenamente feliz con todo su grupo. Polnareff, un francés que estudiaba en esa universidad para profesor era también, algo así como el top 3 de amigos de Kakyoin, por que primero estaba Anne luego Jojo y luego el francés, lastimosamente el egipcio Avdul había quedado atrás en esa lista, se llevaba bastante mejor con Jotaro por que, ambos eran tipos serios y sus personalidades cuajaban._

 _Kakyoin tenía con Anne ese tipo de amistad donde son casi hermanos y realmente la presencia del otro se extraña y es como que se necesita para pensar en ciertos eventos e ideas, es como si fuera un cachito mas de su alma. Jojo sin embargo no lo notaba de tal manera y creía que Anne tenía un interés romántico por el bastante intenso, pero por supuesto, Jotaro el desgraciado rompecorazones mas perseguido de la universidad no entendía de estas cosas, para el era todo muy blanco o negro, nadie le había ablandado su corazón todavía._

 _Kakyoin había establecido una relación bastante linda con la familia de su amigo, la hermosa madre de Jotaro, Holly, le había tomado muchísimo cariño por ser el primer amigo derecho de su hijo y además tan guapo~ según palabras de ella, el pelirojo casi gana una fiesta de golpes cuando le confiesa a Jotaro que su madre es una bomba, aunque fuera solo una broma, pero tuviera un pequeño crush con ella? En fin, jugaban videojuegos juntos, pasaban la tarde en su casa, al moreno le mosqueaba bastante que el ojivioleta fuera de estos jugadores agresivos que gritaban a la pantalla pero podía dejarlo pasar, sus tardes de estudio eran bastante tranquilas y sus reuniones con amigos de lo mas divertidas. El conocer a los padres de Kakyoin fue un golpe bastante duro para Jojo, quien habiendo tenido duras peleas durante tantos años en su adolescencia no había sentido mayor intimidación y de cierta manera desprecio hacia su persona con tan solo unas miradas, tan solo eso, miradas, cero comunicación._

 _La personalidad de los padres de Kakyoin ayudo al moreno a entender cuando el chico lo cito en un rincón alejado de la universidad para hablarle de algo: necesitaba ayuda para convencer a sus padres de dejarlo cambiarse de carrera. Podría parecer algo sumamente tonto pero el pelirojo vivía asustado de sus padres y de lo que estos pensarían de el, el chico quería dedicarse a las artes puesto que las matemáticas no eran lo suyo y realmente se sentía estúpido, Jojo acepto sin problema, sabiendo que esto era importante para su amigo como no ayudarlo? Todo resulto relativamente bien, los padres del pelirojo dan mucho miedo pero gracias a la valentía de Jotaro para hablar con ellos se convencieron de que lo mejor sería dejar de idealizar a un hijo ideal y dejarlo hacer lo que mas quería y tenía mas afinidad._

 _Felicidad, mucha felicidad, Jojo y Kakyoin con todos sus amigos pasándola en grande todos juntos, a insistencia de Polnareff obligaron a Jotaro a conseguir una novia pero aunque todas llegaban como imanes salían despavoridas por el intento tierno de personalidad que Jotaro quería poner a petición de sus amigos de ser un poco mas humano, parece que el Jotaro machista y macho era menos escalofriante que sus tartamudeos o sus ataques de ira por no poder hacer las cosas bien._

 _-Creo que lo de las relaciones no me va -susurro Jotaro al hombre de excéntrico peinado._

 _-Que te haya ido mal por que seas inexperto no significa nada, aparte tienes suerte, chica que te parece linda es chica que cae ante ti -le explicaba el francés con ánimos._

 _-No es eso, es que creo que no me siento realmente interesado hacía nadie, osea, serán lindas y algo como para...hacerlo una vez pero seguir en ese tipo de cosas...no me va, supongo._

 _Kakyoin y Anne, quien le tenía tomado del brazo de una manera muy inocente, compartieron miradas, confundidos por un momento, entendidos por el otro, sabiendo lo que Jotaro quería decir. Era un poco momento de dejar ese tema atrás._

 _Sin embargo todo fue diferente cuando Jojo conocía a la madre de su hija._

Jojo bajo del taxi que lo había conducido hacía la casa de Kakyoin, el chico vivía en un edificio residencial bastante bonito, había empezado a ahorrar vendiendo sus cuadros y presentándose en galerías desde que estaba en la universidad, por lo que 2 años despues de graduarse ya tenía su propia casa, lo cual era algo digno de admirar, claro que Jotaro podía tener un hogar mil veces mas elegante y grande que un departamento así, pero el era rico, no era el mismo merito, estaba realmente orgulloso de su amigo. El moreno toco el timbre y automáticamente se abrió la puerta, con el pelirojo siempre era así, le dijo varias veces que tuviera cuidado a quien le abría pero según el sabía que solo venía el así que no había problema.

El moreno tomo el ascensor y no fue ni necesario tocar la puerta cuando este llego al piso por que Kakyoin había dejado la puerta abierta, el entro suspirando

-Yare Yare Daze

-Jojo, estoy en la cocina haciendo unos jugos, puedes cerrar? -el pelirojo escucho el click de la cerradura mientras movía las pajitas en el jugo para mezclar los sabores, cuando el otro hombre llego a su cocina se dirigió a el para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla- que gusto verte -Jojo volteo la vista, como leyendo sus pensamientos de que estaba siendo un exagerado de nuevo, a lo que Kakyoin río- en realidad pese a que te dije que podías venir no podre prestarte mucha atención, dentro de poco tengo una exposición y tengo varios cuadros que terminar.

-Estabas pintando hasta ahora no? -Jotaro comenzó a rascarle con la uña pintura seca de una de las mejillas.

-Si, sabes que me ponen nervioso los días previos a una galería y estoy corrigiendo y terminando todo.

-No pasa nada, en ese caso me prestas tu notebook? tengo que escribir unos articulos...y sabes que me gusta tu sillón

-Claro -sonrió el pelirojo pasándole un vaso de jugo de limón con una adorable pajita blanca de rayas azules. Ambos se movieron hasta el bien iluminado salón, el departamento de Kakyoin estaba en un piso bastante alto, tenía unas vistas increibles a la ciudad y era de este tipo de departamentos con ventanas que eran casi paredes, tenía varios sillones blancos con un moderno tv y dispersos por todos lados cuadros y lienzos, también en sus correspondientes soportes, cuadernos por todos lados, varias cajas y estuches de pinceles y pinturas, era un desorden bastante estético a la vista -Por otra parte te quería mostrar algo -Noriaki tomo un cuaderno de bocetos que tenía en uno de los sofas, Jotaro tomo la notebook y se sentó en el sofá blanco mas largo, el pintor se sentó al lado suyo y le mostró un dibujo- Disculpa, te molesta que utilize a tu Star Platinum para un cuadro? si quieres puedo darte tu...

-Sabes que lo puedes usar, no se ni para que me preguntas

-Es un diseño tuyo al fin y al cabo y es hermoso, estoy seguro que puedo hacer muchos cuadros preciosos de el -dijo Noriaki abrazando su cuaderno.

-Usalo, es tuyo, te lo regale en la universidad después de todo - Jotaro puso la notebook en sus piernas y la prendió para empezar a trabajar sintiendo la risa del pintor, quien se levanto para tomar un pincel y seguir con su trabajar a Kakyoin era algo que disfrutaba mucho, no particularmente por sus pinturas, no era que no le gustaban o no las entendía, simplemente era un tipo muy seco y muy frío y aunque podía entender ese tipo de cosas no le causaban nada, las veía bien y ya, no captaba como había gente que los cuadros de su amigo le provocaban cosas super intensas. Particularmente el lo disfrutaba por ver la paz y serenidad que mostraba el rostro del chico, aveces notaba expresiones de lo mas raras, pero nunca lejos del disfrute, aun que sea un momento que algo se le arruino o se hastió con algo el pelirojo dejaba claro que era bueno en el arte y era su pasión. Sintió un ruido en su abrigo y era que su celular se había quedado sin batería -Disculpa, puedo poner a cargar mi celular y usar el tuyo mientras tanto?

-Claro claro -el pelirojo estaba muy enfrascado en pintar unas cejas en aquel retrato.

La figura del pintor se doblaba y acomodaba según sus necesidades, Jotaro fácilmente admitía que tenía un amigo bastante apuesto cuando los veían juntos y alguien comentaba al respecto, tenia unos hombros grandes y una cintura pequeña, era bastante musculoso y estaba marcado donde debía, sumando que tenía unas facciones muy finas, casi andróginas, adaptables. Jotaro lo había mirado varias veces y reconocía plenamente que era guapo, pero nunca esos pensamientos surcaban nada mas allá de la sinceridad y el respeto, siempre amistad, siempre eso, nada mas, best friends. Aunque la luz pegándole en su camisa manchada ahora mismo lo hacía ver lindo.

Jotaro se puso a teclear en la notebook, trabajar junto con el pintor era una cosa que disfrutaba bastante, era un ambiente tranquilo y se sentía acompañado sin que estuviera molesto, no le gustaba mucho trabajar con otra gente en espacios tan chicos pero con el era diferente, cada uno estaba en su cosa y ya, además que disfrutaban estar en silencio, mucho de su amistad era así. Cada tanto levantaba la mano para tomar un poco de su vaso de jugo, notando que el pintor ni siquiera lo había movido de lugar.

-Kakyoin, te importa si mando un mensaje desde tu celular? -el pelirojo le hizo señas de que haga lo que quiera, el mando su mensaje tranquilamente, cuando llego al menú sintió por alguna extraña razón la necesidad de mirar un poco en el teléfono de su amigo, de todas maneras no pasaba nada, que podía tener para ocultar? o que a el le importara plenamente, o que se lo fuera a reprochar. Entro a la galería de imágenes y de mero aburrimiento se puso a ver las carpetas, fotos de galerías, de cuadros, imágenes varias, fondos para celular (los cuales cambiaba bastante frecuentemente) fotos de Kakyoin con el y con Jolyne, muy pocas con Polnareff y Avdul, fotos de Anne y el juntos... estaba por apagarlo cuando a la siguiente foto, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente, y así varias encontró selfies bastante cariñosas y juguetonas con un hombre, no lo reconocía, seguro era del trabajo de Kakyoin, algo, molesto dentro de el, hizo que le naciera la necesidad de preguntar, no por mera curiosidad, si no...por que si, quería saber y ya ok? no es como que la familiaridad de ese tipo con el pintor le causara nada -Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Hmmm? -respondío Kakoin sin voltear a verlo, aún enfrascado en su trabajo.

-Kakyoin te gustan los hombres? -y lo dijo así, seco, sin preparación, sin casi se cae de la sorpresa, volteando a ver a Jotaro impulsivamente -Eh? por que dices eso!? -Jotaro levanto el celular mostrando la foto de ambos donde el desconocido le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo los 2 gestos coquetos y graciosos a la cámara, el pelirojo se acerco a ver, un poco molesto por la luz de los ventanales en la pantalla -Mira que si malinterpretas las cosas...ese es Steely Dan, uno de los modelos que había traído uno de la agencia para que otro pintor lo retratara, al parecer es una celebridad pero nunca había oído jamas de el, es un tipo bastante molesto, ínsito varias veces con lo de las fotos y en que posiciones sacarlas, y ni siquiera las saco con su telefono, las tenía ahí y me olvide de borrarlas, solo pensar en lo pesado que es me da escalofríos, realmente aterrador, además tenía, una actitud de diva bastante rara...borra esas fotos por mi quieres?

Jotaro guardo silencio un momento-Nunca te vi con ninguna mujer

-Te molesta?

-No...- Jotaro le miro sorprendido, no creyó que se lo fuera a tomar a mal

-No, no es eso, es solo que...me doy mi tiempo para estas cosas, nunca me paso que me gustara nadie seriamente por que tampoco conozco demasiadas personas, sabes que no soy alguien muy sociable pese a mi trabajo y todo -el pelirojo se cruzo de brazos tironeándose de su camisa, evadiendo la mirada de su amigo- cuando tenga que pasar que alguien me llame la atención pasara y ya...después de la muerte de Anne me cuesta mucho acercarme a las mujeres mas allá de lo profesional

-Se lo importante que ella era para ti

-Anne era mi complemento, era mi mejor amiga y el accidente mato también esa parte de mi que podía tener una camarada mujer, nunca voy a volver a tener algo como lo que tenía con Anne, ella era realmente...parte de mi persona...en cuanto a lo otro...no puedo decir si me gustan los hombres o no por que...nunca me ha gustado ninguno, no lo descarto pero como me pasa lo mismo que con las mujeres, que ninguno me llama la atención a profundidad es como que...no se...

-En la universidad tampoco te vi con ninguna chica nunca, si vamos al caso de un tiempo donde estábamos juntos mas rato

Kakyoin solto una ligera risita -Tu no sabes que cosas hacía en la universidad Jotaro -ok, eso definitivamente significaba que las mujeres no le desagradaban -A que viene todo esto?

Jojo se encogió de hombros -nunca hablamos de este tipo de cosas, ni idea

-Si vamos al caso, hay un presidente de una gran empresa, si, así de rebuscado, ni idea por que me conoce, creo que nos presento uno de sus agentes empleados, que me esta persiguiendo desde hace días -Jojo levanto la ceja como gesto de interrogación, pidiéndole que siga -hace un par de días me dio su número por si algún día me apetecía concretar para ir a cenar juntos o algo, y siempre viene a saludarme.

-Y que tal?

-Como que...no es mi tipo...como que no, no, no -Kakyoin se hecho a reír imaginándose diferentes situaciones de pareja con aquel sujeto- creo que no.

Jojo sonrió al escucharle reir, puso una presión innecesaria en el ambiente pero por suerte había desaparecido facíl

-Todavía no supero a mi ex...si vamos al caso

-Tu esposa fue muy importante para ti, recuerdo que no te sentías realmente interesado por esas cosas y luego llego ella

-Fue la única que me pego así...y luego nunca más, tampoco nunca luego lo quise o pude intentar con nadie más por que...simplemente no, no se me da, no quiero, no me interesa

-Quédate como yo entonces -el pelirojo le sonrío, tomando un pincel de nuevo.

Jotaro solo le devolvió la sonrisa para ponerse a trabajar de nuevo


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las once de la noche, Jotaro había salido tarde del trabajo por un intercambio de turnos con un compañero, no tenía problema en hacerlo pero ahora se daba cuenta que salir tan tarde era realmente una molestia, no lo iba a volver a hacer. Su casa quedaba lejos de su trabajo, le parecía un atrevimiento lo que estaba por hacer pero no pasaría nada seguramente. Saco su teléfono de su abrigo y presiono encima de uno de sus contactos: Kakyoin

La respuesta era casi inmediata, seguro estaba usando su teléfono -Jotaro?

-Ah, disculpa que llame tan tarde, estabas durmiendo?

-No, que sucede?

-Salí tarde del trabajo por un cambio de turnos, te importa si voy a tu casa? me queda mas cerca de aquí que de la mía.

-No, no hay problema, comiste o quieres que pida algo en lo que llegas aquí?

-No te preocupes, comí en el trabajo, solo quiero darme una ducha y dormir en algún sitio, el sofá esta bien -Jojo empezó a mirar a su alrededor para buscar algún taxi con la mirada

-Como si yo te fuera a dejar dormir en mi sillón, te espero.

40 minutos después, Jotaro estaba en frente de la puerta del departamento de Kakyoin, quien lo recibió con un pijama, el moreno se disculpo por las molestias ocasionadas y el pelirojo le dijo que se fuera a dar una ducha tranquilo, el iba a estar en su habitación jugando videojuegos.

Jojo se sentía extraño, era la primera vez que hacía esto, realmente no sabía por que lo había hecho, de cierta manera quería ver a Kakyoin y de otra manera realmente el trabajo le quedaba lejos de su casa aún con taxi, comenzó a tallarse la espalda con la manguera de la ducha del chico de ojos violetas, se quito todo el sudor y el peso de un día duro de trabajo y luego salió de la ducha para luego secarse con la primera toalla que encontró, mojada, la debe haber usado Noriaki hace poco, se puso desodorante, un poco de perfume y cuando se quiso peinar encontró un cepillo lleno de cabellos rojos, nunca se había fijado en eso pero al parecer su amigo pierde mucho pelo, y eso que no lo tiene tan largo, pensó en que era una molestia peinarse ahora, mejor lo haría mañana. Se vistió y salió del baño, necesitaba preguntarle a su amigo donde iba a dormir, se dirigió a su habitación y ahí estaba el, sentado en pose india con unos auriculares bluetooth y un mando frente al televisor, totalmente concentrado en su partida, maldiciendo por lo bajo, su buena mano con los videojuegos y su manía con ellos no habían desaparecido, Jojo se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

-Kakyoin -lo llamo, sin respuesta- Kakyoin -sin respuesta -Kakyoin -lo mismo, con un tono notablemente mas molesto lo volvió a llamar -Noriaki

-Si Jotaro? -Jotaro sabía que llamarlo por su nombre era mas efectivo, Kakyoin se sentía presionado por que le recordaba a su madre.

-Donde voy a dormir si no me dejas en el sofa?

-Ah, duerme en la cama, yo total no voy a dormir

-Como que no vas a dormir? -pregunto el moreno extrañado, dejando su boina sobre la comoda.

-Hace mucho que no me dedico una noche para mi, y realmente estoy teniendo una buena racha ahora, pensaba ponerme a ver una serie luego, espero no molestarte, tengo un antifaz de dormir por ahí si te molesta la luz.

Jotaro se sentó en la cama mirándolo extrañado, realmente no iba a dormir? al parecer no conocía tanto los hábitos de su amigo -Te molesta si duermo sin camiseta? suelo dormir así y tu piso es caluroso -Kakyoin le hizo señas con la mano de que haga lo que quiera, otra vez no le estaba prestando atención, se recostó en el lado izquierdo de la cama mirando hacía la pared, susurrando antes de intentar cerrar los ojos- Yare Yare Daze...

Al rato, tipo 3:20 de la mañana, según el reloj que estaba justo en frente de su cara en la mesa de luz, Jotaro abrió los ojos de repente, sintiendo una perturbación en la fuerza, incluso mas intenso que eso, un grito de ira lo despertó. Volteo a ver a Kakyoin jugando con un teclado y un mouse en una tabla que tenía sobre las piernas.

-JUNGLA DE MIERDA TE METES A GANKEAR Y LA CAGAS POR QUE ENCIMA NO WARDEA NADIE

Ay no.

Dios no.

Estaba pasando otra vez.

-YO LO TENÍA BIEN MI LINEA MANCO DE MIERDA, VAS Y LE SUMAS KILLS, TENÍA TODO CONTROLADO

Kakyoin estaba en un juego toxico de nuevo, y no cualquiera, el peor.

-NO ME PODES PEDIR QUE HAGAMOS DRAGÓN SIN NINGÚN WARD ENCIMA, NO SOY SUPPORT COMO PARA TENER QUE ENCARGARME YO

Jotaro sabía la que se le metía encima.

-NO LA PUTA MADRE QUE TIPO MAS IMBECIIIIIIIIIL

Aveces no sabía si Kakyoin era el peor flammer de la partida o el único, era avasallante el poder de toxicidad que el hombre conseguía jugando videojuegos, ponerle mic a ese juego fue la peor decisión que alguien podría tomar, juego de equipo las bolas.

-ESTAN TODOS VIVOS Y FEEDEADOS DE LO PEOR Y AHORITA QUIEREN HACER BARÓN? ESTAN SERIOS? QUE LES PASAAAAAAA

No aguantaba más.

Jotaro se levantó y agarro a Kakyoin del cuello por atrás, lo jalo hacía donde el estaba y lo sujeto fuerte encima suyo, tapándole la boca.

-A dormir, ahora.

Kakyoin intento zafarse, muchas veces.

Intento jugar como podía solo con el mouse inalámbrico en la mano, no pudo.

Le chupeteo la mano para intentar escapar pero solo lo sujeto mas fuerte, aunque ya sin mano en la boca.

-Me van a reportar

-No me importa, estaba perdida

-Voy a caer en cola de baja prioridad

-A dormir

-Pero...

-A dormir

Kakyoin espero unos segundos, a ver si su amigo cambiaba de opinión y como pudo con el mouse cerro el juego y apago la pc que estaba conectada al televisor.

-Podía levantarla.

-No.

-Son horribles, todos, unos mancos.

-A dormir -Jotaro lo soltó y Kakyoin se acomodo en su lado de la cama, con las bolas bastante por el suelo por la frustración que le causaba ese juego de mierda...y por que quería seguir a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió unos brazos atravesando su pecho y sujetando su hombro derecho, volteando y viendo a Jotaro sujetándolo.

-Jojo?

-Es seguridad, no quiero que te escapes en media hora y me despiertes de nuevo -respondió fríamente el moreno.

En realidad no, era solo la excusa que se daba el, o bueno, tal vez si, por que en parte era por eso y por otra parte que sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo así, tal vez hace mucho que no compartía una cama doble con alguien, quizá eso, solo un acto reflejo, se sentía bastante avergonzado ahora mismo pero le daba vergüenza salirse, lo haría disimuladamente durante la noche, si Kakyoin pregunta, se mueve dormido, todo el tiempo, es una cosa normal para el...si...seguro cuela.

Sus mejillas ardieron cuando Kakyoin se acomodó abrazándolo ligeramente.

-Suelo abrazar a mi almohada, estas de ese lado, si quieres cambiamos y puedo hacer lo mio

Con su corazón latiendo por primera vez en bastante tiempo, susurro

-Yare Yare Daze


	3. Chapter 3

Jotaro estaba en su descanso en el trabajo, se le ocurrió llamar al pelirojo, tenía ganas de ir a pasar el rato con el y además su hija estaba insistiendo en ir a verlo, la cría se la pasaba bien pintando con Kakyoin, quien aprovechaba para sacarle provecho a sus pinturas y hacer cosas juntos, el lo llamaba Adultez e Infancia en un solo lienzo y Jojo solo le decía: la cría no me esta jodiendo a mi... Saco su celular y marco su numero, pero por desgracia solo sonaba el tono de marcado, seguramente estaba ocupado ahora mismo, no siempre va a estar disponible para el.

Aunque le gustaría que fuera así.

Al rato, en un momento en el baño volvió a llamar, se sentía impaciente.

-Kakyoin?

-Jotaro? que inusual que llames ahora, no estas en el trabajo? llamaste antes pero no llegue a atender y estoy ocupado ahora mismo.

-Emmm, bueno, si, estoy en el trabajo, quería preguntarte si no podía pasar por tu casa luego, a Jolyne le gustaría verte y...

-No hay problema, pero aunque sea solo un rato, tengo cosas que entregar y...lo siento

-No, yo, si no puedes y estas ocupado otro día me dices cuando puedo ir -Jotaro se avergonzó, realmente esperaba que el pelirojo estuviera disponible para que le ocupen la casa a todo momento? que idiota.

-No enserio, vengan, estaría bueno distraerme un rato, no hay problema

-Esta bien, después de ir a buscar a Jolyne al colegio vamos, te parece?

-Si, para esa hora ya estaré llegando a casa, nos vemos.

Ahora, con toda la vergüenza y todo, tenía que ir, salió del baño mas nervioso que de costumbre y volvió al trabajo.

Casualmente al salir, literalmente en la puerta de su trabajo, recibió una llamada de su amigo -Jojo? -noto que su voz estaba temblorosa.

-Si? estaba por ir hacía tu casa

-Lo siento, tuve una emergencia, tenemos que cancelar por hoy, dile a Jolyne que lo siento pero tengo un problema grave ahora mismo -se lo notaba severamente alterado y agitado, tal vez se estaba moviendo mientras hablaba.

-Kakyoin que sucede? Tranquilizate

-No puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y estoy en problemas y no tengo tiempo, lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar, ya luego te aviso yo cuando pueden venir si? -la llamada se corto, Jotaro preocupado llamo un par de veces mas y Kakyoin le colgaba en todas, le mando un mensaje "Que sucede?" y el pintor le respondió "Ahora no puedo hablar" así que decidió que lo mejor era hablarle mañana, a lo mejor estaría mas tranquilo y tendría la mente mas en blanco. Que sería lo que altero tanto a su amigo? si fuera algo en el trabajo sabía que no tendría problemas en decírselo, realmente tenía curiosidad de saber, no era normal que el pelirojo no le contara las cosas no importa lo estresado que este, era raro.

Tendría que ir a buscar a Jolyne al colegio y llevarla a algún lado para compensarla, aunque estaría el resto del día preocupado por el pintor.

Al día siguiente, sábado, Jotaro se despertó en la cama de su hija, ella al parecer se había levantado ya y según los ruidos de la televisión de la sala estaba despierta, anoche había intentado ver una película con ella en su celular, pero dicho aparato se quedo sin batería y se fueron a dormir juntos. Se paso una mano por la cara para levantarse y dirigirse hacía el comedor, allá dejaría su celular cargando mientras se iba a la cocina a agarrar un pan y ponerle mermelada encima, Jolyne aparecía ahí y el le sirvió un poco de pan con mermelada mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Que le habrá pasado al tío Kakyoin? -preguntaba Jolyne mirando el rostro de su padre.

-Ni idea, ahora le voy a mandar un mensaje, sonaba bastante alterado ayer -Jojo termino su pan y cargo a Jolyne en sus brazos para luego sentarse con ella en el sillón y tomar su celular, no encontró ningún mensaje de Kakyoin, ciertamente estaba ocupado, tecleo tranquilamente "Estas más tranquilo?", Jolyne estaba mirando la televisión así que Jotaro se unió, nada que realmente le interesaba pero para pasar el tiempo...al rato su celular vibro en su mano "Masomenos..." el moreno sintió que podía sacarle algunas respuestas ya "Que sucedío?" el telefono tardo un poco mas en vibrar "Problemas serios con la casa" cansado de no obtener respuestas, presiono para llamarlo, afortunadamente Kakyoin esta vez le respondió -Cuéntame

Escucho al pelirojo suspirar con cansancio -Uno de mis vecinos de al lado haciendo una reparación rompió un caño de agua, así que todas mis paredes están llenas de humedad y por lo tanto el ambiente también, no puedo trabajar así, dependo mucho de que mis pinturas se sequen rápido y tengo muchas cosas que entregar y ya lo intente y definitivamente no puedo pintar así y...

-Tranquilízate, respira Noriaki

Obligado por sus instintos, escucho al pelirojo tomar un respiro para seguir hablando -tengo que hacer muchas cosas y ahora estoy intentando conseguir una habitación de un hotel con mi celular para seguir trabajando ahí y como me cortaron la luz "por mi seguridad" no tengo internet y las páginas web móviles son un desastre y no puedo sacarla y...

-Noriaki -de nuevo, tenía que usar ese hechizo mágico captador de atención menos seguido o dejaría de surtir efecto -estás en tu departamento no?

-Si...

-Voy yendo para allá, hoy no trabajo así que te puedo ayudar sin problemas, espérame -sin dejar hablar al pelirojo Jotaro colgó la llamada y se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse, Jolyne, vístete, vamos a ver a tu tío.

Padre e hija estaban subidos en un taxi camino al departamento del pintor de ojos violetas, el estaba intentando trenzarle el pelo a la niña, tarea que cada día se le iba haciendo mas sencilla y en menos intentos fallidos, la niña mientras tanto miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla.

-Que vamos a hacer?

-Ver que necesita Kakyoin

-Podre pintar con el?

-Quizas

Al llegar encontró a Noriaki en la entrada de su edificio recorriéndose su cabello con las manos, notablemente estresado y hastiado, Jotaro le dio su paga al taxista y bajo del coche sujetando a la niña de la mano.

-Que haces con Jolyne aquí? -susurro Kakyoin levantando una ceja confundido y ligeramente preocupado.

-Tio Kakyoin~ -la niña corrió a abrazarle, solo que que el pelirojo en su cansancio lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarle la mejilla y su cabello.

-Te vienes con nosotros -declaro Jotaro secamente.

-...eh?...EH!?- el pintor abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

-Vamos a recoger tus cosas -el moreno quiso meterse en el interior del edificio cuando el otro hombre sujeto su hombro, muy nervioso, al punto del colapso.

-Espera Jotaro! explícate un poco más -la cabeza le estaba empezando a doler.

Jotaro largo un suspiro mirándolo a los ojos -No puedes estar en tu casa verdad? necesitas seguir trabajando no? -Kakyoin asintió ligeramente con los ojos abiertos como platos- te vienes a nuestra casa a trabajar y ya, al menos hasta que tu departamento sea habitable de nuevo o hasta que lo necesites, no hay problema.

-Espera Jotaro no puedo hacer eso, sería una molestia y...

-Molestia sería tener que irte a un hotel a pasarla mal -Jolyne se había separado del pelirojo para colocarse al lado de su padre, clavándole la mirada al pintor.

-Te quedaras con nosotros tio Kakyoin? -la cara de se ilumino de felicidad, pensar que alguien mas estaría con ella en la casa la hacía feliz, Jotaro trabajaba muchisimo y no estaba precisamente mucho con ella, cada tanto venía su abuelo a visitarla y llevarla a pasear pero no era nada en comparación a todo el tiempo que pasaba aburrida en casa.

-No puedo quedarme en tu casa, sería un gasto y no aportaría mas que problemas y...

-En mi casa hay un ambiente seco, pintaste varias veces ahí, si es por tu trabajo no hay problema, quedaba a una hora de mi casa, no es tanto, no puedes vivir entre la humedad Kakyoin -Jojo se saco la mano que el pelirojo le puso en el hombro, al cual notaba agitado y bastante intranquilo.

-Pero te molestaría en tu trabajo y...

-Nunca me molestaste trabajando.

-Cuanto necesitarías de renta?

Un enojo tremendo nació en Jotaro al oir eso, lo creía así de patán? de querer darle una ayuda y pensar que iba a estar detras de eso? -No seas idiota, como crees que te pediría eso? tu me lo pedirías a mi?

-No...claro que no...-veía en el pecho de Kakyoin como iba subiendo y descendiendo mas lentamente.

-Idiota -el chico se llevo una mano a la frente, guardo silencio por unos instantes hasta que vio a Jolyne tironeando de su camisa. Le dio una sonrisa y miro al moreno de nuevo.

-Estas seguro?

-Claro que si...mira no te podría abandonar, tu trabajo es muy importante para ti y...

-Llevo un día de retraso por lo que paso ayer, tengo que ponerme a trabajar rápido...de verdad esta bien? -el pelirojo dijo esto bajando la voz.

-Si, vamos a empacar tus cosas? te parece bien? -Jojo poso una mano en su cadera.

-...Solo de manera temporal ok? no quiero ser una carga -se puso a caminar en direccion al ascensor, donde padre e hija los siguieron, la niña adelantandose a presionar el botón.

-No lo eres -Jotaro dijo esto en un suspiro cansado, yare yare daze, que hombre mas denso.

-Trajiste a Jolyne para convencerme no? -Kakyoin se acerco a el para decirle esto y que la niña no los escuchara, Jojo solo le mostro una sonrisa.

El ascensor se abrió y los 3 se metieron, la niña toco el botón del piso al que tenían que ir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tu tio va a estar ocupado, no creas que vas a poder molestarlo -Jotaro le anunció a la niña, la cual le miro con ligera molestia

-Ay, lo dices como si no fuera a tener tiempo para Jolyne~-Kakyoin le dedico una sonrisa complice a la niña y ella le correspondió alegre.

Al llegar al piso y abrir la puerta la situación era un poquito menos que como Kakyoin la describía, las paredes estaban dentro de todo bien pero si había humedad en el ambiente, tampoco tenía luz, lo cual sería una molestia.

-Como te dejaron con el tema de la renta? -pregunto Jotaro curioso mientras su hija corría a ver el cuaderno de dibujos del pelirojo.

-Me dijeron que no voy a tener que pagar por unos 3 meses logicamente, pero que el problema principal, que es la luz, y la humedad claro, no se va a resolver rápido...en todo caso, lo primero que necesito es llevar algunas pinturas y mis soportes, también varios lienzos...mejor me encargo yo de estos, por que no pones un poco de mi ropa en algunas maletas? y cepillo de dientes y cosas del baño y eso -Jotaro asintió y se dirigió a la habitación- Jolyne si quieres te puedes poner mi ropa~-al oír esto la niña ilusionada corrió al cuarto donde estaba su padre.

Kakyoin se puso a organizar sus cosas dentro de una valija en forma de caja, un estilo tal vez antiguo pero ahora mismo super necesario, coloco ahí dentro algunos soportes y sus cajas de pintura, también sus pinceles, los cuales eran su adoración, y el único cuadro que pudo entrar, abría unas cuantas carpetas y coloco de la mejor manera posible los cuadros que pudo, luego tendría que regresar a buscar mas pero de momento se llevaba en los que tenia que trabajar, luego por los lienzos no se preocupaba, compraría algunos por casa de Jojo, estando lo mas importante terminado se dirigió a su habitación para agarrar otra valija, ahí Jotaro estaba tomando algunas camisas de el poniéndolas en la maleta, Kakyoin se dio cuenta que no tenía realmente muchas ganas de que su mejor amigo tocara su ropa interior, así que la saco disimuladamente dentro de una remera junto con sus calcetines y la posiciono bien abajo de la maleta.

Jolyne estaba saltando y rodando en su cama, fingiendo que ayudaba, Kakyoin le puso uno de sus lentes de sol y le paso su consola portátil.

-Ah! tienes Sonic Rush Adventure~-la niña quedo de lo mas estupefacta al ver el juego -Marine es tan linda~

Kakyoin empezó a poner objetos de gran valor dentro de la maleta, como su consola, su notebook, su disco rígido, su tableta, los respectivos cargadores y cables, no lo parecía pero tenían un gran valor sentimental ara el chico por que les había puesto mucho empeño para comprarlos y no le gustaría que alguien entrara a su casa con la excusa de ir a arreglar y le terminara robando algo, lamentablemente con los televisores la tenía mas difícil pero no había nada que hacer, luego puso algunos toallones y cosas que serían para su propio uso realmente, no iba a ser un parasito en la casa de Jotaro, incluso aunque el dijera que no era nada a Noriaki la idea no le gustaba mucho.

Se dirigió a su habitación, tomo algunas cosas mas y las puso en la valija donde estaba organizando todo –Jotaro, es suficiente! Hay que llamar a un taxi o algo

La hija de Jojo fue corriendo hacía el- Tio Kakykoin~ podemos dibujar algo mientras esperamos al taxi? Quiero dibujar unos superhéroes como los de el viejo y el tuyo~

-Claro –le entrego el cuaderno y un lápiz con una goma en la punta- espera un poco tengo que hablar con tu papa –Jojo –el nombrado volteo a verlo cuando el pelirojo entro a la habitación- enserio gracias, juro que no te causare problemas, es solo hasta que termine este problema y…estaré todo el tiempo trabajando así que no molestare y no me molestaría ayudar con los gastos de la casa o ayudarte mientras este

-Yare yare daze, ya te dije que no era nada, ni que me fueras a molestar, deja de preocuparte –Jojo tomo la valija con ropa de Kakyoin y la llevo al comedor, donde el pelirrojo se sentó frente a la niña y estuvieron dibujando un rato, Kakyoin dibujaba a su propio superhéroe Hierophant Green y la niña intentaba dibujar a Star Platinum, el superhéroe de su padre, cuando ella comenzó a dibujar a su propio superhéroe dibujo a un hombre con unas hombreras y unos lentes, con diferentes detalles de mallas en las piernas y brazos.

El taxi llego y con un gran esfuerzo, los 2 hombres bajaron todas las maletas, las cuales eran bastante pesadas, en especial la de los elementos de trabajo de Kakyoin, consiguieron meter todo en el coche y apretaditos pero felices fueron a su casa, tal vez esta nueva vida para Kakyoin no estaría tan mal, aunque sea momentánea.


	4. Chapter 4

-Tio Kakyoin~ te traje algo de cenar –la niña entro a la habitación- Todavía no pudiste organizar todo? –noto como las puertas de la habitación japonesa seguían cerradas y las valijas estaban sin tocar, apenas estaba abierta la que tenía los soportes y los elementos de trabajo del pintor.

-Lo siento Jolyne, pasa que llevo un día de retraso y tengo que entregar estos cuadros y… -se sorprendió cuando la niña le alcanzo un vaso de bebida –comeré después no te preocupes.

-No! Papa me conto que no comes por terminar tus cosas! Así que me quedare aquí hasta que comas! –la niña le tiro del brazo para que se siente y ponerlo frente a la bandeja con el plato de comida.

El pelirojo la miro totalmente sorprendido, rió por unos momentos y se puso a comer junto con la hija de su amigo, le tenía muchísimo cariño por que la conocía desde que nació, recordaba la primera vez que la cargo, era un poco inusual que el mejor amigo del futuro padre estuviera con el en la sala de partos pero así fue, Kakyoin lo acompaño ese día, sin ningún problema por parte de la familia de Jotaro, Holly después de todo le tenía mucho cariño y apreciaba mucho que el estuviera con su hijo en un día tan importante.

Al rato Jojo entro con un futon a la habitación –Kakyoin, te dejo esto para que duermas –el pelirojo mientras pintaba le hizo unas señas con las manos diciéndole que haga lo que quiera –no parece que lo vayas a hacer por un rato igualmente, buenas noches –el moreno se fue a su habitación a dormir, habiendo dejado ya a su hija en la suya, esta vez no lo despertarían los gritos furiosos del gamer.

A la mañana siguiente los gritos de su hija lo despertaron desde la cocina, había olor a tostados, se paso la mano por la cara y reuniendo fuerzas se levanto para ir a ver que pasaba.

-Jolyne! No grites! Vas a despertar a Jotaro! –veía al pelirojo tapándole la boca a la niña nervioso.

-Mejor! Así el viejo se levanta y viene a comer!

-Que es todo este escandalo? –Jotaro apareció en la puerta sin camisa con el sueño disperso por toda la cara, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz del sol.

-Buenos días Jotaro, estoy preparando un desayuno…simple…en un momento ya estará

-Dormiste bien en el futon? Es difícil acostumbrarse al principio según mi abuelo

-El abuelo nunca se acostumbró, cada vez que viene a Japón se queja mas –la niña tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja

-En realidad me quede dormido en el piso y dormí…unas 3 horas…tenía cosas que hacer, y estoy plenamente satisfecho –el pelirojo lució una sonrisa totalmente orgullosa- los 2 cuadros que termine hacen que mi ego suba –Jotaro suspiro al oírlo y también tomo un jugo, revolviendo el pelo de ambos chiquillos haciendo que el pelirojo riera, su amigo realmente se ponía así cuando algo le salía bien –Me queda solamente terminar 2…y ya estaré totalmente libre, eran para mañana así que por eso mi prisa, los tenía que entregar mañana lunes y el miércoles era la exposición, me pone bastante nervioso.

-Tienes unos hábitos horribles –Jotaro le susurro mientras Kakyoin sacaba los tostados y les ponía una servilleta –A la tarde voy a llevar a Jolyne al cine, quieres venir?

El pelirojo le dio un mordisco a su tostado- Si termino lo que estoy haciendo si, no hay problema…oye gracias por…dejarme quedarme y eso –Jotaro no le respondió, sabía de sobra que no necesitaba decirle que estaba bien todo.

Kakyoin siguió pintando durante la tarde, logro terminar un cuadro mas, casualmente de Star Platinum, realmente le gustaba la idea de la uni de su amigo, era un personaje elegante y formidable a la vista, poderoso y también intimidante, Jotaro hace un rato le había dicho que estaba bien, sabía que su amigo no entendía de estas cosas y pues, lo dejaba pasar y realmente no le importaba, después de todo el no sabía de peces dorados por ejemplo. Fue a darse una ducha, muy pronto Jojo iba a salir con su hija al cine y quería acompañarlos, salió del baño y se puso su crema y perfumes, el anteponía su higiene antes que muchas cosas, su piel para el era sagrada y tenía que que estar suave y con olor a cerezas, o menta, le gustaban ambas, a veces cambiaba, se vistió y fue a buscar a Jotaro a su estudio, ahí tenía unas peceras gigantes decorando las paredes, ciertamente difería mucho con el estilo japonés del resto de la casa pero era su pequeño santuario, tenía varios tipos de peces y todos eran igual de hermosos, varias veces había dibujado el pequeño acuario de su amigo.

-Jojo, van a salir? –Kakyoin se poso en el marco de la puerta, llevaba unas gafas de sol, una polera verde y unos pantalones blancos, Jojo al verlo pensó que se veía bastante bien, tenía estilo.

-Si, Jolyne se esta terminando de arreglar, vas a venir?

-Me gustaría…-un sonrojo se hizo evidente en el rostro del pelirojo al notar que quizá se invito solo.

-Esta bien, luego podemos ir a cenar algo

Toda preocupación desaparecía cuando Jojo le respondía así.

Para la noche ambos hombres ya habían vuelto a casa, Kakyoin tenía a Jolyne en brazos cargándola a su habitación, según ella estaba cansada de caminar, y el realmente no tenía problema en cargarla.

-Jolyne, te había dejado mi consola no? Que tal vas?

-Ya casi voy por la mitad, tengo que aprovechar por que el viejo no me compra videojuegos

-No, Kakyoin como jugador es una mala influencia, te quiero alejar lo mas posible de que te vuelvas como el –el pelirojo rió por lo bajo.

El pintor dejo a la hija de su amigo en el futon y se fue a trabajar a su habitación no sin antes dejarle un beso de buenas noches, igual que su padre. El cual tomo su notebook y se fue a la habitación de Kakyoin sentándose en una esquina, argumentándole que ahí había mejor wifi, el chico realmente no se quejo así que siguió en su pintura sin problema mientras Jojo estaba en internet y ya. Bastante tarde Kakyoin había terminado su pintura, se dio cuenta que el moreno se había quedado dormido con la notebook en las piernas, le quito la computadora ligeramente preocupado y le puso la frazada del futon en los hombros, durmiendo a pleno pecho se iba a terminar enfermando, Kakyoin se fue a dormir al colchón que quedaba con un abrigo encima, no tendría frío pero sin embargo le preocupaba que Jojo si.

Ya de mañana los 3 se despertaron, desayunaron y fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, Kakyoin se encargo de llevar a la niña al colegio, ahí los recibió Polnareff en la recepción quien hace poco había entrado a trabajar en el colegio de la hija de Jotaro, menuda coincidencia!

-Polnareff! –saludo Kakyoin soltando la mano de Jolyne quien prosiguió su camino normal a clases.

-Kakyoin? Que haces tu aquí? –el rostro del francés se ilumino de felicidad al ver a su amigo- y con la hija de Kujo? Que paso? Hombre no esperaba verte!

-Jotaro y yo de momento estamos viviendo juntos y…

-NO ME DIGAS QUE…!? Ay si se nota muchísimo en la universidad y… -Kakyoin sonrojo ante la chismosa y emocionada sonrisa de su amigo hablando de cosas que no eran así!

-NO! Osea, tuve un problema en mi casa y Jotaro me ofrecía quedarme hasta que lo solucione es todo –Kakyoin tomo su brazo izquierdo quitándole la mirada al francés por un momento, lo bocon de la universidad y de sus salidas no se le iba a quitar nunca, siempre hablando cosas que no debía.

-Ah…que aburrido chicos…-Polnareff lo miro con cierta decepción y el pelirojo rió ante esto –Que tal el trabajo? Te he visto en internet, eres asombroso –el rubio le dedico una sonrisa orgullosa, sabía que su amigo era talentoso, le encantaba su trabajo.

-De verdad? –rió levemente –el miércoles tengo una exposición, te interesaría venir?

-El miércoles casualmente tengo una cita con una chica a la que ya la aplace mucho, ya sabes, no me paran de llover mujeres y se llena mi agenda –el francés mostro una sonrisa picarona, Kakyoin rodo los ojos –No lo haces otro día? Tengo ganas de ir pero… -su expresión se doblaba en lastima.

-Te aviso para la próxima con mas antelación, sabía que eras el profesor de Jolyne por que Jotaro me lo dijo

-En todo caso hubieras venido a visitarme antes~-una sonrisa surco su rostro, luego vió a Kakyoin mirar horrorizado su celular y su rostro entero se normalizo.

-Lo siento Jean, luego nos vemos si? Voy llegando tarde y realmente sufrí por estas pinturas –levantaba el hombro donde estaba el estuche de los lienzos con una sonrisa nerviosa –Adios!

Polnareff le saludo y ambos amigos se despidieron, tenía ganas de invitar a los 2 a beber algún día.

Cuando Noriaki llego a la residencia Kujo se dispuso a ordenar su nueva-temporal habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, todavía faltaba un rato para que Jotaro viniera con Jolyne así que también podía preparar una cena. Acomodo su ropa en un armario de pared, puso su consola en la televisión del comedor para que también Jolyne pudiera usarla y se acomodo un poco mas con sus pinturas en aquel rincón, y cambio los papeles de diario del suelo. Ahora podría relajarse por un par de días hasta la exposición, y quizá dormir bien esta noche.

Se dío un baño siguiendo su normal proceso de belleza, ósea, la manera de cuidar su piel y su cabello era digna de ser llamada un proceso, se vistió y se puso un delantal, tal vez Nikumans caseros estarían bien, por su influencia extranjera Jotaro y Jolyne no tenían los mismos hábitos japoneses de hacer miles de platos para una sola comida, preferían comer mucho de una sola cosa y ya, Kakyoin era puramente extranjero pero no le molestaba para nada, hasta le ahorraba trabajo así que mejor por el.

Los 2 Kujos no tardaron en llegar y en morir por los Nikumans, Jotaro no había almorzado así que tener una comida al llegar a casa era una bendición y…para ella comer estaba siempre bien, la cocina de Kakyoin no era precisamente deliciosa, era bastante mediocre, ni buena ni mala, tenía sabor pero no era la gran cosa, era comida y ya, por adaptación Kakyoin de tanto tiempo que pasaba con los Joestar se le contagio esa poca habilidad para la cocina y se le quedo y ya.

-Kakyoin -El nombrado levanto la mirada mordiendo su comida- Que tal te fue hoy? Con lo de los cuadros, ósea estuviste trabajando mucho.

El pelirojo tenía ganas de llorar, hace años que nadie le preguntaba algo por el estilo, no solo desde que se mudo si no que en su casa tampoco pasaba, ósea a alguien le importaba su día, era super raro…ya se estaba poniendo emocional, sonrió tímidamente mirando su bebida y le respondió

-Bien, recibieron bien los cuadros y el miércoles será la exposición, así que tengo mañana un día de descanso, luego de las exposiciones vienen los días complicados con los encargos y las fotos y las nuevas ideas y eso…Ah hoy por cierto cuando lleve a Jolyne al colegio encontré a Polnareff.

-Si, me sorprendió bastante verlo ahí, hay que salir juntos un día

-Y también invitar a Avdul, seguro Polnareff sabe como contactarlo –respondió con una sonrisa idiota el pelirojo, se sentía bien.

Paso el rato y ya eran las 10 de la noche, la niña había hecho su tarea y había jugado con Kakyoin en la consola, bajo amenaza de Jotaro que se controlara o lo molía a golpes, y realmente no quería probar la fuerza de su amigo, que ya había comprobado varias veces que era bruta y muy violenta. El pintor se encontraba en su habitación con su pijama puesto con la notebook en sus piernas viendo videos varios, cuando entro Jotaro, sin camiseta, como era usual para el dormir con el celular en la mano.

-Estaba buscando cosas de Avdul y termine encontrando varias fotos y videos de todos, quieres ver? –dijo pausada y tranquilamente el moreno, la mirada de Kakyoin se oscureció por un momento –quite, ESAS fotos, no te preocupes.

El pelirojo le hizo un espacio en el futon y Jotaro se sentó al lado suyo metiendo los pies el la frazada para mantenerse caliente.

-No tienes frió así? –Kujo solo soltó un bufido, a veces preocuparse era para nada.

El moreno puso un video que había filmado Avdul de Kakyoin y Jotaro jugando en la casa de la madre del pelirojo, aquella partida estuvo dura, y eso que solo estaban jugando CSGO, ambos no podían evitar reír con los comentarios de Avdul en la pantalla, no lo parecía pero el negro era bastante tontito cuando quería y eso era como que su chispa, su sentido del humor oculto. Siguieron viendo varios videos y fotos acordándose de viejos y relativamente nuevos momentos, eran risas simples y cómplices pero ambos se sentían bien con ello, era divertido, a Kakyoin le hacía pensar en lo unidos que eran todos y Jotaro en lo divertido que es cuando todos se juntan, no paso mucho antes de que Kakyoin se recostara dándole la espalda a Jotaro, argumentando que tenía bastante sueño. Jotaro se recostó al lado suyo dándole la espalda, el futon era grande ok? Esta vez no era raro como en casa de Kakyoin que lo tenía que sujetar para que no se le escape a jugar, ahora estaba calmado y esto definitivamente no iba a ser raro al despertar.

-Esta semana voy a tener días difíciles en el trabajo, y muchos odiosos cambios de turno –susurraba Jotaro tapándose su amigo le bufo preguntando por mas –hay un proyecto de remodelar el acuario del zoológico de aquí cerca y me necesitan, ya me veo levantándome, duchándome, trabajando, comiendo, cagando y durmiendo, así todos esos días –Noriaki no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Me encargare yo de Jolyne para hacértela mas sencilla –el moreno le bufo, sabía que había sonreído y no era necesario decir mucho mas, ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos


	5. Chapter 5

El martes había transcurrido tal y como Jotaro dijo, así que Kakyoin se encargo de cuidar a la pequeña niña, jugando con ella y ayudándola con su tarea, incluso hicieron la cena para Jotaro juntos. Jolyne se sentía feliz porque cuando su padre tenía días de trabajos así de intensos nunca podía dedicarle tiempo a ella y aquella mansión se sentía muy solitaria y descuidada sin nadie ahí con ella, su padre le daba muy poca atención a sus ojos, siempre estaba viajando o trabajando muchas horas, a veces sentía que la mandaba al colegio para quemar tiempo para no verla, sabía que la quería pero ella se sentía olvidada. Para su fortuna tenía a su querido tio con ella ahora mismo, aunque su tio fuera muy pasional con su trabajo al menos la casa no estaba sola y ahora mismo el le estaba dedicando su full de atención así que la vida no podía ser mas perfecta

El miércoles sin embargo su evento era nocturno y aún así Kakyoin no dejo de darle su total amor a su "sobrina" le tenía mucho cariño a la niña pese a no ser su hija, el conocerla desde tan chica era, aquella chispa que le causaba eso, y también los fuertes lazos con el ojiazul, Jolyne era una niña adorable y tenía un cabello precioso, iba a cuidarlo tan bien como lo hacía con el suyo. Llego la noche y cuando Jotaro volvió, que se encontró por cierto con una cena muy delicada y lista para alguien que estuvo todo el día afuera, Kakyoin salió, llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y unos aretes de cerezas nuevos que había comprado. Jotaro por alguna razón aunque lo vio menos de 2 minutos en ese día, no pudo evitar pensar en que se veía muy guapo, y elegante, ante todo elegante, pero también guapo.

Seguramente aquel hombre que andaba detrás de Kakyoin no perdería la oportunidad con el esta noche.

…

Por que pensó en eso?

Lo vio subirse al taxi despidiéndose de ambos, actualmente estaba cansado, no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en nada mas, ceno con su hija, a la cual quería regañar por no hacer los deberes pero gracias a al pelirojo los hizo y no le pudo decir nada, se quedo con las ganas, la dejo en la cama después de cepillarle el cabello, que tenía el mismo perfume que el de su amigo y se fue a su propia cama.

Enserio por que pensó en que se veía tan lindo?

Kakyoin llego a su exhibición, realmente el se movía en diferentes ambientes, muchos de estos eventos eran el típico salón de museo calmado con una mesa con comida y mayordomos y gente charlando, otras veces eran salones en medio de la ciudad con visitantes vips a ver sus trabajos y pedir su teléfono y otras veces eran fiestas con música y gente de clase alta con ganas de divertirse, hoy en particular, era un salón de museo, se encontró con varias personas de su agencia y varios modelos que le pidieron retratos, mucha gente se acerco a felicitarlo por su trabajo al igual que a otros artistas del lugar y a pedir su contacto, esas reuniones eran mucho mas para hacer contactos que otra cosa pero así era su trabajo y mientras pudiera seguir pintando todo estaría bien, al día siguiente los compradores de sus cuadros pasarían el pago a la agencia y el recibiría su 80% de paga y todos serían felices.

Kakyoin no era un hombre precisamente de tomar, menos en esos eventos de negocios, así que pese a la mirada extrañada de sus compañeros siempre rechazaba las bebidas, lo único que aceptaba tomar eran cockteles de frutas, y también comía de las mesas o de lo que traían los mayordomos. Le gustaba mantenerse bien hasta el final de la noche, no se había puesto traje por nada verdad? Automaticamente volteo la mirada cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Oh.

Otra vez.

De cierta manera no podía evitar incomodarse pero tenía que sonreir.

Dio Brando.

No le molestaba pero era raro que un presidente de múltiples empresas viniera a las exposiciones de sus empresas de publicidad y demás.

Y Particularmente estuviera interesado por el.

-Señor Kakyoin, que gusto verlo –El hombre alto y fornido lo sorprendió con su tenaz sonrisa –es una lastima que solo nos veamos en este tipo de situaciones, pese a que le dije que me llamara en alguna ocasión…

El pelirojo soltó una risa nerviosa –realmente no es mi estilo de cierta manera, osea soy una persona bastante cohibida y tímida y…eso, no es nada mas allá de eso si no que no suelo ser yo quien ejecute los planes desde el inicio

Dio paso su mano por su cabello rubio levantando una de sus cejas negras –de verdad? Yo en sus cuadros no veo eso, veo a alguien bastante impulsivo y poderoso, y además bastante inteligente –el rubio le mostro una sonrisa

El pintor se cruzó de brazos riendo ligeramente –Usted cree? Siempre intento mantenerme lejos de mis pinturas, de no expresar nada más allá de el concepto que tengo en ese momento, a lo mejor se me cruzo algún personaje con esa personalidad por la cabeza y se me escapo al pintar.

-Ciertamente una decisión muy profesional, por cierto pudo leer los libros que le recomende el otro día? –pregunto el empresario con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ah si, me pareció un gesto muy amable de su parte–Kakyoin miro al suelo avergonzado su mala educación –debería haber llamado lo siento, lamentablemente son libros que ya había leído antes, en la secundaria yo leía mucho-

-Oh eso es interesante, podríamos hablar de libros todo el día, en la secundaria yo era bastante activo pero empecé a leer seguido en la universidad.

-Que genero si se puede saber? –Kakyoin esbozo una sonrisa sincera, la charla ya no era tan incómoda, al menos ahora tenían un tema en común mas allá del flirteo.

-Me gusta mucho lo psicológico y el terror, me gustan cosas que me hagan sentir que estoy adentro y demás, hacen más interesantes al libro en si.

-Yo soy mucho de leer novelas de diversos géneros por que disfruto historias ya narradas pero entiendo el sentimiento, aunque no haya leído mucho psicológicos.

Dio miro la hora en su celular y suspiro decepcionado –Lo siento, vine para arreglar unos asuntos con mis empleados y me sobro tiempo y vine a verlo, pero ya me tengo que retirar, al parecer tendré que ser yo quien lo llame para cenar si usted no puede, y no se preocupe que no me olvidare de ello –el rubio soltó una sonrisa y al instante chasqueo los dedos- Vanilla? –detrás de el apareció un hombre de pelo largo castaño y frio mirar, casi muerto, con un ramo de flores, se lo paso al rubio y Dio se lo entrego a Kakyoin –Esto es por su éxito Kakyoin Noriaki, felicidades por la exposición.

Kakyoin se sonrojo al recibir el ramo, quedándose casi mudo, el resto del mundo apartir de ese momento siguió en modo automático, sabe que le estrecho la mano al empresario y que le dijo un gracias y adiós en un susurro pero poco mas. Se había quedado sin palabras.

La fiesta estaba por terminar en parte, faltaba al o sumo una hora y media, se sentía cansado de haber estado con la niña todo el día y además de eso ahora tenía este semi-shock emocional, no muy seguro si por ser reconocido así o por algún tipo de sentimiento más allá de lo que el esperaba pero sintió la necesidad de abrazar ese ramo y de pedir un taxi en la recepción para ir a la residencia Kujo, estuvo unos 20 minutos más hablando con varias personas hasta que le dijeron que el taxi había llegado. Kakyoin se subió y ahora en la extraña tranquilidad del vehículo, y del anonimato del conductor, se puso a apreciar aquel ramo.

Alguna vez le habían dado un regalo así?

No podía ser que el primer hombre que le daba un ramo de flores le dejara la cabeza volando de esa manera, tenía que ver al empresario no mucho mas que como otro potencial socio y ya, aparte no era como si fuera algo o no hubiera lidiado con situaciones así antes.

Pero algo en su cabeza lo hacía sentirse muy atraído hacía Dio

Tal vez esos pensamientos se fueran en la mañana. Estaba cansado, el taxi llego a su destino, le pago al conductor y entro a la mansión japonesa sin hacer mucho ruido, no iba a molestar a Jotaro y Jolyne, se metió en su habitación dejando el ramo de flores al lado del futon y se metió dentro para dormir, así sin cambiarse ni nada.

Podía sentir el aroma de las flores.

A la mañana siguiente Jotaro fue a la habitación de Kakyoin, sabía que había salido y volvería a la madrugada así que tenía que fijarse, tal vez era demasiado temprano, eran las 6:30, pero se tenía que levantar para darse un baño y prepararse para un largo jueves. Jojo corrió despacio la puerta de la habitación del pelirojo y lo vio ahí, durmiendo con el traje aún puesto, se acercó a el para ver si estaba bien, a lo mejor estaba borracho y necesitaba una taza de café. Se arrodillo en frente suyo y lo sacudió para despertarlo.

-Mmm? Jotaro? –Kakyoin aún no despegaba la cabeza de la almohada –Buen día…ya te vas a trabajar no?

-En un rato, me tengo que bañar y comer algo, aún es temprano, preparare un desayuno rápido y me pregunte si querías café, estas borracho? –la voz de Jotaro sonaba tan neutral como lo usual.

-No –el pintor separo la cara de la almohada con pesadez y con mucho sueño, sus ojos estaban aún cerrados –Sabes que no tomo, solo estoy cansado por que estos días había estado durmiendo poco para prepararme y eso, no te preocupes por mí.

-Ya veo –la mirada de Jojo se posó en el ramo de flores junto a la cama –Es lindo, quien te lo entrego? –el tono de su voz había cambiado, no sabía de qué manera pero era diferente.

Abriendo los ojos y sacándose lo adormilado un momento Kakyoin hizo un esfuerzo para entender lo que Jojo quería decir y al final su mente hizo click –Ah…el ramo, recuerdas aquel empresario que te dije que me perseguía? Anoche estuvimos hablando y me lo obsequio según el por mi éxito

Hubo un silencio bastante tenso por un momento, aunque el pelirojo aún estaba dormido sentía como que era por su culpa y había dicho algo mal, hasta que Jotaro volvió a hablar, con una voz más fría y poco expresiva de lo normal, casi molesta diría Kakyoin.

-Ya veo…-El moreno se levantó y fue hacía la puerta –Hoy volveré tarde de nuevo

-Ah! Espera! Te molestan por Jolyne? Si quieres puedo llevármelas a otro lado y…

-No, está bien, buen día –Si esas puertas japonesas fueran puertas normales, Kakyoin hubiera jurado que al cerrarlas, Jotaro hubiera dado un portazo.

A ver a ver pero que paso?


	6. Chapter 6

Los días siguientes a eso, Jotaro y Kakyoin no volvieron a verse, por un motivo bastante simple la verdad.

El trabajo de Jotaro, básicamente a la hora que Jojo volvía su hija y su amigo ya estaban durmiendo, le sabía terriblemente mal pero le quedaban solo 2 días mas así y por fin volvería al ritmo normal, o podría tomarse unas vacaciones si quisiera, al menos así le ofrecieron en recompensa por su arduo trabajo.

El pelirojo se había quedado pensando en el incidente del ramo de flores, las cuales planto con Jolyne en el jardín de la mansión, había notado, dormido y todo como estaba, que Jotaro se lo había tomado terriblemente mal pero no comprendía la razón, el no era un adolescente sufriendo por que lo ignoraba su novio pero sabía que lo de las flores estaba conectado o era la razón de su enojo y eso de que no pudieran hablar de eso desde hace 2 días…lo dejaba en duda y ya, que más necesitaba comerse la cabeza? Luego arreglarían y ya está.

Al pintor lo despertaron los ruidos matutinos del moreno preparándose a trabajar, tenía que hablar con el así que se había prometido levantarse temprano para no molestarlo en el trabajo, salió del futon frotándose la cara y encontró a su amigo camino al baño.

-Ah! Jojo! Espera –Kakyoin se acercó a él y el moreno se detuvo un segundo a su paso, levantando una ceja, aún seguía bastante dormido.

-Buen día, quieres que te prepare un desayuno fuerte o algo mientras te bañas? –el chico le dedico una sonrisa al otro.

-No, no te quiero molestar, si quieres puedes volver a dormir y…

-En realidad tenía que hablarte de algo, Jolyne me pregunto si podía pasar la noche en casa de un compañero de colegio para hacer una pijamada y le dije que te preguntaría por que…lógicamente yo no la puedo autorizar a eso…

-Te dijo de quién?

-El chico de la casa se llamaba Josuke –Jotaro suspiro al oir al distraído Kakyoin intentando recordar los nombres –su madre Tomoko se acerco para platicarme de la idea su hijo y yo le dije que te preguntaría y hoy la llamaría, Jolyne dijo que iban a invitar a otros niños y…

-No importa, ya se quien es –el pelirojo fue interrumpido por la dormida voz del ojiazul –Josuke es el abuelo de Jolyne, nunca te había hablado de eso verdad?

-Ah? Enserio?

-Creo que te lo conté, un hijo ilegitimo del viejo, recuerdas cuando había problemas en casa con la abuela Suzie?

-Oh así que se trataba de el, nunca me habías dicho su nombre, tendre que disculparme con la señora Tomoko y…-Kakyoin se sonrojo avergonzado llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Ella y el son básicamente como primos por como se llevan, Tomoko y yo nunca tuvimos problemas con respecto a nuestros hijos…por que ellos no van a pagar los errores del viejo, Jolyne y Josuke se conocieron por casualidad y luego nos conocimos Tomoko y yo y como eran tan buenos amigos…no los íbamos a involucrar y pues desde entonces nos llevamos bien. Josuke es el hermano…tardío…de mi escandalosa madre… -toda esta conversación ya estaba despertando al moreno.

-En todo caso preparare unas cosas para Jolyne en la noche, su madre me dijo que pasara a buscarlos mañana en la mañana si aceptabas.

-Bien, te lo encargo…gracias por ocuparte de Jolyne, Kakyoin –el pelirojo le dedico una sonrisa, y cuando se estaba volteando para ir a bañarse.

-Ah una cosa más –el pintor se cruzo de brazos agarrándose las mangas de su pijama –El señor Joestar, tu abuelo ya sabes, llamo ayer y dijo que estaría en Japón unos días por negocios y dijo que se vendría a quedar aquí, le dije que te llamara para avisarte, no se si lo hizo…

Jotaro tardo unos segundos en responder, se tapo la cara con una mano y de su aura salían unas iracundas ganas de matar y golpear a alguien –Ese viejo…

-Debería decirle que no? Osea me había dicho que no te diga nada por que el te lo iba a decir y…

-El viejo planea venir a quedarse quien sabe cuanto tiempo para venir a molestarme, va a venir le digas lo que le digas, en su pequeño y quemado cerebrito de viejo ya lo hizo, la decisión fue tomada…Yare Yare Daze, te dijo cuando vendría?

-Mañana estaría en el aeropuerto y vendría directo para acá –Kakyoin lo miro preocupado, sabía que Jojo estaba muy estresado estos días por el trabajo e iba a querer descansar cuando terminara.

Jojo empezó a respirar por la nariz, totalmente enfadado –Entiendo… -se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al baño

-Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar? Enserio no sería molestia

Jojo no respondió por un momento.

-N-n-no…Quieres…?

" _Bañarte conmigo?"_

…

Nada, un desayuno estaría bien –respondió y se encerró en el baño.

Kujo Jotaro, que te sucede? Se preguntaba así mismo el susodicho abriendo la ducha, dejando el agua correr para crear ruido y que el otro hombre no quisiera entrar.

Kakyoin comenzó confuso su camino a la cocina, preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

Le preparo unos tostados con un café con crema bien cargado, además de eso le preparo unas hamburguesas que parecían americanas por su gran tamaño en un tapper, poniendo una botella de agua al lado. No podía hacer mucho por el tema de su trabajo mas que esperar que Jotaro terminara pronto y pudiera relajarse.

Sin embargo hoy viernes era un día para ponerse a trabajar, ya tenía nuevos encargos e ideas nuevas. A decir verdad no le molestaba cambiar un poco sus horarios por haberse mudado a la casa de los Kujo, ósea además de que lo estaban dejando quedarse, el solía levantarse a cualquier hora a trabajar hasta cualquier hora pero no tenía problemas con levantarse en cualquier momento del día a hacer lo que sea, ya sea preparar un desayuno o llevar a Jolyne al colegio, o mas a su tema, ir a la agencia o a una reunión importante.

Jotaro cruzo la puerta y se acerco a la cocina, agarrando su café y poso su mano en el hombro del pelirojo.

-Gracias… -Kakykoin le sonrío suavemente y se acerco a el para acomodarle la boina. Jojo con la taza en la boca sintió un tremendo calor encima, pero no exactamente del café, si no de sus propias mejillas.

-Quieres que me quede hasta que salgas o puedo volver a la cama? Hace un poco de frío, luego me encargare de lavar los platos

-Ve a dormir, no soy un mocoso no tienes por que cuidarme –Jojo le dijo con un poco de espuma en los labios, Kakyoin le hizo un gesto chistoso con la lengua señalándoselo y Jojo se relamió, provocándole una sonrisa.

-Te hice un almuerzo, disfrutalo~ -el pelirojo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacía su habitación bostezando, se levantaría dentro de un par de horas.

Jojo miro el tapper por unos instantes…no se podía poner así de bobo por…un par de hamburguesas…preparadas por Kakykoin… metió el tupper y la botella en su maletín hasta que termino su desayuno y salió de la casa.

Al rato se levanto y vistió para despertar a Jolyne para ir al colegio, además de prepararle su desayuno, mientras la niña comía sus masitas Kakyoin la observaba con ternura.

-Tu papa dijo que si cuando le pregunte esta mañana, puedes decirle a Josuke que puedes ir a la pijamada –le comento sonriéndole.

-Iba a ir igualmente -comento molesta- aún si no le decías nada al viejo ni lo hubiera notado si me hubiera ido, con lo poco que esta en casa

El pintor no se quería meter en ese tipo de discusiones, eran como que de un ambiente familiar mas intimo al que el no pertenecía –Ay pero yo no te satisfasgo? Necesitas algo mas que mi presencia? Que cruel eres Jolyne~ yo que adoro tanto jugar contigo –dijo fingiendo falsas lagrimas

-Tio Kakyoin sabes que no es asiiiii~

El chico de ojos violetas llevo a su "sobrina" al colegio, no vio a la madre de Josuke en ese momento así que volvería mas tarde para darle la noticia, Jolyne ya llevaba su pijama y cosas en la mochila así que no habría problema, igualmente debía hablar con la mujer, con todo eso en mente se dirigió hacia su departamento, llevaba una semana en casa de Jojo así que quería ver que tal avanzaba la cosa, se subió a un bus y se puso a escuchar música en el trayecto.

Al llegar noto que, si bien ya habían reparado los hoyos de las paredes, la humedad aún seguía muy presente y sus paredes necesitaban ser pintadas, se llevó la noticia por parte de su vecino de que tendría que esperar un poco mas a que la humedad se fuera, ya que por eso no podían hacer nada, y luego tendrían que pintar, al menos su departamento estaba tal y como lo dejo, con gran pesar el pelirojo tomo unas cosas suyas y se volvió a la mansión Kujo, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Prepararse para pintar para el era todo un ritual, el no ocupaba delantales o cosas para protegerse de la pintura, lo hacía sentir mas en ambiente mancharse, así que solo se ponía una camiseta vieja que podría exhibir como una pintura por el estado en el que estaba, unos pantalones y unas sandalias. Ponía diarios en el piso para que no se mancharan, con mas razón, ósea no era su casa, luego se ocupaba de poner el lienzo en el marco y de ahí acomodarlo en su soporte, mayormente Kakyoin tenía dibujado en una libreta sus bocetos y de ahí con un lápiz, de manera muy suave para que no se notara luego, dibujaba.

Lo más difícil apartir de ahí era pintar, pero eso es un trabajo de horas indescriptible.

Sorprendido de que en un tiempo casi record, termino 3 cuadros, obviamente todos de diferentes tamaños, se vistió para ir a buscar a Jolyne a la salida del colegio, tenía pintura en la cara pero no le molestaba, de cierta manera lo hacía sentirse atractivo y lindo y eso, además le causaba mucha gracia. Al llegar al colegio vio a la mujer esperando a los niños, llevaba un bonito conjunto rosa que le daban un toque de lo mas adorable a su pálida piel.

-Buen día –Kakyoin la saludo con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh! Noriaki, y que tal? Que dijo Kujo? –al pelirojo le hacía gracia que a el que tenía menos tacto lo llamaba por su nombre y al otro no

-No hay problema, vine para visarte que Jolyne tiene su pijama en su mochila y su cepillo de dientes y tiene unas papas dentro…si no se las comió ya –Tomoko rio –también quería disculparme, no sabía mucho de la historia de ellos 2 y por eso no te reconocí y no sabía la relación que tenían ellos 2 y…

-No pasa nada, no te mortifiques, de corazón espero que no allá mas de lo que te tengas que informar, por cierto tu eres la pareja de Kujo? –la mujer pregunto en su total ignorancia poniendo sumamente rojo al pintor, quien se tapó la cara.

-Ya es la segunda persona en la semana que me lo dice…n-no…solo somos amigos…estoy quedándome en su casa por que tuve un problema y Jotaro me lo ofreció y…n-no somos nada mas que amigos

-Enserio? De verdad nadie puede acercarse a ese hombre –Tomoko rio con una cara molesta –varias amigas mías lo intentaron, solo ser guapo no funciona eh?

-Pues si, Jotaro esta bien de mirar supongo –Kakyoin empezó a rascarse una de las manchas de pintura de la cara con nerviosismo.

 _La verdad es que Jotaro no estaba nada mal._

 _Particularmente le gustaban sus ojos_

 _Y su espalda_

En ese momento Jolyne y Josuke junto con una manada de niños aparecieron frente a Tomoko gritando, la mujer los fue llevando hacia su auto saludando al pintor en la distancia, sintió un jalón en su mano y miro abajo donde estaba Jolyne.

-Pasa algo Kakyoin?

-Si –en ese momento se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente –vine a decirte que la pasaras bien, iré a recogerte antes del mediodía si? –La niña le abrazo y se fue corriendo con los demás chicos.

Noriaki había vuelto a la mansión a adelantar un poco mas su trabajo, le había mandado un mensaje a Jojo "Jolyne ya esta con sus amigos, y pude hablar con la mama de Josuke, mañana antes del mediodía hay que retirarlos, no se la dirección así que cualquier cosa si quieres descansar me la dejas y voy yo", Jotaro había decidido responderle con un simple "ok" así de seco e inexpresivo, el chico pensó en lo raro que estaba su amigo pero no le dio importancia. Hasta que sintió su celular vibrar y atendió el teléfono.

-Hola?

-Kakyoin! Soy yo! Polnareff! Le pedí a Jotaro tu numero, quise llamarlo pero ahora no contesta.

-Ah, son las 6:30, Jotaro tuvo mucho trabajo esta semana y se ha estado quedando hasta tarde, hasta las 10 no vuelve lamentablemente.

-Ya veo, una lastima, en todo caso me quedas tuuu~

-Que estas planeando? –una sonrisa se formo en la boca de Kakyoin.

-Quería llevarlos a ti Avdul y Jotaro a beber pero están todos ocupados, dime por favor que tu si puedes, encontré un bar genial y me gustaría ir con alguien

-A buscar chicas?

-No hombre, a charlar, cuando se nos acabe la charla ahí si quieres buscamos chicas –la risa del francés se hizo notar.

-Me parece un buen plan, a que hora y donde? Estoy libre ahora mismo

-Ahora te mando un mensaje, veámonos a las 8 si? Llega puntual!

-No eres tu el indicado para decir eso

La llamada termino, Kakyoin agrego el numero de Polnareff y le llego un mensaje de este con la dirección del lugar, el chico busco en Street View y al parecer era un lugar bastante…bastante potorro, así que no había problema, tal vez debería cambiarse y darse un baño. Se dirigío a la cocina a calentar agua para comer unos fideos instantáneos, ahí no iba a comer y de claro que no iba a beber pero estar un poco con el profesor iba a ser divertido, le encantaba verlo siendo rechazado por las chicas mil veces, tal vez ahora aprendió como no pasar vergüenza.

No. Seguramente no.

Polnareff consíguete unas malditas cejas.

Pensó que era buen momento para mandarle un mensaje a Jotaro, debía avisarle que no iba a haber nadie en casa después de todo, también le dejaría una cena hecha, faltaba un rato, y el llegaría 8:30, por que si Jean lo cito a las 8, lo mas seguro es que llegara cerca de las 9 "Voy a salir con Polnareff, te voy a dejar una cena echa así que no te preocupes si no me encuentras! No hace falta que me esperes"

Tal vez eso había quedado un poco de mas, por que lo esperaría Jotaro?...pero ya había mandado el mensaje así que era muy tarde para preocuparse.

Mientras comía sus fideos y cenaba preparo unas papas con pollo para Jotaro, algo que pudiera recalentar si volvía muy tarde, Kakyoin sabía que no era precisamente bueno cocinando pero le gustaba hacer algo por Jojo, le parecía un gesto lindo, recordaba como de niño le asustaba cocinar por miedo a cortarse un dedo.

Ya terminada la cena el hombre selecciono la ropa que se iba a poner y se dirigió al baño, desnudándose mientras abría la ducha.

De niño no tenía esas cicatrices tan feas tampoco, tal vez conseguirlas lo hizo madurar sobre el tema de las cortaduras.

Su estómago era totalmente marrón clarito producto del accidente que también le dejo aquellas cicatrices en los ojos, no le gustaba mucho pero no podía hacer otra mas que lidiar con su cuerpo. Se metió a la ducha recordando…

Que a la mañana Jotaro también estaba ahí.

Que ridículo era, por supuesto que también estaba ahí, y también cagaba ahí, y se afeitaba ahí, y hacía miles de cosas en ese baño, de seguro también le caerían las gotas de agua en la espalda justo como a el. Dios, Kakyoin estas muy tonto eh? Se reprendió a si mismo y siguió lavándose el pelo. Ya seco y perfumado se vistió, quería llevar una musculosa bordo con unos pantalones verdes, también con algunas pulseras.

Que? En esos lugares realmente hacía calor y se quería ver bien, nada raro, no estaba usando nada exótico, como los broches de corazones de Jojo.

Otra vez Jojo.

Salió del baño y miro su celular, nada nuevo de momento, Jotaro no había respondido su mensaje aún, así que agarro su billetera y salió de la casa, llendo a la parada del bus, si algo hacía bien, era calcular el tiempo. "Ya estoy saliendo", su amigo ni corto ni perezoso le respondió al instante que también estaba saliendo, aunque sabía que era mentira.

Y Kakyoin no se equivoco, Polnareff termino llegando 8:50, se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y quisieron ir a bailar, el bar estaba super lleno, ellos tuvieron la rara oportunidad de sentarse en la barra y pedir algo, Kakyoin se pidió algo para comer y una bebida, y el francés una cerveza, grande, muy cargada y espumosa. Eso al menos al principio, por que entre charla y charla Jean convenció al pelirojo de comenzar a pedirse bebidas, al menos unos tragos, algo ligero, el japonés acepto simplemente para seguir con la conversación normal, estaban hablando del trabajo y los ligoteos del rubio y también de sus amigos y como estaban, todo estaba yendo super bien. Llegado un momento, los chicos empezaron a sentir miradas encima suyo, las sintieron a todo rato en realidad pero ahora tenían ganas de dejar de ignorarlas.

-Kaky~no te lo tomes a mal pero cuando una dama me llama no es digno de un caballero dejarlas esperando

El pelirojo ligeramente sonrojado por el alcohol de los tragos rio –todavía no te ha llamado nadie –sorbo- ve, quiero ver cuando te rechazan, eso siempre es la bomba de la fiesta –El francés le dio un golpe en el hombro jugando y se fue con las chicas que desde hace rato no les quitaban la mirada de encima, aunque sabía que si una mujer tenía que elegir a uno de los 2 iba a ser a Polnareff, tenía esa cosa que las super atraía y luego las espantaba, con el celular en la mano esperando el momento listo para filmarlo, el pelirojo pidió un trago mas, con cerezas, para mas placer, y entonces sintió su celular en la mano, Jotaro le había mandado un mensaje, eran las 10:30 ya "que tal la fiesta?" el pintor con una idea en su cabeza mientras se reía tomo su teléfono y le saco una foto a Polnaleff ligando, se veía chistosísimo, los brazos moviéndose, la posición de la cadera y las expresiones de la cara, puede que le estuviera funcionando pero eso no quitaba que era comedia pura y dura.

-Eh! Ya te vi Kakyoin! –rechisto Polnareff desde la mesa donde estaba con el grupo de chicas.

-"ya lo rechazaron?"

-"aun no, parece que mejoro, eso o la falta de cejas se volvió tendencia" –enserio Kakyoin estaba usando su teléfono en un bar para hablarle a su mejor amigo? Pensó que se debería ver patético, tomo un trago para calmar las penas.

-"algún día tengo que salir con ustedes, se ve que la pasan bien"

Ambos hombres siguieron un poco mas así, en parte Kakyoin sabía que el estar así de solo era su culpa por su falta de incentiva, pero no tenía mucho interés, osea si quería se acercaba y ya, pero ahora como que no tenía ganas y ya, al fin y al cabo a el también le habían puesto atención.

Había un problema en esta situación, el pelirojo no solía beber, de hecho solo lo había hecho 2 veces, y la primera resulto vergonzosamente mal, por lo tanto no tenía mucha experiencia con la bebida.

Y no sabía que le caía tan terriblemente MAL.

Así de un momento a otro la cabeza le empezó a doler terriblemente y sentía los hombros cansados, se recostó en la barra comiendo lo poco de picada que quedaba, la música lo estaba torturando por primera vez en toda la noche y no es como si fuera música fuerte o agresiva pero se sentía mal. Ah, y tenía calor, mucho calor

Se nota que el rubio se preocupaba por el, por que cuando sintió un golpe en un hombro y volteo la vista se encontró con su amigo con una de las chicas colgada de su brazo, mirándolo con bastantes ganas, oh my god Pol, lo hiciste, estamos todos orgullosos de ti.

-Kakyoin, la casa de Jotaro queda camino a la mía, compartamos taxi, no te importa verdad linda? –la chica de pelo negro le respondió pasándole una mano por el pecho –te lo juro este tipo no toma nunca y míralo, 4 tragos se tomo, y bebidas, te va a explotar la vejiga –Kakyoin le sonrió como mejor pudo y se levanto para seguirles el paso y buscar un taxi afuera.

La chica era muy linda y muy simpática, nada que obviamente merezca la pena recordar por que no pasaría de nada mas alla de esta noche pero era ciertamente simpática en esos 40 minutos de viaje, la tensión sexual se notaba entre el fraces y la muchacha y a Kakyoin le causaba muchísima gracia. Por otro lado se estaba quedando…no sabía si dormido o mareado pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y ya le estaba dando vergüenza de vocalizar tan mal al responderle a la parejita, no estaba muy en su propio ser ahora mismo, osea veía, la posición de la ventana? Pues eso pero en el techo, eso o el taxista les cobraría caro por tener un coche de lujo? No estaba muy seguro. Quizás se arrepentía de no haberle hablado a ninguna chica ahora mismo, por que tenía ganas de besar a alguien, y aún borracho y todo no le iba a ofrecer un trio a la chica del profesor, el francés era del tipo romántico y pues no le iba a hacer el feo.

El pelirojo volvió a la vida cuando Polnareff lo despertó de una ligera cachetada para decirle que habían llegado, así en modo automático el chico se bajo del coche sin entender exactamente nada, tenía un solo objetivo ahora, la puerta de la mansión Kujo, después se despediría de Jean, y tal vez luego de cruzar esa puerta haría planes de que sería de su vida luego de LA PUERTA, mucha tarea para el Kakyoin del presente que ni se podía tener en pie. Sintio el ruido del auto arranando de nuevo y el saludo de su amigo riéndose de el, seguramente estaba bailando mientras abría la maldita puerta POR QUE NO PODÍA…ah no, ya esta, si pudo.

Entro y cerro la puerta, o quizás portón? De la mansión japonesa y entro encontrándose a Kujo en aquel camino hacía el edificio, no sabía exactamente que hacía ahí, se quedo despierto esperándolo? Eran como las 11 ya, o quizá mas, no estaría cansado? Kakyoin tambaleándose intento saludarle levantando la mano pero entonces se tambaleo, y antes de caer al piso ya tenía los brazos de Jotaro alrededor de su hombro.

-Es curioso por que hace 2 días me dijiste que no bebías –no sabía como notar, por que ahora mismo no sabía ni como vivir, si Jotaro estaba molesto o se estaba partiendo el culo, pero si podía notar que los brazos del moreno lo mantenían abrigado por la musculosa que estaba usando, adentro del bar hacía calor pero ahora de repente tenía frió y los brazos de aquel hombre le habían subido la temperatura mágicamente. Definitivamente se estaba muriendo o algo, por que no podía apoyar bien los pies –Yare Yare Daze…te llevare a tu habitación –sintió al ojiazul levantándolo cual princesa, que tan patético se veía? Bueno, un poquito mas no hacía daño no? El pelirojo poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y levanto la pierna cual, princesita fabulosa super fashion o algo, pudo sentir la sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Jojo ya que sus cabezas estaban cercas.

-Jotaro…-el mayor entro con el hombre aún en brazos a la casa y cerro la puerta corredisa, por que Kakyoin tenía que verse tan ridículamente lindo y fragíl esa noche? Los músculos se le marcaban perfectamente en esa camiseta y si había algo que a Jotaro le venía llamando la atención del pelirojo eran sus hombros y su pequeña cintura. Aparte su calor corporal y su respiración en su pecho no lo dejaban pensar con claridad –Polnareff lo hizo…hay que alegrarnos por el –seguro eran sus delirios de borracho pero se le escapo otra risita.

-Por que bebiste si no se te da bien? –como pudo con su pie Jojo abrió la puerta de la habitación del pintor pero se quedo totalmente paralizado cuando este le dejo un beso húmedo en el cuello, bufándole. Ok eso era raro…no se quejaba por que le gusto pero era raro…

Tener los brazos de Jotaro alrededor suyo hacían subir su temperatura, quería besarlo, quería hacerle de todo, sabía que no estaba pensando bien pero el alcohol estaba en su sangre, nisiquiera podía ver bien por que los ojos se le entrecerraban y todo lo veía difuso, tenía mucho sueño pero quería seguir despierto por Jojo, sus manos se habían dirigido a su cabello cuando el estaba a punto de dejarlo en el futon para dejarle otro beso en el cuello, mas cerca de su mejilla que antes, el moreno estaba agachado en frente suyo y el ya estaba en el suelo, y sin mas dilación le dio un beso suave en los labios, enrredando sus manos en su cabello y su brazo en su cuello.

-Jotaro…

El nombrado tenía la cabeza en otro lado, quizá en alguna de esas series de ponys que veía su hija donde todo es felicidad absoluta por que, ahora mismo se sentía muy emocionado, tal vez esa no era la palabra pero estaba entre que shockeado y complacido, los labios de Kakyoin estaban posados sobre los suyos, tenían un gusto a cerezas muy notorio y eran muy suaves, no importa cuando los presionara no dejaban de ser suaves, Kakyoin tenía unos labos muy carnosos por tener una boca tan grande, ay dios se estaban besando y eso no estaba…bien…o tal vez si, por que Jojo estaba muy confundido pero también se sentía genial. Separo sus labios por un momento al sentir el aliento a alcohol del chico trayéndolo a la realidad, estaba borracho, por esto era que no estaba bien, se iba a aprovechar y…

Pero el pelirojo lo beso de vuelta atrayéndolo mas, moviendo sus labios ligeramente contra los suyos, tal vez un poco no estaba mal, se preocuparía por explicárselo mañana, comenzó a corresponderle el beso, ahora estaba demasiado perdido como para hacer algo. La habitación estaba oscura pero podía ver en medio del beso el rostro de Kakyoin, totalmente sonrojado y con las cejas cruzadas, Jojo le tomo de los hombros y comenzó a darle besos cortos, profundos y húmedos, juntando sus bocas a cada momento, sintiendo cada vez mas y mas calor alrededor suyo, la lengua del pelirojo se metio en su boca y el moreno solto un suspiro, tomando con sus manos su cintura y su espalda para recostarlo sobre el futon.

La lengua de Kakyoin se propuso a explorar la boca de Jotaro a fondo, sus dientes, sus paredes, sus labios, su lengua, Jotaro soltaba pequeños gemidos con cada acción, se separo un momento para tomar aire y volvió a besarle, pasando sus manos por sus brazos, sus mejillas y cabello hasta que…

Por que Kakyoin no lo estaba besando…

Se separo y confirmo totalmente abrumado que lo peor si podía pasar, se había dormido…

Si…dormido…

-Oye no es tiempo para dormirte –Jojo le dio pequeñas bofetadas y golpecitos en la cara pero era lo mismo que nada, el pelirojo tenía una sonrisa de lo mas boba y NO se iba a despertar, en el silencio y vació mental que su mente había generado para procesar todo lo sucedido, solo pudo decir –Yare yare daze…

Para levantarse e ir a su propia habitación a intentar no pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Que carajo paso?, recapitulando, Kakyoin volvió borracho, estaba vestido lindo, guapísimo, dijo su subconsiente, lo ayudo a caminar para dejarlo en su habitación como buen amigo y el otro empezó a besarlo nomas…que tenía que hacer? Osea por que?

Desde hace días venía teniendo pensamientos raros y confusos sobre el pelirojo y lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía, lo mucho que lo ayudaba, lo lindo que se veía y…solo paso una semana y ya se sentía así? Así de fácil era hacer que Kujo Jotaro gustara de alguien? Enserio? Y encima fue y lo beso el y no se pudo resistir, y pues lo beso y…y…encima se queda dormido y…

POR QUE LO BESO?

O por que los labios del pelirojo eran tan apetecibles? Suaves, dulces, carnosos, incluso con sabor frutal? Kakyoin te pasas. Por que sentía deseos de besar su cuello, de oler su cabello, de dejarle rastros de besos en toda la piel que llevaba descubierta? Ahora mismo quería morderle esos hombros tan perfectos que tenía y tocar sus músculos.

También supuestamente había un detalle, que a Jotaro no le gustaban los hombres, pero al parecer también había otro detalle, que ahora si le gustaban, o le gustaba solo Noriaki?...ahora que lo pensaba nunca tuvo sexo con un hombre o no estaba muy seguro de como tenerlo bien…sabía que era bastante doloroso si no se hacía con muchísimo cuidado….y ahora por que estaba pensando en tener sexo con el? Y encima el borracho de lo mas tranquilo ahí durmiendo como bobo.

No la tenía fácil para irse a dormir y dejar la necesidad de invadir su habitación en cualquier momento, claro que no.

La mañana siguiente fue difícil para Jotaro, debería hablarle? Preguntarle? A el no se le daban bien estas cosas, tal vez Kakyoin era un poco mas perceptivo y empezaba con el tema, por ahora hablaría con el normal, la inteligencia de su amigo salvaría la situación y…de ahí que harían exactamente? Se levantó y fue a preparase un desayuno, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, estaba nervioso, cuando estaba nervioso se bloqueaba, su mirada se oscurecía y todo su cuerpo se quedaba petrificado, con movimientos casi robóticos preparo 2 tazas de café. Para que justo en ese momento por obra del destino apareciera Kakyoin tapándose la cara con las manos, emitiendo quejidos de dolor.

-Me siento mal…no volveré a beber mas…nunca lo hago y cuando lo hago después pasan cosas como estas…mi cabeza… -El corazón de Jotaro rogaba que solo se refiriera a la resaca –nunca mas cedo por Polnareff…jamás… -los quejidos no dejaban de salir de aquella masa uniforme que se había vuelto sus manos tapando su cara, el chico se sentó en los cojines en frente de la mesita japonesa para comer y se tiro completamente sobre la mesa tapando su cara- Te puedo pedir un vaso de leche? –los oídos punzantes del pintor escucharon con atención los ruidos típicos de cocina, una perturbación en la fuerza le anuncio que el vaso ya estaba sobre la mesa y sin levantar la mirada, producto del cansancio busco torpemente con las manos el vaso, sintiendo como Jotaro se lo alcanzaba –Gracias Jotaro…

El corazón de Jotaro dolía, por que no decía nada? No sabía como empezar el tampoco? Quería darle un tiempo a pensar bien las cosas? Tenía que calmarse, Kakyoin sabría que hacer, al fin y al cabo el fue quien lo beso no? Algo pasaría, se lavo la cara con agua y sonrió recordando el primer beso que el pelirojo le dio, no tenía nada de que preocuparse, se sento en los cojines frente a la mesa con el con su taza de café, no tenía que acelerar las cosas…por que era nuevo y no sabía ni que hacer y ni sabía lo que sentía y no le iba a decir "hey quiero besarte, déjame", solo se limito a acariciarle el cabello mientras tomaba de su vaso de leche.

-Que tal la noche? –pregunto, de manera casual, quería hablar anoche de eso antes de que pasara todo pero…paso lo que paso.

-No lo vas a creer pero Jean maduro con las mujeres, ahora de verdad se las lleva a su casa…recuerdas la vez del hombre desnudo en su piso en la universidad? Dice que le funciona 5 de cada 10 veces –el pelirojo comentaba riéndose mientras se masajeaba la frente –estuvimos hablando mucho en general, y cedí a beber para que dejara de molestar y…ay dios no lo voy a volver a hacer –un dolor repentino volvió a su frente –al principio queríamos bailar un poco pero…

Jotaro solo rio por lo bajo escuchándolo.

Por favor Kakyoin di algo.


	7. Chapter 7

-Por otra parte Jotaro, hoy debería estar llegando el señor Joestar a la tarde y en un rato ire a pasar a buscar a Jolyne.

-No- La iré a buscar yo, estas con resaca y no daría muy buena impresión a la madre de Josuke eso –el moreno se levanto y salió de la habitación, con una cara de enfado de lo mas espeluznante.

Por que Kakyoin no le dijo nada? Acaso lo tomo como algo super normal? Algo sin importancia? Le daba vergüenza que no quería hablar de ello o que?...Jotaro cálmate, apenas es de mañana, no paso mucho tiempo, se paro enfrente de su habitación y soltó un suspiro, recargándose contra la puerta, tenía que calmarse, hace tiempo que no tenía ninguna situación de ese tipo pero sabía perfectamente que así no se manejaban, creaba tensión innecesaria, ya se tomarían su tiempo para charlar y avanzar…y quizá besarse de nuevo…Se vistió normalmente mientras se iba peinando con un cepillo en la mano, encontró a Kakyoin en la mesa recostado con la cara entre los brazos, se sento al lado suyo y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello, recogiendo de a mechones, descubriendo parte de su cara por el que siempre se apartaba para el pelo, podía ver las mejillas sonrojadas del pelirojo y su expresión sorprendida.

-Tienes que cortarte el pelo, desde hace rato lo veo muy largo –Jojo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me queda mal? –el chico estaba jugando con el definitivamente.

-Llegándote a la cintura si –Jojo podía apreciar como su pijama estaba levantado y podía ver esa zona de su piel, quería abrazarlo…el pelirojo había apoyado su cabeza sobre sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados, le debería doler mucho la cabeza, avergonzado, se acerco a el con rapidez y le dejo un beso en la frente, se dio la vuelta rápido y se levanto –T-tengo que ir a buscar a Jolyne…nos vemos…luego… -el chico de ojos violetas lo miro saliendo del edificio con gran rapidez y con su boina tapándole la cara

 _Había pasado algo anoche?_

No podía ser, ellos 2 solo eran amigos muy cercanos y tal vez por eso Jojo se portaba así, no debía ser más que eso, aunque los cariños del hombre le gustaban bastantes…

No recordaba mucho sobre su salida de anoche, nada mas que salió con Polnareff y tomo un poco y después se quedó dormido en un taxi, seguro entro a la mansión con ayuda suya y de Jojo, la última vez que había bebido había amanecido en calzoncillos en la puerta de Avdul, totalmente pintado por sus compañeros y amigos, con espuma en la cabeza y sin saber que pasaba alrededor suyo, no volvería a tomar…hasta ayer claro, se levantó para ir a darse un baño, cuando se desnudó frente al espejo se dio cuenta que el ojiazul tenía razón, tal vez su cabello si estaba un poco largo, podía sentirlo casi llegándole a la cintura, no era que se había descuidado solo que siempre había sido olvidadizo con respecto a su cabello, en secundaria tenía un montón de pelos por detrás así haciéndole el feo, no tenía mucho cabello en esa zona pero crecía bastante rápido, hoy pasaría a arreglárselo.

Tomo su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a Jotaro :"Saldré un momento, no se a que hora volverán ustedes 2, supongo que pronto, en todo caso no te preocupes volveré temprano para preparar un almuerzo y recibir al señor Joestar"

Despues de arreglarse y vestirse fue a una peluquería en el centro de la ciudad, bastante coqueta, no era que particularmente le gustaran esas cosas o les importara pero conocía al peluquero y su hija desde niño que su madre lo llevaba ahí y no pasaba nada por ir. Entro y una de las empleadas lo llevo a una de las sillas, al parecer sus conocidos no estaban pero realmente no le importaba, la empleada prosiguió a ponerle el delantal encima y a ponerle un spray en el cabello.

-Con retocar un poco la parte de arriba esta bien, lo único que necesito es que me corte por atrás masomenos por esta altura –Kakyoin se señaló con las manos un poco más arriba del antebrazo

-No hay problema

Unas manos se metieron entre sus cabellos y pudo sentir el metal frío de las tijeras, pese a lo poco que lo hacía le gustaba venir a una peluquería, le hacía un buen masaje y demás, le gustaba que le tocaran la cabeza. Esta mañana cuando Jojo se había puesto a peinarlo se sintió deleitado, algo confundido por el por que lo hizo y por que ese gesto de cariño pero le había encantado…y luego el beso…no entendía nada…

Abrió los ojos por un momento dando vuelta la cabeza cuando la peluquera se lo pidió y a su lado se encontró una sorpresa: era Dio Brando, una peluquera lo estaba afeitando.

Que miedo que coincidieran aquí, que hacía un empresario como en en un sitio así? Se esperaba que tuviera su propio estilista y fuera a su super mansión o lo llevara en avión al lugar que sea en caso de necesitarlo.

-Señor Brando? –dijo Kakyoin y pudo ver al susodicho abriendo los ojos mirándolo por los espejos, ya que no se podía mover.

-Kakyoin Noriaki? –el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Que sorpresa…que hace usted aquí?

-Que puedes ver? –el hombre de ojos rojos le contesto con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que el pelirojo rió.

-Que coincidencia, viene seguido?

-Si, cuando estoy en Japón es el único lugar al que vengo por esto –Dio le dedico una sonrisa a la peluquera y esta rio encantada, Dio tenía un carisma innegable.

-Que extraño, cualquiera pensaría que usted tendría su propio estilista –comento el pintor con curiosidad

-Te voy a dar un consejo Kakyoin, siempre que te ofrezcan estilistas di NO, son presumidos, se creen que por contratarlos para un servicio mas privado pueden modificarte a su propio gusto e imagen, ni una sugerencia te toman en cuenta, una vez estuve un tiempo con un corte que parecía estrella de rock, era muy difícil estar frente a la prensa con eso en la cabeza, lo peor es que rapado se me veía horrible, por lo tanto tengo malas experiencias que no deseo repetir –la cara del rubio durante el relato había cambiado a una sombría, el pelirojo soltó una risa.

-Recuerdo que algo parecido le había pasado a mi madre una vez, yo vengo muy cada tanto aquí, mi pelo crece bastante rápido pero tengo muy poco así que no tengo por que preocuparme, solo quería un pequeño corte –Kakyoin bajo la cabeza cuando la peluquera se lo pidió.

-Enserio? Yo te veía bastante bien

-Pues gracias por eso –el pelirojo le dedico una sonrisa.

-No he tenido tiempo para invitarte a cenar en este fin de semana, quizá en la semana lo haga, mientras tanto después de que termines quieres ir a almorzar luego de esto? –la invitación del rubio le causo un ligero sonrojo al pintor.

-En realidad vine por un rato, tengo que ir a casa a esperar al familiar de un amigo, lo siento –Kakyoin tenía un rostro apenado mientras decía esto.

-Ya veo, es una lastima –la peluquera ya había terminado con el así que procedió a quitarle el delantal, limpiándolo con un cepillo y siguiendo sus labores.

-Por cierto que se hizo? Aparte del afeitado no lo veo muy diferente

-Un pequeño retoque, me pone nervioso cuando mi cabello no esta como yo quiero es todo –el hombre se levanto, miro su celular y saco su billetera para pagarle a la peluquera –ya es mi hora de irme, me esperan afuera, en la semana me estaré ocupando de usted, hasta entonces… -Dio le saludo levantando la mano y Kakyoin sintió el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, realmente no sabía que pensar de aquel hombre, se rio cuando la peluquera le toco las orejas por accidente y todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron.

Al volver a la mansión podía saber por el ruido de la televisión que ambos ya estaban de vuelta en casa, por alguna razón desconocida, Jolyne estaba montando la espalda del sufrido Jotaro, quién estaba apunto de llorar por la humillación de que su hija lo dominara así, a caballito, y en sudadera y calzoncillos. La cara del pelirojo era un poema, una mezcla entre la sorpresa y la risa, saco su teléfono y aprovecho a sacar una foto, para luego romper en carcajadas sujetándose el estómago, Jojo se levantó dejando caer a la niña.

-Espera no es lo que… -Jojo intentaba vocalizar pero se veía abrumado por las risas del pintor, el cual se había apoyado en el suelo para seguir riendo por que no podía mas, así pasaron unos 2 minutos, cada tanto el pelirojo soltaba un "no puedo, necesito respirar" y volvía a ver a Jotaro y la risa volvía a nacerle. Jojo salió de la habitación humillado susurrando –Yare Yare daze…

Al cabo de un ratito Jolyne le empezó a picar con un palito y Kakyoin se fue calmando, abrazando en el suelo a la niña y revolviendo su cabello mientras seguía riéndose. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, iba a preparar cerdo con papas fritas, no estaba obligado ni nada pero tenía ganas de cocinar y nadie en la casa ponía objeciones sobre que el cocine, el moreno entro en la cocina ya vestido mientras el chico de ojos violetas cortaba las papas.

-Te cortaste el pelo? –pregunto extrañado Jotaro.

-Pensé en lo que me dijiste en la mañana y tenías razón –sin darse cuenta Kakyoin le había lanzado una sonrisa de lo más cálida –solo me corte la coleta y me retoque un poco arriba, no me hice realmente nada –mientras el pelirojo se daba la vuelta a seguir cocinando Jotaro se había acercado y lo había abrazado por atrás, Kakyoin se quedo quieto, sin saber que hacer, que le pasaba a Jojo? Quizás se había tropezado y se quiso sostener? Lo del beso de la mañana volvió a su mente, el chico se dio la vuelta y encontró el rostro del otro hombre en frente suyo, se veía lindo, muy lindo, sus labios estaban cerca de los suyos, sentía sus mejillas arder y notaba que las de el también estaban rojas, sentía una necesidad de besar sus labios y de dejarse abrazar aún más por los brazos de aquel hombre, el calor y la fuerza de ese abrazo estaban embotellando su cabeza, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y sintió el aliento de Jotaro en sus labios.

-Kakyoin…

SSSHHHHHHHHHH

Sono el timbre

El maldito timbre.

-Quien será? –Jotaro vio incrédulo como el pelirojo se le escapaba de los brazos y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta –el señor Joestar no venía hasta mas tarde –vio que las mejillas del hombre estaban pigmentadas de rojo.

Kakyoin que carajos

Osea.

No te vayas.

Jotaro se apoyo en la mesada tapándose la mano con la boina, para ocultar su enfado.

POR QUE SIEMPRE PASABA ALGO?

La sangre le hervía y la frustración lo invadía, sin embargo se tranquilizó cuando pensó en que si no fuera por eso, hubiera sentido los labios de Kakyoin de nuevo, y que su aliento olía a menta, y que el volteo la cabeza para besarlo también, y que no se movió de su lado. Sus propias mejillas estaban rojas y cuanto mas pensaba en ello una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su rostro.

Kakyoin cruzo la puerta con unos papeles en sus manos, tenía una expresión confundida en la cara.

-Quien era? –pregunto el moreno aún mosqueado por el intento fracasado de beso.

-Correo, es extraño que no pasaran las cartas por debajo de la puerta no? –Kakyoin dejo los papeles sobre la mesa y se quito el delantal, el moreno podía notar sus mejillas ardiendo al verlo –Lo siento, puedes seguir tu? Necesito ir al baño un momento –el chico le paso el delantal y se abrió paso hacia el baño.

-Estas bien? –el pelirrojo no le respondió.

Kakyoin se apoyó sobre la puerta del baño tocándose la frente. A ver, recapitulemos, Jojo se cayo encima suyo y…el casi lo besa, si, fue el, no cosa de Jojo, por que Jojo querría besarlo?...ahora…por que el si quería besarlo? Por que cuando sintió sus labios tan cerca de los suyos estuvo apunto de lanzarse y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana? Sabía que el moreno era lindo para el pero no podía ponerse así por un accidente…por que Jojo se quedo tanto tiempo así? Y el beso de la mañana… nada, basta, se lavó la cara y salió del baño, el aroma de la comida inundaba el lugar, fue a buscar a Jolyne a su cuarto tocando la puerta.

-Jolyne, la comida pronto estará lista

-Esta biiiiiien –Kakyoin rio y fue al comedor, Jotaro seguía cocinando, se sentó frente al televisor y prendió su consola, tenía que relajarse un poco.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer esta tarde –susurro Kakyoin comenzando a mover sus dedos sobre el joystick.

-Y hay que darle atención al viejo encima –respondió Jotaro cansado.

-No exageres, no es para tanto.

-Cada año se pone peor, es más y más insoportable –Kakyoin no respondió, en su lugar Jolyne entro a la habitación, vio a los 2 hombres y agarro un joystick, ante esto Kakyoin cambio a un juego multijugador para poder jugar los 2 juntos.

Jotaro sirvió la comida en la mesa, la niña fue directo a comer pero el pelirojo siguió en su lugar, ella iba a decir algo pero su padre la interrumpió.

-Déjalo, esta en trance, no va a salir, así es cada vez que juega

Y eso que el juego es multijugador

Eran masomenos las 2:30, Kakyoin había decidido que ya tenía hambre, irremediablemente encontró la comida fría pero se la comió igual, al fin y al cabo era lo que había preparado Jotaro, se dirigió a su habitación a ponerse su ropa vieja de trabajo para seguir con sus cuadros, tenía algo de problemas con un encargo pero no pasaba nada, el se las podía arreglar bien, estuvo pintando un par de horas, se escuchaba a Jolyne y Jotaro jugando juntos de fondo, la niña se quejaba constantemente de que su padre le daba poca atención así que eso lo contentaba de cierta manera, ver a aquel angelito rebelde triste no le gustaba mucho, con el estaba sonriente todo el tiempo pero con su padre en el mismo lugar su actitud cambiaba, era una niña mas reservada y seria, tenía bastante mal humor, seguramente se sentía resentida por la falta de su padre y su madre.

Pero así eran las cosas.

El timbre sonó y cuando salió de la habitación ya había visto a su amigo de camino hacia la entrada, la niña se asomo y se encontró con su mirada, el le sonrió y ella fue hacía la entrada por el grito alegre que escucho acto seguido debe haber llegado el señor Joestar, se encamino hacía la entrada por educación, al fin y al cabo el señor le caía muy bien y también lo quería mucho. Vio como el anciano estaba cargando y dando vueltas a su tataranieta, Jotaro como era de esperar se estaba tapando la cara de vergüenza.

-Por cierto, desgraciado, tus padres dijeron que los fueras a visitar, hay que ver que mal hijo eres, vives en el mismo país y ni te tomas un fin de semana para verlos y yo me muero cada día de la angustia por la pequeña Jolyne –le dio un beso en la mejilla a su nieta.

-Ya sabes bien a quien más tienes que visitar viejo verde

Joseph Joestar volteo la mirada avergonzado, y ahí se encontró con Kakyoin

-Oh pero si tu eres…Kakyoin? Noriaki Kakyoin?

-Si –respondió el nombrado con una sonrisa –buenos días señor Joestar

-Mira si al principio creí que era una broma, te ves bien hijo, cada día pareces más joven, que sorpresa verte- el chico rio un poco.

-Lo mismo digo, usted también se ve bien señor Joestar, que tal el viaje?

La verdad era que no, el señor estaba como una pasa de uva, estaba jorobado, con un baston, con unas arrugas que se le caía abajo la cara, y según Jotaro medio sordo, no entendía como podía cargar a la niña. Nada que ver cuando hace unos años les mostro unas fotos de un viaje que hizo el a Egipto, de los 65 a los 79 hay una gran diferencia, parecía un fisicoculturista y ahora el pobre hombre se cae a pedazos.

-Hace falta tanta formalidad? Podemos ir adentro saben? –Jotaro tenía las valijas en la mano cuando comenzó a caminar.

-Típico Jotaro verdad? –susurro Joseph.

-Si –dijeron el chico de ojos violetas y la niña.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa –bueno ya sabes, la asquerosa comida de avión, estar incomodo durante horas, no ser el mismo hombre fuerte de antes, lo típico, por otra parte que estás haciendo aquí? Visita? Vivías cerca de Jotaro no?

-Tuve un problema con mi casa y Jotaro me ofreció quedarme, recién llevo una semana aquí, asumo que dentro de una o 2 semanas ya podré volver a mi propia casa –respondió el pelirojo un poco incómodo, recordándose un parasito de nuevo

-Yo no quiero que Kakyoin se valla, me cuida mas que el viejo –el tatarabuelo de la niña le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que se callara.

-Ya veo, seguramente estas trabajando aquí verdad? Puedo ver tus cuadros? Siempre me encantaron, haces un excelente trabajo hijo –Joestar lo miro con una sonrisa que Kakyoin correspondió

-Si, por supuesto

-Por otra parte trajiste tu consola seguramente no? Que tal un torneo? –Joseph miro a Noriaki con una cara desafiante

-Acepto encantado

-Viejo no lo hagas –Jotaro tenía cierto miedo de que al anciano le diera un paro cardiaco ante el terrible y espeluznante Kakyoin gamer.

-De que hablas Jotaro? A mi nadie me puede ganar! No te conte de aquella vez que…

-Ya empiezas de nuevo con tus historias –el moreno dejo las valijas en el suelo –puedes establecerte donde quieras, busca alguna habitación que te guste.

-La tuya

-Que? No, aléjate de mi habitación, y más aún de mi estudio

-Oigan que tal si vamos todos a cenar esta noche? Tu madre me recomendó un restau…

-VIEJO! Tienes cosas que hacer antes no? –Jotaro le golpeo el pecho reprendiéndolo como si fuera un adolescente rebelde, su sentido de responsabilidad como padre aveces era muy grande y de verdad quería que Joseph se encargara de su hijo.

-Si pero…esta bien –suspiro rascandose la cabeza, Jolyne encima suyo no entendía nada, el pelirojo la tomo en brazos y ella se colgó de su cuello.

-Kakyoin te has vuelto mas fuerte no? Antes te costaba mucho cargarme –dijo Jolyne con una sonrisa.

-No se si fuerte pero si me he acostumbrado –el chico empezó a subirla y bajarla con sus brazos provocándole risas a la niña, Jotaro los miraba fijamente, pensando en lo feliz que estaba su hija con el pelirojo y lo bien que se veían.

 _Kakyoin sería un buen…_

Jotaro que estas pensando de nuevo…

Joseph tomo sus valijas y fue a buscar una habitación en la casa, Jolyne se había bajado del agarre de Kakyoin para seguir a su abuelo.

-Jotaro, voy a dormir un par de horas y luego saldré, probablemente no cene aquí –dijo el viejo en la lejanía.

-No creo que ella este tan contenta de verte como para invitarte a cenar…-el viejo no le escucho –Yare yare daze…

La mirada de Jotaro se clavo en el cuello del Kakyoin que tenía en frente, su espalda y su perfecta cintura, el pintor era mas bajito así que tenía otra visión diferente de el,y se veía bien, si que se veía bien, aunque las cinturas pequeñas era algo que le gustaba tanto en mujeres como…en aparentemente hombres, la suya le parecía perfecta para encerrar con las manos. La de Jotaro era bastante ancha y correspondiente a sus caderas. Quizo apoyar una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención pero el chico había comenzado a caminar, ni se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Yo me voy a seguir trabajando, tengo cosas que hacer –para cuando se había dado cuenta el pelirojo se había encerrado en su habitación. Se le había esfumado de nuevo.

Kakyoin esto duele.

Le incomodaría estar en el mismo lugar que el?

Pero si el lo beso…

Llegada la noche Kakyoin habiendo terminado su trabajo había ido a la cocina a preparar la cena, Joseph había salido hace un par de horas para arreglar lo obvio y evidente, ver a su ex amante y a su hijo, era lo que hacía cada vez que llegaba a Japón, tenía que ocuparse de su hijo verdad? Aunque con Tomoko no tuviera una muy buena relación mas allá que la cosa que los unía era Josuke siempre mantenían la paz para no darle una mala impresión al niño, este apreciaba mucho cuando su padre volvía a Japón por que Joseph lo hacía pasárselo en bomba, era una semana o un fin de semana de pura diversión.

Los 3 habían comido tranquilamente y luego se habían ido a su correspondiente habitación.

A eso de las 3 de la mañana Jotaro se había levantado para ir al baño, sin darse cuenta, totalmente adormilado paso enfrente de la habitación de Kakyoin, en la cual escucho ruidos, se froto los ojos y corrió despacio la puerta corrediza, atraves de ella vio al pelirojo dando un salto para atrás.

-Quien es? –su voz se escucho totalmente aterrada, Jotaro abrió la puerta y se dejo ver –ah eres tu Jotaro…que susto me diste, son las 3 de la mañana…que sucede? –El pelirojo estaba en sus típicos pijamas violetas a rayas con los auriculares puestos, tenía las piernas tapadas por el futon y su computadora estaba al lado suyo.

-Ah, es que escuche ruidos y me dio curiosidad saber que era –dijo totalmente despreocupado.

-Los auriculares estos se escuchan super bajo en el oído pero super alto por fuera, es muy molesto –Jotaro iba a cerrar la puerta para irse –espera, estoy viendo una serie? Quieres mirar conmigo? Mañana entras tarde al trabajo veradad? –la sonrisa totalmente ilusionada del pelirojo lo compro totalmente…y además el lo estaba invitando, cerro la puerta detrás suyo y se metió dentro del futon.

 _Kakyoin lo había invitado…_

El pelirojo le paso uno de los 2 auriculares y se acomodo poniendo la notebook en sus piernas, le estaba haciendo calentito a ambos así que estaban perfectos, el cuerpo de Kakyoin estaba cerca suyo y podía sentir su perfume…otra vez lo mismo.

El chico puso una serie de gladiadores y mucha sangre con sexo no tan ocasional, la trama histórica estaba buena pero los efectos eran terribles, Jotaro no era muy exigente con el tema series, al fin y al cabo no miraba muchas, así que todo le venía bien. Al cabo de una hora sus ojos empezaron a pesarle de nuevo, tenía sueño y tenía trabajo mañana, por que había aceptado a esto exactamente? Ah si por que su amigo lo había invitado…y el no se podía resistir, pese a que en pantalla hubieran arrancado una cabeza las pocas ganas de mantenerse full despierto no desaparecieron y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Kakyoin, el cual solo rió ante su reacción.

-Sueño?

-Un poco

El ambiente se torno diferente cuando una mano de Kakyoin dio la vuelta a su cuerpo para acariciar su cabello, tocando sus orejas y su cuero cabelludo, estaba empezando a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, estaba prestando mas atención al olor a cerezas en la ropa de su amigo, volteo a verlo y el estaba totalmente sumergido en su serie, inocente, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que le causaba, lo hacía inconscientemente como lo había hecho desde que se conocieron, por que Kakyoin de toda la vida tenía gestos así con todo el mundo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto le podían afectar, y a el solo le afectaban por que…le gustaba…o quizás no, pero de momento le gustaba el pelirojo.

Recordaba que en la universidad ellos se sentaban en las escaleras y el chico se sentaba un escalón arriba para jugar con su cabello, en ese momento lo veía como que lo hacía para molestarlo y despeinarlo, pero ahora lo veía con una visión totalmente diferente.

Quería besarlo, dejar la laptop de lado y recostarlo en el futon para besarlo…

-Jotaro…

-Mmmh? –le respondió como pudo, realmente tenía sueño.

-Extrañas a tu esposa? –la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, hace unas semanas habían tenido una charla sobre ella y su respuesta es totalmente diferente a la de ahora –digo si no me estoy metiendo mucho, es solo una pregunta y…

-No lo se –respondió, sinceramente, extrañaba a la mujer que lo hizo sentir amor por primera vez pero después del final que tuvieron se había quedado estancado, parado, frió, sin querer continuar con nada, pero ahora que estaba sintiendo estas cosas por Kakyoin, ambas personas se juntaban en su cabeza, por un lado el dolor que sintió cuando ella le pidió el divorcio siendo que el la quería tanto y por el otro los sentimientos que se formaban a cada minuto en su corazón por el pelirojo.

-Ya veo…-susurro Kakyoin.

Lo estaría reteniendo eso? Estaría teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de el por su ex mujer antes de seguir adelante con lo que ya habían empezado? No sabía que decir ni que hacer pero quería que el le hablara sobre lo ocurrido, poder llegar a algo sea bueno o malo. Se quedo esperando unos 10 minutos en los que había otro asesinato más en la serie y cerro los ojos, Kakyoin no le hablaría de nuevo en el resto de la noche, seguramente pensaba que había tocado una fibra sensible, se recostó en el futon pegándose lo mas posible al pelirojo…o a su pierna.

-Vas a seguir mucho mas? –pregunto cerrando los ojos

-Un poco

-Entonces buenas noches

-Si, buenas noches Jotaro –sintió una caricia pasajera en su mejilla, levanto la mirada y Kakyoin volvía a meter su mano dentro del futon.

Apenas paso un día Jotaro.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo corto :v**_

Eran las 9am y faltaba un par de horas para que Jotaro entrara al trabajo, recuerdan ese cambio de turno con su compañero? Bueno, hoy daba frutos, y luego de una semana tan difícil había decidido ponerlo para hoy. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró al pelirojo de espaldas, durmiendo profundamente, su cuerpo subía y bajaba con su respiración, la laptop estaba al lado suyo, seguramente se había ido a dormir hace poco ya que tenía los auriculares puestos, se sentó en el futon y se los quito despacio y con cuidado de no despertarlo, dejándolos encima de la laptop.

Salió del futon y se dirigió hacía el baño, de hecho se había levantado tarde, su trabajo le quedaba bastante lejos tenía que echarse una ducha y comer algo para luego irse.

-Jotaro? –se cruzo a su abuelo en el camino hacía el baño –si sabía que no ibas a usar tu habitación te hubiera insistido mas para que me la dejes –el viejo le dedico una sonrisa picarona.

Ante el comentario, Jotaro salió de su ensoñación frotándose los ojos –No viejo, no es eso solo…

-Iba a preparar un desayuno, vas a bañarte no? Para cuando salgas estará listo –la cara del anciano no podía verse mas contenta.

-Esta bien, yo…

-Neee Jotaro ustedes 2 son…? –el viejo le pico con un dedo en el pecho poniendo una mirada juguetona y curiosa.

-NO! –el moreno se echó para atrás, tosió un poco, se recompuso y se tapo la cara –no!...bueno…no se…solo somos amigos...aún es complicado… -su cara se puso notablemente roja y tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para evitar la vergüenza de que su abuelo lo vea así.

El abuelo tenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro –Ya veo, esta bien hijo, estoy seguro que todo ira bien.

-S-si…-Jotaro volteo la mirada notablemente avergonzado.

-Ve a bañarte, en un rato estará listo el desayuno –Y con esto el moreno se metió al baño a darse una ducha matutina.

Al llegar al comedor encontró a Kakyoin haciendo los moños del cabello de Jolyne mientras la niña veía televisión desayunando, al parecer el pelirojo se había levantado mientras el se bañaba. El resto del desayuno transcurrió normal. Jotaro desayuno con prisa para luego irse a su trabajo, Joseph, mas alla de su hijo y su tátara nieta tenía otros asuntos de negocios que atender en Japón, así que aprovecho a salir con el, y Kakyoin un rato después llevo a la niña al colegio, lo cual significaba que tenía la casa para el solo.

Realmente tenía que ir a la agencia el miércoles así que adelantaría unos encargos que tenía para dentro de 2 semanas, pero mas que eso no tenía nada mas que hacer, agradecía tener un trabajo que pese a que dependía de que la gente lo buscase a el y a su producto, y que tuviera que moverse bastante para ello, le pagara bien, tenía tiempo de sobra, Jojo dependía bastante de sus jefes, y aunque le pagaban millonadas, siempre iba a trabajar para alguien así que tenía horarios y demás. A lo sumo a la tarde iba a entregar los cuadros que ya tenía a sus clientes y…buscar a Jolyne del colegio.

Empezó a pintar y sin darse cuenta ya era mediodía, ya que no había nadie en casa y no tenía ganas de cocinar decidió ir a afuera, iría a un lugar cercano así que luego volvería por los cuadros para llevárselos, el lugar al que había ido con Polnareff quedaba bastante cerca, y le sobraba tiempo así que tomo un bus para llegar hasta ahí. Entro y la música del lugar lleno sus oídos, era un lugar bastante clásico en su ambiente pero moderno en utilidades, la barra, la pista de baile, el karaoke y el escenario eran bastante modernos pero pasaban música relativamente vieja y el bar en general tenía un ambiente de los 80, bastante bien, obviamente siendo medio día había poca gente, mayoritariamente gente que venía a almorzar en su rato libre del trabajo.

Técnicamente el también estaba haciendo eso.

Hace un par de días había estado aquí bebiendo, eso no pasaría de nuevo, en la barra había estado inmerso en su celular hablando con Jotaro mientras su amigo conseguía un poco de sexo, así, como un idiota, o un mojigato .Pensando en Jotaro se le vino a la cabeza que estaba bastante raro…no sabía exactamente si decir afectivo, osea ellos siempre tuvieron una relación así por que Kakyoin siempre era así de toqueton y juguetón con todo el mundo, pero asi como así, sin ningún significado en particular, por ser un mero gesto y ya, quizás esas costumbres se le habían pegado a Jotaro?...aunque…ese casi beso del otro día en la cocina lo hacía pensar cosas, claramente fue un accidente que Jojo terminara así encima suyo pero cuando giro su rostro y se encontró el del otro hombre tan cerca suyo tenía…ciertas emociones que en ese momento le emocionaron pero ahora recapitulando le parecían sumamente raras.

No podía tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre su amigo, anoche también lo invito a ver una serie sin pensar en que terminarían durmiendo juntos, otra vez, como estaba pasando bastante seguido, anoche hacía frió y dormir con Jotaro al lado…por que estaba pensando en eso? También anoche pensaba en el buen cuerpo que se le veía a Jotaro, tenía una espalda y unos hombros anchos y además el típico sixpack, y un buen torso también, y no entendía por que, que necesidad tenía de notar esas cosas? Solía notarlas en todo el mundo como buen observador que era por ser dibujante pero no con este tipo de contextos ni intenciones, ayer veía el rostro del moreno dormido y quería…

 _Supongo que besarlo…_

Es todo culpa de ese maldito accidente, al ser tan cohibido y no tener mucha atención en cosas de ese estilo caía fácil ante cualquier cosa, tenía que sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no podía pensar en su mejor amigo de esa manera.

Aunque los brazos y labios del moreno encima suyo sean una sensación tan agradable. Aquel beso en la frente también fue sumamente lindo…

Eres una zorra muy fácil Kakyoin.

Pidió su orden y se sentó en una mesa de 2 personas, el no era ese tipo de persona que ocupaba una mesa de 4 o se sentaba en la barra, la primero lo hacía sentirse incomodo por que…ocupaba una mesa para nada, y en la segunda…gente con quien hablar o intentar hablar. Al poco tiempo un camarero apareció con su comida, había pedido algo pesado, hoy tenía ganas de eso, raro en el, que cuidaba bastante su figura, no paso mucho antes de que empezara a sentirse observado, levanto la mirada de su plato y encontró a una chica de piel morena y cabello rubio, casi blanco, le recordaba de cierta manera a su amigo francés eso, con la mirada clavada en el, claro esta que cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraban la chica miro hacía abajo, el pelirojo no le prestó atención y siguió comiendo hasta que ella apareció enfrente suyo.

-Te importa si compartimos mesa? No me gusta comer sola por lo general… -la chica era bastante linda, llevaba un top amarillo con una falda negra y saco rojo con una capucha…y tenía buenas piernas…muy buenas piernas…carajo que buenas piernas tenía.

-N-no…supongo que no…pero no soy muy buen hablador…-el chico le respondió bastante sorprendido y vio como ella movía su plato y su bebida hacía su mesa.

-Deberíamos presentarnos aunque solo estamos compartiendo la mesa? –dijo ella con una pequeña risa mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

-Si tu gustas –Kakyoin se sentía más cómodo cuando la gente empezaba la conversación, y esta no parecía ser mala chica, aunque estaba ligeramente nervioso.

-Mi nombre es Mariah, soy una estudiante de diseño de indumentaria

-Yo soy Noriaki, pintor, estudie artes hace ya mucho años

La chica puso sus manos sobre la mesa para sostener su barbilla –déjame adivinar tu edad…25?

-Me alagas, el abuelo de un amigo hace poco me dijo que cada vez me veía mas joven, cerca de los 30, yo te veo de unos 24

-Estas cerca pero de las mujeres no se dice su edad –la chica rió –trabajas cerca de aquí?

-No realmente, vine aquí por que no tenía ganas de cocinar a decir verdad –el pelirojo le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-El abuelo de tu amigo tiene razón, si estas de verdad cerca de los 30 te ves muy bien.

Ah

Ya entendía todo.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo no le molestaba, la chica era guapa y…no pasaría de esta vez.

-Quieres ir a bailar luego de comer? No hay mucha gente en la pista pero seguramente bailas bien, el único que pasaría vergüenza sería yo

-Me parece bien.

No entendía por que lo hacía pero realmente no le importaba, osea estaba la oportunidad ahí y…no le importaba realmente no tener sexo de manera muy seguida, el era una persona que no se fijaba en eso, pero, no sabía, hoy era hoy y ya, es la única excusa que tenía, nisiquiera entendía por que estaba intentando buscarle una justificación siquiera? En la universidad también hacía lo mismo y..

De que sentía culpa? Como para empezar a cuestionarse…

Terminaron de comer y cada uno dejo el dinero de su respectivo plato en la mesa, la rubia-albina se colgó del brazo de Kakyoin para llevarlo hacia la pista de baile, no particularmente para bailar, por que cuando ambos se detuvieron en un punto cualquiera del lugar lo primero que hizo la chica fue besarlo, así, normal, testeando el terreno, beso simple. El pelirojo entendió esto y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, moviendo sus labios ligeramente contra los de ella, Mariah iba intensificando el beso y Kakyoin la seguía poco a poco, paseando sus manos por diferentes lados del cuerpo de la muchacha, quien al meter su lengua en la boca del pintor se colgó de su cuello pasando sus brazos por este, el tenía uno de sus brazos sujetándola de la cintura y una mano enrredaba en su pelo debajo de la capucha de ella. Podía sentir sus pechos contra el suyo y sus femeninas y bien torneadas piernas entre las suyas.

 _Pero no se sentía cómodo y no le gustaba. Ese beso no le gustaba._

Lo intento un rato mas, así seguir con los besos y queriendo avanzar pero no, no había, faltaba, esa química…ese calor…esa conexión, definitivamente no estaba ahí, los besos y toda la poca pasión que había se fueron apaciguando de a poco, nada, definitivamente nada, poca atracción. Mariah fue notando esto cuando llegado un momento dejo de intentar pegársele y se separó de sus labios.

-V-voy al baño un momento…espérame aquí si? –Kakyoin solo asintió, tomando eso como una señal de retirada. Vio a la chica meterse al baño de mujeres y el se dirigió a la barra, comprando un sandwitch y pidiendo que se lo den a ella cuando se estuviera retirando, salió del bar y se tomó un bus de nuevo a la mansión Kujo.

Estaba frustado.

 _Los labios de Jotaro en su frente eran mas agradables que aquello_

Que?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Este es un capitulo largo :V**_

 _Capitulo 9_

Habían pasado varios días desde que Kakyoin fue a aquel bar y paso lo de Mariah, y desde entonces no se había podido sacar a Jotaro de la cabeza, cada vez que pensaba en algo de tinte romántico recordaba la cocina y a los brazos del moreno alrededor suyo, por que estaba siendo tan idiota? El otro día se estaba cambiando en el baño y quien abrió la puerta sin avisar fue Jotaro, encontrándolo solo en calzoncillos.

Ay dios, maldita costumbres japonesas de dejar todo cerrado y que nadie sepa que pasa en cada habitación, sería tan simple como, si la puerta esta cerrada hay alguien, si esta abierta no, pero nunca se sabía nada.

Ahora cada vez que veía a Jotaro sentía muchísima vergüenza y le costaba bastante hablarle, en realidad estaba siendo un tarado de nuevo por que varias veces le había visto el pecho y demás, veces que se cambiaban de ropa o que iban a alguna piscina pero…bueno…la ropa interior…y la situación…le daba cosita…y eso de que se sentía rarito por Jojo y…

Aish…

En cambio para Jotaro era diferente toda la situación…

Intentaba acercarse lo mas posible a Kakyoin sin asustarlo, quería algún detonante para que resultara en un beso y de ahí pudieran seguir, el incidente del baño creo un problema grande por que el chico se le dejo de acercar…y lo notaba muy incomodo cerca suyo. No había sido para tanto, simplemente abrió la puerta, ambos se quedaron en silencio…un poco mucho de rato y Jojo simplemente cerro la puerta…sin decir mas…

Quizás si daba un poco de miedo.

El otro día lo había encontrado en su estudio, sentado sobre su escritorio a oscuras, mirando nada mas el conjunto de peceras, podía distinguir su figura por las luces de las peceras, verlo ahí tan tranquilo y…hermoso, por que el tono azul que tomaba su piel y su cabello lo hacían ver eso, hermoso, le causaban ganas de abrazarlo , en cambio se quedo viéndolo simplemente, en la puerta, hasta que tuvo que huir por que Kakyoin se estaba por empezar a mover…tenía una expresión tan tranquila en su rostro…

Se sentía presionado también por un hecho, no sabía exactamente cuando era que el pelirojo se volvería a su hogar, y entonces se veían una o 2 veces a la semana como antes.

Ese mismo día, antes de salir al trabajo había ido a saludar a su hija que estaba a punto de salir con su abuelo camino al colegio, a insistencia de el, ya que hoy si podía llevarla, y luego, a saludar a Kakyoin, toco la puerta de la habitación, no quería que el pelirojo se volviera a asustar.

-Pase

Abrio y Kakyoin estaba con su ropa llena de pintura, su modo pintor ahora mismo estaba activado. No podía evitar cada vez que lo veía, recordar su torso desnudo, el cual aun con cicatriz y todo, era demasiado apetecible, su estomago estaba marcado junto con su sixpack y los huesos de su cadera resaltaban junto con su pelvis, además de que tenía unos buenos pectorales.

 _Todavía era temprano para pensar en esas cosas…_

-Venía a decirte que ya me iba y… -se metió dentro de la habitación y se puso a contemplar los cuadros del pintor, nunca le prestaba atención a esas cosas pero hoy…si…y ya…sin mucha razón.

-Te saludaría pero no quiero manchar tu ropa y…que sucede? –pregunto Kakyoin intrigado, Jojo nunca se quedaba mirando sus cuadros.

-No se si debería decírtelo, a lo mejor es una intención tuya y no lo se interpretar y…

-Dime

-Te quedaron zonas pequeñas sin pintar

-Oh… -el pelirojo agarro una hoja de calcar y la pego con cinta sobre el soporte –podrías marcarme donde ves esas zonas? No me había dado cuenta y el ojo de alguien mas es importante –dijo el pintor pasándole un marcador.

Jotaro marco sin rechistar las zonas donde veía errores –Yo ya me tengo que ir así que…adiós –el mas alto aprovecho el momento en que el chico estaba concentrado en su pintura para darle un beso en la frente, dejándolo paralizado, huyendo lo más rápido posible de la habitación con sus mejillas rojas.

Aunque podría ser una locura, Kakyoin pensaba que el no era el único confundido.

Corrió detrás del biólogo parándolo apunto de abrir la puerta del edificio –Espera Jotaro! –el moreno se paro, no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso, no sabía ni por que lo detenía ni que le diría, cuando estuvo en frente suyo se quedo sin palabras, le miro a los ojos quedándose aún mas paralizado, no sabía que decir ni hacer, notaba que Jojo se estaba impacientando, intentando encontrar una explicación, cuando vio que estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo puso sus manos en el cuello de su abrigo.

-Estas muy desarreglado…no puedes ir así al trabajo…déjame ayudarte… -en realidad Jotaro estaba perfecto, pero necesitaba una excusa rápida y ahí estaba el desacomodando y acomodando el cuello de su abrigo de alguna manera, eludiendo la mirada del ojiazul, con las manos temblándole y con el corazón apunto de explotar –listo… -tan pronto termino de decir eso se cruzo con la mirada de Jojo, intimidante, serena…apetecible…sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su cuello y su nuca sin darse cuenta, perdiéndose en la mirada de su…mejor amigo

La mano de Jojo sobre su brazo, acercando su rostro al suyo de manera muy peligrosa lo saco de su trance, estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, notaba como los labios le temblaban y el corazón se le salía del pecho, cerro los ojos instintivamente pero la mano de Jotaro sobre su brazo le decía.

 _El único confundido aquí eres tu_

Se solto del agarre de Jojo tirándose para atrás, encontrándose con su mirada sorprendida en la misma posición de antes, tenía que inventar una excusa, rápido.

 _Dios lo había arruinado todo_

-E-E-El otro día compre un nuevo videojuego, si vuelves antes de que lleguen Jolyne y el señor Joestar podemos jugar juntos –eso era una invitación sexual? –ya sabes por que si no querrían jugar y la idea es retarte a ti –no, no lo era.

Solo era Kakyoin siendo Kakyoin.

-Ya veo –Jotaro se dio la vuelta y salió, golpeando la puerta tras de si y cerrándola, dejando a un impactado Kakyoin enfrente suyo.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto, que necesidad había de jugar así con el? El pecho le dolía y tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, sentía todo su cuerpo caliente producto de la ira, quería golpear a alguien muy fuerte en la cara.

Que había pasado? Por que Kakyoin se aparto cuando iban a besarse? No puede ser que malentendiera las cosas, inexperto o no, eso era una petición de beso, de verdad el estaba confundido por lo de su ex mujer? Que pasaba exactamente? Por que se había retirado de ese beso? Era el momento perfecto y tuvo que ser el quien lo parara, si el había sido quien le beso primero y…

No entendía nada.

No podía con estos sentimientos tan difíciles de manejar, llevaba casi 2 semanas así de tonto por el pelirojo y esto último lo enfurecía, por que no pudieron completar ese beso y terminar con esta tortura?.

Tal vez volvería hoy a la tarde temprano pidiéndose un rato antes de que volvieran el viejo y la niña y Kakyoin le diría algo.

Antes de meterse a un bus, pateo una lata, enfadado, con un ligero dolor en pecho…

Kakyoin queria tirarse de un edificio y morir, como podía haberse puesto así? Como se había…descontrolado de tal manera? Haberlo llamado fue un error, que Jotaro fuera tan pasivo y se hubiera quedado tan quieto le jugo en contra y dejo sus sentimientos fluir, cosa que no tenia que haber ocurrido. Casi le besaba, casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, hasta que ello le recordó como Jojo lo tomo del brazo y se le quedo mirando fijo.

Totalmente enojado, debía pensar que se había sobrepasado.

El lo invitaba a su casa y el iba y…que intento hacer exactamente? Por dios como le volvería a hablar?

Aun sentía la sensación del brazo de Jojo agarrándolo y sentia escalofríos, como podía haber sido tan idiota? Y por un momento sus ojos se habían cerrado ante la expectativa de un beso, seguro, ahora ni un apretón de manos en un saludo le daría el ojiazul. Pero por que le había dado aquel beso en la frente? Por que? Estaba imitándolo a el y a sus gestos? Jotaro así no se hace así es confuso, y si para el eran confusos todo el tiempo? No encontraba explicación para nada, y solo recordaba el rostro de Jotaro enfrente suyo y su brazo atrapado.

No sabia decir si estaba dolido o asustado por lo que vendría, pero no quería arruinar nada, quería la amistad del moreno tal y como estaba antes de empezar a hacer idioteces como la de hoy.

El pelirojo se fue a bañar, esperando borrar todos esos pensamientos dolorosos de su mente, pero no es como que el agua hiciera magia, solo podía sentir sus hombros menos tensos y…una sensación de querer ahogarse llorando en la ducha, salió del baño, se vistió, aplico cremas, se peino y salió, intento ir a su habitación a seguir pintando, iniciar un nuevo cuadro, pero luego recordó que las emociones de este tipo no se le daban bien, quedaban resultados super pobres y mediocres por que no sabíacómo expresarlas, el no era una persona negativa o muy emotiva como para hacer arte emocional, el solo apuntaba a la belleza de las cosas pero nunca hacia cuadros aprovechando que estaba enojado o feliz o lo que sea, no era su estilo, ni su tipo, ni nada, por lo tanto al intentar pintar algo lo único que conseguía eran…dibujos feos y mal pintados…

No almorzó, no estaba de humor, se había tirado en el futon a dejar…que la vida pasara o algo, no se sentía de animo de nada, se sentía terriblemente estupido. Al cabo de un rato el teléfonosono, Kakyoin se levanto con mucho esfuerzo a contestarlo, solo para escuchar un griterío del otro lado…quienes eran los niños y quien el adulto exactamente?

-Kakyoiiiiiiiiin!

-TIO KAKYOIN!

-QUIEN ES? JOLYNE EXPLICAME!

-KAKYOOOOIN

-TIO KAKYOOOOIN

-JOLYNE CALLATE NECESITO HABLAR, escucha, si alguien pregunta los niños salieron del colegio por que se sentían mal si? Me los voy a llevar esta noche de rumba, parques de diversiones, cines y posiblemente un motel para pasar la noche –se oía a Joseph, que estaría planeando? Los niños que supuso que eran Jolyne y Josuke estaban gritando detrás suyo.

-Espere señor Joestar que hay de la madre de Josuke? Ella acepto?

-No, pero no me importa, no te preocupes, no llamara, sabe que están conmigo, solo avísale a Jotaro, el tambiénsabrá a que me refiero.

-Es un secuestro esto y me lo esta disimulando?

-Ay pero no lo digas así, es un secuestro divertido verdad?

-SIIIIIIII –la voz de los 2 niños resonaba de fondo

-Intentare comunicárselo a…Jotaro….

-Ese es el espíritu, dile que se quede tranquilo, volveremos mañana a la mañana, hasta luego!

Bastante confundido por la conversación anterior, Kakyoin tomo su telefono y le envió un mensaje al moreno "Al parecer el señor Joestar se llevara a Jolyne y Josuke por una noche, sabes algo de esto? Me debería preocupar? Se los escuchaba muy felices en el fondo de la llamada"

El teléfono vibro con una respuesta "Si, no te preocupes, cada tanto el viejo los lleva a los 2 una noche entera para dedicarles tiempo, no pasa nada, Jolyne siempre vuelve feliz y con regalos, seria un problema si no la dejara ir"

"y con la madre de Josuke?"

"A ella no le gusta nada, pero no lo puede evitar, es el padre de su hijo al fin y al cabo y Josuke también vuelve feliz"

"Puede el señor Joestar ocuparse de ambos niños?"

"Viejo y todo los 2 respetan bastante el tema de que el viejo no se puede mover muy rápido y es medio sordo"

A Jojo esto le venía como anillo al dedo, podían tener la casa sola y nadie los iba a interrumpir para resolver sus problemas.

Rato después llamo Polnareff en una llamada grupal, a ambos, ósea estaban hablando los 3.

"Chicos donde estan?" –la voz del rubio sonaba emocionada

"Estoy saliendo del trabajo, al final no salí temprano por que…" se escuchaba la voz de Jotaro en la llamada.

"Si si si no me importa, en todo caso, vamos a beber! Necesito hablar con ustedes de muchas cosas que me pasaron esta semana, enserio lo necesitoooo"

El ojiazul no quería, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con el pelirojo, no sabia como decir que no pero realmente no quería.

"Esta bien, yo ire" –sabía exactamente la cara que Kakyoin estaba poniendo en ese momento, seguramente alguna sonrisa del tipo cuenta conmigo, esas tan típicas de el, yare yare daze. Por descarte entonces…

"Yo igual, donde y a que hora nos vemos?"

"ahora, ya, en el bar que la otra vez fui con Kakyoin, se que es mitad de semana y tenemos trabajo mañana así que por eso vallamos ahora temprano, ahora les vuelvo a mandar la dirección, enserio necesito contarles todooooo!" el francés corto, quedando solo Jotaro y Kakyoin en la llamada.

"Nos vemos allá no?" –susurro el mayor, le había llegado ya todos los datos del lugar.

"S-Si…adiós…"

Que haría ahora? No sabia como mirar a Jotaro a la cara, el teléfono se sacudía entre sus temblorosas manos, estaba mordiendo sus labios y comenzaba a tener mucho frio. De momento tenía que vestirse, se puso una camisa con un pantalón y una chaqueta negra, parecía que llevaba un traje, admitía que le gustaba vestirse bien, Jotaro era más descuidado en ese sentido. Salió de la mansión con los brazos cruzados y se tomó un un bus camino hasta aquel bar, la última vez que había bebido en aquel bar termino sintiéndose super mal y…luego siendo llevado a la casa por Polnareff en un taxi…y luego en su cama…realmente no recordaba muy bien que paso, solo se acordaba con ligera claridad lo mal que se sentía.

Pero ahora necesitaba un trago, aunque sea uno, ya se preocuparía de sentirse mal o no cuando Jotaro dejara de odiarlo y el dejara de odiarse a si mismo por ser tan idiota. Ahora que lo pensaba en aquel bar hacia muchas idioteces no? Beber cuando no es lo suyo, besarse con una chica cualquiera…reunirse con Jean…

Al bajar del bus camino un par de cuadras, y llego al bar, podía ver a Jotaro y a Jean ahí sentados, el moreno estaba comiendo algo mientras que el frances lo abrazaba, dolido, lo evito con la mirada para dirigirse hacia Polnareff mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de ellos en la barra.

-Ah, que sucede aquí? –estaba Jean llorando? Lo de ser emocional y exagerado al frances se le daba tan bien? Al pelirojo el barman le entrego la carta, y selecciono una bebida con el dedo.

-Ka-Kakyoin…recuerdas a la chica de la otra vez? –el pintor asintió confundido, sabía que Jotaro lo estaba mirando, pero el no podía mirarle –bueno, fuimos a mi casa, lo hicimos, a los 2 días me llamo –estaba empezando a sacar dinero de su billetera para pagarle al barman, había visto que Polnareff había pedido una cerveza con manies y Jojo una también pero mas grande, el tema con el y el alcohol era que no le afectaba para nada, a lo sumo se ponía rojo o se tambaleaba pero seguía intacto –quería que fuera a la suya, no se por que tenía mi número, lo mas seguro es que se lo diera borracho o lo anotara cuando le preste mi celular –la cerveza del pelirojo ya estaba lista y en sus manos, entrego el dinero y dio el primer sorbo escuchando a su amigo –ok, Salí del trabajo, fui, y en lo que lo estamos haciendo aparece la hermana, con un bodyswit con forma de panda, osea, imagínate, un panda, ahí en la puerta, mientras le estas haciendo un oral a una tía –escucho la risa del ojiazul –entonces la hermana pregunta "estas descargando cosas de nuevo? Me das lag, y empieza el griterío para que cierre la puerta, que se vaya y demás, y yo estaba ahí sentado no se, esperando.

-Kakyoin –la voz de Jotaro lo llamo, pero el seguía sin mirarle, solo le dirigio la mirada al barman –no tomes mucho.

-en fin, la hermana se va, seguimos a lo nuestro, y cuando voy al baño se mete la chica panda y antes de que me pueda dar cuenta de que pasaba me estaba besando, y yo estaba como que golpeando la puerta con la mano, intentando hacer ruido y que la otra me venga a salvar, la chica panda no era para nada fea por cierto, era como la hermana pero con mas acné y la cara mas regordeta –no se había dado cuenta pero ya se había terminado media bebida, la historia de Polnareff era interesante –total que la otra aparece ya vestida así nomas y se empiezan a pelear por mi, y yo estaba ahí todavía en pelotas intentando escaparme para ponerme aunque sea calzoncillos por puta vergüenza –Kakyoin rio –tomando otro sorbo, miro a Jojo por un momento, estaba serio, aparto la mirada de nuevo –llego a la pieza, ni se habían dado cuenta de que me escape y me vestí, cuando estaba por salir, estaba incluso la puerta cerrada, me iba a escapar por el jardín, la primera hermana me jala y me empieza a besar, viene la segunda, también hace lo mismo y se vuelven a pelear, entonces es ahí cuando me escapo, corro, me trepo por la pared del jardín, aparezco en el jardín vecino, y había una vieja ahí, a quien corro y le tapo la boca "señora por favor cálmese y escuche, las 2 chicas de ahí están locas, por favor déjeme salir" y ahí aparece el hijo de la vieja, pensando que yo era un ladrón o un secuestrador y empiezo a correr por todo el jardín –podía notar como Jotaro se estaba tapando la boca de la risa.

-Polnareff basta –era demasiado raro que Jojo se riera así, por lo general a lo sumo tenía una sonrisa apunto de explotarle en la cara pero nada mas, aunque la historia de Jean era divertida Kakyoin no estaba de ánimos y para cuando quiso darle otro sorbo a su cerveza ya se la había terminado, así que pidió otra dejando el dinero en la barra.

-Entonces el hijo me tira al suelo y se pone encima de mi espalda y empiezo a gritar auxilio y socorro, y del otro lado se escuchaba a las 2 chicas que sabían lo que pasaba "por favor déjame salir, me estan persiguiendo esas 2 locas, estoy huyendo, acabo de saltar la pared del jardín déjame salir" y el tipo mira a la madre, me mira a mi, se sale de encima, me levanta y me sujeta de los brazos llevándome a la entrada, y entonces yo ahí salgo, y corro lo mas que puedo hasta una avenida –la segunda bebida llego a su mano y lo primero que hizo fue darle una buena probada, grande, resonante en su garganta –Kakyoin toma mas despacio.

-Si… -escucho a Jojo, a quien miro y tenía un rostro bastante extraño –el día que fue a beber contigo 2 dias atrás de eso me había dicho que no bebía.

-Bastardo –sonrió Polnareff con picardía –el caso es que apartir de ese día empezaron a llegar paquetes a mi casa, con carne podrida –su cara se torno en una gran sorpresa mirando al rubio.

-No deberías dejar de meterte con extrañas? –dijo antes de llevarse de nuevo el vaso a la boca con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No siempre pasa, esta solo fue una rarita.

El hecho es que siguieron hablando así un rato mas, Polnareff había sacado su celular para mostrarles fotos de ambas chicas y de los paquetes, el pelirojo podía notar cada tanto la mirada de Jotaro encima suyo, ahora estaba molesto no solo por lo de la mañana, si no seguramente también por lo de las bebidas, quizá debería irse a su propia casa a pasar esta noche, no le iba a molestar las condiciones del edificio con el ciego que llevaba, ya iba por su tercera bebida y la cosa no estaba pintando bien, se estaba sujetando la cabeza con las manos encima de la barra y su visión se veía borrosa, los parpados se le cerraban y empezaba a tener calor.

Veía a Jotaro riéndose con Jean por momentos y por otros veía el techo, estar en una silla de una barra le estaba mareando al no tener una espalda, se hecho sobre la barra dándole un trago mas a su bebida.

-Esta fue la ultima para Kak verdad? –podía escuchar a Polnareff decirle eso a Jotaro, a quien no podía verle la cara.

Empezó a sacarse la chaqueta negra por el calor que tenía encima y la puso entre sus brazos haciéndole de almohada.

Jojo estaba preocupado, no dejaba de mirar al pelirojo desde que entro, aquel momento en que cruzo la puerta vestido de una manera tan divina, los pantalones perfectamente ceñidos a sus delgadas piernas, la camisa abierta en la zona del pecho y la chaqueta dándole ese toque tan casual y elegante a la vez, no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se veía, aun no estando muy diferente de lo usual, su corazón había empezado a latir con nerviosismo cuando le vio, había estado todo el día en el trabajo pensando en ello, y ya que le había avisado de la salida del viejo con los niños tendrían todo el día para ellos, se quedo en su trabajo un poco mas por que ni el podía con lo que sentía desde la mañana en que casi se besaron…por segunda vez

No terminaba de entender por que lo había rechazado pero pensar en que le diría o como seguiría hablando o como retomaría el tema lo ponía nervioso, no estaba seguro de nada, era inusual en el que le temblaran las manos pero tan pronto lo vio cruzando esa puerta se puso así de idiota, que estaba buscando Kakyoin?. Tan pronto como Jean empezó su historia empezó a notar la mirada perdida de su amigo, estaría arrepentido? Tan malo había sido lo de la mañana? Notaba como cada vez que bebía se perdía mas y mas, y como cada vez que lo miraba el le apartaba la mirada con pena, Jotaro estaba confuso, pero entre todos esos sentimientos raros estaba la risa por la historia que les estaba contando el frances, era hilarante, definitivamente adoraba a este tipo, una vez le había pasado con su ex algo parecido a lo del oral en casa de los padres de ella pero por suerte no los encontraron, pensar en eso le causaba risa y el resto del relato hacía que se partiera el culo.

Risa que se veía opacada cuando veía a Kakyoin con preocupación, necesitaba hablarle, aparte lo veía raro bebiendo tanto. No había pedido muchas bebidas como el pelirojo pero si había pedido una jarra grande de cerveza, la cual conforme avanzaba el relato ya se había terminado sin problema, el único drama que le daba el alcohol era que lo mareaba y le daba calor, nada mas allá de eso, seguía estando perfectamente consiente, no le pesaba el cuerpo ni se dormía, solo eso. Y además el no tomaba mucho.

-Chicos voy al baño un segundo, mi vejiga no puede mas, ya vuelvo –Polnareff salto de la silla y fue en dirección al baño, que desde ahí se veía con una cola larguísima, cosa rara en el baño de hombres.

Jojo se sentó en la silla de Jean, al lado de Kakyoin, el pelirojo abría y cerraba los ojos constantemente, le puso una mano en un hombre y lo sacudió ligeramente.

-Kakyoin –el pelirojo se oculto entre sus brazos –dijiste que no volverías a beber –sin respuesta –respóndeme, tenemos que hablar.

-N-no necesitamos arruinar mas las cosas –escucho la voz temblorosa de su amigo.

-Que?

-C-creo que me iré a mi casa por esta noche e-estaré bien –vio como su amigo intentaba levantarse pero se volvía caer encima de la silla, Jotaro le sujeto, comenzando a molestarse.

-A que te refieres? Arruinar que? Si es por lo de esta mañana yo…

-S-soy un imbécil y…-debía admitir que Noriaki borracho era bastante patético, no se le entendía nada y se ponía a llorar, no podía tratar con el así, era demasiado difícil.

-Kakyoin mírame –el moreno le sujeto del rostro levantándolo para que lo mire a los ojos, los ojos del chico estaban entrecerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sentía su piel caliente y todo su cuerpo bastante flojo –si es por lo de esta mañana podemos seguir solo no entiendo por que me recha…-el monologo de Jotaro, por que el pelirojo evidentemente no le estaba escuchado, se había cortado de repente cuando los labios de el se pegaron a lo suyos, en un beso torpe y húmedo con olor a alcohol, se había quedado paralizado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y siguiendo el ejemplo del pelirojo cerro los ojos y le correspondió el beso,

 _Por fin otra vez…estaba besando a Kakyoin de nuevo_.

Mientras que los labios del pelirojo se movían lenta y torpemente sobre los suyos Jotaro le daba besos insistentes y rapidos, casi desesperados, hace tanto que había esperado esto, aún con el olor a alcohol no podía parar de saborear su boca, de sentir la suavidad de los labios del pelirojo contra los suyos el cual había movido su mano hasta su nuca, tironeando de sus cabellos negros para intentar intensificar el beso, volviéndolo mas pasional y necesitado, sus pieles calientes se encontraban haciendo que suspiros aun mas cálidos salieran de sus boca.

Kakyoin le daba besos cortos y húmedos, desesperando a Jotaro quien solo quería sentir su boca pegada contra la suya en todo momento, se levanto de la silla sin besarlo para ponerse enfrente suyo y pegarse mas a el, pasando uno de sus brazos fuertemente por su cintura. Se sentía en el cielo, despues de tantas semanas… sus narices chocaban ante el choque de sus rostros uno contra el otro pero no podía evitarlo, Jotaro no quería separarse ni para acomodarse peor, creía que apenas lo hiciera algo pasaría, le dio un beso largo y profundo, sujetado su rostro lo mas posible, que tuvieran que separarse exclusivamente como ultima medida.

-Jotaro… -susurro Kakyoin al separarse de el, volvió a besarlo, ya podría escucharlo escucharlo luego, aunque le había encantado ahora tenía otras prioridades como sentir su boca sobre la suya, comenzó a morder ligeramente sus labio tironear de ellos, causándole temblores al pelirojo, el cual jalaba su pelo en señal de goze, la mano del pelirojo empezó a buscar el final de su camisa para intentar colar dentro sus dedos…hasta que sintió un golpe en el hombro. Se giro con enfado y encontró al bartender haciéndole señas de que se vayan, no es como si le importara pero recién caía en el espectáculo que estaban dando, sonrojado a mas no poder y tirándole una mirada asesina al bartender tomo la mano de Kakykoin y salieron del bar, dispuestos a buscar un taxi, tenían que seguir ahora mismo.

De fondo, Polnareff quien había salido del baño encontró a sus amigos…siendo mas que amigos, comiéndose las bocas a mas no poder, se sujeto el rostro que de la sorpresa se le estaba por caer de la emoción y la sorpresa y cuando los vio salir desesperados del bar comenzó a morir de la risa.

Ambos hombres se fueron a una avenida a buscar un taxi, si seguía controlándose así iba a explotar, pero necesitaban llegar lo mas pronto a casa posible, en un momento que estaban parados esperando Kakyoin lo abrazo por atrás y comenzó a tocarle el pecho por debajo de el abrigo, dios, tenía que detenerlo pero no quería, era capaz de llevarlo a algún callejón y hacerlo ahí mismo si Kakyoin seguía así, sus dedos subían y bajaban por los costados de su cuerpo y por sus pectorales.

Consiguieron un taxi y el moreno tomo al chico de la mano para subirse, le dio la dirección al chofer y comenzaron su trayecto, Jotaro tenía el abrigo negro del pelirojo encima de sus pantalones, no notaba nada en Kakyoin seguramente por la oscuridad y por que su pantalón era negro, pero el estaba muy seguro de lo que le pasaba, en especial cuando el chico se le colgaba para toquetearlo y darle besos por todo el rostro, aunque con pena el moreno lo corría ya que tenían al taxista enfrente, solo podía acariciar su rodilla, y se moría de ganas por mas.

Llegaron a su destino, Jotaro ni se dio cuenta de cuanto dinero le dio al taxista, pero bajo desesperado a abrir el gran portón de la mansión, Kakyoin salió detrás suyo tambaleándose, metiéndose dentro tan pronto Jotaro abrió, el cual cerro con prisa la puerta detrás suyo, para encaminarse hacia el pelirojo quien estaba parado en la entrada del edificio, lo abrazo por detrás poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, tocando su pecho con sus manos, el pintor se arqueo detrás suyo cuando comenzó a besarle el cuello, dándole besos grandes, y lametones largos deleitándose con la blanca piel del chico, sintiendo su calor en su lengua, oyendo los suspiros que este soltaba.

El pelirojo se dio vuelta y tomando las riendas de la situación lo beso tirando de su abrigo, dejando a Jotaro contra una pared siendo victima de la lengua de Kakyoin que comenzaba a meterse en su boca, moviéndose en todo su interior, tocando sus dientes y sus paredes para luego fusionarse con la lengua del moreno, ambas lenguas bailaban y se chocaban entre si, deseando cada vez mas y mas, el mayor tomo la cabeza de Kakyoin y su cintura, mientras este tomaba su cuello y la mano restante por su duro y bien formado pecho. Jotaro bajo la cabeza para intensificar el beso, lo cual hizo que el pelirojo se pegara aún mas a el, metiendo sus piernas en medio de las suyas, soltó un gemido cuando los dientes de Kakyoin mordieron sus labios y su lengua y no pudo mas cuando este por accidente tiro su boina al suelo cuando comenzó a pasear su mano por su cabello, lo sujeto de la espalda y las caderas y lo sento en la mesa de la entrada de la casa.

Al verlo ahí sentado, con las mejillas rojas, su boca entreabierta jadeando de deseo de sentir aún mas su boca, con la piel caliente y el pelo revuelto le clavo otro beso, metiendo su lengua, metiéndose entre sus piernas mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros.

-Jotaro yo…- su boca se movio a su cuello, al cual empezó a darle besos y lametones, largos, húmedos, sabiendo que eran placenteros por los suspiros que salían de sus labios.

-M-Me gustas – confeso, rápidamente, su mano se apoyo en su pierna dándole un mordisco en el cuello, sacándole un sonoro gemido, necesitaba más de ellos, más de todo el, el pelirojo le tomo el rostro y volvió a besarlo, mordiendo sus labios salvajemente.

-Jojo…-el pintor se hecho contra la pared recibiendo los besos del moreno, procediendo a bajar por sus hombros su abrigo, empezó a darle besos lentos y tortuosos, bajando lentamente sus ropajes, el moreno no lo soporto mas y se enderezo para quitarse su abrigo y dejarlo tirado en el suelo, pero Kakyoin aprovecho para bajarse de la mesa y ponerse al lado suyo, para abrazarlo y meter sus manos dentro de su camiseta, tocando su enorme y bien marcada espalda, sintiendo cada musculo y gozando cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos desnudas. Jotaro quiso bajar su cabeza para besarle el cuello pero Kakyoin aprovecho y le beso en la boca, comenzando a tironearle para atrás.

No hacía falta decir mucho mas.

Aún en ese beso Jotaro los movió como pudo a la habitación mas cerca, abriendo la puerta y cerrando con total desinterés, que le importaba una puerta si tenía al hombre que lo volvió loco desde hace semanas en esa situación? Encima se estaba controlando, tal vez por su propia inexperiencia, timidez o nerviosismo pero no estaba haciendo todo, quería que Kakyoin avanzara y que le de los permisos y las pautas de lo que el quería y aceptaba. Despacio fue dejando con besos y empujones a Kakyoin sentado en el futon, se quito la remera que llevaba y el pelirojo fue el primero en atacar su pecho, jalándolo para que quedara en frente suyo y poder lamerlo, lo había abrazado por la cintura con una mano y con la otra estaba masajeando sus pectorales, sus labios y lengua estaban pegados a su cuello, succionando con fuerza dejando lo que seguramente sería un gran chupetón en varias zonas de su cuello, lamiendo hasta sacarle gemidos y bajando por su clavicula la cual se dedico a lamer en cada zona resaltada por sus huesos.

Una de sus manos comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones, despacio, tocándolos suavemente con el dedo en círculos, presionándolos suavemente, la piel del moreno temblaba y le daban espasmos de placer, su lengua se dirigió al otro pezón comenzando a succionarlo, a darle vueltas con la lengua a darle pequeños mordiscos y lametones rapidos, su espalda se arqueo de placer echando la cabeza para atrás, el pelo le caía sobre la frente pero no le importaba, no tenía la mente lo suficientemente en claro como para pensar eso, no cuando soltaba gemidos por que el pelirojo pellizcaba su pezón erecto, su lengua comenzó a bajar por su estomago, chupando su sixpack, dejando mordiscones en aquella firme piel, lamiendo sus caderas y los costados de su cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera avergonzado de gemir de esa manera, miraba la expresión de Kakyoin y estaba gozándolo, sus ojos resplandecían de lujuria y veía como sus gemidos lo llenaban e inflaban su ego, cuando su lengua llego a su pelvis en lugar de dejar que le bajara los pantalones, se incorporo y lo beso, sentándose y apoyándose en sus piernas, arrancando sin ningún cuidado su camiseta, escucho su nombre entrecortado entre toda esa acción y algunos botones en el suelo pero no le importaba, el pelirojo se saco aquella tela blanca molesta de encima y Jotaro se incorporo encima suyo, depositando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el, pegando pecho con pecho y piel con piel contra el otro.

Su propio calor los quemaba.

Las manos del ojiazul apretaron sus hombros y sus pectorales, sintiendo cada piel a su alcanze mientras sus lenguas se chocaban, suspiros salían de la boca del pelirojo cuando Jotaro le daba alguna caricia placentera. En estos momentos ambos podían sentirse el uno al otro, la erección de Jotaro estaba contra la de Kakyoin, siendo separadas por la ropa interior y los pantalones, sus caderas empezaron a moverse y ambos soltaron un gemido fuerte cargado de placer, las uñas del menor de enterraron en la espalda de Jojo y este lo tomo como una invitación para seguir haciendo que ambos bultos se tocaran y rozaran, el pelirojo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras gemía, su boca se abría y el costado de su rostro tenía un hilo de baba.

Tomo las piernas del chico de ojos violetas y las puso sobre sus hombros, sacándole los pantalones.

-Jotaro…-su nombre desde la boca del chico le causaba un aumento en su temperatura cada vez que lo oía con la mirada perdida en el, puso sus manos en las nalgas del pelirojo y se acomodo para que sus 2 bultos se tocaran, se poso sobre el y comenzó a mover sus caderas, Kakyoin para tapar sus gemidos comenzó a morder el cuello de Jotaro, el cual tenía las manos muy ocupadas en su perfecto trasero como para que le importe, siempre había tenido un culo redondo y muy marcado para ser un hombre pero ahora le encantaba, sus nalgas eran suaves y tenían una forma perfecta, eran bastante mas pequeñas que las suyas propias pero eran perfectas.

La presión de ambos bultos uno contra el otro lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, los rozes eran demasiado intensos para ambos, veía la punta de los calzoncillos de Kakyoin mojados y eso lo estímulo a aumentar el ritmo de sus envestidas. Kakyoin estaba debajo suyo gimiendo, disfrutado con algo que solo el le estaba causando, no podía estar mas complacido en este ni ningún momento mas en toda su vida.

La mano del chico se dirigió a su erección y aún con las embestidas comenzó a masturbarlo, el placer aumento y sus gemidos se volvieron ahogados, la saliva se le caía de la boca y le costaba pensar, vio como el pelirojo se separaba para levantarse y besarlo mientras le masturbaba a un ritmo mas rápido, no podía corresponderle el beso, el calor era demasiado, se desconcentraba, aquella mano se movía cada vez mas rápido de arriba abajo y no lo podía soportar, sus calzoncillos estaban húmedos también, se separo y se quito la ropa interior, Kakyoin hizo lo mismo con la suya, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso, recostándolo en en futon de la habitación.

-Ka-kakyoin –el moreno gimió cuando el chico volvió a tomar su erección, ahora si piel contra piel, totalmente al descubierto, su mano estaba caliente y sudada, y cuando comenzó a moverse Jotaro perdió la cabeza, se oculto en el hombro del chico acomodándose encima suyo, también tenía que hacer algo, era el único disfrutando. Su enorme mano se dirigió a la intimidad del pelirojo, moviéndose de arriba abajo, rápido, sujetándolo con fuerza –Me G-g-gustas – se lo repitió inconscientemente entre gemidos, vio como el otro chico le quiso contestar pero todo intento de palabras fue frustrado por un gemido.

El pelirojo se acomodo debajo suyo para que ambas erecciones se tocaran, Jotaro le miro incrédulo y su mano se cerro en ambos miembros, moviéndose de arriba abajo en los 2, los 2 empezaron a gemir casi sincronizados, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que el seguir así, mas tiempo, hasta llegar juntos, su mano se movía cada vez mas rápido y a eso se sumaron las caderas de Jotaro, agregando mas fricción entre ambos, moviéndose cada vez mas rápido, intentaron besarse para acallar sus gemidos pero nada los paro.

No faltaba mucho para que se corrieran, si Kakyoin llegaba a parar Jotaro iba a seguir, no había manera de evitarlo, ambos sentían como ya casi llegaban al orgasmo. El ritmo de la mano del pelirojo en ambos miembros era cada vez más rápido, el sentía a Jotaro demasiado grande y duro, y el moreno al pelirojo lo sentía demasiado caliente.

El primero en correrse fue Kakyoin, dejando todo su marcado estomago manchado de su propio semen, quedando totalmente agotado y sin poder seguir, Jotaro los sujeto a ambos, el liquido caliente de Kakyoin lo hizo perder la cabeza y no paso mucho antes de que las embestidas lo hicieran llegar a el también, manchando también el vientre del pelirojo y su propia mano. Totalmente agotado, se recostó al lado del pelirojo, quien estaba respirando con la boca abierta, intentando recomponerse con sus manos arriba de su cabeza, su pecho se movía de arriba abajo exageradamente.

Jotaro lo veía, sintiéndose el hombre mas afortunado de todos por estar ahora mismo así con el pelirojo, poco a poco se estaba calmando, el efecto del alcohol le estaría dando mas problemas a Kakyoin, comenzó a acariciarle el mechon de su rostro con cariño, siguiendo por su mejilla y su cuello –Kakyoin…-la respiración del pelirojo poco a poco se iba calmando, junto con eso sus ojos, que se estaban cerrando, ambos estaban cansados, demasiado, Jotaro se mantenía despierta para apreciar sus facciones lo mas posible

-Llevaba días…-escucho susurrar al pelirojo, el cual al instante se quedo dormido con un rostro totalmente agotado.

Jotaro quiso preguntar por eso, pero estaba muy cansado, se limito a tomar uno de los brazos del pelirojo para usarlo de almohada, se sentía cómodo, caliente, protegido, hace tiempo que no se sentía así con nadie. Sentía sus manos viscosas y evidentemente el estomago del pelirojo estaba peor, se encargaría mañana, ahora mismo estaba demasiado cansado, asi que le dio un beso en el cuello y cerro los ojos, durmiéndose con la respiración de su querido Kakyoin.

A la mañana siguiente Joseph llego a la mansión con Jolyne de la mano, había dejado a Josuke primero en su casa, recibiendo las malas miradas de Tomoko, pero realmente no le importaba por que los niños estaban muy felices con el, Tomoko era el precio a pagar por la felicidad de los pequeños Joestar. Lo primero que se encontró al abrir la puerta fue ropa tirada en el suelo, la cara de Joseph se desfiguro en una mueca de sorpresa y desagrado.

-Espera un segundo querida –El anciano dejo a la niña en la puerta, la cual no entendía que sucedía y abrió ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de su nieto, no había nadie, se dirigió a la de Kakyoin, abriéndola con sumo cuidado, y ahí estaban ambos hombres, dormidos en el futon, desnudos, Jotaro encima del hombro del pelirojo y con los restos de su cariño por todo el cuerpo. Joseph rio ligeramente mientras cerraba la puerta –tu papa todavía esta durmiendo, vamos a dormir un poco mas nosotros –el anciano le tapo la boca a la niña llevándola a su habitación.

Le diría a Jotaro que tuviera mas cuidado en un futuro, este era el tipo de cosas que Jolyne todavía no podía ver ni asimilar.

Para cuando Jotaro se despertó eran las 10:30, yare yare daze, hoy ya no iria al trabajo, inventaría que se enfermo o algo, se levanto con cuidado de no despertar al pintor, viéndolo así a detalle sin la calentura de anoche, lo cual recordarlo le daba una sonrisa en el rostro, Kakyoin se veía muy frágil, con la cicatriz de su estomago y la de sus ojos, el no lo conoció de otra manera, solo le explico que a los 17 años tuvo un accidente en unas vacaciones en Egipto, su dedo se apoyo en su mejilla y le dejo un beso suave en la frente antes de levantarse, se puso unos boxers y sus pantalones antes de salir para ir al baño, limpiarse las manos y agarrar un paño para limpiar el estomago del pelirojo. No podía dejarlo así.

Volvió a entrar a la habitación y aún seguía dormido, no se habían preocupado por taparse ni nada, le quito el semen del estómago dejándolo limpio y decidió ir a darse una ducha, estaba feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, todavía no podía decir que lo quería o que lo amaba pero eso vendría con su relación…si es que iniciaban una, de momento solo con estar con el era feliz, le gustaba y eso llenaba su corazón, tal vez luego se animaría a sentir algo mas profundo por el y el le correspondería y…quien sabe…

A las 11 Kakyoin se despertó sabía que anoche había tomado.

Mucho.

Por que se odiaba a si mismo por ser un idiota.

Y conociéndose con el alcohol no se iba a preguntar por que estaba desnudo, dudaba mucho que con Jotaro ahí hubiera traído a alguna chica a la casa así que supuso que se desnudo dormido el solo como un idiota, se tapo la cara de la vergüenza por no saber que paso ayer, recordaba que a mitad de la historia de Polnareff se había empezado a sentir mal y apartir de ahí no recordaba nada, esperaba no haber hecho alguna idiotez con Jotaro, ya estaba suficientemente mal todo. Debería vestirse rápido, o darse una ducha, olía fatal, agarro su ropa para vestirse y tomo una tanda de ropa limpia para llevarse con el.

En el trayecto del baño sentía su cuerpo cansado, que había hecho anoche? La cabeza le dolía, las luces le molestaban y aunque la casa estaba silenciosa el sonido ambiente del lugar le traladraba la cabeza, se miro en el espejo en el baño y…tenía todo el cuello marcado…y los hombros…que carajo paso…se miro asustado, definitivamente no volvería a tomar, siempre pasaba algo malo, se toco el culo por inercia pero no sentía nada ahí, habría estado con alguna chica? Como es que apareció desnudo en su habitación? Que paso? Dios tenía que ocultar esas marcas lo mas posible.

Se metió a la ducha y se enjabono totalmente, intentando en todo momento recordar que paso, sabe que volvió con Jotaro a casa en taxi pero no recordaba nada mas alla de eso, por que había tenido que tomar? Ese complejo de borracho depresivo que le agarro fue una estupidez total, se lavo el pelo cepillándoselo con cuidado, iba a tener que agarrar alguna polera para ocultar esas marcas, hoy tenía unas entregas para una galería en un mes y no podía aparecer así en la agencia, la cabeza le estaba reventando de la resaca pero eso lo podía disimular con una sonrisa, lo otro no. A lo sumo se paso un cepillo de dientes por los chupones para alivianar el color, pero todavía era muy evidente

Jotaro vio salir a Kakyoin del baño apurado, tenía el pelo mojado y podía sentir su perfume a mentas desde el pasillo, se dirigió hacia su habitación para decirle buenos días, toco la puerta suavemente con las manos.

-Pase

Jotaro entro y vio a Kakyoin poniéndose una polera negra con una bufanda, evidentemente para ocultar los chupones, lo veía muy nervioso, estaba temblando y moviéndose a toda velocidad. El también se había puesto una polera, le dijo al abuelo que era por que había amanecido frió el día pero el viejo no le creyó, diciéndole que había visto todo, a lo que Jotaro lo dejo solo en la habitación.

-Vas a salir?

-Si, me desperté tardísimo y tengo unas entregas en un rato, ahora agarro mis cuadros y salgo, te tomaste el día libre?

-Si, también me desperté tarde, y es mejor faltar a decir que te quedaste dormido –Jojo tenía los brazos cruzados desde el marco de la puerta, otra vez Kakyoin no le decía nada, escucho su típica risa mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

-Pues si…Jotaro…ayer?...-el pelirojo le iba a preguntar algo pero se detuvo cuando sonó una alarma en su celular –Ay dios no –metió su celular y su billetera en el pantalón marrón que tenía puesto –es tardísimo.

-Ayer que? –Jojo le exigió preocupado

-Lo siento, luego hablamos, estoy llegando tardísimo –El pelirojo agarro su estuche con sus cuadros dentro y salió corriendo de la habitación. Escucho como saludaba a Jolyne y Joseph en el comedor

-Espera Kakyoin! Ayer que!?–Jotaro intento seguirlo pero cuando había caído en cuenta que el chico se le había esfumado de nuevo de las manos cruzando el porton de la mansión.

Por que se le seguía escapando?

Estaba arrepentido?


	10. Chapter 10

Kakyoin salió corriendo con su estuche a tomar un taxi, hoy tenía una presentación y una entrega, como se le podía haber olvidado? Incluso tenía todo listo y simplemente se le esfumo, con todo lo de ayer, de verdad se había desanimado tanto? Podía ser tan idiota? Logro parar un taxi y se subió golpeándose con el techo el vehículo, gritando la dirección del lugar, la próxima se juntarían con Polnareff en un Mcdonals o algún lugar donde no vendan bebidas alcohólicas. Tomo su teléfono, diciéndole a su socia que ya estaba yendo, cuando vio el visto del mensaje cayo en cuenta de que ese tipo de cosas cuando aún no era la hora de llegada era un como que "acabo de salir voy a llegar super tarde por que soy un irresponsable" que desastre que era .

Suspiro y abrió su estuche, mirando bien los cuadros, etiquetas? Listo, bolsas? Listo, armado? Listo, volvió a suspirar aliviado y como aún faltaba para llegar se dispuso a aclarar sus pensamientos.

 _Que paso exactamente ayer_?

Quiso preguntárselo a Jotaro esta mañana pero cuando iba a hacerlo se le hizo la hora de irse, ahora que lo pensaba el también tenía una polera esta mañana…

 _Ellos 2 no podrían haberlo hecho…?_

No, no hay manera, si el se sentía raro con respecto a sus sentimientos por su amigo este no tenía la culpa de nada, solo era problema suyo hacerse ideas que no eran y que no podían ser, como que le gustaba su mejor amigo que tuvo una hija y que de ninguna manera le correspondería por que además no es como si a el le fueran a gustar los hombres. El mismo no sabía decir si le gustaban pero por alguna razón Jotaro le parecía sumamente atractivo y era…lo que el sentía, Jojosexual.

Ya le preguntaría a Jotaro luego que paso, tal vez llevaría algo de comer especial para recompensarle por haberlo sacado del bar anoche…si eso es lo que paso, por que se despertó en casa, no sabe si con una mujer o no, quien sabe a lo mejor ambos se llevaron una chica a casa…o tal vez solo quiso usar una polera y ya, se le cruzo por la cabeza preguntarle a Polnareff pero ahora mismo era su horario de trabajo y no iba a molestarlo. Hoy el ojiazul le había hablado bastante normal, quizá no paso nada realmente importante anoche y hasta hicieron las paces y…

 _O quizá lo hicieron y…_

Que no.

Jotaro al menos no lo aceptaría.

Hoy iba a ser un largo día en la agencia, tenía que hablar con mucha gente y posiblemente saliera tarde del trabajo, tener una galería que lo dejara exponer una vez al mes estaba bien para el, lo dejaba trabajar y…vivir, muchos de sus compañeros con tal de tener mas reconocimiento estaban pintando día y noche, el solo se conformaba con recibir dinero por sus pinturas, eso consideraba el un pintor de éxito y no un esclavo del éxito, pero tampoco tenía mucha opinión sobre esto realmente, si había gente que le gustaba pues estaba bien para el. Saco su celular y abrió una app para pedir comida por internet, programo para que llegue por delivery una comida a las 8 y que adjuntaran en una nota el mensaje "Gracias por ayudarme anoche – Kakyoin" pago con su tarjeta y guardo el celular en su bolsillo. Ya habían llegado a la agencia, seguramente Jojo se sorprendería.

Pago al taxista y bajo del coche con su estuche, afortunadamente llego a horario.

Jotaro durante todo el día se estuvo comiendo la cabeza, que significo eso de la mañana, iba a preguntarle si lo de ayer le gusto? Si fue de verdad? O…que paso ayer? Kakyoin no podía ser el tipo de persona que bebía y se olvidaba de todo no? Tenía sentido si lo pensaba bien, a lo mejor por eso no le había vuelto a hablar del beso o a intentar algo con el luego de aquella noche, se lo había estado montando todo el a cada momento…no podía ser verdad? Aquellas 2 cosas para el nunca ocurrieron? Solo seguían siendo amigos? Todo lo que significo ese beso y lo de anoche para Kakyoin nunca paso?

Haría eso con mucha gente?

Sería algo normal para el?

Para Kakyoin esas cosas no significaban nada?

No podía ser, no quería creerlo aunque sea por los sentimientos que tenía por el pelirojo, seguramente volvería a casa y cuando le hablaría le preguntaría que paso con Polnareff ayer o algo así, no debería dudar tanto, aunque la situación así se lo pusiera.

Le dolía el pecho, quería saber que pasaba, quería saber si de verdad el pelirojo le correspondía, o siquiera si lo de ayer significo algo, no era mas que su amigo le gustaba y le tenía demasiado afecto, no estaba enamorado, pero la situación lo ponía nervioso y le hacía mal.

Jotaro no acostumbraba a estar con mucho tiempo libre, usualmente trabajaba todo el tiempo por que su trabajo también era su hobby, su único problema con su trabajo eran los administrativos y esas cosas que no le interesaban para nada. Así que no sabía que hacer, Jolyne había ido al colegio para luego quedarse en casa de Josuke, quien le tenía aprecio como una hermana casi y Joseph estaba de negocios, estaba solo, no sabía que hacer, no tenía muchos intereses como Kakyoin que siempre tenía algo que quería hacer, recordaba que de adolescente lo único que hacía era perder el tiempo causando problemas en la calle, su madre Holly nunca le reprocho ni guardo rencor por todos esos años tan complicados.

Ahora ya era un adulto y no podía ir a unirse a pandillas, aparte que el mismo daba mas miedo que cualquier líder de pandillas de esta época.

Se metió en la habitación de Kakyoin, hace semanas estaba atormentándose pensando que dentro de poco el pelirojo ya se podría ir a su casa y no querría estar mas allí, según el por ser una molestia, cosa que no era en absoluto por que se había vuelto muy importante su presencia ahí para el, obviamente sabía que el chico regresaría a su casa así aceptara sus sentimientos o no pero ahora mismo quería permanecer junto a el un poco mas de tiempo. Vio en el suelo de la habitación la camisa que le había quitado anoche, tan apurado por el trabajo se levanto Kakyoin que ni se dio cuenta de la ropa tirada? En caso de que no se acordase de las cosas debió pensar que paso la noche con alguna chica o con alguien mas, ya que las marcas en su cuerpo las vio, aquel pensamiento le dolía, dejo su ropa apartada y doblada en una esquina de su habitación, sabía que tenía que coserle de nuevo los botones a esa camisa pero Kakyoin pensaría que se estaba metiendo mucho en sus asuntos y la dejo así nomas.

Sin darse cuenta volteo la mirada encontrándose con su reflejo en el espejo que había en el cuarto, se toco el cuello instintivamente, encontrándose con los chupones que había conseguido la noche anterior, estaban rojos y varios tomando un tinte morado, le gustaban, le recordaban a los besos del pelirojo y al calor que sentía en ese momento.

Se recostó en el futon, sintiendo el aroma que había quedado de anoche, olía a el, a su típico olor a mentas, la almohada del futon no se comparaba al hombro del pintor, ni siquiera se parecía pero…era de el…y le bastaba.

Sin darse cuenta se habían hecho las 8 de la noche, el timbre sonó y Jotaro fue hacía la puerta, un delivery allí le esperaba, el no había ordenado nada, miro la nota encima del paquete "Gracias por ayudarme anoche – Kakyoin" tomo el paquete puesto que ya estaba pago, cerro la puerta y entro al edificio.

Se sento y miro la nota, sin importarle el estado de la comida, no estaba caliente así que no se preocupaba por eso. Las palabras resonaban en su mente mientras una mueca de miedo se formaba en su rostro, ayudarlo…no se acordaba de nada? Ayudarlo con que?

El pecho le subía y bajaba mientras le temblaban las manos, definitivamente tenían que aclarar esto, a que maldita hora volvía Kakyoin del trabajo!? Salió al mediodía así que ya debería estar por volver no?

Se tranquilizo, era la hora de cenar, Jolyne y el viejo estaban en casa y no podían verlo en aquel estado, metió la nota en su bolsillo y los llamo a comer, Kakyoin había pedido sushi para todos, había una porción para el pero cuando vendría a comer? Ya era bastante tarde.

Kakyoin ya había terminado de encontrarse con toda la gente que lo iba a ver hoy, pese a ser tan tímido para conocer personas en general en el ámbito laboral era un hombre diferente, muy cordial y directo, aunque por dentro estaba super nervioso e indeciso sobre que decir o hacer. Eran pasadas las 8 así que la comida que ordeno ya debería haber llegado, no había recibo ningún mensaje de Jojo así que eso lo extrañaba, ya se estaba retirando, así que agarro su estuche vacío para dirigirse a la entrada cuando una mano le toco el hombro, podía sentir una presencia muy intimidante detrás suyo, se dio la vuelta y encontró a Dio Brando.

-Kakyoin, casi se me escapa, estuve aquí todo el día y no he podido hablarle, he estado ocupado –el pelirojo le vio sorprendido, se nota que había corrido para agarrarlo –sera que por fin puedo invitarlo esta noche a cenar?

El rubio le estaba sonriendo, no tenía problema, era hora de comer y tenía dinero encima, aún sabiendo los intereses no muy disimulados del rubio de conquistarlo no tenía problema en aceptar, incluso aunque sus sentimientos fueran de Jotaro, el no le haría ningún caso, cual era lo malo en probar con Dio? Aunque no fuera mucho su tipo, solo probar…

 _Tal vez puede que si te hiciera caso_

No, no lo haría.

-Me parece bien, ya es hora de comer igualmente

-Que bueno que acepto –el hombre se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje –mi secretario nos esta esperando afuera en el coche, por supuesto que lo llevare luego a su casa.

-Que amable –ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al lujoso auto que estaba frente a la entrada.

Dio le había abierto la puerta del coche, Kakyoin rio pensando en la innecesaria caballerosidad del hombre, ambos se habían sentado y el vehículo arranco.

-Mucho trabajo últimamente? –pregunto Dio amablemente.

-Por suerte si, dentro de un mes tengo una galería, hoy entregue los cuadros

-Oh, esos son buenas noticias, a mi me llamaron hace poco de un par de universidades para que fuera a dar unas charlas, tengo que pensar en que diré

-No lo veo como alguien vergonzoso frente a un publico

-No, no es por eso, todavía no se bien como abordar los temas que me dieron

-Le diría que se de su tiempo para escribirlo y pensarlo, pero ahora se me viene a la mente de que podría perfectamente hacerlo al momento

-Te parezco tan inteligente? –Dio le causo una risa al pelirojo –ahora doblamos y llegamos, no era muy lejos, una pregunta importante, tomas vino?

La cara de Kakyoin cambio totalmente –no por favor, justo ayer me hice la promesa de que no volvería a beber, tengo problemas con cualquier tipo de bebida

Dio soltó una risa –de joven yo tenía problemas con el alcohol también, iba deambulando por las calles peleándome con cuanta persona encontrara –el pelirojo sonrió imaginando la escena –solo por eso ahora tomo vino…y solo vino.

Ambos bajaron del coche, y al entrar al lujoso restaurante fueron recibidos por una moza muy joven y muy guapa, se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y Dio pidió su orden, al parecer tenía muy conocido el lugar, el pelirojo pidió lo mismo, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a inspeccionar el menú, aparte no conocía el restaurante y daba igual.

Estuvieron hablando bastante rato mientras comían, parecían bastante diferentes pero concedían en gustos y actividades pese a tener opiniones demasiado diferentes entre si. El pelirojo no estaba muy confiado pero termino pasando un buen rato, era divertido hablar con el rubio, quizá era el típico primer encuentro donde te llevas super bien con alguien y luego no esta esa chispa pero por ahora la estaba pasando bien así que que importaba. Se habían hecho las 9:30 sin darse cuenta y era hora de irse, aún ante la insistencia del pintor por pagar su parte, el empresario lo hizo de todas maneras, de cierta manera lo alivio por que el precio de la cuenta era bastante exagerado.

Ambos salieron del restaurante y se metieron al vehículo, noto como Dio paso su brazo por encima de su hombro con disimulo mientras le hablaba pero no le molesto y lo dejo pasar.

Tal vez Dio para…tontear no estaría mal.

Aunque le dolía pensar en Jotaro.

Llegaron al frente de la mansión y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el empresario se había bajado para abrirle la puerta, Kakyoin le sonrió ligeramente y cuando se paro para salir del coche recibió un leve beso en los labios del rubio, leve, muy suave, apenas tocándose, se rio ligeramente contra sus labios pensando en lo directo que era a pesar de ser una primera salida y ya andar de besos pero no estaba mal. El empresario se despidió con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano antes de meterse al auto de nuevo.

El pelirojo miro la puerta de la mansión y ahí se encontraba Jotaro.

El cual se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar enfadado cuando oyó el sonido del vehículo arrancar.

-Ay no, espera Jotaro, disculpa que no avisara que salí se me olvido y…-había comenzado a perseguirlo, vio como sus hombros estaban tensos y sus puños cerrados.

-No puedo creer que allas echo esto –grito Jotaro, su voz estaba ronca y totalmente poseída por el enojo

-Espera no es para tanto que te moles –Kakyoin no entendía nada, de que estaba tan enojado, había dejado el estuche en el suelo para ir al lado de su amigo.

-Me preguntas eso después de lo que hicimos anoche? Enserio? –Jotaro lo aparto de un empujón, aun dándole la espalda.

Su rosto se mostro confundido, a que se refería? No recordaba nada de anoche pero tampoco podría ser algo tan serio como para que le siempre calmado Jotaro se pusiera así de…emocional…cuando se molestaba solía ignorar a la gente o ser frió o muy estricto pero no así tan abierto –De que hablas…? No entiendo…

-Lo sabía, no recuerdas nada verdad? No recuerdas lo de anoche ni…lo de hace 2 semanas… -Jotaro había volteado a verle, sus cejas estaban cruzadas y sus venas se notaban en su cuello –cuando bebes siempre eres así?

El corazón le había empezado a latir al pelirojo, temiendo lo peor –Espera no te entiendo…-su voz se iba apagando, estaba confundido, no entendía nada, le achicaba el corazón ver a Jotaro así.

-Anoche lo hicimos! Tuvimos sexo! Pero para ti eso no existió verdad? A pesar de que para mi fue especial tu ni siquiera lo recuerdas! –Los ojos de Kakyoin se abrieron de par en par, abriendo la boca de sorpresa – que debería hacer con estos sentimientos que tengo por ti si para ti no existen? –los ojos de Jotaro se estaban llenando de lagrimas, nunca le había visto llorar, era la primera vez que lo veía así, incluso cuando fue el divorcio de su ex mujer no lo vio así de devastado, lo miro incrédulo por unos segundos y se llevo la mano al cuello.

-Entonces nosotros… -el corazón se le estaba saliendo del pecho, un terrible nerviosismo lo invadía.

-Si! Pero no tienes ni idea verdad? Lo mismo que con el beso, no es justo que juegues así conmigo durante tanto tiempo para luego resultar en…nada –Jojo había bajado la mirada, las venas en sus brazos estaban marcadas y soltaba quejidos para ahogar su llanto. Kakyoin solo podía mirarle cada vez mas idiotizado, como si no pudiera hacer nada mas ahí – hace unas semanas saliste con Polnareff y volviste ebrio y me besaste y…yo creí que te gustaba por eso…y a mi también me gustas…a el también lo besaste y no lo recuerdas o que? –su mirada se levanto, totalmente dolida, las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, sabía que estaba enojado y furioso pero también estaba dolido.

-No por dios no... –susurro Kakyoin, sin saber que decir, no podía reaccionar bien ante las palabras de Jotaro.

Ellos se besaron

Tuvieron sexo.

Jotaro gustaba de el.

-Que importa igualmente si nada existio para ti? Creí que era que te apenaba o no sabías como decirlo y pensaba que te estaba dando un tiempo o lo que sea pero evidentemente es que no sabías nada, llegue a creer que te arrepentías incluso pero ahora mismo hubiera preferido eso –Jotaro se tapo la cara con una mano para ocultarse, se sentía patético, tenía el corazón roto y le dolía demasiado. Le hervía la sangre de haberlo visto con aquel tipo y que encima todos sus miedos fueran verdad, estaba enojado no solo con Kakyoin si no con el mismo por creerse enamorado de el.

-Es-espera –el chico sentía que tenía que hacer algo, demasiada información estaba bombardeando su cabeza pero aún peor para el era ver a Jotaro en ese estado –de verdad yo te gusto? No puede ser… -una pequeña risa nerviosa salió de su boca.

El ojiazul estaba perdiendo los estribos, parecía una mala broma todo, le respondió sin darse cuenta a los gritos –Si! Me gustas! No solo me pareces lindo si no que eres mi mejor amigo y la persona en la que mas confió para todo! Pero ahora mismo eso no importa verdad?

Se debería estar refiriendo al beso de Dio, Jojo había empezado a temblar –Espera no es así, a mi también… -las palabras se quedaban trabadas en su boca, incapaces de fluir con la tensión del momento –me gustas…

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes

El pelirojo lo tomo de los hombros obligándole a mirarlo –No lo es…Jotaro…me gustas…desde hace semanas por ti siento…

Jotaro sujeto uno de sus brazos y le grito con furia en la cara –entonces por que recién estabas... –sentía que no podía completar la frase del dolor, la imagen se le venía a la cabeza una y otra vez y se le hacía cada vez peor.

-Es que nunca pensé que yo te gustaría! Es imposible que yo te guste! –sin darse cuenta Kakyoin también estaba gritando. Seguramente Jolyne y el señor Joestar los estarían escuchando dentro de la casa.

-Pues lo haces! –el agarre en el brazo del pelirojo se hacía cada vez mas fuerte – lo haces y mucho…estuve todas estas semanas intentando demostrártelo, hoy a la mañana también, hacíamos varias cosas que me hacían ilusionar sobre que algún día mencionarías lo del beso y que yo también te gustaba…pero solo paso el tiempo y hasta lo de ayer…

Kakyoin le miro sin saber que decir, se sentía mal, se sentía avergonzado, se sentía mal…amigo? Exactamente eso? Justo ahora? Saco sus manos de los hombros del ojiazul y lo soltó, agachando la cabeza.

-Creo que por hoy debería irme a casa… -susurro levemente, enfocando su mirada en Jotaro, quien había abierto los ojos mirándolo con un ligero temor.

-Que? Por que? –su voz se estaba normalizando, parece que había dicho todo lo que tenía guardado y eso lo había hecho sentirse mejor.

-Por que…

-Por que sigues huyendo? –una lagrima bajo por la mejilla del moreno, su duro y frio tempano de hielo se estaba derritiendo, el corazón se le partía a Kakyoin de ser el el causante de eso.

-No estoy huyendo pero no es un buen momento ahora!

-Buen momento para que!?

-Para lo que sea! Incluso ahora ya es tarde para que mis sentimientos sirvan de algo! –el pelirojo, perdiendo los nervios se dio la vuelta para que Jotaro no le mirara.

-Si sirven… -silencio, da igual que Jotaro gustara de el, se olvido de 2 cosas super importantes por ocuparse de estar alcohólico y por besar a otro hombre – te gusta?

-Quien? –pregunto confundido el pelirojo

-Aquel hombre con el que estabas –la voz de Jotaro se oía apagada. Kakyoin suspiro y susurro torpemente.

-No…no…no, para nada…solo fue…salí y…me beso…yo estaba convencido de que no te gustaba y…pero no me gusta –otro suspiro salió de su boca, un suspiro pesado, desesperanzado.

-…de verdad? –Jotaro volvió a preguntar, con una fuerte pesadez en la garganta.

-Si… -silencio de nuevo.

-Quédate –sintió la mano de Jojo sobre la suya.

-Para que? Si ya lo arruine todo…-Kakyoin no estaba triste, no tenía el corazón roto, no tenía el derecho –aun si yo te gusto ya van 3 veces que lo arruine –olvidar todo había sido lo mas grande, si no hubiera vuelto ebrio esa noche a la casa nada de esto estaría pasando.

-No… -Jotaro se puso enfrente suyo y lo beso, dejando inmóvil y paralizado a Kakyoin.

No puede ser…

Jotaro lo estaba besando.

Y era perfecto

No podía moverse.

No podía reaccionar.

Por que siquiera seguía pensando? Los labios de Jotaro se sentían muy bien contra los suyos.

Una de sus manos se dirigió a la mejilla de Jotaro para sujetar su rostro presionando mas sus labios mientras se ponía de frente a el. Nunca se hubiera esperado esto en toda su vida, no así, no por parte de el, menos así, con las lagrimas del ojiazul mojándole la mano y las mejillas, sus labios habían empezado a moverse al mismo tiempo, despacio, testeándose y saboreándose, acostumbrándose el uno al otro, eran cálidos, cálidos y suaves.

Y se sentían condenadamente bien.

Se separo de Jojo con un sonrojo muy notorio en el rostro, el rostro de el estaba angustiado, aunque el estaba un poco estresado estaba sumamente feliz, pero evidentemente la situación no estaba para una sonrisa.

-Quédate –los dedos del ojiazul estaban acariciando su mano, rogándole con la mirada que le hiciera cara, que no se siguieran lastimando así.

-Esta bien –le respondió para darle un beso suave en los labios, presionando su labio inferior por error, el pelirojo pego su frente a la de Jotaro, quedándose viéndose durante unos segundos, Jojo seguía acariciándole la mano y Kakyoin le estaba acariciando la nuca con los dedos.

-Vamos adentro –Jotaro le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio vuelta tomando al pelirojo de la mano.

-Jotaro –el moreno se paro a mitad de camino al recibir un abrazo por detrás del pelirojo –me gustas.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, simplemente Kakyoin apoyando su rostro en la espalda de Jotaro, hasta que este le respondió.

-A mi también.

Ambos entraron a la casa, estaba muy delicada la cosa como para hacerlo, antes tenían que recuperar la confianza de alguna manera mas normal…

Ah y Kakyoin se dejo su estuche en el patio.


	11. Chapter 11

El ambiente estaba tenso, muy tenso, de cierta manera se sentían aliviados de que sus sentimientos fueran mutuos pero el aire de la discusión seguía ahí, el echo de que hace menos de 10 minutos Kakyoin se hubiera besado con otro aún seguía ahí, que hubieran tenido la discusión mas fuerte de toda su vida también estaba ahí, era una fiesta y todos estaban invitados. Al entrar a la sala Jotaro se quedo ahí de pie, con la mirada en el suelo sosteniendo la mano del pelirojo quien no dejo de mirarle preocupado sabiendo que tenia que hacer algo para aunque sea cambiar de tema.

-Re-recuerdas que te dije de un videojuego que había comprado? Que tal si jugamos ahora? Todavía no es muy tarde y… -Jojo había ido a sentarse en frente del televisor donde estaba la consola.

-Esta bien, ve a buscarlo –veía su mirada desanimada, pensaba mientras iba a su habitación a buscar el juego en que era buena señal que al menos le diera una oportunidad de arreglar un poco las cosas.

Cuando volvió a la sala Jotaro seguía ahí, tenía la mirada apagada y se lo veía decepcionado, Kakyoin solo se coloco al lado suyo y le acaricio la cabeza, a lo que sin responderle Jotaro le extendió el brazo para que le pase el juego, no le quedo de otra que obedecer, el juego comenzó a correr y la luz del televisor ilumino sus rostros, era un juego de carreras, algo ligero para 2 personas, se sentó al lado suyo y tomo uno de los controles a lo que Jotaro procedió a hacer lo mismo para comenzar a jugar, ninguno se dirigió la mirada en todo ese tiempo, estaban en completo silencio.

-Que quieres hacer? –escucho susurrar a Jojo mientras seguía jugando, le daba miedo mirarlo e igualmente sabía que no lo estaba mirando.

-Sobre que?

-Sobre esto –entendió que se estaba refiriendo a ellos 2.

-Lo que tu quieras…yo…ya hice demasiado supongo… -susurro Kakyoin con un deje de culpa en su voz. Se sobresalto cuando la cabeza de Jojo se poso en su hombro, miro ligeramente y vio que seguía jugando.

-Sigamos así por unos días, eventualmente…todo cambiara…y solamente no vuelvas a beber.

-Esta bien.

-Y quédate, no hace falta que te vayas aún –el rostro de Jojo se oculto totalmente en su hombro, sintiendo la respiración de este en su brazo.

-Pronto ya tendre mi departamento en condiciones, llame esta semana y me dijeron que a lo sumo en 3 días ya estaría bien.

-Quédate –ordeno, su mano se había movido del mando para ponerse encima de la del pelirojo- solo un poco mas.

-Esta bien –susurro obediente dándole un beso en la cabeza para tranquilizar al moreno.

Silencio, de nuevo.

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir, ya se hizo tarde –la voz de Jotaro lo había sacado de aquella tranquilidad.

-Si, esta bien –el pelirojo se dispuso a sacar su juego de la consola mientras Jotaro se levantaba para ir a su habitación.

Se lo encontró a mitad de camino, con la mirada fija en la pared, el solo se dedico a acariciarle la mano con los dedos, Jotaro lo miro para luego acercarse a el y besarlo suavemente, apenas apoyando sus labios, cerro los ojos disfrutando de su tacto, los dedos de Jojo se habían entrelazado con los suyos uniendo sus manos, sus labios se pegaron un poco mas a los del moreno intensificando el beso, el cual fue correspondido con gusto, sin dejar de ser besos cariñosos y ligeros, se separaron y sus miradas se encontraron, el moreno unió sus labios de nuevo y lo fue arrastrando dentro de su habitación, Kakyoin le siguió sorprendido. Jojo le había tomado de la cintura y lo había sentado sobre el futon, sentándose el frente de el, mirándose.

-Vamos a dormir –dijo el ojiazul.

-S-si…? –sorprendido podía ver a Jojo recostarse en el futon y tapándose, sin quitarse la camiseta esta vez. Su rostro extrañado era un libro abierto sobre toda esta situación, dejo el juego a un lado y también se recostó, tomando su distancia del moreno quien le estaba dando la espalda, no tenía idea que hacer, tomar su mano? Abrazarlo? Dormir tal vez? A el no se le daban bien estas cosas de las relaciones…

 _Pero había caído por su amigo._

Se puso a dormir, tal vez esa sería la mejor opción, parecería desesperado si le recordaba a cada momento que le gustaba luego de semejante episodio.

Se levanto a la mañana siguiente, Jojo no estaba en el futon con el, saco su celular del bolsillo ocultándose entre la colcha del futon para conservar el calor para escribirle a Polnareff "siento molestarte a esta hora pero es importante, puedes contarme que paso el otro día?"

La respuesta no tardo mucho en llegar "Te refieres a cuando me fui al baño?"

"Supongo que si, realmente no recuerdo nada apartir de la mitad de tu historia?"

"Ay hombre enserio? Tienes ese tipo de problemas?"

"Si…"

"Yo volvi y los encontré a Jotaro y a ti besándose, si no lo recuerdas y me lo preguntas es por nada bueno paso"

"Jotaro me lo conto…enfadado…por que yo no me acordaba"

"tiene razón sabes?

"Si...pero era mutuo incluso sobrio así que estamos…bien…creo" –No le iba a contar al rubio sobre lo de que tuvieron sexo de ebrios y luego se beso con otro hombre, confundiría demasiado al francés y ahora mismo ni el quería hablar de ello.

"Imagino que tienes que resolver varias cosas ahora no? Jotaro no es el tipo de persona que se tomaría algo así a la ligera pese a que saliera bien" –Kakyoin vio ese mensaje con amargura, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo.

"Si…"

"Sali del baño y los encontré besándose con bastantes ganas, luego ambos salieron del bar como alma que lleva el diablo"

"Esta bien" –el rostro del pintor se había sonrojado ante el hecho de que su amigo tuviera tantos detalles –"Gracias, de momento con eso estoy bien" –el rubio le mando un emoticon de OK y la conversación murió ahí, levantándose de la cama, el videojuego no estaba en el suelo así que seguramente estaba en su habitación, quiso ir al baño pero el sonido de la ducha le indicaba que estaba ocupado, así que se movió al comedor donde se encontró al señor Joestar y Jolyne, mirándolo intensamente, se dio la vuelta incómodo y se encerró en su habitación, mientras trabajaba al menos ahí nadie lo haría sentir incomodo, evidentemente ellos escucharon TODO, mejor esperaría a que el baño estuviera desocupado y pudiera encerrarse ahí a…bañarse y evadirse del mundo.

Se puso a jugar con su celular por unos 40 minutos, lo suficiente como para que al salir el baño estuviera libre, tomo sus cosas y ropa limpia y cuando salió se encontró a Jotaro en la puerta, con una mirada seria, demasiado pesada para que pudiera sostenerle la mirada, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza.

-No viniste a desayunar –escucho decir al moreno, el cual sonaba bastante molesto.

-N-no…quería ir a bañarme…y tampoco me desperté con mucha hambre –su voz sonaba nerviosa.

-Kakyoin

-Jolyne y tu abuelo estaban ahí mirándome, no lo podía soportar, déjame que se enfríen un poco las cosas

Jotaro no dijo nada y se aparto de la puerta, dejándole el paso libre para ir al baño, al cual fue y se encerró en este, recargándose contra la puerta para llevarse una mano a la cara y suspirar.

Para cuando salió del baño la casa estaba sola, Jotaro había salido al trabajo, Jolyne al colegio, y Joseph también a trabajar.

No sabía que sentir, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que iba a hacer.

Por un lado estaba feliz de que Jotaro le correspondiera desde…mucho antes, pero por otro la situación no era la mas agradable ahora mismo y lo entendía totalmente, no podía forzar a su amigo ahora mismo o sería un grave error, después de todo había estado jugando sin saberlo con los sentimientos de el haciéndole creer que ellos 2 tenían algo, y aunque ahora si podían tener algo entendía el problema a la perfección, se sentía culpable y mal consigo mismo, se sentía estúpido y egoísta y solo tenía que soportarlo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era…pintar…

Por el resto del día.

Y tal vez luego jugaría videojuegos

Cuando Jotaro llego a la noche a su casa se encontró a su abuelo y a Kakyoin frente al televisor, el viejo tenía una cara de frustración de lo mas grande, intentando no demostrarle su enojo a Kakyoin, no conocía el juego pero sabía perfectamente que iba perdiendo, el viejo siempre insistía en jugar contra el pelirojo pero era evidente que no podía ganar en ninguna oportunidad, bajo la mirada del televisor y se encontró a Jolyne sobre su pierna, tenía el cabello suelto e iba sin pantuflas, la cargo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-En la cocina esta tu cena –susurro la niña apoyándose en la mejilla de su padre, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina con la niña en brazos, esperaría a que el pelirojo terminara su partida contra el viejo, no tenía ganas de recibir los gritos de su abuelo por inoportuno.

Se dirigió con la cena a su estudio dejando a la niña con los otros 2 adultos, tenía trabajo que hacer. No paso mucho antes de que el pelirojo se presentara en su habitación golpeando el marco de la puerta, viéndolo entrar lentamente. Jotaro lo vio detenidamente, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos, viendo como sus caderas giraban al caminar y como su mirada se encontraba con la suya, el pelirojo se agacho ligeramente para darle un beso en la frente junto con una sonrisa, de manera un poco mas brusca el lo tomo del cuello y lo tironeo para darle un beso, que no mucho después fue correspondido por el pelirojo.

-Venía a preguntarte si necesitabas o querías algo pero… -su voz fue acallada por otro beso, llevando su mano a la mejilla de su amigo.

-De hecho…un vaso de jugo estaría bien, tengo bastante sed –dijo Jotaro sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas aumentar mas y mas, y la verdad es que si tenía sed. El pelirojo había vuelto en segundos con un vaso de jugo de naranja, lo dejo sobre el escritorio y se agacho para darle un beso al moreno, el cual no tardo en tomar sus manos para acariciarlas.

Se miraron unos minutos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, el moreno había comenzado a jugar con el mechón de pelo del pelirojo, entre ello jugando con sus aritos de cerezas.

-Creo que ya debería irme a dormir –susurro Kakyoin enfrente suyo, Jotaro lo abrazo por la espalda sorprendiéndolo con aquel abrazo tan fuerte que lo había echo caerse sobre su pecho, sonrió satisfecho, quería que el reaccionara así a decir verdad aunque le sorprendió bastante aquello, sus brazos se colgaron de su cuello y los de Jojo de su cintura.

-Tienes sueño? –pregunto Jotaro ocultando su rostro en el cuello del chico.

-No, pero tengo frió –y en ese momento los brazos de Jotaro lo estrecharon aún mas contra el, acomodándolo contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el chico suspirara –mucho frió. Estuvieron un rato así, simplemente abrazados, Kakyoin contra el pecho del moreno, la calidez de aquel abrazo lo embriagaba, ya no sentía aquel frió de antes –así se esta mucho mejor –escucho una risita de Jotaro antes de levantarse –sin embargo tienes trabajo que hacer no? No puedes trabajar conmigo encima.

-Puedo intentarlo –dijo Jotaro con una pequeña sonrisita, a lo que el pelirojo le dio un beso en los labios y se fue.

Pese a todo Kakyoin no tenía sueño, así que se refugió dentro del futon del frio y metió su laptop bajo las sabanas, tal vez iba a jugar un rato.

Jotaro salió de la cama asustado, corriendo hacia la habitación del pelirojo, de donde había escuchado un grito de terror muy fuerte.

-Que sucede Kakyoin!? –abrió la puerta corrediza para encontrar un bulto de futon.

-Jotaro? –vio al pelirojo salir del bulto de mantas, tenía los auriculares puestos.

Silencio, Jotaro ya se imaginaba que paso.

-Paso…algo? –dijo analizando la situación –estas jugando verdad?

-Perdón, te desperté? Me salió un screamer de repente y… -explicaba el gamer de lo mas tranquilo. Vio como Jotaro se llevaba una mano a la cara

-A dormir - Kakyoin sabía lo que esto significaba, que no jugaría por el resto de la noche, estaba decidido, Jotaro lo había decido y así iba a ser, vio como el moreno se acercaba a el y moviendo a colcha del futon le sacaba la notebook para dejarla a un lado, quiso quejarse pero sintió sobre el una fuerte y avasallante mirada, no podía ni levantar la cabeza de la presión, quería jugar un poco mas…Su cara fue un poema cuando Jotaro se metió en el futon con el, dándole la espalda –hace frió para volver a mi habitación si? Y te tengo que vigilar que no vuelvas a las tuyas.

-Por que no usas algún pijama o algo? –el pelirojo se acomodo bien en el futon, mirándolo.

-Ya tengo uno puesto

-Solo un pantalón no es suficiente

-Mucha molestia

El pintor podía observar su espalda detalladamente, grande, ancha, con los músculos bien marcados y detallados, haciéndole justicia a sus hombros grandes que sostenían aquellos brazos tan fuertes y masculinos, se sentía atraído a tocar su piel, a fusionar sus calores corporales el uno con el otro, así que lo abrazo con un brazo solo, pegándose lo mas posible a el. Un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-Estas del lado de la cama que necesito abrazar una almohada –la misma excusa que le puso el primer día que Jotaro durmió con el en su casa, simplemente una excusa, sabía que dada la situación de la otra noche no se podía dar esos lujos de ser tan cariñoso, tenía que esperar un tiempo pero se tentó demasiado y simplemente lo hizo. Al fin y al cabo ahora eran algo un poco mas que amigos no? Si podían besarse podrían hacer esto…

Jotaro comenzó a moverse, Kakyoin lo soltó asustado de que se hubiera molestado y se dio la vuelta avergonzado.

-Que sucede? No eras tu el que querías abrazar algo? –moviendo la cabeza vio que Jotaro estaba enfrente suyo, se había movido para estar el uno frente al otro, tímidamente se dio la vuelta quedando en frente del moreno, clavando su mirada en la suya, simplemente se estaban mirando y con eso era suficiente para que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza. Jojo le miro molesto y lo abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro –A dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme a trabajar, tus gritos no me dejan dormir.

-Si…

A la mañana siguiente sintió el movimiento del futon obligándolo a abrir los ojos, viendo a Jotaro levantarse delante suyo.

-Buen día –susurro el pintor viendo borroso

-Buen día, siento despertarte

-Esta bien, te vas a bañar no? Ire a despertar a Jolyne para que se vista –dijo el pelirojo antes de bostezar muy sonoramente.

-Gracias

Kakyoin se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con los ojos aún cerrados, sin darse cuenta choco con el moreno de camino, el cual antes de poder decir algo lo agarro de los hombros para besarlo en los labios.

Estaba demasiado dormido como para entender que pasaba, lo que le hizo saber a Jojo con un bostezo después del beso, llevándose la mano a la boca de la pena, el moreno le revolvió el pelo y se hizo camino a su habitación para ir a buscar sus cosas para bañarse. El se movió hasta la habitación de Jolyne, tocando la puerta antes como de costumbre, al no oir respuesta entro, encontrando a Jolyne hecha un bollito en el futon, se acerco a ella sentándose a su lado.

-Jolyne despierta –susurro despacio moviendo su hombro ligeramente, la niña no le respondió, sabía que estaba despierta –Jolyne –lo mismo, empezó a tocarle la cara con la yema de los dedos para ver si abría los ojos y solo veía sus muecas molestas –Jolyne despier…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la niña se levanto violentamente enfrente suyo y le vomito encima de las piernas, aterrando a Kakyoin, al terminar se volvió a meter en la cama sin emitir palabra. Bueno que tampoco era tan malo levantarse para ir al colegio, iba a tener que lavar ese pijama.

La miro preocupado y le puso la mano en la frente, tenía el rostro bastante caliente, salio rápido de la habitación de la niña, dispuesto a ir a buscar un vaso de agua, un termómetro y alguna pastilla, Joseph al verlo correr tan agitado lo paro un momento,

-Que sucede hijo?

-Jolyne me acaba de vomitar encima, le toque la frente y estaba bastante caliente –Joseph lo miro alarmado y lo siguió hasta la habitación de la niña, agarrando un trapo húmedo para limpiar.

El pelirojo procedió a prender el termómetro y lo puso en la axila de la niña, aprovechando el tiempo de espera para limpiarle la boca con un pañuelo, Jolyne abrió los ojos molesta, tenía las cejas cruzadas y la voz taponada.

-No me siento muy bien –Kakyoin rodo los ojos, pensando en que era un poco obvio –que huele tan mal? –la niña miro al pelirojo con los pantalones machados de vomito y se levanto para vomitar de nuevo, por suerte esta vez no le vomito encima a el, Joseph y el la vieron entre preocupados y asqueados.

-Creo que me ire…a cambiar… -Joseph le hizo señas de que fuera, el se podría ocupar bien de la niña. Se quito los pantalones para dejarlos en el lavadero y fue a su habitación para ponerse sus pantalones de pintura, si esos se volvían a manchar no importaban, de paso agarro un trapo con detergente, una pala y una bolsa para recoger todo.

Entro de nuevo a la habitación de la infante y encontró a Joseph intentándola hacer tomar agua

-En el resto del día ira vomitando todo –Kakyoin se había puesto a meter el vomito dentro de una bolsa –tiene muy poquita fiebre, pero tiene mal el estomago y bastante moco, es cuestión de que falte al colegio un par de días, tome unas pastillas y se mantenga calentita –dijo Joseph seriamente.

-Lo de faltar al colegio es una buena noticia –susurro la niña dándose vuelta boca abajo, su abuelo se había puesto a trenzarle el pelo para hacerle un moño.

-Señorita, no esta en condiciones de hablar

-Yo puedo cuidarla sin problema si ustedes 2 tienen que salir –menciono el pelirojo mientras limpiaba el suelo.

-Seguro? Puedo mover mi reunión de hoy para otro día

-Preguntele a Jolyne que prefiere –el pintor se estaba desinfectando las manos con un poco de alcohol en gel.

La niña tardo en contestar, se estaba por dormir en cualquier momento –Quiero que se queden los 2 –pudo decir en un susurro, ambos hombres la escucharon y sonrieron.

-Esta bien, pero antes necesito que abras la boca y te tomes esta pastilla –Jolyne se puso boca abajo contra la almohada –oye! Hazme caso! No seas igual que tu padre!

Kakyoin quería reir pero estaba preocupado por la chiquilla, se levanto para tirar la bolsa pero se encontró a Jotaro en la puerta, le daba un poco de miedo que hiciera eso últimamente.

-Que sucede? No había nadie en el comedor y me resulto extraño –el pelirojo lo empujo levemente para salir y seguir su camino hacia el tacho de basura.

-Jolyne esta enferma, nos quedaremos los 2 a cuidarla, tu puedes irte a trabajar tranquilo –pudo ver incluso desde atrás, como la postura de Jotaro cambiaba, el se preocupaba mucho por su hija aunque no lo pareciera, era frió y desatento pero eso con todo el mundo, no por que fuera tan malo.

-Que tiene? –escucho un poco de preocupación en la voz del moreno a la vez que entraba en la habitación.

-Esta vomitando y tiene un poco de fiebre, solo es algo del estomago, con descansar un par de días y hacer que tome sus medicamentos, que no quiere –dijo Joseph enojado –estará bien.

Jojo dio vuelta a la niña y la puso de frente, esta cerro la boca decidida, a lo que Jojo le tapo la nariz, cuando esta no pudo mas por que necesitaba respirar aprovecho para meterle la pastilla en la boca a la vez que se la tapaba, Kakyoin y Joseph rieron un poco. Cuando la niña trago la pastilla con una cara de asco muy fuerte extendió el brazo, a lo que su padre le paso un vaso de agua.

-Eres el peor –susurro con una voz rencorosa.

-Tal vez, pero las pastillas te las vas a tomar todas, están autorizados a usar mi mismo método, que se las tome cueste lo que cueste –Jojo se levanto, se lo veía bastante mas tranquilo que cuando recibió la noticia –están seguros que pueden encargarse no? –el anciano le levanto el pulgar y el pelirojo le dedico una sonrisa segura –dicen eso pero no podían hacer que tomara las píldoras, yare yare daze –miro a su hija una vez mas, estaba recostada mirando hacia la pared, se acerco en un paso a Kakyoin y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación –les encargo a Jolyne –el moreno salió de la habitación para irse a vestir para ir al trabajo.

Luego de esto, Kakyoin empezó a sentir 2 miradas clavadas en su cuello como si fueran 2 estacas, enterrándose mas y mas. Un sudor frió comenzó a pasearse por su espalda, obligándolo a voltear para atrás, encontrando las miradas fijas de Joseph y Jolyne encima suyo.

-Entonces mi nieto y tu…? –El anciano tenía la mirada iluminada y super feliz, sosteniéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Eso significa que Kakyoin va a ser mi nuevo papa?

Ahora se daba cuenta que iba a estar un día entero obligado a someterse a las preguntas incomodas del abuelo de Jotaro y su hija.

Ay no.


	12. Chapter 12

La puerta se había cerrado detrás suyo, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo ya no tenía escapatoria alguna.

-Abuelo! No lo dejes escapar! –indico la niña, bastante mas sana de lo que debería estar.

-Entendido! –el anciano se hecho contra la puerta, evitándole el paso al pelirojo.

-Ahora nos vas a contar todo! Vas a ser mi nuevo papa? –Jolyne tenía un brillo en los ojos con una mirada curiosa –por que mi papa y tu se besaron? Se van a casar?

-No Jolyne, cuando la gente se quiere no necesariamente se casa –Joestar le explico a la niña –ya sabes, hay muchos tipos de familias.

-Pero ellos no se quieren mucho? –el pelirojo al oir esto se sonrojo aguantándose las ganas de llorar, estaba muriéndose y agonizando de la vergüenza, mientras tanto ahí el abuelo de Jojo de lo mas tranquilo haciendo de profesor.

-Veras querida, las relaciones entre adultos son complicadas, querer a alguien no significa casarse, tener hijos y ser felices comiendo perdices…por ejemplo en el caso de tu primo-abuelo Josuke, yo soy su padre pero no estoy con su mama –Kakyoin todavía no entendía por que no saltaba por la ventana –y Kakyoin y Jotaro se quieren mucho pero aún no son novios, tal vez no aclaran bien sus sentimientos…o necesiten un tiempo…

-Señor Joestar basta! –el pintor se estaba tapando el rostro con las manos de la vergüenza.

-Kakyoin sería genial si tu fueras mi nuevo papa –dijo la niña sonriente mirándolo, antes de que se agarrara la cabeza con las manos –no me siento bien…

-Descansa Jolyne, los días de faltar al colegio son para eso –el anciano le acaricio la cabeza suavemente y la niña se recostó en el futon.

Con la cabeza embotellada y con un sonrojo que parecía mucho mas grave que la fiebre de la infante quiso irse a dar un baño –señor Joestar, me voy a dar un baño, le puedo encargar a Jolyne?

-Si claro –el hombre se corrió de la puerta dejando el paso libre, cuando el pelirojo estaba apunto de cerrar lo escucho decir –se que no es asunto mio, mucho menos siendo que es un asunto complicado lo de ustedes 2 de momento, pero que sepas que serías perfecto para alguien como Jotaro, no solo por que eres su mejor amigo si no por que eres un buen chico, te conocemos desde hace mucho…ojala funcione lo suyo –Kakyoin sonrojado cerro la puerta despacio.

-Gracias –dijo desde atrás para que solo Joestar lo escuche, antes de ir a su habitación a recoger su ropa.

Al cabo de un rato, después de bañarse y ponerse bonito apareció en la habitación de la niña, donde estaba Joestar con una notebook, seguramente trabajando o escribiéndole a su esposa sobre su nieta. Había traído un vaso de agua por si las dudas

-Kakyoin si quieres puedes ir a pintar, yo estaré aquí mientras tanto, cualquier cosa te llamare

-Gracias, el almuerzo lo preparo yo en ese caso, vaya pensando en algo que le guste –dijo amablemente y se retiro de la habitación, el señor Joestar era un buen hombre que lo apreciaba mucho, se conocían desde hace años, ir a reuniones familiares por invitación de aquella familia ricachona era común para el por que lo consideraban un miembro muy intimo de la familia, con ellos hizo algo que nunca creyó posible que era subirse a un submarino, aquel día casi se desmaya y entra en coma, a decir verdad Jotaro también estaba sorprendido por que nunca se había subido a uno pero si se ve que estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su abuelo.

En su cuarto, el pelirojo se la paso pintando y dibujando el resto del día, adelantando trabajos, preparando encargos, hasta que al mediodía fue a ver a Joestar por el tema del almuerzo, el hombre pidió hamburguesas, lastima que Jolyne solo podía comer cosas mas livianas, por lo cual se quejo bastante de ello. A la tarde, mientras el chico seguía pintando luego de lavar los platos y limpiar un poco en compañía del anciano, oyo su nombre desde el cuarto de la niña, a lo cual fue rápidamente.

-Lo siento Kakyoin, puedes ayudarme a bañar a Jolyne? Prepara la bañera con aceites y hiervas y esas cosas que tanto les gustan a ustedes, nosotros nos bañamos con agua normal…y jabón…y mi esposa que insiste en poner velas y sales y todas esas cosas –el pelirojo asintió y fue al baño a preparar todo, al rato entro en anciano con la niña en una bata y la metieron al agua, alguien iba a tener que quedarse en el baño con ella para verificar que no se desmayara o algo y ese obviamente tenía que ser tu abuelo.

El pelirojo volvió a su trabajo donde paso el resto de la tarde ocupado hasta que llego Jotaro inexplicablemente temprano, lo vio pasar por el pasillo directo hacía la habitación de la niña, donde al ir a ver estaba allí abrazándola y besándola amorosamente mientras esta se quejaba de lo cursi que era su padre.

-Como esta? Salí temprano del trabajo por que estaba preocupado –Kakyoin se rió susurrando un "aaaw" y Joseph empezó a hablar con una sonrisa,

-Esta como tiene que estar, ósea apenas se enfermo hoy, hasta mañana a la tarde no se le va a ir…al menos, si pasa de eso la llevaremos a un doctor –Jotaro asintió.

-Me pedí el día libre para mañana, si tienen que salir a algún lado yo me puedo quedar a cuidarla.

-Bien, yo tenía que ir a una junta, y preparar todo para irme, dentro de poco tengo que volver a Nueva York

-Nooo abuelo no te vayas –la niña tirada en la cama intento darle cachetazos con la mano suavemente pero estaba bastante mas alto que ella así que solo lograba toquetearle la barba.

-Ay ni que me fuera tanto tiempo –Joseph le dio un beso en la nariz a la niña.

-Pero después me quedo sola

-Si me tienes a mi para eso Jolyne –el pelirojo le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa, hasta que volteo la mirada al sentirse observado por un sonrojado Jotaro

-Igual, quiero que los 2 se queden –Jolyne hizo un puchero.

-Verdad que es tierna Kakyoin? –dijo Joseph energico sonriendo.

-Muchisimo

Llegada la cena paso algo, no había nada que cocinar, el pelirojo se preguntaba muy extrañado como no se había percatado que se había acabado la comida si el mismo había cocinado al medio día, el tema era que Jotaro compraba los víveres 2 veces al mes, al parecer no se había dado cuenta y los había repuesto hace un par de semanas, sin embargo se habían acabado sin que el se diera cuenta, si lo pensaba algo mejor la heladera si estaba algo vacía. El hecho es que tuvieron que pedir comida por internet, así que toda la familia, excepto Jolyne, quien lloraba de la frustración y el enojo, estaba comiendo pizza muy alegremente, esto de pedir comida se repetiría por el día de mañana ya que había que quedarse a cuidar a la niña por lo tanto tendrían que ir cuando esta se mejore.

-Jotaro no hacemos falta tantos para cuidar a Jolyne, déjame ir a hacer la compra mañana

-No, te crees que puedes cargar con la compra de las próximas 2 semanas o que?

-No lo dice por eso lo dice por que mañana quiere pasar el día contigo, mientras yo aquí me muero de hambre comiendo arroz y ya –escucho decir a Jolyne desde la otra habitación, con lo cual Jojo procedió a taparse la cara de la vergüenza.

Llegada la noche luego de irse Kakyoin a bañar fue a la habitación de la niña con su consola portátil, entre el tener que cuidarla también estaba el hacerle compañía y que no pasara tan mal su enfermedad, ya que los enfermos del estomago no duermen todo el día, mas alla de que alla vomitado varias veces, el pelirojo se metió dentro del futon de Jolyne hasta que esta se quedo dormida no mucho después, para cuando se quedo jugando un rato mas Jotaro había abierto la puerta corrediza suavemente, viendo a su hija dormida encima del brazo del pelirojo, se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido y se puso al lado de ellos, simplemente mirándolos.

-Por que no duermes con nosotros? Hace frió ya y Jolyne estará contenta de despertar al lado tuyo –Kakyoin le miro con una sonrisa cálida a la cual el moreno no se pudo resistir, con mucha pena se metió despacio dentro del futon mientras que su hija dejaba el brazo de su amigo y se acurrucaba en su propio pecho, sin darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo mientras la miraba.

Realmente Jolyne era su tesoro.

Y cuando levantaba la mirada tenía otro mas enfrente.

Aunque Jolyne estuviera entre medio de ellos 2 podían mirarse perfectamente a los ojos, Kakyoin mirándole sonriente mientras apartaba la consola a un lado y se terminaba de recostar en la almohada, extendiendo un brazo para alcanzar la mano de Jojo por encima de la cabeza de su hija, a la vez que este entrelazaba su mano con la suya.

-Buenas noches Kakyoin –susurro levemente sin apartarle la mirada.

-Buenas noches Jojo –el chico cerro sus ojos viendo por ultima vez la sonrisa del biólogo.

Kujo despertó a la mañana bastante acalorado entre varias mantas, su hija se encontraba durmiendo a un lado suyo y vio que Kakyoin ya se había levantado, se fijo en la hora y eran las 10:30, había dormido tanto? Si dentro de todo se habían ido a dormir bastante temprano. Se levanto suavemente sintiendo el frio de temperaturas entre el futon y el ambiente, busco en la cocina, en su habitación, en la de el, y en el baño pero no encontró nada, paso por su estudio por pura casualidad y ahí estaba su pelirojo, tenía un cuaderno con un lápiz en una mano, estaba dibujando una de sus peceras de nuevo.

Tal y como hace unas semanas, la luz azul chocaba contra su rostro haciéndolo ver muy sereno, muy relajante a la vista y el propio azul generándole un rechazo a los colores con su pelo dándole una tonalidad diferente.

Precioso.

-Kakyoin? –pregunto susurrando, no quería asustarlo y que pasara algún accidente, se sobresaltaba rápido y no podía permitir algo así, no en su estudio, no cerca de sus queridos peces, claro que no, ellos no tenían la culpa de la torpeza de su amigo, el nombrado giro la cabeza y lo encontró apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Ah, Jojo buen día, ya te despertaste o volverás a dormir?

-No te parece que dormí suficiente? –el moreno se sentó en su silla giratoria, descansando un poco mientras se frotaba los ojos –no crees que es muy temprano para dibujar?

-No tengo sueño, y además siempre me gusto este lugar –Noriaki ya estaba vestido con su ropa de día, que por lo general siempre eran camisas y pantalones, nada muy excéntrico pero tampoco salido de lo formal, así era el, muy formal y recto pero también muy simple –se saco las manos de los ojos cuando sintió las manos del pintor sobre sus hombros –te molesta aquí Jotaro? Últimamente no te he visto dormir muy bien –si, le estaba haciendo un masaje, así de simple.

El moreno tenía las mejillas quemándole junto con el propio calor de su cuerpo que Kakyoin le generaba, sus manos que se paseaban a lo largo de sus hombros y cuello, apretando y acariciando en los puntos exactos lo hacían cerrar los ojos de placer, jadeando interiormente de placer, no estaba nada mal, sabía que no estaba contracturado y era solo una excusa del pelirojo para tocarle, pero lo estaba haciendo tan bien que sacarlo sería un desperdicio, se sentía demasiado bien, le estaba presionando justo donde debía para sacarle gruñidos y jadeos. Su rostro se encontraba serio con los ojos cerrados y con las cejas cruzadas, estando avergonzado de los sonidos que salían de su boca, su mente se perdió cuando los labios de Kakyoin se posaron en su oreja mordiéndola suavemente y obligándolo a gemir de la sorpresa.

Sin poder evitarlo los gemidos salían de su boca cuando la lengua del pelirojo le daba chupetones y lamidas a su lóbulo, incapaz de soportar las ganas de besarlo le dio la vuelta a la silla para quedar enfrente de este, tomarlo del cuello y obligarle a besarlo apasionadamente, metiendo su lengua a la primera, mordiendo sus labios con hambre, una de las piernas del chico se había posado entre medio de las suyas mientras sus manos se posaban sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos ligeramente. Jotaro estaba succionando su lengua mientras la enrredaba con la suya, tironeando de los cabellos de su nuca y posando su otra mano sobre su cadera para atraerlo hacía el. Sus pieles estaban calientes y deseosas, olas de calor invadían a Jotaro, lo necesitaba mas cerca suyo.

-Sientate –ordeno el moreno cerrando las piernas, el pelirojo obedeció metiendo su lengua en la boca del moreno, sentándose encima de las piernas de Jotaro mientras las suyas las metía por los costados de la silla, mientras sus lenguas de chocaban entre si Jotaro aprovecho para maeter su mano bajo la camisa de Kakyoin en su marcada espalda, pasando sus dedos por esta, mientras que su otra mano sostenía su cabeza, el pintor había colocado sus manos encima del pecho de Jojo, recorriéndolo a gusto, tocando así sea con la yema de sus dedos como con la palma, el calor de su piel lo embriagaba y la textura de sus pectorales lo calentaba de sobremanera.

El ojiazul se movió al cuello del pelirojo, desabotonando varios botones de su camisa mientras que comenzaba a besarlo, primero lentamente, dando besos cortos y pequeños, junto con lamidas largas y suaves, que hacían que el chico gimiera ligeramente, entrecortado, para luego empezar a succionar y chupar, chupando con fuerza, dejándole chupetones muy pronunciados, junto con mordidas que para su mala suerte lo hacían soltar gemidos muy sonoros, tendría que ser mas cuidadoso o despertaría a Jolyne, sin poder evitarlo los dedos de Kakyoi empezaron a toquetear los pezones del moreno, tocándolos rápidamente, pellizcando, agarrando sus pectorales y presionándolos, logrando que Jotaro gimiera mientras le mordía el cuello.

Sabía que Kakyoin lo estaba notando especialmente ahora que estaba encima suyo, pero su erección era muy grande, estaba duro, y su cuerpo era calor puro así que no lo podía evitar, menos cuando el pelirojo le robaba suspiros cuando pellizcaba sus pezones, no podía saber si Kakyoin también estaba en el mismo estado pero en cuanto quizo mover su mano hasta su entrepierna el trasero del pelirojo empezo a moverse contra el, nublándole totalmente los pensamientos obligándolo a apoyar su cabeza contra la silla mientras cerraba los ojos y su boca se abría solo para dejar salir sus gemidos, sus roncos y escandalosos gemidos, por que gemía bastante alto.

Menos mal que su abuelo no estaba hoy en la casa.

Kakyoin había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos para sostenerse mejor mientras se moví a contra la erección de Jotaro, sintiendo el calor de los pantalones de este directo contra el suyo, deleitándose de la sensación del miembro de su amigo contra el, nunca había hecho nada así con un hombre pero el verlo gemir así lo hacía querer seguir hacía delante, quería tocarlo, quería tocarlo demasiado. Las manos de Jotaro se posaron en sus nalgas para apretarlas y guiar su movimiento, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando puesto que escondió su cabeza en los brazos del pelirojo, susurrándole directo a Kakyoin en el oído, excitándolo cada vez mas, su propia erección le dolía, el miembro del moreno contra el le era mucho, en especial con sus manos ahí tocándolo mas, hundiendo sus dedos en sus nalgas, apretándolas, abriéndolas, sus suspiros y jadeos se unieron a los de Jotaro.

Kakyoin no lo resistió mas y tomo una de las manos del moreno, poniéndola sobre su erección, su dura y cálida erección, su propia calentura tapaba su vergüenza, lo mismo se aplicaba a Jojo quien no perdió tiempo y comenzó a tocarlo sobre la tela, haciéndolo gemir aún mas sonoramente que antes, la mano que estaba sobre su erección intentaba tocarle de arriba abajo, agarrarle, presionar en la punta y repetir el proceso, el cual lo obligo a echar la cabeza para atrás mientras gemía, oportunidad que Jotaro no desaprovecho para morderle el cuello y seguir besándolo, su mano aún guiaba las caderas del pelirojo sobre las suyas.

Jotaro lo agarro de las caderas y se sostuvo en el escritorio para levantarse de la silla y sentar rápidamente a Kakyoin sobre este, lo mas al borde posible para conservar la cercanía, su mano se poso en el bulto del pelirojo masturbándolo sobre la ropa, mirándole intensamiente a la vez que metía su lengua en su boca. Kakyoin no tardo en hacer lo mismo, avergonzado y todo el conocía el cuerpo de un hombre por que…era suyo…independientemente de haberlo hecho con hombres o no, así que agarro la erección de Jotaro y empezó a masturbarlo también, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos y su boca para ahogar sus gemidos.

El primero en ocuparse de sacar su miembro de sus pantalones fue Jotaro, quien abrió el cierre del pantalón de Kakyoin y bajo su ropa interior, dejando al aire su largo miembro, a lo que Jotaro sin perder el tiempo lo empezó a masturbar, ahora mano contra piel. Kakyoin empezó a gemir en su hombro, mordiéndolo para evitar gritar tan fuerte, tenía el sentido nublado y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, la mano de Jotaro se sentía bien, se movía rápido de arriba abajo presionándolo, si realmente habían echo esto antes se arrepentía de no recordarlo por que se sentía demasiado bien. Sin perder el tiempo Kakyoin poso su mano en el pecho del moreno, poniendo toda la concentración posible ante sus caricias, bajándola suavemente hasta meterse dentro de sus pantalones de pijama, bajándolos con el dedo y sacando su erección, el miembro de Jotaro era bastante grande, mucho mas de lo que se podría haber esperado.

Comenzo a masturbarle despacio, sintiéndolo gruñir antes de meterle un beso, no quería que Jolyne despertara y los escuchara pero no lo podía evitar, su mano era demasiado sobre el, del placer que sentía no podía ni controlar la suya sobre Jotaro pero no tenía tiempo de sentirse mal por ello, solo seguía moviéndola, sabía que el moreno por la estimulación de antes se iba a correr pronto, mas que nada por que su presemen bajaba por su erección manchándole las manos, haciendo todo bastante mas interesante, aunque a el le faltaba un poco mas podía sentirse cerca del orgasmo. La mano de Jojo empezo a moverse mas rápido a la vez que lo beso metiendo su lengua para explorar totalmente su boca, cada beso se veía interrumpido por los gemidos de los 2 dejándoles rastros de baba por el cuerpo y el rostro.

-Jotaro…me gustas –sin darse cuenta había dicho eso entre gemidos, sin prestar mucha atención al resto del mundo mas que a Jotaro en su mano apunto de correrse, los latidos de su miembro contra su mano lo excitaban poniéndolo mas cerca de su propio orgasmo.

-Kakyoin…yo –el moreno había empezado a mover sus caderas contra la mano del pelirojo, generando mas fricción, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y sus ojos cerrados –no puedo…

Y entonces fue cuando Jotaro se corrió en su mano, el semen caliente del moreno había salido mientras este acabo con un sonoro gemido, sosteniéndose como podía en la mesa, intentando recuperar el aliento.

El pelirojo lo miro embelesado, se veía hermoso quería volver a ver ese rostro una vez mas, pero por ahora tenía que ocuparse de el mismo, estaba tan cerca de llegar, necesitaba correrse ya, su mano se dirigió a su entrepierna pero antes de poder hacer algo Jotaro lo había sujetado, mirándolo desafiante. Kakyoin lo miro atonito cuando lo vio agacharse para meter su miembro en su boca, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y a abrir la boca en un gemido mudo, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara.

Jotaro hundió su miembro totalmente en su boca solamente para succionarlo, quería que el también terminara y rápido, seguramente estaría cansado y quería hacerlo sentir igual de bien a el también. Estaba siendo escandaloso, no podía medir el volumen de sus suspiros y jadeos, su mano se dirigió a los cabellos del moreno guiando su cabeza. No falto mucho para que Kakyoin pudiera correrse gracias a la calida boca de su amigo

-Jotaro voy a…correrme… -jadeaba como podía intentando vocalizar una frase coherente hasta que se corrió, gimiendo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, abrió los ojos como pudo y vio que el rostro de Jotaro estaba manchado, apenas había logrado sacarlo de su boca cuando su semilla se derramo en su rostro. Incapaz de mantenerse apoyado se tiro sobre el escritorio, seguro de que había tirado algún lapicero y un par de carpetas pero ahora no podía importarle menos.

Jotaro se había sentado en la silla y recostó su cabeza sobre el escritorio, gimiendo al igual que el pelirojo, con las respiraciones igual de agitadas, en este momento no le importaba el desastre que había hecho el chico, cuando retomo un poco de aire abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco unos pañuelos, limpiándose la cara con pesadez, sin cuidado, desperdiciando quien sabe cuantos pañuelos hasta sentirse limpio, y por más que le había dejado unos al alcance a Kakyoin, este no podía moverse de donde estaba, solo seguía respirando agitado. Al cabo de un rato Jotaro le limpio la mano tirando los pañuelos a saber donde, encontrándose con la mirada del pelirojo, totalmente sonrojado.

-Kakyoin…

-Jotaro –el chico le dedico una sonrisa picara a lo que el moreno solo pudo taparse la cara con una mano –estuvieron un rato mas así hasta que Kakyoin fue el primero en levantarse, acomodándose la ropa y recogiendo el desastre que era el antiguo y ordenado escritorio de Jotaro, entre ellos todos los pañuelos, al pasar al lado del moreno este lo sujeto con un brazo para que se sentara encima suyo –espera Jojo no puedo de nuevo…

-No, simplemente quiero estar así…un rato… -el ojiazul escondió su rostro en su espalda, abrazándolo por el pecho, el chico de ojos azules dejo todo sobre el escritorio y se quedo quiero, dejándose mimar por Jotaro durante un rato, sabía que se estaba calmando, estaba relajado y sentía mucha calidez, nada comparado al anterior calentón, esto era diferente, simplemente el cuerpo de su amigo podía darle tanto…Jotaro lo solto y Kakyoin se levanto, dándole un beso en la frente para tomar los pañuelos e irse, seguramente para tirarlos a la basura, al rato volvió con un vaso de agua, y podía oler en sus manos un poco de alcohol en gel, la verdad es que lo necesitaba bastante, así que lo acepto gustoso.

Mientras Kujo bebía Kakyoin se había sentado sobre el escritorio, mirando cada una de sus facciones –deberías irte a bañar, yo estoy mejor pero tu sudaste mucho y…todo lo demás –sus mejillas se habían sonrojado mucho al decir esto –ire a ver como esta Jolyne si? –Jotaro dejo el vaso en el escritorio, habiendo tomado todo de un trago, cuando el pintor se iba a levantar para retirarse de la habitación este logro agarrarlo para jalarlo y darle un beso en el cuello –ay dios tendremos que tapar estos…

-A mi me gustan –susurro el moreno sin entender.

-No deben verlos el señor Joestar o Jolyne, andarán diciendo cosas raras y…no te puedes aparecer en el trabajo así –escucho a Jotaro bufar antes de salir de la habitación, se perfumo un poco, al menos para no desagradar con su olor a sudor a la niña y cuando estaba agarrando el termómetro con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas vio salir a Jotaro de su habitación con ropa bajo el brazo.

Realmente lo que acababa de pasar le había gustado y mucho.

Totalmente consiente de lo que pasaba y demás estaba feliz, si así había sido la noche que tuvieron sexo mas alla de olvidarse de lo sentimental era un desperdicio que se olvidara de algo así, era mucho mas de que hace mucho no tenía nada con nadie si no que había sido estupendo y…tal vez entre 2 hombre conocían mas su propia anatomía, el nunca había sido malo con las mujeres…claro, según el, pero veía los beneficios de esto. Eventualmente si hicieron esto pronto tendrían sexo de verdad y…iba a tener que buscar como los hombres tienen sexo, pero bien, detallado, para evitar problemas, no quería cagarla, se había sentido tan bien y Jotaro también lo había disfrutado tanto que a el también le gustaría que fuera perfecto.

Estaba total y absolutamente seguro que Jotaro no tenía idea de como hacerlo, así que todo dependía de el.

La manera en que el cuerpo de Jojo temblaba, como sus ojos se cerraban y sus cejas se cruzaban, sus jadeos y gruñidos, roncos y profundos y aún así tan fuertes, no se esperaba que justo el gimiera así de fuerte, como su sudor se concentraba en su nuca y como la saliva de sus besos le caía tan perfectamente por ese abdomen tan masculino y marcado, como sus brazos lo atrapaban y no lo dejaban ir sin su permiso, esos brazos tan fuertes y brutos le encantaban, sus manos eran igual, firmes, sin decir que tenía la espalda totalmente al descubierto y cuando le masajeaba los hombros no solo era un espectáculo tocarle si no también verlo, tan grande y tan varonil…como debía sentirse si no era excitado por Jotaro? Como por tantos años no se había dado cuenta de ello a ese nivel? Y por no decir de su miembro…que era mas grande que el suyo en grosor, le daban ganas de lamerlo tal y como Jotaro lo había hecho…

No quería acordarse de su boca o tendría una erección de nuevo e iría a buscar a Jotaro en la ducha, pero por que el lo había?...

Kakyoin entro en la habitación de Jolyne, quien estaba leyendo unos comics que había traído su abuelo, disimulando con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, entro como si fuera un día totalmente normal –Buenos días Jolyne, te sientes bien?

-Tengo frió y nauseas –contesto la niña susurrando, el pelirojo preocupado le puso el termómetro y la hizo tomar una de las pastillas –ah y los escuche a ti y a papa, son muy molestos.

Ay dios no.

Disimula Kakyoin, tu tranquilo.

-Hoy al mediodía pediremos comida de nuevo por que recién mañana iremos a aprovisionar la casa, te apetece algo en especial? –dijo con una sonrisa de lo mas luminosa.

-No me cambies de tema, los escuche, ahora tendrás que ser mi nuevo papa.

-Jolyne! –el pelirojo la miro totalmente avergonzado –concéntrate en mejorarte.

Cuando Jotaro salió de la ducha se encontró a Kakyoin jalándolo de los hombros de manera muy brusca, atónito lo miro esperando a que se calmara, y al ver que no lo hacía tuvo que ser el quien lo sujetara de los hombros –Kakyoin que sucede? Paso algo malo?

-Jolyne nos escucho! –dijo aterrado el pelijo.

-LO ESCUCHE TODO –la voz de la niña resonaba a la distancia.

La cara de Jotaro cambio varias veces de expresión, entre asco, pena, vergüenza, remordimiento… -bueno al menos no es como si nos hubiera visto –el pelirojo le dio una pequeña cachetada, totalmente avergonzado.

-Ve a verla y aclara las cosas –dijo el pintor cruzándose de brazos, una mano en su cadera mientras tanto.

-Sobre nosotros?

-No! Sobre lo que oyo! O tal vez si sobre nosotros no lo se pero haz algo!

Yare Yare Daze, no necesitaba esto luego de tan buen rato, con pasos pesados fue hasta la habitación de su hija quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No estabas enferma tu?

-Voy a tener un nuevo papa? –gritaba emocionada la niña.

Ahora entendía bastante a Kakyoin, ni el sabían como definirse todavía.

El pintor salió a ver su apartamento, según el dueño de su edificio ya debería estar todo listo en perfectas condiciones, y además todo en su lugar claro, tan pronto se paro frente al edificio y subió por el ascensor supo que todo serían buenas noticias, puesto que además al entrar todo estaba perfecto, se veía todo mucho mas nuevo y sus cosas seguían en su lugar. Ahora si, oficialmente podría volver en el momento que quisiera a su casa, la pregunta es cuando Jotaro lo dejaría ir…estaban en un momento muy delicado como para presionar y en tanto no hubiera problema no pasaba nada por quedarse en la mansión Kujo un poco mas, tal vez en los días podría ir llevando alguna de sus pertenencias importantes que no estaba usando alla como para sacar cosas de la casa de Jotaro, al fín y al cabo era su basura y le estaba ocupando la casa con ellas. Así que decidió volver.

El resto del día se la paso viendo una serie con Jolyne, a quien cada cierto tiempo había que darle una medicina, hoy era su día de descanso, pintaba todos los días y cuando el podía se elegía su día y ese iba a ser hoy, afortunadamente el no era un hombre muy quisquilloso en cuanto a generos así que podía disfrutar lo que sea mientras la serie no fuera mala, por lo tanto los cartoons estaban en su zona de confort. No falto mucho para que entrara Jotaro a la habitación y pasaran el resto del día los 3 juntos acurrucados hasta que llego el señor Joestar

Llegada la noche, aún cuando Kakyoin insistía en dormir solo, Jotaro desde aquel día de la pelea no lo dejaba solo, hoy en particular lo había metido dentro de su habitación mientras caminaba por el pasillo, deteniéndolo y hechizándolo con besos, paralizando sus sentidos. Dentro de la habitación el moreno lo había acorralado contra una pared sujetando sus mejillas para que no se escapara, cosa que no iba a pasar por que Kakyoin había empezado a toquetear su pecho, se había prendido demasiado fácil, simplemente con un beso, pero no podía evitarlo con su cuerpo tan cerca, con el calor de ambos cuerpos haciendo tan vulnerable su conciencia. Las manos de Kakyoin se movieron suavemente por su espalda y los costados de su cuerpo mientras que la lengua de Jotaro invadía su boca buscando saborear sus paredes.

Las bruscas y masculinas manos de Jojo agarraron el trasero del pintor para estrujar y jugar con sus nalgas, el trasero de Kakyoin era lindo, era de estos redondos paraditos, en cambio el de el era normal pero bastante grande por el ancho de su espalda, con cada agarrón se pegaban un poco mas el uno al otro, el pelirojo había empezado a juguetear con sus dedos en sus pezones, de manera circular, estimulándolos para que se pusieran duros, y se ahí su boca empezó a hacer magia en uno de ellos mientras el otro era pellizcado de manera casi obsena. Jojo ahogo sus gemidos, no podían permitirse que los siguieran escuchando, no después de lo de hoy a la mañana.

La lengua de Kakykoin se movía en círculos por su aureola y sus dientes rozaban su pezón, moviéndose de vez en cuando a su clavícula para besar y morder aquellos huesos mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura para atraerlo y el otro por su espalda. El pelirojo sonrió satisfecho ante la cara de placer del moreno, ligeramente molesto de que no se pudieran dar tantas libertades como quisieran pero estaban bien así. A este punto Jotaro podía notar la erección de su amigo contra su estomago cada vez que se le pegaba. Quiso poner su mano ahí para sentirlo y poder al fin tocarlo pero la mano de Noriaki lo detuvo, este le miro con una expresión bastante seria.

-Jojo eventualmente nosotros 2 lo haremos no? Me refiero…tener sexo…de verdad…entre hombres –el moreno asintió, entendiendo a que se refería –Tu no tienes experiencia así no?

-No…el único hombre que me gusto alguna vez fuiste tu… -le susurro al oído Jotaro con un tono bastante delicado.

-Me da un poco de miedo, tal vez no sea placentero para ti o…

-No digas eso, estará bien, no hay manera de que me puedas decepcionar –Kujo había comenzado a acariciarle el pelo suavemente, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-En ese caso déjame…- el chico había metido sus manos en los pantalones de Jotaro, sacando su miembro afuera con un gran y lento tirón, causándole un gemido de placer, sus manos se posaron en sus hombros y poco a poco fue bajando hasta encontrar su miembro, su boca se abrió y este entro en su boca, dejando a Jotaro sin palabra, tapándose la boca para no gritar. El chico de ojos violetas empezó a juguetear con su lengua en su miembro, dicen que quienes pueden hacer un nudo con los tallitos de 2 cerezas en la boca es buen besador, mas alla de que Kakyoin llevara eso a otro nivel, Jojo se estaba desfalleciendo, no podía con tantas sensaciones así, aquella lengua se movía demasiado rápido alrededor suyo y era todo tan cálido y húmedo… sus manos se dirigieron a su cabeza y mejillas para poder guiarlo mejor, tenía que controlarse para darle a Kakyoin también su parte.

Entre las largas lamidas que el pelirojo el dedicaba al miembro de Jojo, también era chuparlo, a diferentes velocidades e intensidades, dependía de cuanto quería torturarlo con su capacidad de aguante, su rostro se veía realmente lindo así. Sus chupadas le daban a Jotaro una sensación de ser succionado que podría llevarlo fácilmente al orgasmo y aún así, Kakyoin se contenía para hacerlo disfrutar más.

Se podía hacer eso?

Las venas del moreno resaltaban muy fuertemente de su miembro, consiguiendo solamente que Kakyoin las recorriera con la punta de su lengua, cada tanto, el pelirojo le dedicaba alguna mirada lasciva con su miembro en la boca, lo quería matar, se veía demasiado lindo así, lo provocaba tanto apropósito. Su mano se poso en la base de su miembro para masturbarlo a la vez que lo chupaba con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba y no podía mantenerse de pie mucho mas, la cabeza del miembro de Jotaro pedía a gritos lamidas según Kakyoin, que fue a lo que se dedico por unos cuantos segundos, sacándole al ojiazul lo que sabía que bajo su mano eran gemidos cargados de placer, ciegos de este mismo.

Su miembro empezo a palpitar dentro de su boca, señal de que ya faltaba poco, el ritmo de su mano en su base aumento a la vez que Kakyoin tragaba mas y mas profundo, a la vez que lamía mas y mas rápido y que succionaba mas fuerte ,le estaba gustando aquella sensación de sentirlo ahí en su boca, llenándolo, también palpitando avisándole que estaba gozándoselo. Sin poder avisar en un intento de mantenerse callado, el moreno termino corriéndose sin previo aviso dentro de la boca del pelirojo, el cual primero de sorprendió muchísimo pero termino tragando al no saber que hacer, tenía una cara entre medio del shock y del asco, era la primera vez que hacía algo así al fin y al cabo.

Sentandose en el futon uno al lado del otro, Jotaro poso su mano sobre la entrepierna dura de Kakyoin, sobre su bulto que estaba duro y caliente, el moreno se puso a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le susurraba.

-Quieres saber en que cosas he estado pensando esta semana? -un suspiro salió del pelirojo cuando este agarro el largo de su miembro con la mano, tirando hacía arriba.


	13. Chapter 13

El pintor le respondió con un gemido, aunque complacido, Jojo se sintió avergonzado de que su hija y su abuelo los pudieran escuchar, Kakyoin tu también podrías controlarte no? Le puso una mano en la boca mientras la otra estaba tocando su miembro, el cuerpo del chico se acomodo sobre el suyo temblando de placer, su espalda estaba totalmente arqueada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca se abría dejando salir jadeos y gemidos que por suerte el con su mano podía tapar.

Embelezado oculto su rostro en su oreja para comenzar a lamerla, su mano se movía rápidamente de arriba abajo, tenía ganas de chuparlo, tal y como lo había hecho esta mañana y como le había hecho el recién, pero no quería perderse de la vista de verlo tan excitado y vulnerable, uno de sus dedos se metió dentro de su boca para ser lamido por el pelirojo, se estaba tentando demasiado, el rostro que tenía el pintor era demasiado lascivo lamiendo solamente sus dedos así, los sonidos húmedos de su saliva no ayudaban. Comenzó a jugar con las velocidades, moviéndose mas o menos lento según cambiaba el rostro del pelirojo, el cual intentaba pronunciar su nombre sin éxito, no tenía ganas de escucharlo hablar, quería escucharlo gozando, era extraño pero muchas veces los ojos se le iban para atrás poniéndose blancos, siempre antes de soltar gemidos muy fuertes y de cerrarlos violentamente.

Empezó a besarle y morderle los hombros mientras su mano se seguía moviendo, seguían ahí todos los mordiscones y chupones de la mañana y los otros días, y la verdad eso lo calentaba bastante, sentía olas de calor desde su estomago a la cabeza, haciéndole perder la cordura por momentos, Kakyoin no debía estar mucho mejor puesto que su miembro estaba empezando a latir, avisándole a Jotaro que estaba cerca de un orgasmo.

-M-Mas…rápido… -dijo Noriaki con la boca llena de baba cayéndole, chupando sus dedos para acallar sus gemidos, era la primera cosa coherente que pudo escuchar desde que lo empezó a tocar, aunque le dijera eso Jotaro movía su mano tan rápido como podía, quería verlo correrse y ver como su rostro cambiaba al pasar esto, quería tocarlo mas para hacérsela mas fácil pero por mucho que le doliera no le podía permitir ser tan ruidoso como quisiera, y evidetemente no se podía controlar –M-as…Jojo –Kakyoin sentía como estaba apunto de correrse, dejándolo totalmente en blanco cuando el orgasmo golpeo su cuerpo y su semen se derramo en la mano de Jotaro.

Sin poder resistirlo mas se tiro sobre el futon, necesitaba descansar, su rostro estaba mezclado con el cansancio y el placer, con la boca abierta dejando escapar mudos jadeos y con las cejas cruzadas a la vez que sus mejillas rojas, mientras Jotaro se levantaba para buscar algo con que limpiarse las manos el se acomodo los pantalones de su pijama y se planto en la almohada, no podía cubrirse, tenía demasiado calor. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta encontró a Jotaro abrazándolo por detrás.

-Al final no te dije en que estaba pensando –la voz de Jojo en su oído lo hizo estremecer, el cosquileo de aquello le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendo temblar sus hombros –había estado pensando en lo encantador que es tu rostro con solo besarte.

Silencio.

Ops, demasiado pronto para algo romántico? De verdad el sexo estaba tan alejado del romance en estos momentos?

-Quien eres y que hiciste con Jotaro? –una carcajada salió de los labios de un casi dormido Kakyoin –el no diría cosas así.

-Quien sabe –un beso suave se poso en su oreja cual mariposa.

Los brazos de Jotaro estaban calientes, lo suficiente para acalorarlo pero podía dejar todo eso pasar puesto que su respiración en su cuello se sentía muy bien, podría acostumbrarse a dormir así, todos los días con el moreno, tal vez incluso cuando volviera a su departamento lo extrañaría, se quedo dormido abrazado por la cintura, por suerte esta vez los 2 estaban vestidos.

A la mañana Jotaro despertó pero no encontró a Kakyoin al lado suyo, no se preocupo mucho, seguramente se había levantado a desayunar, o a ver a Jolyne o fue a hacer otras cosas, era un hombre ocupado, eso o no le importaba mucho con todo el sueño que cargaba encima, agarro una tanda de ropa y se encamino hacía el baño, hoy también se había dado un día libre por el tema de la compra de los viveres, que? Era un biólogo responsable y trabajador, con todo lo que se partia el lomo podría darse un año entero libre si quería, incluso hacer que la empresa le pagara aquel retiro temporal, al abrir la puerta del baño se sorprendió al ver a Kakyoin ahí, bajándose los pantalones.

Silencio.

Shock.

Trauma.

No habían vivido esto ya?

La cara del pelirojo era como ver una serie de estas donde matan a todos al final, de estas de multiples momentos, me explico, primero sorpresa: los ojos abiertos con una mirada inocente y aturdida, segundo pánico: la boca abierta apunto de gritar con los ojos en blanco de la furia o vergüenza, tercero pena: un terrible sonrojo en todo su rostro, los labios temblándole al no saber que decir, cuarto paralisis: aquel estado donde estas procesando todo en tu cabeza con la cara mas pensativa de todas, así, totalmente seria, sexto y ultimo, pena de nuevo, ahí es cuando el pelirojo lo mira a los ojos mas tranquilo pero igual de traumatizado, con el cuerpo temblándole, todo así con sonidos mudos de su boca, así intentando articular palabra y que solo salgan grititos pequeñitos.

A todo esto Jotaro estaba con una total cara de indiferencia a la vida, ya que…así era como el demostraba casi todo.

Vio el momento en que la mirada del pelirojo cambio, con una chispa, una pequeña luz y se siguió bajando los pantalones, siguiendo con los calzoncillos mientras se daba la vuelta y soltándose el pelo para luego meterse a la ducha y dejar el agua correr encima suyo, bañando cada centímetro de su blanca piel con gotas de agua, dejando calentar su cuerpo a la vez que el vapor invadía el baño. Jojo se metió y cerro la puerta detrás suyo, apoyándose sobre la puerta mientras lanzaba su tanda de ropa al suelo para quedarse mirándolo, podía ver como el pelirojo le dedicaba miradas cada tanto mientras se empezaba a poner su shampoo en el pelo, aquel cabello lacio pelirojo que le se le pegaba a la espalda humeda, a aquellos hombros tan divinos que tenía, Kakyoin usualmente tenía su coleta hasta la mitad de la espalda recogida en una coleta, siempre le había gustado tener el pelo medio largo pero después de unos años se lo fue dejando crecer, estaba perfecto, tenía un cabello brilloso y con un color borgoña muy lindo.

El agua y las burbujas del shampoo le caían por la espalda, mojando su trasero y sus piernas, trasero que se veía brilloso y muy apetecible, al pensar en como se sentiría rozarse contra sus nalgas estando mojados su miembro se puso duro, siendo la señal de que debería hacer caso a la proposición del pintor de bañarse juntos…proposición así implícita claro. No tenía mucha ropa puesta pero aquellos milisegundos que le tomo quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior fueron una tortura, quería tocar a Noriaki ya, dio un par de pasos y se metió a la ducha con el, cerrando la cortina detrás suyo igualmente, en cuanto poso sus manos en su cintura el chico dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa ya que su cuerpo estaba caliente y las manos de Jotaro heladas, su pecho se pego a su espalda mientras el agua les caía encima, el aroma a cerezas del shampoo invadía su nariz pero solo podía concentrarse en el cuerpo mojado que estaba enfrente suyo.

-Quieres que te lave el pelo Jojo? –el chico de ojos violetas volteo a verlo con una sonrisa picara.

-Dejame lavarte a ti primero, al fin y al cabo tu estabas en la ducha –el moreno le contesto dándole un beso apasionado, pegando su erección a las nalgas del pintor. Aún así y con las ganas que tenía, el deseo de explorar el cuerpo resbaladizo y mojado del pintor lo excitaba mas, una de sus manos se extendió y agarro un poco de jabón líquido para verterlo en sus manos.

Una mano del ojiazul se poso en el cuello de Kakyoin, para empezar a moverla delicadamente por su clavicula y de ahí bajar por todo su pecho para detenerse en su cintura, apretando sus pectorales, apretando sus pezones, pasando sus dedos por su sixpack, tocando los costados de su cuerpo con fuerza, pasando rápidamente por sus axilas para terminar dando caricias suaves en los huesos de su cadera y en su pelvis, tocando muy peligrosamente cerca de su miembro. La mano restante empezó en su cuello al igual que la otra, bajando a sus hombros para masajearlos ligeramente, a un lado le hacía masajes mientras que al otro lo llenaba de besos, paseándose por sus axilas, bajando por los costados de su cuerpo para luego subir a su espalda y bajar por la bien marcada línea de esta, para terminar agarrando una de sus nalgas y con la otra su miembro, el cual no había notado que estaba erecto y muy duro, lo que para Kakyoin habían empezado siendo suspiros placenteros se habían convertido en gemidos, ahora si podían darse un gusto, el ruido del agua taparía sus gritos desde afuera.

Para sorpresa de Jotaro, Noriaki lo empujo contrauna de las frías paredes, procediendo a hacer lo mismo que antes, pegándose mas a su cuerpo, su resbaladiso y suave cuerpo, no solo el agua hacía mejor la sensación del roze de sus pieles si no también el shampoo, muy tentado, agarro un poco de shampoo y lo puso sobre el cabello de Jojo, procediendo a masajear su cuero cabelludo mientras las ebras de pelo se deslizaban entre sus dedos, Jojo tenía un pelo muy rebelde pero era muy suave cuando estaba mojado, le gustaba tocar su pelo desde que se conocieron y ahora le gustaba mas. Mientras que Jotaro seguía frotando su cuerpo, intercalando entre tocar su trasero o el resto de su cuerpo o su miembro y el resto de su cuerpo, las grandes y brutas manos de aquel hombre le encantaban, tanto así que involuntariamente soltaba pequeños suspiros, eran pequeñas corrientes de placer.

Sin perder el tiempo Kakyoin empezó a hacer lo mismo, a tocarlo entero, a no perderse ni de un centímetro de su cuerpo, a pasear sus dedos por todos lados, tocar, presionar, agarrar, sujetar todo, desde sus pectorales y caderas hasta sus pezones a los cuales les daba ligeras lamidas aprovechando que estaban ya erectos, le encantaba tocar sus brazos y su espalda, tan marcados y fuertes, aquellos músculos tan firmes que le daban ese buen aspecto que toda mujer amaría tener solo por una noche, y que el podía disfrutar mas que solo una noche. Jojo unió sus labios en un beso mientras comenzaba a presionar su trasero y a tocar su miembro, el pelirojo sentía la erección de este contra su estomago, excitándolo aún mas.

Jotaro cambio lugares y ahora era el pelirojo quien estaba de frente a la pared de la ducha, teniendo una lucha de lenguas en sus bocas y siendo totalmente tocado por Jojo, el cual no entendía como Kakyoin podía tener un trasero tan lindo, se separo de el chico quien estaba de espaldas a el con la cabeza girada para besarle, seguir besándole era muy tentador pero el ver como el agua le caía por los hombros y terminaba en su trasero era mejor, y era aún mas sensual ver como su mano jugaba con sus nalgas, sin poder resistirse abrió un poco entre medio de estas y puso su miembro en medio, tomando por sorpresa al pelirojo el cual solto un gemido.

El ojiazul totalmente atontado por la sensación de las nalgas del pelirojo apretando su miembro lo tomo de las caderas y comenzó a moverse suavemente, deleitándose de aquella visión de su miembro succionado por aquel par de nalgas, el roze era perfecto y la presión aún mas, los ojos se le cerraban aunque quería mantenerlos abiertos para ver a mas detalle, la boca se le abría dejando escapar sus jadeos y todo fue aún mejor cuando el pelirojo empezó a moverse con el, despacio, gimiendo al igual que el pero explorando y disfrutando de la sensación, en una rápida mirada lo vio gimiendo con los ojos cerrados al igual que el, las cosas solo fueron para mejor cuando lo vio llevar su brazo a su propia intimidad para masturbarse, una ola de calor mas fuerte lo invadió al verlo así de lindo y comenzó a moverse de manera mas insistente.

-Jo-jotaro…-escucho un sonoro gemido salir de los labios del pelirojo, que seguía moviendo su mano cada vez mas rápido, quería complacerlo el pero estaba demasiado absorbido en lo suyo.

Despacio, fuerte, rápido, lento, cambiando los ordenes y sintiéndose igual de bien o mejor se seguía moviendo contra el trasero de Kakyoin, que esto lo haya calentado tanto como para hacer que se masturbe el solo era señal de que también le gustaba, si miraba su rostro entre todos los gemidos con su nombre que se le escapaban podía notar su lengua saliéndose, esto lo calentó al punto que paso uno de sus brazos por el pecho de Kakyoin pegando su espalda al suyo para poder girar su cabeza y besarlo, la espalda de este estaba tan arqueada que parecía que en cualquier momento se podría quebrar pero ni al pelirojo le importaba, estaba mas ocupado satisfaciéndose mientras sentía el miembro grueso y caliente de Jotaro moverse contra el que en cualquier otra cosa.

El beso se fue intensificando a medida que las embestidas del ojiazul se hacían mas rapidas, sus lenguas chocaban y se mordían sin ningún control, en una ocasión Kakyoin se separo solamente para gemir tan alto que le dio vergüenza luego entre toda la pasión, cosa que a Jotaro poco le importo ya que lo sujeto de la nuca para volver a besarlo mientras se seguía moviendo, sus lenguas empezaron a succionarse una contra la otra, los labios de Jojo fueron atacados por los besos hambrientos del pelirojo. La mano de Kakyoin se seguía moviendo sin llegar a entender como, solo podía concentrarse en besarlo pero aún así podía moverse para seguir masturbándose, cuando empezó a sentir a Jotaro palpitar entre medio de sus nalgas el supo que estaba apunto de correrse también, fue un detonante y la idea de venirse juntos lo que lo prendió.

Jotaro sujeto mas fuerte sus caderas, abriendo mas sus nalgas, atrapando mas su miembro entre ellas para moverse aún mas rápido, estaba por llegar y no podía parar, veía a Kakyoin cuando lograba abrir sus ojos y supo que el también estaba por llegar, verlo era lo peor que podía hacer, era precioso verlo tocarse con esos brazos fuertes, cuando vió la semilla del pelirojo salir de entre sus manos y como cayo rendido apoyándose sobre la pared mientras gritaba de placer no pudo evitar correrse también, gritando el nombre del chico a la vez que manchaba sus nalgas y su espalda, sus manos se corrieron al pecho del pelirojo y lo abrazo apoyándose sobre este, mordiéndolo para calmarse un poco.

Luego de un par de minutos recobrando el aire Kakyoin se dio vuelta y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Ahora si nos podemos bañar? –el ojiazul le sonrío, no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Ambos se volvieron a bañar, aunque compartían la ducha cada uno por su cuenta, sin tocar al otro, si no las cosas terminaban ps como tenían que terminar, se vistieron y verificando que no hubiera nadie en la puerta y salieron camino al comedor donde los esperaban Joseph y Jolyne, los cuales estaban comiendo las tostadas con huevos y tocino que había preparado el anciano, todo muy americano por supuesto.

-Jotaro, Jolyne dice que no quiere ir hoy al colegio –el anciano miro con molestia a la pequeña.

-Ah? Y eso por que? –el moreno se sentó en la el cojin del suelo frente a la mesa para desayunar.

-Me sigo sintiendo mal –dijo con sencillez la niña con los pelos revueltos.

-Mentira! Dijiste que querías ir de compras con Jotaro y Kakyoin –Joseph golpeo la mesa con el tenedor en la mano.

-Pues si pero me siento mal igual!

-Si te sintieras mal no podrías salir mocosa!

-Estoy cansada de estar encerrada aquí!

-Jotaro, dejala que venga con nosotros, total es primaria, todavía no se pierde mucho si falta –Jotaro le vio molesto, sabía que tenía malas experiencias con respecto a esa etapa de su vida pero no hacía falta decir esas cosas frente a Jolyne si estaban lidiando para que valla.

-Ves? Kakyoin me apoya!

-No, ya vas 3 días faltando si faltas hoy –Kujo contesto serio.

-no esperes que me vista para ir alla entonces! –Jolyne agarro su plato y su vaso para dirigirse a su habitación –y mucho menos que me bañe! –el efecto dramático de cerrar la puerta de un golpe se perdía con las mariconas puertas corredizas japonesas.

-Me recuerda a ti de joven –susurro Joseph mirándolo sobre su vaso.

-Callate viejo –dijo Jojo dándole una mordida a un pedazo de pan.

-Espero que Jolyne no nos salga delincuente juvenil, Kakyoin nunca escuchaste sobre esas historias no? –el viejo se dirigió con una sonrisa a Kakyoin, el cual le miraba entretenido

-No, pero estoy seguro que son de lo mas divertidas –el pelirojo miro al ojiazul de manera picara para molestarlo, hasta que sintió un pellizco en el culo por debajo de la mesa ya que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Haciendo que de la sorpresa tirara su comida sobre el plato.

-Pues veras…-una patada resonó por debajo de la mesa haciendo que todo saltara –Jotaro! Ten cuidado! Prepare este desayuno con mucho amor! –empezó a escucharse música desde la habitación de Jolyne, música fuerte, o quizás era el televisor? –ah…ya empezamos…dale 5 minutos, después le va a doler la cabeza y lo va a parar, Jotaro ve a hablar con ella.

-Ya hizo su decisión, hoy no quiere ir a clases.

-Entonces saldrá con ustedes a comprar?

-No, esta castigada, si no quiere ir a clases entonces no puede ir a comprar, Kakyoin tu que opinas?

El pelirojo fue tomado por sorpresa mientras estaba comiendo, realmente el no se quería meter, quería mucho a Jolyne y era muy cercano a ella pero no era su familia, si se metía iba a ser un problema por que el era ajeno, aparte no quería faltarle el respeto a Jotaro, que el era el padre de la niña, no lo quería desautorizar ni nada.

-Yo…que ricos le salieron los huevos señor Joestar!

-Ah de verdad? Les puse un poco de orégano encima –comento el anciano complacido.

-Kakyoin! –le reprendió Jojo con una voz molesta.

-No, no me puedo meter en esto, basta.

-Claro que puedes, te estoy pidiendo tu opinión así que puedes.

-Si es por mi déjala que venga, la ultima vez que salimos fue para ir al cine así que me parece bien, pero depende de ti, yo no soy nadie como para opinar sobre estas cosas.

-Eres, deja eso.

-Kakyoin tu eres como un tio para Jolyne, no te sientas cohibido solo por no ser parte de la familia, ya casi es como si lo fueras –dijo Joseph dedicándole una sonrisa al pelirojo –por otra parte en una semana yo ya me estoy llendo, tendré que llevar a los niños a pasear estos días para aprovechar el tiempo.

Jotaro se levanto para dirigirse a la habitación de la niña, un poco molesto, de verdad Kakyoin se sentía tan ajeno a el y a su familia? Esta bien que fuera cortes y no se quisiera tomar tantas libertades ya que al fin y al cabo hablaban de la crianza de su hija pero le parecía mal que se creyera tan lejano, al fin y al cabo si ellos terminaban siendo algo el sería…como un padre para Jolyne también…y podría criarla también y eso. Era consiente de que Kakyoin nunca fue muy a fin a la idea de tener hijos aunque no le desagradaban los niños, esperaba que no fuera eso, ya que evidentemente no podía renunciar a su hija por una pareja, aunque a el tampoco nunca lo había emocionado aquella cosa se enamoro y tuvo a la niña bastante joven, una lastima que pese a todo no funcionara su relación, ya no por su esposa si no por su hija.

Y el no era muy buen padre, era bastante como su padre Sadao, el cual trabajaba mas de lo que estaba en casa. Por suerte siempre tuvo a su madre Holly con el.

Abrió sin ningún cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Jolyne, la cual estaba jugando con la consola de Kakyoin, al encontrarse sus miradas lo miro desafiante, su hija había heredado su dureza.

-Bañate, vamos a salir de compras

Jolyne sonrió contenta, siempre conseguía lo que quería de una forma o otra.

Cuando Jolyne salió del baño Joseph se encargo de peinarla, Jotaro siempre le miraba intrigado de como eso se le daba tan bien al anciano, a lo que el respondía que tenía experiencia con su madre.

Cuando salieron, ambos hombres con la niña se separaron del anciano en una esquina, no lo parecía pero Joseph siempre venía por negocios así que estaba bastante ocupado. Los jojos y Kakyoin fueron a tomar el bus para ir hasta el supermercado, lo que si tendrían es que tomar un taxi para volver. Jolyne se subio a la espalda de su padre durante todo el trayecto, todavía era lo suficientemente pequeña como para hacerse cargar aunque de eso se aprovechaba de que todos los hombres de su familia eran muy altos, incluso su abuelo jorobado y todo como estaba era muy alto.

Cuando llegaron al supermercado el plan de Jolyne era que sus "padres", por que Kakyoin todavía estaba en veremos, le compraran TODO, la vida, tenía ganas de bastantes cosas, sin embargo debía calmarse y actuar calmada, su padre era muy perspicaz. El moreno y el pelirojo de apoco al entrar empezaron a meter cosas en los 2 carros que llevaban, muchas cosas, muchísimas, grandes provisiones de todo en general, desde comida hasta cosas de limpieza.

Jolyne se paro frente a la sección infantil y agarro una caja con un juguete.

-Viejo! Recuerdas aquella serie que estábamos viendo el otro día? Ya sacaron los muñecos

-Ah, ya veo.

Silencio

-Se ven geniales verdad?

No era tan fácil engañar a su padre.

Derrepente a la niña le cayo un angel pelirojo del cielo, el cual le puso una mano en un hombro.

-Lo quieres Jolyne? Si quieres yo…

-SI! SI LO QUIERO! –respondió emocionada, si no era Jotaro sería Kakyoin.

-En todo caso… -el pintor abrió su billetera y le paso…bastante dinero…mucho –comprate eso y algo mas si? Pasas antes que nosotros en la caja y lo pagas tu.

-Kakyoin no es necesario que hagas eso –musito el moreno ligeramente molesto.

La niña se abrazo a Noriaki dedicándole una mirada triunfadora a su padre, sacándole la lengua, a la vez que saltaba y seguía recorriendo el supermercado preguntándose que quería comprar.

-Es linda verdad?

-No es necesario que tu le pagues las cosas.

-Lo siento, te molesta? Debería haberte preguntado si se lo podía llevar o no…

-No es por eso, es que no hace falta que tu pagues.

Noriaki le miro sorprendido y ligeramente confundido –de hecho planeaba pagar yo todo esto, ya que estuve en tu casa un mes…

-No es necesario que te sientas así, no me debes nada

-Lo se, pero igual es un abuso, tengo que retribuirte

-No

Kakyoin suspiro, incapaz de verse razonando con Jotaro –al menos deja que lo de Jolyne sea un regalo, y déjame pagar esto si?

-Solo por esta vez –el pelirojo le miro cansado, dándose la vuelta para tomar su carrito hasta que sintió a Jojo abrazandolo mientras le daba un beso en la oreja, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Por cierto luego de esto tengo que salir, tenía que ir a la agencia a ver algo, así que los dejo a ustedes en un coche y yo me voy, estarán bien no?

-Si, yo puedo cargar todo no te preocupes.

-Estoy un poco nervioso por lo de la nueva galería –mientras Kakyoin se reía Jotaro le dejaba besos en el cuello –déjalo estás haciendo una escena aparte me da cosquillas.

-No –el moreno le siguió dando besos en el cuello, haciendo reir al pelirojo.

Jotaro solo pensaba en lo lindo que se veía, con una polera verde oscuro tapándole el cuello, con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, era tan formal y casual a la vez que le prendía verlo.

Al llegar a la caja, Kakyoin pago con su tarjeta de crédito aun con los reproches de Jotaro, dejando por supuesto a Jolyne pagar antes por las cosas que se había comprado, que eran muchos chuches y juguetes con algo de ropa, el pelirojo pidió un tax para los 2 y cuando este llego les ayudo a poner las cosas dentro del maletero, antes de irse le dio un beso a Jotaro y un abrazo a Jolyne y se fue a tomar el bus camino a la agencia.

No fue ningún problema grave, solo tenía que recibir mas encargos y arreglar cosas sobre la galería, así que después de eso se dirigió a otro lugar que tenía en mente, tenía que hacerlo, no era la gran cosa ni ningún problema así que ahí estaba Noriaki Kakyoin…

En frente de un sexshop

Okay, Kakyoin no era ningún virgen, no tenía vergüenza ni nada, no era la primera vez que iba a uno, con varias chicas en la universidad había necesitado ir a sexshops para comprar cosas, el tenía una intimidad muy privada, no era como Polnareff que le gustaba contar todo, por eso nunca nadie lo veía con chicas o estaba consiente de ese tipo de relaciones con el, pero ahora se sentía un poco raro, quizá por que lo que iba a hacer era algo nuevo. Recordaba como la primera vez que entro a un sexshop nunca vio tantos penes juntos en su vida.

Entro, creyendo que iba a ser una compra mas, pero salió con el mismo sentimiento de la primera vez, quizá por que el ahora si estaba comiendo…

Ligeramente avergonzado miro en su bolsa de compra, lubricante y condones…muy lubricados, había estado buscando mucho sobre el sexo entre hombres y se sentía bastante…instruido, todavía no se había tocado o preparado por que sabía que faltaba bastante para que lo hagan, lo primero que necesitaban era estar solos, era nuevo en esto así que no lo podían hacer rápido, quería que se dieran su tiempo y saliera bien. Aunque le daba un poco de cosa ser el quien…penetrara a Jotaro? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras se reía de esto, aún no se preparaba mentalmente.

Por lo pronto volvería a la mansión Kujo.


	14. Chapter 14

-Jotaro –Kakyoin lo llamo y el nombrado solo le respondió con un murmullo, estaba trabajando en su estudio, tenía que decírselo –Ya puedo irme a mi casa.

-Que? Por que? –el moreno levanto la vista preocupado, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-El otro día fui a ver y ya estaba todo listo, incluso remodelaron un poco

-Te dije que podías quedarte cuanto quisieras, te sientes incomodo o algo? Hice algo o…

-No! Solo que…es mi casa…y…escucha no tengo problemas con estar aquí pero teniendo mi propio hogar ya no necesito estar aquí molestándolos.

-No molestas.

-Escucha no pasa nada por que me valla, ni que no nos fuéramos a volver a ver, exagerado

-No nos veremos a diario

-Bueno si pero…

Jotaro le miro un poco molesto, un poco dolido, un poco extrañado, sabía que no lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, todo era por que Kakyoin era demasiado correcto, sabía que aunque lo invitaran se sentía raro el solo, por sentirse una carga y como que fuera de lugar, también entendía que era su casa y tal vez extrañaba el lugar pero ahora quien le extrañaría sería el…se acostumbro a dormir con otro cuerpo en su cama en las noches, y a besarlo cada mañana, a lo sumo ahora se verían 2 veces a la semana. De cierta manera estaba bien por que recién estaban empezando…algo…pero no le gustaba la idea, se sentía tal vez…rechazado…no solo por pensar que su hogar no le gustaba si no que tal vez no quería estar cerca suyo o ya se había cansado.

-Cuando te vas?

-Mañana –Jojo sintió aquello como un golpe en el pecho.

-Ya veo –el moreno sintió la mirada de Kakyoin encima suyo, no le respondió cuando este le toco la mejilla para llamar su atención, solo le saco el rostro de la mano.

-No es para tanto.

Silencio.

-A Jolyne no le gustará.

-Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá…te espero en la cama…

Kakyoin no se sentía tan cercano a el como podía parecer.

Kakyoin no le quería como el si lo hacía.

La mañana llego, y un taxi esperaba en la puerta de la mansión mientras Joseph y el pelirojo cargaban las valijas del pelirojo junto con todos sus elementos de trabajo y mas cosas hacía el maletero. Jotaro no le había hablado en toda la mañana, simplemente le miraba desde el marco de la puerta con Jolyne quién tampoco había dicho nada, solo se abrazaba a la pierna de su padre, el único que parecía entender la decisión del pelirojo era Joseph que lo estaba ayudando a llevar sus cosas.

Cuando la ultima maleta, que era la mas delicada por que tenía las cosas caras de Kakyoin fue dejada en el maletero y este se cerro, Jotaro y Jolyne caminaron hacía el coche, Kakyoin los miro ligeramente molesto, ni que se fuera a vivir permanentemente a otro país…

-No exageren, ni que no me vayan a volver a ver…

-No tienes por que irte –dijo Jotaro mientras el pelirojo suspiraba, Joseph miraba la escena en modo neutral.

-Saben que pueden venir a casa cuando quieran –una mano se poso en la mejilla de Jolyne –tu si quieres puedes venir a casa luego del colegio con tu papa –la pequeña no respondió, sabía que le dolía volver a quedarse sola pero así eran las cosas.

Silencio.

-A-ademas ahora puedes quedarte solo conmigo Jolyne! Ya no tengo que compartirte con el –Joseph intentaba animar el ambiente un poco para defender al pelirojo pero estaba mas tenso que antes.

Silencio.

-E-E-En todo caso yo… gracias por dejarme quedarme en tu casa Jotaro, me hiciste un favor muy grande, siempre que lo necesites me puedes pedir lo que sea y lo sabes, en serio te lo agradezco –nervioso Kakyoin le dejo un beso en la mejilla, pero el ojiazul ni se inmuto, seguía mirando al suelo, suspiro y se acerco a Jolyne para darle un beso en la mejilla y se separo de ellos para abrir la puerta del auto –Nos vemos luego.

-Ven a despedirme al aeropuerto cuando me vaya –dijo Joseph intentando poner su mejor sonrisa –ojala que no te de mucho problema organizar todo eso.

-Gracias, ire sin dudarlo, entonces adiós –Kakyoin se sento y tan pronto cerro la puerta el coche arranco.

Silencio.

Joseph miro a su nieto y a su tataranieta, sabía que la niña no era de llorar pero la veía sumamente triste, y aunque mirara el rostro de Jotaro no podía sacar ninguna expresión mas que de enfado.

-Eso fue muy inmaduro de tu parte Jotaro

Kujo levanto la mirada desafiando a su abuelo.

-Por que lo dices?

-Ustedes 2 apenas estaban empezando, no es justo que ignoraras a Kakyoin así, no es como si se estuvieran dando un tiempo después de años de relación

-No tenía por que irse

-Y tampoco por que quedarse, escucha puede que ahora no lo entiendas pero es bueno que estén separados

-No es como si fuera mi novio adolescente que todavía nos tenemos que conocer, somos mejores amigos desde hace mucho.

-No lo conoces como pareja, sabes? Yo también me enamore de mi mejor amigo hace muchos años y no funciono así, deja el tiempo pasar, no tienes que forzar las cosas

-Callate

-Ademas piénsalo por Jolyne, si luego no funciona sería feo para ella no volver a ver a Kakyoin solo por que ustedes 2 no se llevaron bien –su nieto se dio la vuelta bufando y comenzó a caminar dentro de la casa, dejando a Jolyne afuera –hazme caso, tengo mas años de experiencia que tú –el anciano grito antes de escuchar el triste supuesto portazo de la puerta corrediza.

Esto llevaría tiempo.

Cuando Kakyoin termino de organizar su apartamento y de poner cada cosa en su lugar se preparo un jugo, satisfecho por el arduo trabajo, su departamento se veía bien, muy bien, estaba feliz, aparte no iba a tener que pagar expensas por unos meses así que estaba bastante aliviado, claro que había sido una lastima mudarse de la casa de Jotaro pero ya iba siendo hora, no era solamente cuestión de que el le dijera que no era una molestia si no que se sentía fuera de su ambiente, su casa es su casa y listo, trabajo duro para comprársela así que no le gusta renunciar a ella ni en pensamientos.

Ahora tenía su propio tiempo y su propio espacio, estuvo bien seguir una rutina y un horario en la casa de Jotaro pero ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera. Por supuesto que le molestaba no ver a Jotaro tan seguido pero si estaban empezando recién no había necesidad de estar juntos todo el rato, no lo hastiaba ni cansaba ni nada pero necesitaba ese tiempo a solas consigo mismo así de paso se aclaraba así mismo con sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Se puso a trabajar para quemar el día de alguna manera, sabía que si le hablaba ahora a Jotaro que estaba muy enfadado se enojaría con el y las cosas serían peores, dejaría pasar un rato, además seguro ya entro al trabajo y no lo podría molestar, hoy tenía para hacer muchos retratos, siempre le ponía empeño a caras desconocidas, caras que no le sonaban de nada pero que le daban dinero igual.

Al llegar la noche pidió comida por internet, tendría que ir al super a comprar comida para su propia casa y se puso a jugar un rato, a los gritos, bien como a el le gustaba, hasta que sin darse cuenta se volvió casi media noche, se dio cuenta de esto cuando su celular vibro por primera vez en todo el día, al mirarlo vio que había un mensaje de Jotaro. "hace frió en la cama vacía no crees?" No había pensado en eso por que todavía no se había ido a dormir, pero realmente extrañaría el calor corporal de Jotaro…y el sexo…se tiro en la cama un segundo mirando el teléfono.

No sabía que contestar, cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser tomado a mal en un momento así, ya sea que dijera que lo extrañaba, que aún no dormía o que no sabía, incluso si preguntaba por Jolyne quedaría mal.

Incluso el silencio quedaba igual de mal.

"quieres pasarte con Jolyne por casa mañana? O que salgamos a algún lado?"

No tenía ninguna gana de salir, ahora quería su propio espacio, quería estar solo aunque sea una semana, pero la situación era delicada y tenía que cuidar lo suyo con Jotaro.

"estaría bien, pero yo mañana voy a cubrir un turno y Jolyne tiene que salir con el viejo por ser sus últimos días juntos.

La conversación murió ahí y el teléfono no volvió a sonar, Kakyoin tomo su teclado inalámbrico y se puso a jugar de nuevo.

Tenía que aclararse exactamente sobre que sentía por Jotaro

Pasaron unos 3 días y lo que habían hablado había sido poco y nada.

 _Jojo por favor ya pasaron 3 días madura algún día iba a tener que volver a casa no?_

Eran las 2 de la tarde, hace poco se había levantado después de estar toda la noche pintando, lo que despertó a Kakyoin fue la alarma de su teléfono, con mucho esfuerzo estiro el brazo hasta la mesa de luz donde estaba el celular y contesto sin mirar quien era.

-Kakyoin?

Ah, claro.

-Jotaro?

-Lo siento, estabas dormido?

-Algo

-Te importa si paso la noche en tu casa? Hoy voy a salir tarde y me queda mas cerca…

-No hay problema pero y Jolyne?

-Con Josuke y con el anciano.

-Ya veo, pediré algo para nosotros 2 entonces.

-Te lo encargo –y colgó nomas.

Que conversación mas seca.

Llego la noche y Jotaro callo bastante tarde, le preocupaba un poco la verdad, no era normal trabajar turnos TAN largos, pero según el se excusaba de que tenía que recuperar por todos los días que falto y aparte el amaba su trabajo, fuera del echo de que le pagaran bien lo hacían trabajar muchas horas pero Jotaro disfrutaba cada segundo y cuando así era el caso no podía decirle nada.

Estaba muy cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo lo primero que hizo antes de comer fue ir a darse un baño, Kakyoin lo espero con la cena servida y con una tanda de ropa limpia, la mas grande que tenía por que Jotaro le doblaba el talle en todas sus prendas, al salir, con la misma cara de pesadez y cansancio los 2 comieron juntos en total silencio, se estaba poniendo nervioso, realmente nervioso, terriblemente nervioso, entendía que estuviera cansado pero considerando lo de los otros días ya no se extrañaba que también estuviera enojado. Al terminar de comer Jotaro se llevo una mano a la frente y luego se tapo la cara, Kakyoin lo miro extrañado.

-Que te traigo?

-Me duele bastante la cabeza

Kakyoin se levantó hasta el botiquín para agarrar un hibuprofeno y se lo dejo a Jotaro al lado de su bebida, se apresuro bastante a tomarlo mientras se sostenía la cabeza, el moreno salto de su asiento cuando sintió las manos del pelirojo sobre sus hombros masajeándolo, haciéndolo gruñir, estaba bien, necesitaba eso, era la segunda vez que el pintor lo masajeaba y no se podía quejar, le gustaba, Kakyoin encontraba el punto junto donde lo tenían que tocar, no el lugar mas duro ni nada, solo donde lo tenían que tocar lo suficiente para que se sintiera bien, su cuello, sus hombros, detrás de sus orejas…

Se alarmo un poco al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello, tenia ganas, tenia muchísimas ganas, de verdad quería hacerlo por que a pesar de que habían estado separados muy pocos días lo había sufrido, el problema es que estaba agotado, incluso si sacaba fuerzas de donde no tenía no podría hacerlo, se separo con desgano del pelirojo, sosteniendo sus manos.

-Jotaro?

-Lo siento, quiero hacerlo pero no me siento bien y estoy cansado…mañana a la mañana quizas… -los dedos del pintor se deslizaron sobre su oreja en una caricia.

-Esta bien, no tienes que forzarte –de cierta manera, aunque decepcionado, se sentía feliz, este era el tipo de cosas que demostraban que Jojo no lo buscaba solo por sexo –vamos a dormir si?

-No te quiero forzar a cambiar tus habitos

-Dejalo –la mano del pelirojo lo invito hacia la habitación para dejarlo en la cama, Jotaro se acomodo escondiendo su cabeza en la almohada, le molestaba la luz, el chico le golpeo el hombro despacio ofreciéndole un antifaz, se lo puso sin rechistar, usualmente no le gustaban esas cosas pero ahora no se quería quejar mucho, necesitaba dormir, en cuanto sintió el peso del cuerpo del chico sobre la cama estiro el brazo para poder abrazarlo, sintiendo la risa del pelirojo, cuando supo que el chico estaba acostado enfrente suyo lo atrajo a el, sintiendo su calor encima de el de nuevo después de tantas noches frías.

Amaneció, el luminoso apartamento de Kakyoin era muy molesto, odiaba bastante esas ventanas tan grandes que al pelirojo le encantaban, era increíble como teniendo un antifaz fuese el el que se despertara primero por la luz del sol, en parte también por que el pintor estaba de espaldas al sol, se levanto el antifaz y el primer color que toco sus ojos fue el rojo borgoña del chico que estaba pegado a su pecho.

Se separo un poco, quería verlo, le encantaba mirar a Kakyoin, tenía unas pestañas largas en sus largos ojos, su nariz era bastante larga pero muy fina y delicada, además tenía un perfil bastante alargado y un mentón cuadrado, era encantador, su rostro entero era encantador, era una lastima las cicatrices que tenía en los ojos, era lo único que le evitaba sugerirle que dejara la pintura y se hiciera modelo, le dejo un beso en la frente, encantado, los aritos de cerezas de sus orejas resonaron por el movimiento.

Empezó a tocar su mejilla suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, el pelirojo tenía un sueño bastante pesado como para no sentirlo, pensando en esto se levanto sobre sus brazos y le empezó a dar besos en el cuello, oliéndolo, incluso siendo un hombre Kakyoin olía tan bien a todo momento. Sin poder contener sus manos estas se dirigieron a los hombros del pintor, para empezar a bajar por sus marcados brazos, aquellos músculos se distinguían aún atravesó del clásico pijama, los apretó un poco, intensificando su toque, bajando todavía mas hasta posar sus manos en su pequeña cintura, aquella cintura que lo distinguía tanto, moviendo sus dedos en círculos.

Ah, se estaba poniendo duro, y eso que solo estaba acariciando.

Siguió bajando, notando como Noriaki temblaba, pronto se iba a despertar probablemente por que al acariciarle la cintura le dieron cosquillas, sus manos se posaron en sus caderas y de ahí en su trasero, agarrando sus nalgas para comenzar a hundir sus dedos en ellas. Quería rozarse, quería apoyarse contra ese trasero perfecto, su mano siguió bajando jugando con sus piernas para volver a su trasero, al ponerse insistente vio como los ojos de Kakyoin se abrian.

Esto iba a ser difícil de explicar…no quedaba mas opción que seguir adelante, su mirada se encontró con la del pelirojo, que lo miraba entre asustado y confundido, se subió encima suyo, apoyándose encima de sus muñecas, clavándole la mirada, parecía una fiera apunto de comerse a su presa. Antes de que pudiera hablar, el moreno beso al pelirojo, callándolo, quemando las palabras dentro de su boca, Noriaki estaba shockeado sin entender que pasaba, solo sintiendo los besos de Jotaro en sus labios.

En un intento de safar de lo incomodo de la situación, el moreno empezó a intensificar el beso, moviendo sus labios insistentemente contra los del pintor, aquellos suaves labios como siempre. De apoco Kakyoin le fue correspondiendo, sin entender completamente la situación pero simplemente dejándose llevar por sus besos, Jotaro empezó a morder sus labios, tironeando del labio inferior, sacandole un suspiro a Kakyoin, su rostro así se veía encantador, aun con los ojos entreabiertos por los rayos del sol y con la mirada adormilada.

La lengua de Kakyoin se metió dentro de la boca de Jojo comenzando a chocar con la suya, a bailar una contra la otra, a recorrer sus bocas mutuamente, los labios del moreno fueron lamidos por el pelirojo, suavemente, marcando un camino alrededor de su boca. Las manos de Jotaro se metieron debajo del pijama de Kakyoin tocando su estomago, toqueteando su sixpack, amaba los músculos tan marcados del pelirojo, era delicioso, las caderas del el empezaron a moverse cerca de su mano, al mirar, notaba desde los pantalones de su pijama que estaba duro , sin pensarlo su mano bajo hasta ahí, sujetándolo y comenzando a mover su mano alrededor de su miembro.

Kakyoin empezó a gemir, sintiendo el calor en su cuerpo aumentar cada vez que la mano de Jotaro subía y bajaba a lo largo de su erección, no esperaba empezar la mañana de esta manera realmente, se sobresalto cuando los labios de Jotaro se posaron en su cuello, dándole besos en su clavícula mientras lo seguía tocando, jugando con su cabeza. Es verdad, ahora estaban solos y podían gritar cuanto quisieran, el moreno había empezado a morderle el cuello, los chupones de los días anteriores se estaban yendo y ahora tendría otros nuevos, menos mal que estaba haciendo frió y podía usar poleras sin causar sospechas, una de las manos de el se había posado en el elástico de su pantalón para bajarlo junto con su ropa interior, contribuyendo también Kakyoin moviendo su piernas para quitárselos, aprovechando esto Jotaro bajo y se posiciono entre las piernas del chico para introducir su miembro en su boca.

Otra vez, la húmeda y cálida boca de Jotaro, había extrañado eso desde la ultima vez que se lo había hecho, se levanto un poco sobre la almohada para mirarlo mejor, aquella vista lo excitaba muchísimo, cada vez se ponía mas duro. Una de sus manos se poso sobre la cabeza de Jotaro para guiarlo mientras subía y bajaba, su lengua se pegaba a su miembro mientras hacía esto sacándole gemidos y jadeos, la respiración se le cortaba cuando Jotaro succionaba fuerte para volver a chupar y lamer y los ojos se le cerraban cuando se ponía a lamer la cabeza de su miembro con la punta de la lengua,

Aquella lengua se movía a lo largo de las venas del miembro de Kakyoin, dando vueltas por la cabeza y volviendo hasta abajo para lamer en la base, Jotaro no le sacaba la vista de encima al pelirojo que no podía dejar de gemir, y cada vez que lo veía voltear los ojos de placer se entusiasmaba mas metiendo su miembro mas profundo en su boca causándole gritos, chupando rápido y con fuerza Kakyoin lo tiraba del pelo a la vez que se mordía los labios. Su mano agarro su miembro masturbándolo mientras que la lengua la pasaba todo alrededor de su cabeza, debía verse de una manera muy vergonzosa ahora, como una puta, pero no lo podía evitar, le quería causar un orgasmo al pelirojo, ver sus reacciones alimentaba mas y mas su lujuria.

Su lengua envolvía su miembro mientras subía y bajaba, intentaba encontrar un equilibrio de cosas que hacerle a Kakyoin y siempre se les mezclaban todas pero es que el deseo era mucho y por eso cambiaba tanto, quería verlo correrse. El cuerpo de Kakyoin se estremecía en cada ola de calor y placer, besos se depositaron a lo largo de su erección mientras lo volvía a envolver la cálida y húmeda boca del moreno subiendo y bajando mas rápido de lo normal, estar siendo masturbado y chupado no ayudaba para nada

Su miembro empezó a palpitar en la boca de Jotaro diciéndole que no podía mas y que se correría pronto si seguía así, y Jojo lo deseaba, empezó a subir y bajar mas rápido acompañando con su lengua como el ya le había echo una vez, el pelirojo le tiraba del pelo mientras gritaba pero le gustaba, el chico se sentía tan grande y largo en su boca. Con un par de movimientos mas Kakyoin se corrió en la boca de Jotaro, el cual no rechazo esto y trago su semilla, se había quedado con ganas la vez anterior, no era que sabiera particularmente a nada pero le daba morbo y quería hacerlo, aparte escuchar a Kakyoin gritar del orgasmo había sido todo un deleite para el.

Jotaro lo miro bien, tenía los brazos encima de la cara mientras respiraba agitado, se veía tan vulnerable y lindo, sus manos empezaron a pasearse por su pecho aún encima del pijama, el pelirojo saco los brazos y lo miro a los ojos, a lo que el moreno le miro con una sonrisa –Quiero que te pongas a cuatro si?

Kakyoin salió de su estado de éxtasis poniendo atención a eso, sería que lo harían? Se debería asustar? Debería sacar el lubricante y los condones del cajón? No creía, Jotaro le hubiera dicho sobre algo así de importante, un poco dudoso se dio la vuelta sobre si mismo y levanto las caderas, poniendo su trasero a disposición del ojiazul, quien lo primero que hizo fue agarrar sus nalgas y ponerse a jugar con ella, excitando a Kakyoin con esto, aunque no pudiera mas por un rato esto le gustaba bastante, nunca pensó que su trasero le pudiera atraer tanto a alguien.

La mano de Jojo se coló entre sus piernas separándolas un poco, su miembro estaba colgando libremente junto con sus testículos, un grito ahogado se vio en sus labios cuando sintió el calor de la erección de Jotaro entre medio de sus piernas, rozándose con el suyo que estaba fuera de batalla, las 2 manos de Jojo se colocaron en sus caderas haciendo que sus piernas se cierren, el miembro de Jojo atrapado entre sus piernas y sus testículos, aquel calor le encantaba, y tener la sensación de algo tan grande también.

De apoco Jotaro se empezó a mover y sus jadeos fueron casi instantáneos, se sentía bien, la piel caliente de Kakyoin rodeándolo se sentía genial, era como derretirse en el, sus manos se apoyaban en sus caderas para poder moverse mejor y tener mas fricción, sus embestidas eran duras y bruscas, estocadas fuertes que lo hacían babear, aquellos roces en la suave piel de Kakyoin lo estaban volviendo loco.

Para Kakyoin esto también se sentía bien, aunque ya no podía hacer nada el sentimiento le gustaba, además oir a Jojo así le encantaba, era verle perder esa mascara de seriedad que le hacía saber que lo estaba satisfaciendo, al posar su cabeza en la almohada y mirar hacia su entrepierna pudo ver el miembro de Jojo invadiéndolo, una ola de calor lo recorrió desde el vientre para arriba, era una vista demasiado sensual, su mano se dirigió al miembro de Jotaro y lo agarro para masturbarlo, aunque no podía agarrar mucho era suficiente, el moreno soltó un gemido muy sonoro cuando esto ocurrió, aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas contra las de el pelirojo, así como de la misma manera Kakyoin empezó a mover su mano más rápido, también quería que el se corriera.

El punto débil de Jotaro siempre había sido la cabeza de su miembro, y que Kakyoin tuviera la mano en esa parte lo estaba volviendo loco, ya no solo era el calor y la presión de sus piernas si no también su mano, se apoyo poniéndose encima de Kakyoin osea estomago con espalda sosteniéndose de sus manos, ocultando su rostro en su espalda para poder morder un poco de esta, el calor que emitía el cuerpo del pelirojo lo encendía mas, nublándole el pensamiento, haciéndolo gemir aún mas fuerte a la vez que hilos de baba colgaban de su boca y de las mordidas que le dejaba en la espalda.

No le faltaba mucho para correrse puesto que Noriaki lo tocaba cada vez mas rápido, estaba apunto de explotar, su garganta estaba seca de tanto gemir y hasta le empezaba a doler de tanto gritar, entre toda la fricción. Sus caderas se pegaron a las suyas en 2 fuertes estocadas agarrando las nalgas del chico con una mano, haciéndolo que se corriera sobre las sabanas del pintor, cansado, se hecho a un lado de Kakyoin, la cama era grande.

El pelirojo miro contento a Jotaro, quien estaba intentando poder respirar, había tenido un orgasmo demasiado fuerte, se había corrido bastante también, corrió como pudo ese pedazo de las sabanas para que no le molestase y se acostó encima de su pecho, el moreno al cabo de unos segundos le estaba acariciando el pelo y la espalda, con gestos cariñosos y acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos, con una total dulzura y pureza, Jotaro tenía los ojos cerados mientras que el pintor lo veía sonriente.

-Te extrañe…Kakyoin –escucho susurrar al moreno, quien estaba intentando volver a dormir de nuevo, demasiado cansancio eh?

-Yo también Jojo… -era temprano todavía, Jotaro podía dormir un par de horas mas antes de ir al trabajo, así que los acomodo lo mejor posible con una colcha y unas almohadas en la posición que estaban.

 _Que mas sigue después de un te? Te quiero?_

 _No._


	15. Chapter 15

Medio día, Jotaro estaba almorzando en su trabajo un sandwitch que había comprado antes de entrar junto con una coca, su telefono sonó en su abrigo y su mano se dirigió con entusiasmo a su bolsillo haciéndose una idea de quien podría ser.

-Jotaro? –la voz en el aparato le saco una sonrisa.

-Kakyoin, que sucede?

-Te quería comentar que recibí la invitación de tu abuelo para ir contigo y con Jolyne a comer antes de irlo a despedir al aeropuerto mañana, quería preguntarte para comprarle algún regalo.

-Por que te vas a molestar por ese viejo?

-No seas así, me da miedo que me trates así de viejo –la típica risa de Kakyoin se hizo presente –en todo caso, se te ocurre algo o solo le compro comics? La ropa es algo muy personal, pensé en algún sombrero pero no le voy a comprar una fedora para que luego no la vaya a usar no?

-Comics, muchos comics, en ingles de preferencia, suele quejarse de que alla tiene que pedir todo por correo

-Me parece bien, había comentado algo sobre un tal "Dark Pink Boy" o algo así, no recuerdo bien…en todo caso te quería preguntar algo si no es mucho pedir

-Que sucede?

-Mañana te importaría salir un rato antes del trabajo y venir a mi casa? Tengo una sorpresa preparada y necesito algo de tiempo y…lo siento, es demasiado atrevido de mi parte pedir eso

-Para nada, sabes que tengo días y turnos libres hasta el año que viene, no hay problemas, necesitas ayuda con algo o que?

-N-no! Es una sorpresa está bien con que solo vengas

-De acuerdo? Yo te aviso cuando salgo –Jotaro le respondió extrañado.

-D-d-de verdad? Perfecto…

-En todo caso adiós, me queda poco de mi descanso

-Jotaro –el nombrado gruño con duda –me gustas.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios –a mi igual, adiós.

Desde hace unos días algo resonaba en la mente de Jotaro.

 _Te quiero_

No sabía cómo decírselo, no sabía siquiera si decirlo, no entendía por que su mente se lo repetía pero sabía que era lo que sentía, lo quería. 2 semanas Jotaro, no puedes enamorarte en tan solo 2 semanas de relación, a estas cosas se refería su abuelo con lo de que estaban juntos mucho tiempo, no ayudaba a un desarrollo, pero lo quería, no estaba listo para decírselo todavía, esperaría un poco más a ver si Kakyoin expresaba algo más, naturalmente se esperaría que el pelirojo fuera el más cariñoso y expresivo pero el era más reservado incluso en su propia intimidad, Jotaro era el más insistente sobre el tema de los besos, los abrazos y las demostraciones de amor, tenía mucho que ver con que era un hombre que no le gustaba dar vueltas pero…

Al día siguiente a las 2 de la tarde, Jojo se presentó en la casa de Kakyoin, tocando el timbre cuando llego, al subir el ascensor vio que Kakyoin había dejado la puerta abierta, es verdad que nunca pasaba nadie y que ese era su piso pero no tenía por que ser tan inconsciente, toco la puerta ligeramente y se metió cerrándola con cuidado, al sonar, el pelirojo apareció con un croptop y unos jeans. Que era eso.

Ósea Noriaki

Que.

Aunque estaba muy lindo, parecía un adolescente y los músculos de su oscuro estomago se veían perfectamente, las mejillas se le coloraron al verlo, desde cuando tenía ropa así? No que era un hombre super correcto?

-Jojo –Noriaki se acercó a el dándole un beso en la mejilla, típico saludo suyo.

Una mano de Jojo se posó sobre el estómago marrón al descubierto del chico, soltando una risa-Y esto? –los brazos de Kakyoin se enredaron en el cuello de Jotaro pegando su nariz y sus labios contra los suyos sin llegar a besarlo, sonriéndole juguetonamente a la vez que lo movía suavemente en círculos como si estuvieran bailando, el moreno pego sus labios en un beso que Kakyoin no correspondió, intrigado, lo miro, le seguía sonriendo, mirándolo fijamente con las mejillas rojas. Sus brazos se posaron sobre la cintura descubierta de Kakyoin.

El chico de ojos violetas beso su nariz, luego sus mejillas repetidamente, su frente, su mentón, su oreja, cuello y labios a la vez que tironeaba de los pelos de su nuca, estaba tranquilo, Jojo se sentía tranquilo entre aquellos cariños, los ojos se le habían cerrado solos para disfrutar de cada caricia, una de las manos de el se hundieron en sus cabellos negros, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, disfrutando como cada hebra de pelo le acariciaba las manos al pasearse por ahí, la otra mano se había movido hasta su pecho tocando sus pectorales y su clavícula suavemente con sus dedos, Jotaro solo pudo abrázalo más fuerte, pegando ambos pechos entre si a la vez que se seguían moviendo despacio como si estuvieran bailando.

Kakyoin soltó una risa, antes de tomar su rostro con una mano a la vez que la otra se colaba debajo de la ropa de Jojo para toquetear su espalda, este solo busco un beso pero en momento en que sus labios se iban a unir le volteo la cara con una sonrisa, sus dedos se metieron dentro de su pelo de nuevo robándole un poco de paciencia a Jotaro, date prisa Kakyoin y bésame de una vez no? A que estás jugando? Encima lo veía tan sereno, tan lindo con esa ropa, el pelirojo tenía el control de la situación ahora mismo, cuando una de las manos de este se metieron por debajo de su pecho y comenzaron a tantear sus pezones Jojo agarro su rostro para clavarle un beso, pero este solo se echó para atrás, su rostro se torno molesto y el pintor le sonrió, se debía estar partiendo el culo por dentro, el chico le agarro las manos y lo empezó a jalar para atrás.

-Ven –estaban yendo camino a su habitación, mientras caminaban Jojo podía ver aquella cintura tan tierna del chico, lo que lo hizo ponerse duro sin quererlo pero no lo podía evitar si lo veía tan lindo. Si lo pensaba bien esta era la primera vez que lo iban a hacer en una cama, a lo mejor y era más cómodo que en el futón, Kakyoin lo guió con las manos para que se sentara en el borde de la cama –Quítate todo –lo escucho susurrar, esta vez con las mejillas rosadas y con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-Necesito besarte –dijo Jotaro serio, no le gustaba esperar.

-Podrás hacerlo, ahora te necesito sin nada puesto –no le quedo otra que obedecer, noto que la boina se le había caído, no importa, luego la buscaría, procedió a quitarse su abrigo y su polera, sabía que Kakyoin no le quitaba los ojos de encima y eso lo hacía ponerse mas duro aún, luego pantalones y medías hasta que llego la ropa interior –hasta ahí, déjatelos –el pelirojo se le subió encima, sosteniéndose con las manos en sus hombros, apoyando su trasero en su erección, Jojo suspiro ocultando su rostro en su cuello sujetando sus caderas con sus grandes manos las cuales empezaron a moverse contra su erección de forma casi automática.

Jojo empezó a mufar contra el cuello del pelirojo sintiendo como le subía la temperatura en el cuerpo, el chico se movía de una manera tan deliciosa y delicada que le encantaba, haciendo presión y moviéndose de arriba abajo en su erección, sus manos apretujaban sus nalgas y las agarraban con fuerza, el pintor se abrazó de su cuello agarrando su cabello para moverse mas rápido contra el, obligándolo a soltar suspiros. Noriaki lo empujo para quedar recostado en la cama, tomándolo por sorpresa, el chico puso sus manos en su pecho para seguir moviendo sus caderas incluso mas rápido, de sus labios salían gemidos mudos, necesitaba besarlo de manera urgente pero cada vez que lo hacía se le escapaba y el no podía mas, Jotaro se acomodó sobre sus brazos para levantarse y metió sus manos bruscamente en el pantalón del pelirojo, sacando su miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo, el chico pego un gemido alto, estaba bastante erecto.

-Bésame

-E-Espera Jo-jo…-un gemido salió de su boca mientras que seguía moviendo sus caderas –todavía no… -Ah, es verdad que le había preparado una sorpresa. Con mucho pesar lo solto, haciendo que Noriaki se tranquilizara, este se separó posicionándose entre sus piernas.

Comenzando a darle besos y lamidas desde sus rodillas para arriba, dándole pequeños mordiscos en la entrepierna, sacándole suspiros a Jotaro, agarro su miembro con una mano para tocarlo despacio, masturbándolo ligeramente, su lengua subió trazando una línea por la zona de su pelvis, Jotaro era sensible por la parte de su estómago y en especial ahí le daban muchas cosquillas, besarle ahí en la cintura lo hacía gemir un poco más fuerte, se veía lindo, encantadoramente lindo, siguió para arriba mordiendo su sixpack, lamiéndolo y besándolo mientras con su mano libre acariciaba los costados de su cuerpo dejando un beso cada tanto, subió hasta sus pezones luego de dejar un camino de saliva desde su ombligo hasta uno de ellos, agarrando el otro con sus dedos para jugar con el.

Primero los chupo suave y con delicadeza, rodeándolos con la lengua y moviendo esta frenéticamente contra ellos, el cuerpo de Jotaro comenzó a temblar debajo suyo, miraba para arriba y tenía los ojos cerrados con la boca entreabierta dejando salir un jadeo cada tanto, demasiado lindo. Lentamente empezó a chuparlos con mas fuerza y morderlos con suavidad, dándole corrientes a Jotaro por el largo de su espalda causándole que arquee sus caderas, sus dedos de movían contra el otro pezón apretándolo y estimulándolo, además de que su otra mano lo seguía tocando, quería saber que cosas pasaban por la mente del moreno ahora mismo, especialmente cuando mordió un poco de mas y un gemido mas alto salió de sus labios.

Aunque le hubiera gustado seguir con sus pezones el resto del día había mucho mas Jotaro por tocar y morder, se movió para arriba besando su collar de hueso, acariciando con la mano que no estaba en su miembro, sus brazos. Jojo puso sus manos en su cabeza y en su trasero, estaba bastante insistente hoy, Kakyoin siguió mordiendo su clavícula, menos mal que ambos eran de usar mucha ropa por que ahora mismo Jotaro tenía todo el cuerpo marcado y hasta dentro de unos días no se le irían, continuo por su cuello, lamiendo hasta llegar a la unión de sus hombros y cuello dejando un chupón. Un camino de besos se hizo presente desde su hombro hasta su oreja, besos cortos y dulces para luego en el otro lado lamer y chupetear desesperadamente, el moreno había empezado a jadear al sentir el frio que le dejaba la saliva de Kakyoin por sus lamidas, aparte que la lengua de este era exquisita.

El chico de ojos violetas empezó a masturbarlo un poco más rápido a la vez que tocaba el cabello en su frente, se puso delante suyo mirándolo a los ojos sonriéndole.

-Bésame –soltó Jotaro en un jadeo.

-No tuviste suficientes ya? –dijo Kakyoin dándole un beso en la nariz.

-No –Jotaro puso sus manos sobre el rostro del pelirojo y lo atrajo hacia sus labios en un tosco y torpe beso. Kakyoin le respondió para que se calmara, así lo había desesperado? Se sentía encantado, el beso se fue haciendo más caliente y mas brusco a medida que avanzaban, Noriaki puso sus manos sobre su pecho volviendo a apoyar su trasero sobre la erección de el moreno, y Jojo puso sus brazos en su cintura para agarrar sus nalgas. Hacía calor, un calor insoportable, cada vez que Jotaro le mordía los labios haciéndolo suspirar sentía su cuerpo cada vez más caliente.

Sus lenguas se encontraron en aquel beso, dando vueltas una contra la otra y tocándose, Jojo le gustaba pasarla por los suaves y cuidados dientes de Noriaki mientras que a este le gustaba explorar las paredes internas y por debajo de su lengua, donde estaba más cálido. El pelirojo lamió sus labios recorriéndolos en círculos hasta que Jotaro lo volvió a besar desesperado, su lengua empezó a ser succionada por el moreno haciéndolo jadear.

-Jojo… -el moreno lo ignoro, continuando con el beso, el pelirojo se separó y este lo volvió a besar, se volvió a separar, quería que le haga caso –Jojo

-Que –respondió molesto, lo estuvo torturando tanto tiempo con lo de no dejarse besar y ahora seguía?

-Dentro del cajón de mi mesa de luz hay algo, me lo puedes alcanzar? –pidió ruborizado Kakyoin, confuso, Jotaro estiro el brazo lo mas que pudo y agarro una bolsita de adentro, se la paso al pelirojo y este le contesto mirando hacia otro lado –sácalos –Jotaro obedeció metiendo la mano, y saco un par de cajas.

Ah.

Hoy iba ser el día que ellos…?

-Desde cuando tenías esto? Yo creí que eras… -pregunto curioso, sabía que Kakyoin era masomenos hetero hasta que paso lo de ellos 2.

-Lo compre el otro día que fui al trabajo luego de hacer las compras –confeso ruborizado y apenado, Jojo se lo quería comer a besos –Estuve buscando como los hombres tienen sexo para no arruinarlo y…quiero hacerlo contigo…quiero que sea especial así que… -Jojo le respondió con un beso –tu sabes algo?

-Masomenos –respondió sinceramente, las mujeres si tienen una noción muy amplia sobre el sexo lésbico por alguna razón pero a un hombre le preguntas y solo te dira que se dan por el culo y es un poco más complejo que eso, al menos el sabía que había que lubricar mucho y poco más.

-Bien…entonces… -oh dios –date la vuelta –ah, el iba a ser el pasivo? No le gustaba mucho la idea pero obedeció, si Kakyoin había preparado todo y el sabía como…

Estaba ahí de espaldas contra el pelirojo, sintió sus manos frías bajándole los calzoncillos por las piernas y escucho cuando el botecito del lubricante hizo click para abrirse, no estaba nervioso, no temblaba, no estaba tampoco muy expectante de nada, estaba relajado. Una de las manos del hombre le abrieron las nalgas y a continuación sintió la baba fría del lubricante en su piel, mas concretamente en su entrada, se sobresaltó, seguía relajado pero era demasiado raro, y nuevo, el dedo de Kakyoin presionaba ligeramente contra el masajeándolo.

Notaba que algo estaba temblando.

No era un vibrador ni nada, al voltear la cabeza vio a Noriaki temblando con una pluma, con un nerviosismo tal que se le iba a salir el alma del cuerpo, sus ojos estaban en blanco y tenía los labios presionados el uno contra el otro.

-Kakyoin? –pregunto intrigado Jotaro.

-L-L-Lo siento no puedo hacerlo Jotaro! –el chico se separo asustado –me da muchísima cosa y pena y no puedo! Es muy raro!

Jojo rodo los ojos cansado, se dio la vuelta y lo agarro de los hombros tirándolo con fuerza en la cama de manera bastante brusca, Kakyoin lo miro asustado sin saber lo que ocurría.

-Déjalo, lo hare yo, dime que tengo que hacer? –el pelirojo lo miro aún más sorprendido, su cejas se tocarían pronto con su pelo de seguir así- y por que sigues aún vestido? –el moreno le miro irritado y lo beso comenzando a sacarle el croptop por arriba de los brazos y los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Kakyoin estaba con la mente bloqueada, mirando y soltándole palabras sin sentido –oye –le dio una palmadita despacio en la mejilla –reacciona, date la vuelta.

Entre tartamudeos bastante molestos el pelirojo respondió mientras que Jojo se separaba y se colocaba entre sus piernas –primero deberías ponerte lubricante en los 3 dedos del medio y…mojar un poco la zona… y luego empiezas con un dedo… hasta llegar a 3-Jotaro agarro el lubricante poniéndose especialmente a lo largo de los dedos, Kakyoin se había dado la vuelta levantando su trasero ligeramente, el ojiazul pensaba mientras se sonrojaba que aquella vista no estaba nada mal.

-Kakyoin nunca tuviste sexo…así…con una mujer? –el si, había tenido con su ex esposa varias veces, pero era diferente, que fuera con un hombre lo hacía mil veces diferente. Abrió un poco las nalgas del pelirojo buscando su entrada y cuando lo encontró empezó a masajear despacio.

-Ah frio! Si pero era diferente…se siente raro…-el dedo de Jotaro de apoco se había metido dentro suyo, hasta la mitad –dios es demasiado raro… -no podía sacar nada en claro de las expresiones del pelirojo –duele un poco…

-Quieres que pare? –le pregunto preocupado, era totalmente normal pero no quería hacerle daño.

-No…es normal…es así al principio… -los ojos de Kakyoin lo veían con atención –sigue así un poco mas… -Jojo metió su dedo un poco mas profundo, escuchando los quejidos del pelirojo.

Tan pronto su dedo entro completo la expresión de Kakyoin cambio, no podía decir si era neutral o de desagrado. Se empezó a mover ligeramente, abriendo, la visión de aquello le era bastante sexy y se sentía bastante estrecho.

-Kakyoin relájate si no será peor –le susurro acariciándole el pelo mientras seguía abriendo un poco más.

-Estoy relajado…es demasiado raro…-dijo antes de soltar un quejido.

No paso mucho antes de que Jotaro quisiera intentarlo con un segundo dedo, al tocar la entrada de Kakyoin este se sobresalto soltando un jadeo.

-Puedo?

-Si..el frio…-se rio suavemente antes de taparse la boca para evitar gritar cuando Jojo metió el segundo dedo, para relajarlo un poco se puso a acariciar y dar besos en su espalda.

Su otro dedo siguió avanzando hasta que no pudo mas y empezó a moverlos, suave y delicadamente para no lastimar al chico que ya estaba pasando por bastante. En algún momento estas cosas se las harían a el así que…se tendría que preparar mentalmente, Kakyoin empezó a jadear y suspirar, encontrando placer en los largos dedos de Jojo, sus caderas empezaron a moverse ligeramente, acomodándose en los dedos de Jotaro, ya no sentía tanto dolor como antes y la sensaciones si bien eran raras empezaban a ser diferentes.

Jojo miraba atentamente la cara del pelirojo ahora que este parecía un poco más dócil, eso era bueno, ya no estaría sufriendo todo el rato, sus dedos fueron tocando mas y más hasta que el chico levanto sus caderas gimiendo sorpresivamente.

-Lo siento yo…

-S-sigue… -le respondió Kakyoin con el rostro sonrojado, toco un poco mas aquella zona y cuando el pelirojo volvió a gemir entendió todo.

Empezó a presionar y tocar un poco más por aquella zona, los gemidos del chico lo estaban excitando de nuevo, y podía ver como se estaba poniendo duro de apoco, estimulaba aquella zona con diferentes toques, más fuertes, mas suaves, rápido, lento, haciendo que el pintor gimiera mucho mas sonoramente que antes, se le cortaba la respiración cuando hacía algún movimiento un poco más fuerte para ponerse a gritar, uno de sus dedos presiono mientras el otro se movía y el pelirojo mordió la almohada, intentando callarse, no quería dejar de oírlo pero aquella visión lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Que sucede? –pregunto en un tono juguetón presionando con un dedo –quieres que pare? –ambos dedos comenzaron a moverse en su interior un poco mas rápido que antes.

-C-c-allate –el pelirojo volvió a gemir encantado –quiero que te metas… -dijo en un tono bajo antes de volver a gemir, la baba se le salía de la boca mojando las sabanas.

-Seguro? Todavía no… -el moreno toco su entrada con el tercer dedo a la vez que presionaba aún mas, causando que el chico agarrara con fuerza las sabanas.

-Hazlo…quiero –gemido – te-te quiero dentro… -la cara del pelirojo se veía encantadora, no se podía resistir.

Jotaro tomo uno de los condones de la caja y se lo puso lo mas rápido posible dentro de lo cuidadoso, la mirada expectante del pelirojo lo hacía entrar en calor, este se dio la vuelta poniéndose de frente, apoyando su cabeza en una de las almohadas, Jojo se acerco hasta a el y se subió encima suyo, apoyándose con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su miembro el cual había untado en lubricante. Solo para tranquilizar al pelirojo unió sus labios en un beso, un beso delicado y suave, sin lengua, solamente para que se relajara, estuvieron así un rato hasta que se separaron para respirar, las caderas de Kakyoin moviéndose le indicaban que no quería esperar más y cuando sus piernas se colocaron alrededor de su cintura Kujo se coloco en aquel punto y entro dentro suyo.

De manera bastante mas forzada de la que esperaba, entre todo el placer de estar dentro de alguien después de tanto tiempo, encima tan apretado como estaba Kakyoin miro su rostro, se veía bastante adolorido, quiso preguntar pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, se acomodó y apoyo su peso sobre el del chico abrazándolo, tocándole el pelo para que se calmara de apoco, se tenía que acostumbrar a algo así dentro suyo, y el no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía. Hace cuanto que Jotaro no tenía sexo? Francamente no lo recordaba, no es que se hubiera quedado casto luego de divorciarse de su ex mujer pero tampoco había tenido muchos encuentros con chicas, el podía por que siempre lo perseguían las mujeres pero realmente no había pensado mucho en ello.

El calor del cuerpo del chico lo embriagaba junto con su olor, la respiración del pelirojo estaba agitada y sus músculos estaban tensos, le daba cosa verlo así pero solo era cuestión de costumbre, quizá no debería haberle hecho caso y si tendría que haber metido los 3 dedos, le estaba doliendo bastante y no grito cuando se metió en el por que lo estaba soportando demasiado, Kakyoin era tan bueno con el…sus dedos le acariciaron el rostro y los hombros con dulzura para comenzar a darle besos en la mejilla. Poco a poco fue avanzando para terminar de meterse y estar en el fondo, aún escuchando al pelirojo quejarse, sabía que lo estaba soportando con la mejor de las ganas pero le daba pena, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su miembro, por suerte no estaba totalmente blando, y se dispuso a tocarlo lentamente, escuchando la respuesta positiva de Kakyoin frente a esto.

Estuvieron un rato mas así, Jotaro tocándolo suavemente y esperando con paciencia a que el chico le diera su permiso, el pelirojo había posado sus manos sobre la espalda de Jojo, tocando y masajeando suavemente mientras intentaba mandar el dolor a otra parte concentrándose en otras sensaciones, con mucho esfuerzo movió un poco sus caderas con el miembro del moreno dentro suyo, indicándole que continuara, le dolía pero tenía que dejarlo pasar, el ojiazul se levantó y lo miro para darle un beso mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas lentamente.

Kakyoin no podía hacer otra cosa que quejarse, era obvio que le dolía pero quería seguir, sentir a Jotaro dentro suyo le gustaba pese al dolor, y el que lo estuviera masturbando lo hacía olvidar un poco eso, Jotaro intensificaba el beso aún moviéndose lento, el pelirojo agradecía que el moreno fuera así de paciente y comprensivo, sacrificándose, empezó a mover sus caderas al compás de las de Jotaro, de manera lenta, no podía hacer mucho mas, pero aquello empezó a hacer que los jadeos y suspiros de el ojiazul se hicieran presentes aún en medio del beso, subiendo la temperatura del pelirojo, veía su cara y tenía las cejas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, el típico rostro de placer de Jotaro.

El placer poco a poco fue aumentando, principalmente por que Kakyoin lo sentía a Jotaro grande y grueso como era rozar su punto y llenarlo totalmente, gemidos empezaron a salir de sus labios diciéndole a Jotaro que continúe, el cual hasta el momento no había dejado de besarlo, el moreno comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco más, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Kakyoin para gemir en su oído a la vez que le mordía el lóbulo. El pelirojo abrazo su espalda cuando sus caderas se arquearon ante un golpe de placer de lo mas inesperado, un grito salió de sus labios sin querer, sus piernas se pegaron mas a las caderas de Jotaro haciendo que este se moviera mas rápido, los ruidos de sus pieles chocando lo llenaban de vergüenza pero eso no importaba cuando la punta del miembro de Jotaro llegaba hasta el fondo tocando sus paredes.

Las mano de Jotaro libre sujeto sus caderas, buscando entrar mas profundo, buscando mas fricción entre ambos, le había mordido el cuello al pelirojo haciendo que este soltando un grito y una ola de calor lo recorrió desde la entrepierna a la cabeza, cegándole los pensamientos, la mano que estaba en el miembro del pelirojo no se detenía tampoco, no quería que dejara de gemir, sus gemidos lo estaban alimentando a seguir junto con la sensación de goce del interior del chico, tan apretado y caliente, mucho mas apretado que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido, se le iba el aire por momentos y lo retomaba en estocadas mas duras en el cuerpo del pelirojo. El miembro de este estaba erecto y eso en su mano lo hacía sentirse aún mejor, saber que lo complacía era un plus a todo eso que estaba sintiendo.

Las uñas de Kakyoin se clavaron en la espalda de Jotaro cuando su miembro se presionó contra su punto, haciendo que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos junto con un gemido, sus pies habían agarrado las sabanas entre sus dedos desfalleciéndose del placer. Para seguir con una fuerte estocada que lo haría poner los ojos en blanco mientras seguía gritando, Jotaro no estaba mucho mejor, estaba soltando gemidos bastante escandalosos, casi tapando los de Kakyoin, el movimiento dentro suyo no lo dejaba pensar lo hacía sentir ansioso y nublado, quería más, mas rápido aún que eso, el moreno tomo una de sus piernas y la puso sobre sus hombros, abriéndolo más aún, apoyando la otra pierna sobre la suya mientras lo seguía tocando, el pintor solo movía sus caderas contra su miembro mientras Jotaro comenzaba a moverse de nuevo.

Las estocadas se volvieron mas fuertes y las intensas haciendo que Kakyoin abriera la boca tanto que se le callera la baba, y que en los gemidos se le secara la garganta de tanto gritar, lo mismo para Jotaro, al cual extasiado y todo notaba cansado, el sudor le corría por la frente y se le acumulaba en el cuerpo, haciendo que su pecho se viera brilloso y sumamente atractivo, como podía ser que un hombre así de bello estuviera así con el ahora? Las embestidas seguían llegando haciendo sus cuerpos chocar, temblores de placer invadían a Jotaro de manera cada vez mas frecuente, nunca se había sentido así, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la echaba atrás para intentar concentrarse ya que la visión de Kakyoin gimiendo lo excitaba tanto que no podía mantenerse bien, la estrechez del interior del pelirojo junto con el choque de sus caderas lo hacían gemir desde lo mas profundo de su garganta.

Kakyoin se sentía cada vez más lleno, no le faltaba mucho, ya no solo era que Jotaro le estuviera haciendo de todo si no también el echo de que lo masturbara así no le daba mucho margen a nada, su miembro estaba por explotar y Jotaro lo sabía al verlo tan marcado y palpitando tanto, sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes e insistentes, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo sensible y acalorada. A Jojo aún le faltaba, se concentraba en hacer esto lo mas largo posible para disfrutar de cada momento por que lo necesitaba, necesitaba el interior de Kakyoin, su miembro en su mano le causaba todavía más cosas y sus gemidos lo volvían loco. Sin previo aviso el primero en correrse fue el pelirojo, soltando un grito largo y agónico, llorando a la vez que se sostenía de las sabanas, su cuerpo se retorció mientras su estómago se llenaba de su propio semen.

Jotaro lo escucho mirándolo embelesado mientras tomaba con fuerza sus piernas y lo embestía aún mas fuerte, queriendo correrse el también, tenía los dientes cerrados y las cejas tan cruzadas que le empezaba a doler pero no podía evitarlo, el cuerpo del pelirojo que seguía jadeando debajo suyo estaba temblando y eso acrecentaba sus sensaciones, haciéndolo perder la cabeza, mas rápido, más duro, mas fuerte, tenía que seguir así siendo que le faltaba tan poco.

-J-Jo-Jotaro –el pelirojo le llamo pero no le hizo ni caso –N-no puedo mas e-es-pera –el chico estaba llorando con el rostro tapado, no lo podía evitar, sabía que necesitaba dejarlo descansar y que el chico estaba sensible pero que lo soportara un poco más.

Se apoyo sobre su cuerpo penetrándolo mas rápido aún y su boca se abría soltando un grito mudo en cuanto se vino, llenando a Kakyoin aún con el condón puesto que sentía algo mas dentro suyo, quejidos y gemidos salieron de su boca cuando se tiro encima del pelirojo a respirar y tomar aire, el pecho le subía y bajaba de una manera tan agitada que empezó a sentirse mal, Kakyoin lo abrazo acariciando su espalda, Jotaro se retiro de dentro suyo, sintiendo el condón lleno colgándole pero no le importaba, no tenía energías para nada, se separo del agarre del pelirojo y se tiro a un lado de la cama, respirando de manera muy nerviosa. . . .vida.

Sus musculos se relajaron poco a poco, tomando su respiración un ritmo mas normal, se puso una almohada bajo el cuello y cerro los ojos respirando el aroma de Kakyoin, no podía verlo, no le daban las fuerzas, quería verlo mas que a nada en este momento pero no podía. Una mano se poso en su cuello muy vagamente, Noriaki que dulce eres.

El cuerpo de el pintor aún seguía muy sensible pero ya se estaba relajando, ya estaba respirando normal y ya se podía mover, Jotaro moviéndose tanto luego de correrse el lo había fulminado pero no le podía reprochar nada, su primera vez había sido sumamente placentera, volteo a verlo y el hombre tenía una expresión de sumo cansancio, se había preocupado por un momento cuando se cayo encima suyo respirando tan mal pero ahora lo veía mejor, al ponerle la mano en el cuello a los segundos Jotaro volteo a verlo, tenía los ojos casi cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

-Me gustas –susurro el pelirojo mirándolo con cariño, Jotaro no le respondió y le estiro el brazo para que se acerque, ambos se acurrucaron y se quedaron quietos, se podrían haber quedado dormidos en los brazos del otro pero Kakyoin era consciente de que no podían –tendría que haberlo pensado un poco mas y no hacer esto antes de tener que reunirnos con Jolyne y tu abuelo –el moreno soltó un bufido molesto –ahora no podre caminar –una risa salió del pelirojo.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Jotaro respondió –tenemos que ir? –el moreno oculto su rostro en el pelo de Kakyoin.

-Si…aunque me gustaría quedarnos así

-Si no puedes caminar déjame que yo te cargue…te duele?

-Algo

Jotaro solo le dio un beso en la frente abrazándolo un poco más.

Se les había hecho bastante tarde entre bañarse y demás, cada uno por su lado en la ducha de lo contrario no llegarían por ponerse a hacerlo, ahora a Jotaro le daba curiosidad experimentar así en varios lugares mas, se ponía duro solo de pensarlo pero cuando Kakyoin lo vio en la ducha así lo ignoro, tenían que salir. Se vistieron los 2, Kakyoin muy formal como siempre, una camisa blanca con un chaleco y unos guantes, había cumplido en lo de comprar los comics que le menciono el día anterior, de cierta manera le agradaba que el pelirojo tuviera tan buena relación con su familia

Como se tomaría su madre que empezó una relación con su mejor amigo? Aunque también le preocupaba un poco la reacción de su padre, que no había sido particularmente nada raro cuando les comento que iba a casarse con su ex esposa.

Salieron y fueron a buscar un taxi, hoy no sería el día que le diría te quiero, todavía no.

Al llegar, habían acordado encontrarse en un restaurante cerca del aeropuerto, para sorpresa suya, al entrar, ahí estaban no solo Jolyne, si no Josuke, no esperaba que hubiera traído a su hijo a despedirlo al aeropuerto, luego lo llevarían ellos a casa de Tomoko. Por suerte llegaron a tiempo, así que los peques no se habían puesto muy irritables por esperar mucho. Los niños pidieron un menú infantil mientras que los adultos celebraban con algo un poco mas refinado, estuvieron charlando y contando historias varias, aún a disguste de Jotaro el pelirojo se entero sobre el Jotaro rebelde de su adolescencia, por muy increíble que pareciera el moreno jamás le había contado de esa etapa de su vida, no hace falta decir lo humillado y tonto que se sentía el biólogo, algún día se las pagaría caro.

De no ser por que eran millonarios lo hubiera mandado a un asilo barato para que sufra.

Jolyne también aprendió cosas de su padre ese día.

Kakyoin le entrego los comics a Joseph quien los recibió bastante feliz, mirándose ambos con una gran sonrisa, Jojo los miraba pensando "hacía falta tanto?".

Lo llevaron al aeropuerto y para sorpresa de Kakyoin, Jolyne lo despidió feliz al anciano, tal vez quien estaba un poco mas deprimido era Josuke que no tenía el mismo contacto con su padre que Jolyne pero no había nada que hacer, los niños lo despidieron con abrazos y besos mientras que lógicamente el par de adultos lo recibió formalmente, es especial Jotaro que era una perra fría y no hizo mucho mas que decirle adiós, aún a costa de que Kakyoin le proporcionó un golpe en el estomago molesto.

El anciano se despidió de ellos y todos se fueron a tomar un taxi para volver a sus casas, Jotaro se encargo de dejar a Josuke en su casa, Tomoko lo quiso invitar a tomar un te pero Jojo respondió amablemente diciendo que lo esperaban en el auto, al subir, encontró a Kakyoin jugando con Jolyne.

-Quieren ir a dormir a mi casa? Esta bastante mas cerca que la tuya Jojo –sugirio Kakyoin apretujando las mejillas de Jolyne.

Jotaro sonrió impaciente por pasar otra noche junto al pelirojo, aunque solo fueran a dormir.


	16. Chapter 16

Música, ropa vieja, y olor a pintura. Básicamente el área de trabajo personal de Kakyoin era así, se pasaba todas las tardes pintando en ese tipo de ambiente, era lo suyo y no podía dedicarse a otra cosa hasta que terminara aquel cuadro. Nada de jugar o comer o hablar hasta terminar, sin embargo, el teléfono con el nombre de Jotaro en el podía ser la excepción, cosa que se manifestó cuando el celular empezó a sonar con el numero del moreno, estirando la mano para agarrarlo mientras que la otra seguía pintado.

-Jotaro?

-Kakykoin necesito un favor –la voz de Jotaro se escuchaba bastante exaltada.

-Que sucede?

-Tengo que quedarme hasta tarde hoy, muy tarde, no solo si puedo ir a tu casa si no que puedes ir a recoger a Jolyne también?

-Claro, no hay problema, te espero con algo para comer? –un suspiro se escucho al otro lado de la linea.

-No, no hace falta, comeré allá y me iré a duchar a tu casa, por favor cuida a Jolyne mientras si?

-Esta bien, en un rato la iré a buscar

-Gracias

-No es necesario que me digas eso

-Te quiero –y la llamada se corto

Que.

Espera que.

Jotaro le dijo te quiero?

El teléfono casi se le cae de las manos al sentir como la respiración se le agitaba, la mente se le había quedado en blanco, no estaba muy seguro si le podía responder de igual manera, probablemente si pero el problema es que nunca había pensado en ello, le gustaba y se llevaban super bien y el sexo era genial pero…románticamente era diferente…la personalidad de Jotaro lo atraía pero jamás de había fijado en algo romántico, no había notado si sentía o no mariposas en el estómago al verlo o si pensaba mucho en el, para el lo hacía todo de la misma manera super normal de siempre, no le daba connotación romántica, probablemente si le quería, probablemente…

Un par de horas pasaron y salió camino al colegio de Jolyne a buscarla, no le importaba hacerle un favor a Jotaro después de todo lo que hizo por el, aparte la niña le caía super bien. Aprovecharía a hablar con Polnareff sobre la situación, total ya sabía o tenía alguna noción del tema, esperaba que la niña no los escuchara o no estuviera cerca.

Al bajar del bus que lo dejaba en la puerta se encontró al albino de peinado extravagante en la puerta despidiendo a varios padres que venían a buscar a sus hijos, Kakyoin se acercó levantando la mano, a lo que el francés de manera muy brusca se separó de los padres de sus alumnos para irlo a saludar.

-Kakyoin! Que gusto verte hombre

-Jotaro me pidió que venga a buscar a Jolyne por que hoy trabajaba hasta tarde

-Soy yo o trabaja demasiado? –pregunto con una sonrisa muy curiosa Polnareff.

-Es su pasión y la razón de su vida, déjalo ser, dentro de no mucho tendrá que empezar a viajar de nuevo

-Jolyne sale en unos 10 minutos, tenemos un tiempo para hablar nosotros

-Bien, justamente quería hablarte de algo –Kakyoin tomo aire, cerró los ojos, lo soltó y agarro violentamente de los hombros al alvino –Jotaro me dijo te quiero! –cada una de sus palabras eran un grito desesperado a la vez que comenzaba a temblar y sus ojos se ponían blancos.

Polnareff le miro incrédulo, sin entender por que tanto jaleo –ah…y?

-Como que y? –el pintor sonaba totalmente histérico moviendo sus hombros.

-No me dijiste que se habían confesado y hasta habían tenido problemas y demás?

-Si pero no era así! Nos dijimos que nos gustábamos, no que nos queríamos y todo eso, estuvimos teniendo sexo y muchos cariñitos pero nada más allá de eso! Como se supone que debo responder –la cara de Polnareff se había vuelto en una mueca graciosa cuando su amigo dijo "sexo", molestándolo.

-Le dices te quiero y ya, acaso no lo quieres? –Polnareff definitivamente no entendía nada.

-No eran tan profundas las cosas! Ni siquiera pensé en si lo quiero o no!

-Ah ya veo –el francés se llevo la mano al mentón pensativo –si me preguntas a mi yo si creo que le quieres

-Como puedes estar seguro? Ni yo lo se –el chico estaba desesperanzado.

-Imagino que su amistad no es exactamente la misma, solo se tienen atracción física o más? Si le haces cariños fuera de la cama es algo mas.

-No es tontear eso? Yo lo hice varias veces…

-No entre ustedes 2, hazme caso, tu si le quieres –Kakyoin lo miro confuso, aceptando sus palabras, tendría que pensarlas con más detenimiento, no entendía nada desde hace 2 horas.

No paso mucho entre la charla, Polnareff molestándolo con el hecho de que sabía de que terminarían siendo una parejita y sobre…tener todo el sexo en general, típico Jean. Jolyne se acercó a ellos 2 y Kakyoin le explico que hoy pasarían la noche en su casa ya que su padre estaba ocupado, la chica de los moños no le respondió muy animada pero tomo su mano sin rechistar para ir hacia su casa, ni a Jean ni a Kakyoin le gustaba mucho la ausencia de Jojo en el crecimiento de la niña pero así eran las cosas y por supuesto que Jotaro no cambiaría su trabajo por nada del mundo.

Kakyoin para animar a la niña le compro un paquete de muñecos de camino a su edificio, logrando sacarle una sonrisa pero no mucho más, al menos esperaba que al llegar a casa se animara un poco con las consolas, ella aún tenía su consola portatil, de igual manera no la usaba mucho. Al llegar al departamento le ofreció dibujar juntos, definitivamente fue una buena idea ya que el animo de la hija de su mejor amigo subió notablemente, los chistes y las sonrisas volvieron dejando un poco más tranquilo al chico, no le gustaba verla mal, y además Jotaro no tendría una buena imagen suya si llegaba y…pues la niña no estaba bien.

La noche había llegado y mientras ambos estaban jugando a la consola habían terminado su cena, el moreno llegaría en un rato y había caído en cuenta de que tenía que comprar algunas cosas básicas para la casa y durante la tarde se había olvidado, así que se puso su chaqueta y salió del departamento, no tardaría más de 5 minutos así podría volver con Jolyne enseguida.

Ok, casi media noche, Jotaro estos no son horarios por mucho que te guste tu trabajo y por mucho que Kakyoin te soporte en su casa, mentalmente se iba reprendiendo mientras subía en el ascensor, había tocado el timbre y en cuanto dijo su nombre le abrieron la puerta sin responderle ni nada, al llegar encontró la puerta de Kakyoin inusualmente cerrada, el frió quizás? Toco la puerta y no paso mucho antes de que el pelirojo le abriera, con la mirada gacha y el ojo tapado con un paño. Alarmado lo vio y pregunto.

-Que sucedió? –ahora se sentía un poco estúpido por preguntar eso, pero tampoco entendía mucho.

Kakyoin se echó a un lado dejándolo pasar, Jotaro entro y el pelirojo cerro detrás suyo apoyándose en la puerta aún tapándose el ojo, el moreno miro alrededor y Jolyne estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mirándolos.

-Me quisieron robar cuando salí a comprar algo –antes de que el ojiazul pudiera emitir palabra el chico se adelantó –no te preocupes, no lleve a Jolyne, estaba en casa, la cosa es que el idiota intento atacarme con un cuchillo, no fue difícil pateárselo y tirárselo lejos, empezamos a pelar por que me quiso golpear pero lo único que logro fue pegarme en el ojo, yo le golpee la cabeza contra una pared –Jojo pensó que el pelirojo peleando debía ser bastante sexy –había bastante sangre y demás, no se, se desmayó o se murió o algo la verdad es que no me importa, creo que le pegue un poco más agarre mis cosas y me fui.

-Hiciste bien, como esta tu ojo? –Jojo le agarro la mano que sujetaba el paño en su ojo y la movió, por suerte no era mucho más que un moretón bastante morado e inflamado, verifico un poco más su ojo y se veía bien por lo tanto en unos días se le pasaría, el chico le corrió la mano molesto y se separó de Jotaro tapándose el ojo de nuevo.

-Yo me ocupe de ayudarlo –dijo Jolyne de manera bastante enérgica desde el sofá.

-Si, se preocupó mucho cuando llegue así al departamento, puso las compras en su lugar y todo.

-Ya veo

Jotaro quiso mirar su ojo de nuevo pero el pelirojo le rechazo moviéndose –Disculpa Jotaro no estoy de buen humor –la voz del chico estaba bastante molesta y fastidiada.

Aun entendiendo la gravedad de la situación el moreno se sintió un poco dolido del rechazo, esperaba que de cierta manera no influyera lo que le había dicho a la tarde sobre su molestia. A lo mejor en la mañana estaría mejor, pero lo mas seguro es que durante los próximos días estaría bastante molesto, sin pensar mucho mas en el asunto fue agarrar a Jolyne entre sus brazos para darle un beso llevándola al dormitorio y dejarla arropadita en la cama de Kakyoin, se debe haber bañado ya que su cabello olía como el del pelirojo. El también tendría que darse un baño.

Entro a la ducha bastante torturado, siempre lo mismo, otra vez Kakyoin sin responderle en momentos importantes, el ponía todo de si por expresar sus sentimientos aún siendo un tipo frio y desconsiderado y el otro no lo apreciaba, esperaba que cuando estuviera de mejor humor le corresponda…si es que lo hacía…y dios si que esperaba que lo hiciera. Al salir encontró al pelirojo jugando con su notebook en el sofa, se había puesto una vincha en la cabeza por la zona del ojo para que le sostenga su pañito, se debía sentir muy mal, Kakyoin era alguien con muchos complejos por su cuerpo producto de todas las cicatrices que tenía encima y las cosas así lo hacían poner bastante mal.

En la universidad le conto el por qué tenía escrito "baby stand" así con una escarificación, al principio le había mentido diciéndole que tuvo una adolescencia loca y era una banda de rock, evidentemente y como era una mentira muy mala, en especial por que no sabía mentir Jotaro termino sacándole la verdad, que en primaria un grupo de niños de grados bastante más abajo que el pero mucho mas grandes y fuertes lo habían acorralado en una pared después de perseguirlo varios días golpeándolo y molestándolo, le decían que era un bebe por seguir creyendo en amigos imaginarios, no tenía idea de lo que significaba el "stand" por que un profesor había llegado al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Kakyoin mientras le escribían con un vidrio roto sujetándolo de todos lados y aquellos delincuentes salieron corriendo. Sintió mucha ira al escuchar eso pero a continuación sintió tristeza por que le conto lo de su accidente en Egipto, señalando las cicatrices de sus ojos y la de su estomago, le dio mucha pena pensar que casi no conocía al pelirojo por un accidente de coches, que fue bastante grande por que hubo muchos vehículos involucrados pero sin embargo la única persona herida y encima de gravedad fue el.

-No te vas a dormir? –pregunto extrañado al no verlo en la cama, finalmente podían dormir juntos después de días…

-No tengo sueño, tal vez en un rato me les una, ve con Jolyne –tenía ganas de responderle o decirle algo pero ahora no era buen momento, tampoco sabía que decir de todas maneras, así que se fue a la cama recostándose al lado de Jolyne, su hija se quejaba de que la había despertado y Jojo le dio un beso en la mejilla abrazándola, tal vez mañana estaría todo mejor.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró a Kakyoin durmiendo al lado de la niña, le alegraba ver su rostro en las mañanas, lo extrañaba bastante cuando dormía solo, decidió levantarse para preparar un desayuno pensando que la sorpresa le caería bien al pelirojo después de semejante noche, el no era mucho mejor cocinero que Noriaki pero sabía que su comida no le desagradaba y a veces eso es suficiente.

Habían pasado los días y el ojo del chico de ojos violetas se encontraba un poco mas presentable, había salido de la agencia de entregar unos cuadros junto con un par de particulares mas y también había comprado unos oniguiris en un supermercado con unas gaseosas, emocionado tomo su teléfono y llamo al moreno, hoy quería darle una sorpresa.

-Jotaro? –para su suerte el moreno nunca tardaba mucho en contestar.

-Kakyoin, que sucede?

-Estas en tu hora de descanso no? Te queda mucho?

-Unos 30 minutos mas por?

-Estaba cerca de tu trabajo por que tuve que entregar unos cuadros y compre un almuerzo para ambos, aunque tu seguramente ya hallas comido, en todo caso, puedo pasar a verte un rato?

-Si, claro, por donde estas? Sabes donde es no? –la voz de Jotaro se oía un poco mas entusiasmada de lo normal.

-Fundación Speedwagon, estoy a unos 5 minutos, te espero en la puerta o te llamo allí, nos vemos

-Kakyoin

-Si?

-Crees que nos de tiempo a comer y hacerlo? –las mejillas del pelirojo se sonrojaron antes de comenzar a caminar totalmente histérico.

-Jotaro! Además hablaría mal de nosotros que nos la arregláramos en tan poco tiempo no? Además no llevo condones encima ,nos vemos –literalmente ahora mismo estaba a 5 minutos de donde se encontraba el moreno, a las 2 cuadras empezó a ver las grandes instalaciones del lugar, no le sorprendía que Jotaro trabajara en un lugar así, ese era su tipo de profesión después de todo. Llego a la puerta del lugar y al no ver a nadie mas que los de seguridad se propuso a marcar en su teléfono el número del ojiazul hasta que sintió un beso en la mejilla, al darse la vuelta ahí lo tenía a Jotaro igual de…lindo que siempre, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios a la vez que se colgaba de su cuello para darle un beso pequeñito –vamos?

-Si, en el jardín estará bien, además a mi precisamente no me pueden decir nada por traer gente –el mas alto comenzó a caminar adentro del edificio acompañado por Kakyoin quien se reía detrás suyo.

-Te crees jefe o que?

-Digamos que estoy casi al mismo nivel considerando lo dedicado que soy

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas del jardín que tenía el gran edificio, era una zona de cafetería mayormente, el chico de ojos violetas saco su bolsa de la compra y Jotaro agarro gustoso los oniguiris, al fin y al cabo eran un gesto del pintor hacía el.

-Kakyoin necesito preguntarte algo –susurro el moreno bastante más serio que de costumbre –tienes algún problema con los niños?

-Por que lo dices?

-Paternidad y eso, entenderás que no puedo dejar a Jolyne de lado por ti en caso de que no te gusten los niños o no quieras ser padre…a futuro y esas cosas.

Kakyoin pensó su respuesta antes de hablar, dándole un sorbo a su gaseosa –nunca me llamo la idea de ser padre, tampoco veo que me valla a interesar en el futuro, no me gustan mucho los niños pero con Jolyne es diferente –Jojo se tranquilizó un poco al oír esto –después de todo yo la cargue apenas nació, no podría rechazarla…además de ser tan linda.

-Ya veo

-No se si me siento listo aún como para verla mas que como una sobrina pero me gustan así las cosas de momento…el titulo de padre te queda mejor a ti…además de esas cosas no te preocupes, somos hombres no es tan importante pensar en esas cosas a nuestra edad como para las parejas hetero.

-Crees que cometí un error?...casándome tan joven –dijo Jotaro pensativo.

-Te soy sincero? –el ojiazul asintió, curioso por su respuesta –Si, te casaste muy joven y después tuviste una niña, atándote por completo a ese matrimonio.

Oh.

Kakyoin eso fue duro.

-Entiendo

-Sin embargo te salió todo bien, todavía estábamos estudiando cuando Jolyne nació pero no es como si fuera un problema, es encantadora y ella te quiere mucho –el pelirojo le respondió con una sonrisa dándole una mordida a su oniguiri.

-Kakyoin

-Si?

-Seguro que no podemos hacerlo? –el pelirojo golpeo cansado su bebida sobre la mesa, bastante rojo, antes de continuar hablando.

-Por otra parte tengo mi galería dentro de poco, voy a invitar a Polnareff esta semana –la mirada de Jojo se oscureció, pensando que seguramente allí el pelirojo se encontraría con el rubio con el que se beso, no es que le tenía desconfianza ni nada pero no le gustaba la idea, obviamente sabía que Kakyoin no tomaba en cuenta eso, pero el no podía evitar pensarlo y ponerse mal por ello.

-Puedo ir? –pregunto curioso, algo tenía que hacer, si no era eso era tener sexo tan duro que lo obligara a quedarse en casa.

Kakyoin le miro sorprendido, definitivamente no se lo esperaba –Claro…no hay problema, de hecho me alegra que quieras venir, siempre te invitaba y me decías que no, que te agarro? –una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro, se sentía bastante feliz de que el moreno le pusiera interés a su trabajo, siempre le había dicho que esas cosas no le iban y no le interesaban.

-Curiosidad, aparte si va Polnareff tendré con quien divertirme si me llego a aburrir –lo cual era verdad, solo esperaba que el francés no fuera demasiado escandaloso, sabía que esos era otro tipo de ambiente.

-Claro, puedo invitar a quien quiera, que emoción que quieras venir –Jojo sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos del pelirojo.

También tenía otra idea más para hacer la velada un poco mas amena.


	17. Chapter 17

Visitar a Jotaro en el trabajo había sido una buena idea, definitivamente una muy buena idea.

No sabía que ocupara un puesto tan importante en su trabajo, no tenía ni idea de que tenía su propio despacho y con secretaría y todo, de hecho no sabía casi nada de su trabajo, la razón por la que no hablaban de estas cosas era por que no se entendían, eran profesiones demasiado diferentes y ninguno estaba en el tema del otro, por lo cual era mas fácil evitarlo y hablar de otra cosa, ni que fuera necesario hablar de trabajo.

Pero ahora realmente agradecía que Jojo fuera un hombre tan dedicado a su trabajo.

Al llegar Jotaro le había insistido que fueran a comer a su oficina, ya que según el hacía frió para estar en el jardín, no hacía mucho mas que el otro día si no era incluso menos pero no puso objeción alguna, después de todo que le hacía un poco mas o menos de comodidad no? Solamente se preguntaba si no le dirían algo por llevar a un tercero dentro del edificio pero el debió pensar perfectamente en eso

El tema de la comodidad no importaba mucho de todas maneras ya que apenas cruzo la puerta de la oficina Jotaro la cerro poniendo la traba y lo empujo contra esta para empezar a besarlo de manera muy apasionada, se lo debió ver venir cuando le aviso a su secretaria que no le pasara nada durante esa hora. Kakyoin correspondió el beso agarrándose de su pelo mientras que lo tomaba de los hombros, se sentía bastante excitado por la emoción del momento a decir verdad, cosa que no tardo en notarse y que el moreno aprovecho agarrándolo, sacándole un gemido, era un poco pronto para estas cosas aún, el pelirojo lo abrazo por el cuello pegándose mas a el mientras que Jotaro sujetaba su trasero con una mano y con la otra su erección.

Las treguas que se daban era solo para respirar, sus labios se unián en besos húmedos, sus respiraciones calientes chocaban en sus narices cada vez que abrían la boca para meter sus lenguas en la boca del otro, y los gemidos se hacían presente en el silencio de la oficina, iban a tener que guardar silencio o los iban a interrumpir y de verdad que no deseaban eso, especialmente cuando Jojo succionaba la lengua del chico de ojos violetas de una manera tan brusca. La temperatura en los cuerpos de ambos subía, haciendo más notoria la necesidad de sacarse la ropa, las manos de Noriaki se posaron sobre el pecho de Jotaro apretujándolo y tocándolo por encima de la ropa, era increíble como sus músculos eran tan marcados que apenas tocabas los sentías, aquel detalle encantaba al chico.

Los labios de Jotaro se movieron al cuello del pelirojo, aquella piel caliente lo hechizaba a seguir besándolo, a dejar besos largos y suaves sobre su piel, al querer continuar con mordidas y besos húmedos, a la vez que besaba su cuello su lengua se colaba entre los besos, las manos del pelirojo se metieron debajo de su camisa a la vez que las del moreno se metían dentro de su pantalón, sujetando su erección con una mano y su trasero con la otra.

La pared hacía sonidos bastante audibles por el choque de sus cuerpos, aún en aquella posición el pintor se sentía avergonzado de esto, suavemente empujo a Jotaro con las manos en su pecho hacía delante, lo cual este aprovecho para darlo vuelta y recostarlo en su escritorio, tirando todo, haciendo un desastre, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso mucho menos cuando el ojiazul lo volvió a besar, soltándolo y comenzando a besarle el cuello estando encima suyo, Kakyoin ya podía sentir contra su propia erección la de Jotaro en medio de sus piernas, inconscientemente movió sus caderas buscando más fricción, un gemido escapo de los labios de Jotaro a la vez que este movía sus caderas contra el y su mano se posaba sobre el miembro del pelirojo de nuevo, Kakyoin lo sujeto del cuello para besarlo más intensamente.

Jotaro se movió contra el estómago de Noriaki, levantando su camisa para besar su estómago, haciendo que el chico se retorciera de al sorpresa, el rubor en sus mejillas no cedía, su mano abandono su erección para meterse dentro de sus calzoncillos, mirando juguetón al pelirojo mientras lamía su sixpack. Kakyoin lo miraba seducido hasta que uno de los dedos que estaban en su ropa interior empezaron a tantear sus nalgas, oh, ya sabía lo que quería…

-Jotaro! Aquí no se puede! –le dijo totalmente histérico sin elevar mucha la voz.

-Recién ahora te das cuenta? –el moreno sonrió contra su piel, tocando aún más, haciendo se pasó hasta llegar a su entrada.

-Además no lo podemos hacer aquí, no tenemos lubricante ni…-Jotaro le sonrió –no me digas que…trajiste? –un sudor frió le recorrió el cuello a la vez que su voz se apagaba.

-Planee este día

-Jotaro podría entrar alguien y…

-No lo harán –el moreno se levantó un poco, metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sacando el frasquito del lubricante para untarlo en sus dedos, el típico click de la botellita sonó llenando hasta las orejas de vergüenza al pelirojo.

-Jotaro no… -sus labios se cerraron cuando las toscas manos del ojiazul le bajaron los pantalones de manera bastante brusca, siguiendo por la ropa interior para luego colocarse entre sus piernas, le quiso reprochar una vez mas pero Jojo había sellado sus labios en un beso atontándolo. Dándole la oportunidad para abrir sus nalgas y comenzar a masajear su entrada con su dedo, para luego de unos momentos introducir el primer dedo, tomando por sorpresa al pelirojo -…frio…

El hecho de que uno de los dedos de Jotaro estuviera dentro suyo tomaba por sorpresa a Kakyoin, no esperaba que fueran a llegar tan lejos ahí, encima que el se veía tan decidido…también lo había tomado por sorpresa que su dedo entrara tan fácil contando que solo lo habían hecho una vez hace un par de días, eso de cierta manera era…bastante bueno. Volvía a sentir la misma sensación tan rara e incómoda de la otra vez por el primer dedo, el cuerpo le temblaba y podía asegurar perfectamente que no tenía la misma carita de puta desesperada de antes pero hacer esto era necesario así que placentero o no lo tenía que soportar. Ahora mismo se sentía muy desesperado de poder tocar a Jotaro…

El segundo dedo entro sin problemas tranquilizando un poco al pelirojo, al igual que la otra vez al parecer por el largo de los dedos del moreno, pudo encontrar su punto, aquella zona sensitiva de Kakyoin que lo hizo echar la cabeza para atrás y taparse la boca con una mano, no podía restringir sus gemidos ahí pero al menos los taparía, Jotaro le sonrió presionando un poco obligándolo a cerrar fuertemente los ojos sabiendo aun así que el moreno no le quitaba la mirada de encima, el cual movió su dedo ahí más insistentemente, quería gritar y gemir pero no podía, todos sus gemidos se terminaban en su mano y le molestaba estar tan restringido, miraba al frente y no solo encontraba un Jotaro dominante enfrente suyo si no también el miembro de el contra el suyo, en que momento los había sacado? No se pudo seguir cuestionando ya que Jojo lo volvió a hacer delirar, tenía ganas de saber que pensaba al verlo así.

Kujo agarro la mano restante del pelirojo para que sostuviera sus 2 miembros, haciéndolos rozarse, Kakyoin no solo gimió por que lo volvieron a tocar en su punto si no también por el roce de ambos haciendo gemir ligeramente al moreno, el cual estaba durísimo y necesitaba estar dentro del chico ya, para colmo verlo retorcerse y disfrutar así no ayudaba nada, un día le gustaría probar así…ya que lo disfrutaba tanto…Ambos dedos hicieron la presión perfecta, obligando al pelirojo gritar aun con la mano en la boca, Jotaro se alarmo un poco por el tema del sonido, volvió a tocar pero antes de que Kakyoin pudiera gritar se agacho corriendo su mano y tapo sus gritos con un beso, el pelirojo solo atino a tomarle por el cuello para intensificar este.

Al volver a presionar el pelirojo le mordió el labio desesperado –J-Jo-Jotaro…si sigues voy a correrme…y quiero…—Kujo callo en esto, bajando la mirada hacia sus miembros, el blanco y delicado miembro de Kakyoin estaba palpitando y tenía presemen en la punta, volviéndolo a besar introdujo el tercer dedo, sin tocarlo ahí pese a que le dolía no ver su rostro de placer, tenía que dedicarse solo a abrir su entrada lo más posible para meterse, el no podía aguantar mucho las ganas después de todo.

Se dedicó a mover sus dedos en círculos suavemente, reconocía que la otra vez había sido quizás un poco bruto y como no tenía ganas de causarle dolor había buscado un poco sobre cómo hacerlo, aunque bastante avergonzado, ósea…el…Jotaro…terminando buscando porno gay toda la noche cuando había empezado por una pequeña búsqueda, yare yare daze, también admitida que se sintió terriblemente excitado y termino masturbándose imaginando que aquellos de los videos eran el y el pelirojo…mucho mas no podía hacer estando solo.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba listo Jotaro se separó un poco para incorporarse, se colocó el condon que había sacado de su bolsillo y se soltó del agarre de la mano de Noriaki para sujetar su miembro y posicionarse entre su piernas, abrió sus nalgas levantando sus caderas un poco y entro, soltando un gemido mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, incluso mas sonoro y largo que el de Kakyoin. Incluso habiendo pasado unos pocos días había extrañado y anhelado tanto esto…

Sus caderas se movían lentamente y aún así sus jadeos eran insistentes y muy notorios, tenía que callarse o los descubrirían por su culpa, pero no podía evitarlo cuando dentro del chico era tan estrecho y apretado…se inclinó sobre el para besarlo con cuidado de no salirse, el pelirojo le respondió el beso gustoso leyéndole la mente, sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello una de las manos de Jojo se posó sobre el miembro de Kakyoin, no necesitaba tocarlo por que ya había hecho suficiente pero tenía que cuidar que su delicada flor no se manchara la ropa y pudiera ser un respetable pintor al salir de ahí no?

La respiración se le agitaba en cada embestida que daba, los besos de Kakyoin lo calmaban pero aquel calor que le subía por el cuerpo lo ahogaba, su mano restante sujeto las caderas del pelirojo pegándolo mas a su miembro, obligándolo a volver a gemir, por esto sus labios se encontraron en un torpe beso haciéndolos soltar una risita antes de volver a besarse. Entraba y salía del pelirojo sin perder el ritmo, haciendo resonar sus pieles el uno contra el otro, tenía deseos de desnudarlo lo más posible pero tal y como estaban la situación ya era lo bastante caliente.

Bajo a su cuello para morderlo aún con la polera de Kakyoin en medio, haciendo que el pelirojo tuviera que taparse la boca con una mano, sus jadeos sonaban contra la piel del chico sintiendo como esta se quemaba de la respiración caliente del moreno, el cual se movía dentro suyo de manera más y mas insistente, podía sentir el miembro entero y en toda su forma dentro suyo, tocando su fondo y sus paredes haciéndolo voltear los ojos de placer, sus propias caderas empezaron a moverse contra las de Jotaro torpemente, muy de sincronizadas pero aumentando el placer en ambos. Jojo empezó a moverse más rápido, necesitando aquella fricción desesperadamente.

El calor que sentían los 2 les oprimía el pecho, las embestidas del moreno eran cada vez mas rápidas y fuertes, haciendo delirar de placer al pelirojo por la sensación de tenerlo dentro de esa manera tocándolo cada vez más profundo, la otra vez también había pensado lo mismo: que Jotaro se sentía demasiado grande dentro de el. El cuerpo de Jojo se movía por su cuenta, incapaz de parar o de querer detenerse, se sentía demasiado bien como para hacerlo en especial cuando el pelirojo también deseaba todo eso tanto como el, chocando su suave piel contra la suya, como había tenido la suerte de que un hombre tan hermoso como Kakyoin lo estuviera haciendo con el?

-Jo-Jojo…voy a… -entre todos los gemidos del pelirojo pudo distinguir aquella frase, haciendo un click y un punto final en el.

Lo sabía, sabía que se estaba por correr, podía sentirlo en su mano desde hace rato como esta se humedecía por su presemen y como su miembro palpitaba, aquel susurro de Kakyoin lo hizo caer a el también, empezando a sentirse golpeado por el próximo orgasmo para sentirlo cada vez mas cerca, pero todavía le faltaba, quería mucho mas, quería saborear y experimentar en su interior mucho mas tiempo.

-Es-espera…yo aun…no…ha-hagámoslo jun-to-tos…-dijo Jotaro con dificultad en medio de sus gemidos.

Kakyoin se reprimió, intentando pensar en otra cosa sin dejar de lado el placer que sentía. Jotaro por su parte empezó a moverse mas rápido aun a sabiendas de que el pelirojo podría correrse primero pero quería terminar lo mas rápido posible, quería correrse junto con el pelirojo, no le faltaba mucho, sentía la necesidad de moverse más y más rápido, la boca se le abria en gemidos mudos aun en el cuello del chico.

El primero en correrse fue Kakyoin, que tenía la boca tapada con su propia mano, Jojo lo supo en cuanto sintió el líquido caliente de este en su mano, lo cual fue un detonante para el haciendo que se corriera también, dándole un escalofrió a Kakyoin al sentir el condon llenándose dentro suyo, agotado y cansado, hecho la cabeza en el pecho de Kakyoin, tirándose un poco para atrás, no se podía mantener parado y hasta le dolían las piernas y todo el cuerpo del cansancio pero no podía hacer nada en esa posición.

El pecho le subía y bajaba violentamente al pelirojo, causando curiosidad en Jojo que descansaba sobre este, le quiso acariciar el pelo pero se dio cuenta que tenía que lavarse las manos primero…tenia suerte de tener un baño en su propia oficina, eso también le serviría a Kakyoin.

-Sabes que tengo que volver a casa no? –dijo el pelirojo en un susurro, aun respirando cansado. No podría caminar bien así.

-Si quieres puedo darte trabajo aquí el resto del día, podemos hacerlo todo el dia o me la puedes…-el pintor le encajo un golpe en la espalda, callándolo –te llamare a un taxi, de paso comemos mientras.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, gran día, hoy era el gran día.

Había llegado la tan esperada galería de Kakyoin.

Y quien estaba mas emocionado que el pintor era extrañamente Jotaro.

A petición del pelirojo se había vestido formal, ya que ese era el código de etiqueta del lugar, le explico que en esta ocasión sería un lugar bastante más animado de lo normal, con música y luces raras y gente divirtiendose, le parecía extraño pero el lo veía bastante confiado, producto de su experiencia en esa clase de fiestas, cosas de la gente de clase alta con gustos raros suponía.

Una camisa y una chaqueta que era una larga gabardina negra junto con una de sus clásicas gorritas, según el se veía bastante formal, habría que ver que aprobación le daba Kakyoin y en todo caso se cambiaría en su casa. El siempre se alegraba de ser un hombre muy organizado, se había terminado de vestir justo a la hora de salir, así que agarro el presente que tenía para el pelirojo y se fue a tomar el bus para llegar al departamento del chico a horario.

Habían organizado, el, Kakyoin y Polnareff en encontrarse en la casa del pintor y de ahí tomar un taxi ya que lógicamente tenían que entrar con el y el sabia donde era el lugar, era una fiesta bastante exclusiva así que no podían pasar como si nada. Esa noche le había pedido a Tomoko si no cuidaba de Jolyne, solo por esa noche, no le gustaba mucho pedir favores pero no conocía a nadie realmente de confianza para dejarle a su querida hija ahora que el viejo había vuelto a Nueva York. Polnareff estaba bastante contento de que esta galería en particular fuera una fiesta y no una sala de reuniones de gente refinada y con fetiches raros, ya los veía a el y a Jotaro intentando no morirse del aburrimiento contando chistes infantiles que el albino sacaba de su celular mientras Kakyoin hablaba con su clientela y fans.

Sabía que el pelirojo no iba a estar muy a disposición suya esa noche y lo respetaba pero esta noche tenía 2 objetivos, el primero era mantenerlo alejado del rubio que lo beso, y el segundo…estaba en su bolsillo.

No tardo mucho en llegar al edificio de Kakyoin, poco tráfico y fue un trayecto directo. Toco el timbre de su departamento y al instante la puerta se abrió, subió al ascensor ligeramente nervioso, recordaba lo lindo que había visto al pelirojo la última vez que lo vio salir a una galería y se le creaba un nudo en el estómago, tendría que pasar toda la noche con semejante belleza sin tocarlo? Enserio? Al llegar al piso encontró la puerta de su departamento abierta, suspiro ligeramente molesto y al entrar lo primero que sintió fueron los brazos del pelirojo en su pecho, lo estaba abrazando por detrás, realmente no lo vio, se había escondido detrás de la entrada?

-Yare yare daze –el moreno vio como el pelirojo se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, llevaba un traje de pingüino de lo más formal –te ves bien, estas intentando seducirme? Sabes que conmigo no hace falta –con una pequeña sonrisa Jojo se volteo para quedar frente a el, pero los dedos de Kakyoin se posaron sobre sus labios.

-No, Polnareff llegara pronto –dijo antes de darle un beso inocente y rápido en los labios

-Lo citaste para esta hora?

-No, para hace una hora atrás, ya debe estar llegando –Jotaro bufo, de verdad no tenían tiempo.

-Toma, felicidades, nunca te di uno realmente así que… -su mano se extendió, alcanzándole una caja de bombones –ósea nunca te felicite por tus galerías y…-un sonrojo muy marcado estaba en sus mejillas, no sabía por qué pero había sentido la necesidad de regalarle algo, le parecía importante el día de hoy por alguna razón. Su mirada se posó en los ojos de Kakyoin, los cuales estaban en blanco, casi llorosos, una sonrisa de felicidad se encontraba posada en su larga boca y podía ver su pequeño cuerpo temblando.

-Gra-gracias…es muy dulce de tu parte Jo-Jojo… -estaba llorando? Kakyoin tomo los dulces con su mano y se puso de puntas para darle un cálido abrazo, el moreno le correspondió con una sonrisa un poco curiosa, no pensó que se pondría así por un regalo tan tonto, pero si lo pensaba bien Kakyoin no era del tipo de persona a la que la gente le daba regalos así que era entendible.

Sus manos se posaron en su cintura, poniéndose a oler su cuello, su cabello hoy olía a cerezas, le gustaba y lo hacía desear estar así toda la noche, el pelirojo se separo un poco y cuando Jojo volteo la cabeza este había unido sus labios en un tierno beso, abriendo los ojos en medio de este se encontraba con los ojos del chico, los cuales tenían una chispa bastante tierna en ellos.

Jotaro deslizo sus manos juguetonamente hasta sus nalgas, comenzando a apretarlas y jugar con ellas, sobresaltando al pelirojo pero…

El timbre sonó.

Bufando, Jojo se alejo de Kakyoin, dejando que este se acercara al teléfono a preguntar quien era, no le hizo falta que le dijera que era Jean por que le había presionado el timbre de la puerta para que entre, se dedicó a mirarlo mientras se posaba en el pasillo a esperar al albino, estaba muy lindo, ahora se arrepentía de no ejecutar su idea de dejarlo agotado con sexo duro, el chico solía usar pantalones ajustados y ahora notaba lo bien que le hacían a su trasero, no iba a ser celoso pero esperaba que solo el lo notara.

No paso mucho antes de que el pelirojo se moviera y se escucharan voces en el pasillo, el moreno salió y encontró a ambos hombres saludándose, Polnareff le dedico una sonrisa feliz.

-Jotaro! Que gusto que no voy a estar solo! Kakyoin dice que va a estar ocupado y no se va a fijar en nosotros

-Pues no, yo voy a trabajar allí –una risa pequeña decoro su rostro –ya comieron ustedes? –ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza, eran las 7 de la tarde –bueno, podrán comer allí lo que gusten, en mi caso yo ya comí, los pintores no comemos en esos eventos.

-Por que no? Eso suena estúpido.

-Etiqueta, trabajo, es incómodo que te hable la gente cuando te estas metiendo algo pastoso a la boca, miedo a mancharse etc voy pidiendo un taxi, siéntanse como en su casa.

Por supuesto, eso para Polnareff significo prender la consola al instante para retar al dueño de la casa, desafío que este no rechazo, después de tantos años seguía sin aprender que era imposible ganarle al pelirojo. La partida no duro mucho por que el taxi no tardo en llegar, tendría que pedirle a Kakyoin el número de aquel lugar, el siempre tenía mala suerte con los taxis.

Los 3 hombres trajeados se subieron al coche, Jean estaba con el típico chiste de que parecían agentes secretos, haciendo que de la nada Kakyoin sacara sus lentes de sol favoritos, sacándoles una carcajada a ambos hombres. El francés no estaba vestido muy diferente de Kakyoin, tenía un traje negro que en el cuello tenía un pañuelo con una flor en vez de una corbata, pero la idea era que todos fueran en traje y ya.

Al llegar al lugar el pelirojo se dirigió donde el segurata, mostrándole su identificación y dando los nombres de sus acompañantes, los cuales estaban anonados, era un salón de baile de lo mas potorro, que al entrar, era una fiesta total. Jotaro se sorprendió muchísimo de ver gente bailando música electrónica y de entre las pinturas refinadas y extrañas de la pared mucha gente bebiendo, también al ver pasar muchas camareras bastante guapas, bueno, ciertamente no era lo que esperaba…ósea Kakyoin le había contado a que tipo de galerías iba y esta era la del tipo movida pero no se esperaba que justo le tocara este tipo, no venía mentalmente preparado para esto.

-Polnareff –el pintor llamo la atención del francés, que miraba de manera bastante curiosa y emocionada todo el lugar –ya se lo que va a pasar así que te lo voy a advertir, por muy lindas que sean las camareras y asistentas ellas solo están haciendo su trabajo, no las molestes, experiencias –el chico volteo la mirada nervioso a otro lado –es facil reconocer chicas que solo vienen aquí a divertirse cuando sus padres o familiares vienen a hacer negocios, por lo general son jóvenes así que ten cuidado con quien te metes.

-Que tanto sexo consigues en estos lugares Kakyoin, nosotros que te veíamos como un alma pura –el francés lo miro picaron haciendo que el chico se riera, Jojo no se tomo tan a risa el chiste.

-Solo se me dio 2 veces, vengo aquí por trabajo ya sabes –el pintor le guiño el ojo al francés –en todo caso me desligo de ustedes 2 o de los problemas que puedan causar, caminen y eventualmente encontraran la comida, nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Jojo quiso acercarse al pelirojo pero antes de poder tocar su hombro había salido corriendo para hablar con un hombre mayor que llevaba una libreta en la mano, yare yare daze, al final iba a ser verdad eso de que iba a estar ocupado, miro al francés por un momento y le hizo una seña de que caminara al lado suyo, al menos iban a pasear un poco, y comer, eran las 8 de la noche ya, la última vez Kakyoin había salido un poco mas tarde.

-Que tal se te da bailar casi a los 30 Jotaro? –pregunto el albino mirándolo curioso.

-Fatal, no lo quiero ni imaginar

-Siempre fuiste una piedra verdad? Yo todavía me mantengo joven y hermoso –el moreno le dio un codazo en el estomago volteando los ojos.

Cuanto llevaba sin pisar un lugar de este estilo, 6 años? 8 quiza? En la universidad tampoco era muy de ir a fiestas pese a que sus amigos si fueran, el era mas de quedarse fumando en un rincón, cuando era adolescente igual, bebiendo, fumando y con alguna perra sentada en su pierna a la espera de hacerlo, no le desagradaba estar entre la oscuridad y la música pero tampoco le era especialmente cómodo.

El lugar estaba decorado con las carísimas y excéntricas pinturas de los artistas del lugar, muchos estaban al lado de sus pinturas, podía ver el nerviosismo de algunos que eran primerizos incluso, dentro suyo esperaba que les fuera bien, no era un mal tipo ni nada para criticarlos cuando el no entendía nada de arte, había mucha gente charlando entre si y mucha gente hablando con los artistas y con los…organizadores del evento? No sabría decir, tenían libretas en la mano y eso los hacía ver lo suficientementes responsables.

Lo primero que encontraron fueron las mesas, comida refinada, en bandejas, porciones muy pequeñitas con buena presentación.

-Recuerdas lo que te decía cada vez que íbamos a un restaurante? –dijo Jotaro con ironía.

-Si no te gusta la comida de un lugar no pagues verdad? –el francés le respondió con la misma mirada.

Para suerte de ambos, era barra libre, así que agarraron unas bandejas y empezaron a servirse de todo con un par de pinzas, lo suficiente como para probar y dejar en caso de que no les gustara, al fin y al cabo eran cositas super chiquitas que parecían postres aún si fueran mariscos hyper condimentados y llenos de salsas, se dirigieron hacía una de las mesas del lugar, probando cada cosa, la gran mayoría no tenía ningún sabor según Jotaro, el cual empezaba a pensar que sus papilas gustativas estaban atrofiadas o algo, solo le llamaron la atención unas 4 cosas de todas las que agarro, en cambio Polnareff todo le pareció exquisito a excepción de algunas cosas que le parecieron feas o sin gusto, por supuesto no dudaron en repetir plato hasta llenarse, haciendo que Jotaro fuera a pedir unos tragos para refrescar sus gargantas, de momento todo iba bien.

Al terminar de comer ambos fueron a buscar un baño, Jojo mas que nada aprovechando el recorrido para encontrar al pelirojo, el cual hablaba muy animadamente con una pareja que estaba al lado de uno de sus cuadros, miro la escena con curiosidad y respeto caminando al lado del albino, el cual confundió la puerta de unas 3 habitaciones vacías y de almacén antes de encontrar la puerta del baño, mas que dudar de la inteligencia de Polnareff de no buscar el dichoso cartelito típico de baño de hombres se pregunto por que no dejaban esas habitaciones cerradas. Al entrar a los baños estaban…inesperadamente limpios considerando el tipo de fiesta que era, y vacío, sobre todo vacío, o eso pensaban hasta que se dieron cuenta que había una pareja dentro de uno de los cubículos, lo notaron mayormente por los zapatos de ella. Los 2 intercambiaron miradas cómplices y se pusieron a hacer ruidos de todo tipo, alargando el tiempo lo mas posible para fastidiar a la pareja de adentro que no podía moverse o según ellos, serian descubiertos, incluso se pusieron a hablar por unos 5 minutos antes de salir a las carcajadas. Jojo miro una vez mas a Kakyoin, estaba hablando con mas gente, se preocupaba demasiado, la noche aún era larga.

Fueron a la barra a pedir unos tragos y se sentaron en una de las mesas a hablar de todo un poco, mayormente de trabajo, que era algo de lo que Jotaro no podía dejar de hablar en ningún momento, si algo sacaba Polnareff en claro conociendo a Jotaro y a su hija, que su amigo era un hombre que amaba mas su trabajo que a su familia y a cualquier otra cosa, le gustaba su pasión pero le daba cosa por la niña, imaginaba que Kakyoin debía sentirse de la misma manera.

-Una expedición a Africa? Suena interesante eso

-Si, están arreglando el tema de las fechas, posiblemente sea para dentro de un mes y medio, pero por muy bueno que suene a lo sumo son de 2 semanas que se pasan volando

El pelirojo paso corriendo con una chica que parecía una secretaria al lado suyo como un flash, aprovechando para sonreírles a ambos y pasar su mano por el hombro de Jotaro rápidamente, la mujer le hablaba a Kakyoin de una manera bastante rígida. Sabía que si se mostraban iba a despertar la curiosidad de su amigo así que estaba preparado para eso, de cierta manera le aliviaba que el pelirojo le demostrase afecto en público.

-Entonces entre ustedes dos…? –pregunto Jean uniendo sus dedos tímidamente.

-Estamos bien, solo eso –susurro el moreno tomando de su copa.

El tiempo paso y Polnareff sintió ganas de ir a la pista de baile, además de sentirse animado y querer bailar obviamente quería ver si podía conocer a alguna chica, vio al albino perderse en el circulo de gente, aunque muy perdido no estaba por que ese peinado lo delataba a distancia, el en cambio se sentó sobre uno de los barandales a seguir tomando mientras ojeaba su celular, cada tanto se iba moviendo alrededor de la pista por los distintos niveles de esta, no paso mucho antes de que una chica se sentara al lado suyo, es verdad que el era un imán de mujeres, hace tiempo que no pensaba en esas cosas.

-No tienes nadie con quien bailar? –pregunto la muchacha con una mirada segura, en el pasado le hubiera respondido que se largue o la hubiera llamado perra, ahora era un tipo…dentro de su muy mal carácter mas formal y tenía otras maneras de mandar a las chicas a pasear.

-No soy del tipo de persona que baila –dijo Jotaro son despegar la mirada de su pantalla, mujeres, el sexo ocasional era algo que pasaba con muy poca frecuencia desde que su mujer lo abandono a decir verdad, no era algo que le importara de sobremanera por que tenía su personalidad tan…fría acompañando sus instintos por decirlo de alguna manera.

-No soy el tipo de persona que suele estar sola en una fiesta –la chica se había acercado a el de una manera bastante peligrosa, poniendo su mano sobre su rodilla, su vista se levanto a verla pero se encontró al fondo con la mirada sorprendida y confundida del pelirojo, un sudor frió le recorrió la espalda cuando Kakyoin le miro con una sonrisa de lo mas tranquila y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo estoy con alguien y… -dijo Jotaro aún mirando la dirección en la que el chico se fue, la chica se apartó de el sacando su mano y levantándose.

-Oh, lo siento –y se marchó nomas.

Una urgencia le recorría las piernas de ir a explicarle al pelirojo lo ocurrido, así que se levantó para ir caminando a la dirección donde lo vio, llevándose a la muchacha por delante, no quería que pensara cosas raras, no cuando hace poco le había dicho Te quiero y aún estaba esperando una respuesta, alarmado se llevo su mano a su bolsillo, si, su celular estaba ahí, solo se había dejado el trago en el suelo pero no le importaba mucho, ah y a Polnareff en la pista pero eso tampoco le importaba. Después de atropellar unas cuantas personas se encontró al pelirojo hablando con unos clientes, se quedo apoyado en una pared vigilándolo, disimulando que no estaba ahí por el, no es como si le quisiera arruinar la venta por una tontería así.

Los hombres que estaban con Kakyoin se despidieron de el y Jotaro aprovecho para agarrarle de la mano antes de que se le escapara.

-Espera Kakyoin déjame… -su voz estaba bastante alterada, no podía creer lo zorra dependiente que se había vuelto, todo era por que Kakyoin lo torturaba al no darle una respuesta y mantener todo tan en el aire.

-Jotaro? –Kakyoin le miro confundido.

-Aquella chica yo…le dije que se fuera y…no estábamos coqueteando apenas dijo algo me la saque de encima y…. –el pelirojo le miro con una sonrisa antes de acariciar su mejilla.

-Mira como te pones –Jotaro se sintió estúpido por un momento, como si le tomaran el pelo.

-No te importa? –dijo bastante mas tranquilo.

-Me debería importar? Tu les haces caso? -dijo el chico presionando sus mejillas con sus manos.

-No, claro que no… -el moreno recibió un suave y corto beso en los labios.

-Entonces por que me importaría? –el ojiazul se tranquilizó, dándole otro besito.

No tardaron en llegar mas personas buscando al pelirojo así que Jotaro se retiro buscando de nuevo a Polnareff, el cual estaba bailando de manera bastante animada con una chica, ok, estaba solo hasta que el pintor lo notara de nuevo, así que se fue a caminar, tenía un ligero interés en las habitaciones que encontraron antes…

Cuando termino su expedición fue a buscar a Kakyoin, desde la lejanía lo vio solo por un momento hasta que se le acero otra persona, yare yare daze, después de todo estaba trabajando, al menos así de tranquilo estaba hasta que afino la vista y vio quien se le había acercado a hablarle, era el hombre rubio con quien se había besado en la puerta de su casa. Oh si, la sangre le hervía y los músculos se le tensaron, era este el tipo de situación por la que había querido venir a la fiesta, era su momento, además veía al pelirojo bastante incomodo cerca suyo.

-He estado bastante ocupado estas semanas y…esta temblando se siente bien? –pregunto Dio viendo el nerviosismo del pelirojo.

-Ah, si no hay problema, el aire acondicionado esta un poco fuerte desde hace un rato pero no es nada –dijo Kakyoin poniendo su mejor sonrisa, no tenía ganas de tener una pelea con Jotaro por…la situación con Dio, además nunca había aclarado nada con ninguno de los 2, bueno, tal vez si mas con Jotaro que con Dio pero no podía decir "lo siento actualmente estoy saliendo con alguien" por que…aún no era nada así y el era un hombre de títulos.

-Kakyoin

La voz de Jotaro sonó detrás suyo, haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa, ay no, ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada malo pero la situación era mala.

-Ah Jotaro, déjame que los presente, el es Dio Brando, todavía no me queda exactamente claro como decir cuál es su trabajo –el rubio dejo escapar una risa de sus labios, Kakyoin estaba siendo lo mas formal posible para safar de la situación.

-Doctor Kujo Jotaro, biólogo marino, un gusto –Jojo se presentó muy fría y secamente, agarrando la mano del pintor, clavándole la mirada a Dio –Kakyoin, una secretaria me vio entrar contigo y me dijo si te podía buscar era importante según ella –el moreno lo tironeo para llevarlo lejos de ahí.

-Ah si –estaba demasiado confundido como para despedirse de Dio, solo podía verse arrastrado por el moreno, el cual tenía una cara bastante enojada.

Entre la oscuridad del lugar y demás se habían detenido frente a una puerta un poco mas alejada de toda la gente, ah, no había ninguna secretaria verdad, Jotaro abrió dejando pasar al pelirojo, saco su celular para dar un poco de luz poniendo la linterna sobre un mueble que había allí, era un almacén corriente, cerro la puerta con pestillo y se paro sobre esta mirando al pelirojo fijamente, exigiéndole una explicación con la mirada. Al menos podían escucharse el uno al otro sin la música molestando tanto.

-Jotaro…solo estábamos hablando –ok eso era empezar mal, muy mal –no tienes por que ponerte así, además no había pasado realmente nada y…

-Podías haberle dicho que estabas conmigo –dijo mosqueado, Jotaro molesto daba miedo.

-No es para tanto, tampoco estábamos hablando de eso, si surge el tema le diré que no me interesa por que… -el moreno le aparto la mirada, haciendo que se calle, Kakyoin se sintió mal aunque el no tuviera la culpa de nada, se cruzo de brazos poniendo una mano sobre su cintura. Tampoco era para tanto…

Levanto la mirada al sentir las manos de Jotaro en su mejilla, se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y se besaron suavemente, siguiendo con besos mas cortitos y húmedos de parte del pelirojo, quien se reía en la boca de Jojo por las cosquillas que le causaban sus manos acariciándole el pelo, se volvieron a besar de manera mas profunda oyendo sus propias respiraciones chocar contra sus mejillas, el momento empezaba a ponerse caliente.

Jotaro empujo a Kakyoin contra una pared, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo a lo que este enrredaba los suyos en su cuello mientras se seguían besando, comenzando sus lenguas a invadir la boca del otro, Kakyoin comenzó a lamer sus labios lentamente, haciéndole perder la cabeza a Jotaro pensando que la situación no podía ser mas sensual, la tosca lengua del moreno se puso a tocar las asperas paredes de su boca para luego succionar su lengua arrancándole un gemido al pelirojo, aquellos gemidos eran tan tiernos para Jotaro…

Volvieron a besarse haciendo bailar sus lenguas una contra la otra, tocándose, dando vueltas, lamiéndose mutuamente, los dedos de Kakyoin acariciaban el pelo en la nuca del moreno, tirándolo suavemente, Jojo se acerco mas a Kakyoin agarrándolo por la cintura, pegando sus pechos uno contra el otro, el pelirojo no pudo evitar la necesidad de explorar su espalda con sus manos, podía sentir todos sus huesos y sus músculos duros aún atreves del traje.

Jotaro mordió sus labios para distraerlo cuando sus manos se posaron en su perfecto trasero , pero no funciono ya que el pelirojo intento separarse alarmado, sin poder safarse del agarre de Jojo, quien oculto su cabeza en su cuello para empezar a lamerlo.

-Jojo espera! Aquí no se puede! –el pintor le dio golpecitos en el pecho intentando sacárselo de encima pero eso al parecer lo motivaba mas por que sus lamidas se hicieron mas largas.

-No te preocupes, ya me encargue de ello –sus manos seguían toqueteando su trasero, hundir sus dedos en esas nalgas tan suaves era algo que a Jotaro le encantaba.

-No se si te das cuenta pero estoy trabajando! Te das cuenta el problema que voy a tener si me descubren? –una mano en su entrepierna acallo todas sus quejas, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad, no era posible que fuera a perder ahora solo por eso, un pestillo no evitaría que alguien quisiera entrar y encontrara la puerta cerrada o que los escucharan, y aparte lo iban a empezar a buscar.

-Estas seguro que no quieres? Estas bastante duro –los labios de Jotaro se posaron en su oreja, dándole besos delicados y pequeños mientras que su mano empezaba a subir y bajar atraves de la tela, se separo un poco para ver la carita de sufrimiento de Kakyoin, la vergüenza y la excitación en el pelirojo eran una combinación que el gozaba mucho.

-No podemos hacerlo aquí! Nos van a escuchar! –Jotaro se dedicó a soltar un poco su corbata y los botones de su camisa para besar más su cuello mientras lo seguía tocando –además vamos a salir todos desarreglados y como se supone que nos vamos a limpiar y…-un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando la fría mano de Jotaro se metió en sus pantalones, estaba perdiendo –estoy trabajando sabes…

-Hay música y esta oscuro, no te preocupes –un mordisco se hizo presente en el hombro del pelirojo, cuidando donde los hacía para que el traje pudiera taparlos lo mas posible al salir de ahí, tenía que lucir presentable luego. Una mano suya hizo contacto piel con piel con el miembro del pelirojo, sacándolo de sus pantalones para masturbarlo logrando que la temperatura del chico se elevase, y la otra se metió dentro de su camisa para tocar sus pezones.

-Si llega a pasar algo yo…-un gemido corto su oración, ya no sabía ni que decir ni pensar, la mano de Jotaro estaba tapando sus pensamientos, encima sus pezones se estaban poniendo duros. Su propia mano se movió hasta los pantalones del moreno, estaba erecto por supuesto, incluso en la oscuridad con la pobre luz del celular podía ver su notoria erección, definitivamente no podían salir así –si nos llegamos a manchar…

-Shhhh tranquilo –Jojo dejo un beso en su clavícula mientras presionaba uno de sus pezones –date la vuelta.

El pelirojo parpadeo –Que?

Jotaro saco del bolsillo interior de su abrigo un condon y un lubricante, Kakyoin se dio la vuelta quedando contra la pared, totalmente histérico y sacado de si.

-Llevas eso encima todo el tiempo o que? –la mano que estaba en sus pezones le bajo los pantalones, no había dejado de masturbarlo en todo este tiempo pese a todo.

-Solo cuando puedo verte –Kakyoin bajo la cabeza totalmente derrotado, sus brazos estaban apoyados contra la pared y podía sentir las manos de Jotaro tocando sus nalgas, quería terminar pronto con esto y salir a arreglarse.

El click de la botellita de lubricante lo hizo reaccionar, preparándose para cuando las manos del moreno abrieron sus nalgas e introdujeron un dedo, cada vez entraba mas fácil, para suerte suya, no pasaban mucho tiempo sin verse, así que de apoco se estaba acostumbrando, la sensación seguía siendo bastante extraña, nada que ver cuando lograban tocarlo en su punto o Jojo estaba dentro suyo, aquella primera cosa era rara para el.

El dedo de Jotaro comenzó a moverse en círculos pequeños alrededor de su entrada, abriendo lo mas posible, metiéndose dentro y fuera, por suerte gracias al lubricante se movía mas fluido que la primera vez, le encantaba la sensación de Kakyoin succionándolo ya sea a el o a sus dedos, busco su punto con su dedo, logrando tocar un poco puesto que el cuerpo de Kakyoin empezó a temblar y el comenzó a gemir, demasiado lindo, presiono mas fuerte, viendo como este se llevaba una mano a la boca para callarse.

-Solo hazlo de una vez y ya! –el moreno le sonrió, presionando de nuevo, torturándolo, sobando sobre esa zona, como podía tener Kakyoin unos gemidos tan adorables, tenía ganas de ver como reaccionaba completamente pero la oscuridad no lo ayudaba.

Un segundo dedo se metió, haciéndolo gritar contra su mano, definitivamente Jotaro se las iba a pagar en algún momento, ambos dedos salían y entraban rápidamente de el, haciéndolo gemir de placer, era muy difícil pensar en callarse cuando intentaba escuchar lo mas posible si venía alguien o no, incluso con la boca tapada estaba siendo escandaloso, en especial cuando Jotaro rozaba sus paredes tan descaradamente. Ambos dedos presionaron fuertemente contra su punto, sobándolo y rozándolo sin ninguna delicadeza, haciendo que se retorciera contra la pared, sus rodillas eran débiles ante la corriente que cruzo por su espina, necesitaba que Jotaro lo tocara, y eso no podría ser hasta que estuviera dentro suyo y tuviera las manos libres.

El tercer dedo entro, haciendo sentir un poco de dolor al pelirojo, Jotaro noto esto y se acerco para darle besos en el cuello, en algún momento algo tenía que sentir, se quedo quieto, esperando a que Kakyoin se adaptara a la sensación, los dedos del moreno eran además de largos bastante grandes, no quería ni pensar en cómo se veía desde atrás por que moriría de la pena, estaban todos llenándolo por completo y no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Jojo comenzó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez con un poco mas de dificultad, tocando sus paredes a cada momento, Kakyoin se retorcía debajo suyo así que saco su mano de dentro del chico, el cual soltó un suspiro.

-Voy a meterlo si? –le aviso Jotaro, un poco dudoso de como se lo tomaría este, saco su miembro de su pantalón para ponerse el condon, estaba duro, muy duro, a Jotaro le gustaba tocarse cuando estaba en ese estado, le subía el ego de sobremanera, y en especial cuando tenía al pelirojo enfrente suyo.

Jotaro comenzó a jadear cuando la entrada del pintor empezó a absorberlo, otra vez aquel calor y aquella estrechez que le hacían perder la cabeza, adoraba que su interior estuviera tan apretado, le encantaba ver como su miembro se veía succionado por el trasero del pelirojo, se quedo quieto en tanto una de sus manos sujetaba las caderas del chico y la otra su miembro, le encantaba tocarlo y masturbarlo, era algo que necesitaba hacer y que sabía que Kakyoin también lo necesitaba. Con delicadeza empezó a moverse dentro suyo, intentando retener sus propios gemidos cerrando sus labios aunque le era sumamente difícil, tenía que controlarse para que no los escucharan, aunque en la fiesta en la que estaban evidentemente este tipo de cosas eran moneda corriente no quería que los escucharan.

El miembro de Jotaro se deslizaba lentamente en el interior de Kakyoin, haciendo que este pudiera disfrutar de la forma y la textura del moreno dentro suyo, sintiendo su largo y su grosor dentro suyo llenándolo totalmente, rozando todos sus puntos. La baba se le caía de la mano que tapaba sus jadeos de placer, las caderas de Jotaro resonaban contra su trasero, a la vez que los testículos de este se chocaban con los suyos, Kakyoin se sujeto de la pared, levantando mas sus caderas, indicándole a Jojo que podía aumentar su velocidad, en necesidad de mas.

Kujo agarro las caderas del chico por su vientre pegándolo mas a el, sintiendo su calor corporal contra el suyo, sus espaldas estaban casi pegadas y adoraba ver al pelirojo así pegado contra la pared, su mano se movía rápidamente en la erección del pelirojo, viendo como sus expresiones cambiaban a cada segundo, como cada musculo de su rostro cambiaba en función a lo que este sentía, como podía ser tan lindo? Se movía mas rápido, golpeando la punta de su miembro lo mas al fondo que podía dentro de Kakyoin, sintiendo cada vez mas estrecho el interior de este, sentirse tan apretado lo mareaba haciendo que soltara un gemido cada tanto, el pintor moría de vergüenza puesto que Jotaro gemía de una manera bastante escandalosa, sumamente sensual y masculina pero muy escandalosa.

La mano de Jotaro que estaba en su vientre bajo y sujeto una de sus piernas, agarrándola y elevándola, tomando por sorpresa al pelirojo quien se sujeto mas de la pared para empezar a gemir mas fuertemente, el cambio de pose no solo lo había tomado por sorpresa si no que también era exquisito, Jojo se movía todavía mas rápido dentro suyo, tenía su pierna colgando en el aire y su miembro siendo masturbado por Jojo, no entendía como podía concentrarse en satisfacerlo con tanto a la vez, el no podía ni recordar su nombre en medio de todo eso, solo podía pensar en Jotaro y las cosas que le hacía.

El miembro de Jotaro comenzó a palpitar dentro suyo, indicándole a Kakyoin que le faltaba poco, menos que a el incluso, ahora mismo quería acabar sea como sea, el moreno lo empujo mas contra la pared, logrando que con la posición lograran mas friccion, ante el placer Jotaro le mordió el hombro para callar sus gemidos ahí, no paso mucho antes de que se corriera adentro suyo, sintiendo como el condon se llenaba con su semen en su interior. El moreno agotado se dejo caer en su espalda, saliendo lentamente, la velocidad de su mano iba bajando al punto que esta se detuvo.

El chico de ojos violetas, incapaz de soportarlo agarro la mano de Jotaro y la uso para masturbarse el mismo, el calor de la mano de aquel hombre era mil veces mejor que la suya, no le faltaba mucho, el también sentía el orgasmo cerca, y mas aún con la respiración caliente de Jotaro en su nuca, excitándolo todavía mas, el moreno empezó a besar su cuello y a darle lamidas, sacándole jadeos. Podía sentir las caderas de Jotaro sobre su trasero, el contacto cálido de piel con piel le fascinaba, su mano empujaba a la de Jotaro cada vez mas rápido.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que Kakyoin se corriera, haciendo que su semen cayera al suelo, arrancándole un largo y angustioso gemido, mordiendo su propia mano, en cuanto el pelirojo acabo Jotaro se incorporo separándose de el para buscar su celular. Necesitaba arreglarse, lo primero que hizo fue agarrar el condon y cerrarlo para guardarlo en el empaque y meterlo dentro de su traje, ya lo tiraría en el baño.

Se acomodó los pantalones, la camisa y se lavo un poco las manos del lubricante con un pañuelo que guardo en su abrigo, con la linterna de su celular ilumino a Kakyoin, quien descansaba agotado sobre la pared, aún de espaldas, la luz iluminaba su precioso trasero, estaba seguro que mirándolo atentamente unos 5 minutos conseguiría otra erección rápido. Se acercó con un pañuelo limpio y se lo paso, el chico se puso enfrente suyo para darle un beso, al tiempo que se acomodaba los pantalones y la camisa por abajo mientras que Jojo le ajustaba la corbata y los botones de su camisa.

Kakyoin respiro hondo un par de veces, tranquilizándose, Jotaro estaba acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza para que se calmara, cuando consiguió incorporarse un poco agarro su teléfono y puso la cámara frontal, iluminándose con el flash del celular del moreno para acomodarse un poco mas el pelo.

-Vamos al baño, rápido, si es posible que nadie nos vea –susurro el pelirojo bastante nervioso, Jotaro le saco el pestillo a la puerta, haciendo que saliera primero Kakyoin, quien empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia los baños, Jotaro hizo lo mismo siguiéndolo, cerrando la puerta así nomas detrás suyo, de todas maneras estaba abierta normalmente antes de entrar ellos.

Le daba risa la manera en que caminaba Kakyoin, cuando el fuera pasivo le pasaría lo mismo? Veía al chico nervioso evadiendo miradas, tapándose lo mas posible la cara con el pelo, es una lastima que no le pudiera demostrar al tal Dio que tan suyo era el pelirojo, de todas maneras no quería por que no tenía interés en que nadie mas lo viera, Kakyoin era suyo.

Lo primero que hizo el pelirojo al meterse al baño fue agarrar unos papeles y un poco de jabón para encerrarse en uno de los cubículos, fuera de la risa Jotaro hizo lo mismo, el tenía menos que limpiarse así que tardo menos, por lo que tiro los condones y los pañuelos usados y se puso a lavarse las manos. Cuando Kakyoin salió del baño y se puso a lavarse y desinfectarse el también las manos lo miro atraves del espejo, encontrando sus miradas de una manera bastante seria.

-La próxima vengo solo –dijo serio el pintor. Jotaro solo se acerco a el para darle un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo al ver como Kakyoin se peinaba frente al espejo.


	19. Chapter 19

Por alguna razón Polnareff siempre estaba en medio de sus encuentros románticos eh.

A lo sumo una hora después de su aventura en el almacén Jean se les había acercado, diciendo que lo habían dejado solo, Jotaro le dijo que no, que el se había perdido por su cuenta pero que no se había molestado a buscarlo, en esa hora a Kakyoin le siguieron llegando clientes, así que ambos hombres fueron a sentarse a uno de los sillones a charlar de sus cosas, al cabo de unos 40 minutos la gente dejo de acercarse a Kakyoin con tanta frecuencia, hasta que después de 15 minutos solo el pelirojo se sentó entre medio de ellos 2 poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

-Vamos yendo? Ya son las 4 de la madrugada, Jean quieres quedarte en mi casa? –a pesar de que le pelirojo se lo ofrecía por pura cortesía e inocencia Jotaro miro desafiantemente al francés, obligándolo con la mirada a que dijera que no.

-N-No, no hace falta…déjame en un taxi para mi casa, mañana por suerte es sábado –musito nervioso el albino, entendiendo la indirecta no tan indirecta de Jotaro.

-Si, luego tengo que ir a buscar a Jolyne.

El pelirojo se levanto para ir a pedir a la recepción que llamaran a 2 taxis, pasaron a lo sumo 15 minutos que una camarera les vino a avisar que sus coches ya estaban en la puerta, el francés se despidió feliz de sus 2 amigos y se subió al su vehículo, para luego ellos hacer lo mismo en el suyo.

El primero en subir fue Jotaro, recostando su cabeza sobre el asiento, y siguiente Kakyoin, quien aprovecho para reposar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, totalmente agotado, una mano traviesa del ojiazul había empezado a acariciar su rodilla, pero el pelirojo se lo tomo como una caricia.

-Cansado?

-No tienes idea –rio Kakyoin por lo bajo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban frente a la puerta de su edificio, silencio, puro silencio, con suerte si afinaba el oído podía escuchar la respiración del pelirojo a la par de sus pasos, cuando entraron al departamento lo primero que hizo Kakyoin fue lanzar su traje al sillón y correr a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, Jotaro lo miro extrañado pero comprendía que se había abstenido de comer o de tomar algo en…8hs, de verdad no había tomado nada? Tan así se tomaba enserio el tema de la presentación? Wow, Kakyoin llevas 2 vasos ya aunque sea saborea todo lo que te estas tomando y refréscate, y aún sin quitarle la mirada de encima el moreno vio cuando luego de saciar su sed este corrió dando saltos al baño…después de tanto liquido…o de aguantar tanto…

Lo espero, quería entrar a la habitación con el, así que al salir el pelirojo se llevo un susto al verlo al lado de la puerta. El moreno lo abrazó de lo mas tranquilo, poniendo sus brazos en su cintura, largo un suspiro antes de poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cerrando el abrazo, para que luego de unos momentos de estar así Jotaro lo hiciera caminar al cuarto con el brazo aún en su cintura, se sentía muy calmado al lado de Noriaki.

El pelirojo comenzó a desvestirse frente a la cama, logrando que el moreno posara su mirada sobre el, comenzó por los botones de su camisa bastante hastiado, a decir verdad tenía ganas de arrancarse todo, estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Jotaro se le acerco, abrazándolo por detrás, dándole ligeros besos en el cuello, seguía oliendo a perfume y eso le llenaba la cabeza, no entendía como hacía para oler tan bien a cada momento.

-No estas cansado? –pregunto Kakyoin, soltando su camisa, rindiéndose ante los besos del moreno.

-No, podría seguir toda la noche –le susurro este empezando a acariciar su cintura suavemente, Kakyoin se dio la vuelta y atrapo sus labios en un beso, complacido por sus cariños, tenía menos ganas de decirle que estaba cansado e iniciar una discusión que de hacerlo, aparte no le molestaba.

Los besos de ambos eran tranquilos y suaves, simplemente disfrutando de la textura de los labios del otro, los de Jotaro presionaban contra los de Kakyoin lo mas que podía, amaba como sus propios labios se hundían sobre los del pelirojo, las mejillas de ambos quemaban sobre las del otro, cada tanto abrían los ojos para ver sus rostros, totalmente encantados con la visión que tenían enfrente. El chico de ojos violetas poso sus manos sobre las mejillas del ojiazul, acariciando los costados de su rostro con delicadeza a la vez que movía sus labios contra los suyos, el otro puso una mano sobre su cintura y la otra sobre su hombro, acariciando con los dedos aquellas zonas.

Jotaro intensifico el beso suavemente, con bastante pesadez, lamiendo sus labios para humedecerlos y así abrir sus bocas, haciendo que su respiración se pegara a la piel del pelirojo, haciéndolo saltar. La lengua de Jotaro se metió en la boca de Kakyoin, no pensaba pasar de ahí, no quería algo tan salvaje como otras veces, quería disfrutar el cuerpo del pintor tranquilo y con la mente lo mas en blanco posible, el pelirojo le correspondió chocando su lengua contra la suya, dando vueltas sin arrancarse las lenguas como otras veces.

Los dedos de Kakyoin empezaron a desnudar a Jotaro, quien aún seguía vestido, sacando cada prenda con delicadeza dejándolas en el suelo, abriendo los botones de su camisa para meter sus manos en su pecho, tocando y apretando sus pectorales, sintiendo como se le quemaba la piel por el calor del moreno, Jojo hizo lo mismo, abriendo su camisa y agarrando sus músculos, la temperatura le subía al sentir la dureza y firmeza del cuerpo del pelirojo, sus manos bajaron a los costados de su cuerpo para sujetarlo y pegarlo a el, la erección del pintor choco contra sus propias caderas, haciendo que tuviera mas y mas ganas de tocarlo.

De apoco le fue sacando la camisa, disfrutando el toque de la piel de sus brazos cuando se la sacaba, acariciando con sus dedos suavemente aquellos músculos mientras le bajaba la tela, le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio, haciéndolo jadear, Kakyoin tomo el cuello de la camisa de Jotaro y comenzó a jalarlo para atrás, tirándose en la cama, quedando Jotaro encima suyo para hacerle mas sencillo el terminar de desvestirlo, su mano se poso en el estomago del moreno tocando su sixpack, totalmente encantado por la textura de su piel, jugando con los pelitos que guiaban a su entrepierna.

Jotaro agarro su cintura con una mano y la otra se propuso a tocar su espalda, sus besos empezaron a recorrer el pecho del pelirojo dejándolo babeado y lleno de chupones, su lengua iba haciendo camino alrededor de cada musculo haciéndolo suspirar, los suspiros de Kakyoin hacían calentar a Jojo todavía mas haciendo que su lengua se moviera hacia sus pezones para lamerlos suavemente, jugando con estos en cuanto se erectaron. Sus dientes se rozaban contra su pezón erecto solo para ver las reacciones del pelirojo, el cual cerraba los ojos complacido, sus cejas cruzadas se veían demasiado lindas…

Su lengua comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su pezón, encerrándolo con sus labios en un chupetón que hizo soltar al pelirojo un gemido, a lo que empezó a succionarlo solamente para oírlo gemir, una de sus manos se dirigió al otro para tironearlo y pellizcarlo, presionando ligeramente aquel montículo para oírlo de nuevo, aquello le había causado una erección sin poder evitarlo, mientras chupaba sus caderas se pegaron contra las del pelirojo haciendo que ambos suspiraran al mismo tiempo.

Kakyoin tomo su rostro y lo beso de nuevo, arañando su espalda y sujetando sus brazos, el beso se intensifico cuando los miembros de ambos empezaron a tocarse por encima de la tela, haciéndolos suspirar en medio de este, Jojo seguía pellizcando los pezones del pelirojo pero se quedo cuando después de un roce diferente de los demás Kakyoin le había empezado a bajar los pantalones con una mano, entendiendo la indirecta, Jojo se levanto un poco para que su brazo alcanzara el cajón de la mesita de luz, agarrando el lubricante y la caja de condones. Cuando su mano los agarro se incorporo para sacarse todo, dándole un espectáculo al chico de ojos violetas, ver así a Jojo lo ponía aún mas duro.

El moreno al terminar de desvestirse le saco los pantalones y los calzoncillos al pintor aún recostado en la cama, mientras se ponía el condon y lubricante en los dedos Kakyoin se acomodo mejor hacia el centro de la cama. Jojo lo veía recostado con las piernas abiertas y con una erección tan grande que no pudo evitar tirársele encima para besarlo, metiendo su lengua sin ningún cuidado a recorrer sus paredes, el pintor volvió a arañar su espalda a la vez que Jotaro agarraba sus caderas para separar sus nalgas.

Uno de sus dedos se introdujo en el pintor, de manera bastante mas sencilla de lo que esperaba, no estaba particularmente apretado y podía moverse fácil, así que probo con el segundo sorprendiéndose de que también entrara tan sencillo.

-Lo hicimos hace rato después de todo y… -el pelirojo se había dado cuenta de esto, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas –puedes meterla Jotaro…

El moreno le asintió y lo callo con un beso, sujetando su propia erección para guiarse hacia la entrada del chico y meterse, esta vez le costo un poco mas pero nada comparado con otras veces, si había una sensación que le encantaba era la de Kakyoin succionándolo, como el limite de adentro y afuera lo hacía sentir cada vez que se movía. Sus manos fueron hacia su espalda, agarrando las del pelirojo para ponerlas en la cama y entrelazarlas con las suyas, sujetándose así mientras comenzaba a moverse suavemente.

Kakyoin se sentía bien, hacerlo de una manera un poco mas delicada para variar no estaba tan mal, le gustaba sentir a Jotaro moviéndose dentro suyo con la consciencia un poco mas clara, al menos así podía ver su rostro gimiendo de placer y era muy lindo, verlo así le subía un calor al cuerpo que no entendía, sus hombros estaban doblados por la posición en que sus manos se agarraban y su estómago estaba contraído, por que se había perdido de tantos detalles hasta ahora? No podía dejar de pensar en ello aún cuando Jotaro se sentía tan bien dentro de el.

Las estocadas del moreno comenzaron a volverse mas fuertes cuando un gemido del pelirojo resonó en la habitación, animándolo a ir mas rápido a la par que oía sus propios gemidos, incapaz de sentir vergüenza ya que el interior del pintor le nublaba los sentidos, aún queriendo ir lento y suave para poder apreciar al chico lo apretado y cálido que se sentía dentro suyo lo hacía perder la cabeza, sentía la propia erección de Kakyoin contra su estomago y eso lo excitaba mas, tenía ganas de chuparlo de nuevo desde hace días.

El como lo chupaba el interior de Kakyoin lo hacía gritar, ya daba por hecho que era un escandaloso pero eso lo hacía preguntarse si a Kakyoin le excitaban tanto sus gemidos como a el los suyos, veía los ojos entreabiertos del pelirojo preguntándose si de verdad se sentía igual de bien que el, contestándose a si mismo cuando veía la boca del pelirojo totalmente abierta gimiendo. Los labios se le secaban y la garganta le raspaba de tanto gritar pero no podía evitarlo en cuanto se volvía a meter, parecía que con cada embestida se ponía mas estrecho y no lo podía soportar.

Kakyoin solo sentía el gran y grueso miembro de Jotaro llevándolo al cielo, golpeando el fondo con la punta haciéndolo gritar cada vez que esto pasaba, la textura de este dentro suyo tocando todas sus paredes lo estaba haciendo llegar al limite, el sexo con Jotaro era de las mejores cosas que le había pasado, quizá antes hubiera disfrutado pero no recordaba que de esa manera, nunca se le había ocurrido que sentirse lleno le daría tanto placer y mucho menos que la persona con quien lo estuviera haciendo fuera su mejor amigo, fuera justamente Jotaro.

Jotaro sabía que estaba por correrse, aquellas ansias que le entraban y aquel tirón en su entrepierna se lo decían, y además que lo necesitaba al ver la cara de Kakyoin sentía que lo necesitaba, sentía el orgasmo cada vez mas cerca hasta que el pelirojo se vino sin previo aviso, manchando su pecho y estomago, un grito desesperado salió de su boca y ver como el chico se retorcía y temblaba luego de acabar mientras que el lo siguiera penetrando fue lo que lo hizo llegar también, haciéndolo jadear una ultima vez cuando la sensación del condon llenándose toco su interior.

La cabeza de Kakyoin estaba volteada mirando hacia un lado, con los ojos cerrados y con la boca respirando agitado, mientras salía de el podía ver su miembro bajándose lentamente.

-Lo siento yo…fue demasiado para mi y…-susurro apenado el pelirojo, no entendía que le paso que de un momento a otro se sintió extremadamente bien y le paso eso –enserio no quería… -el moreno se recostó al lado suyo, abrazándolo por la cintura, el pelirojo le dio la espalda incapaz de verlo y Jojo solo lo atrajo mas a el, aprovechando para pegar su mentón en su cuello, le siseo para que se callara, no necesitaba disculparse ni decir nada. Aprovecho para sacarse el condon y hacerlo un nudo, tirándolo en cualquier lado, Kakyoin al oir el ruido le reprocho –no hagas eso, después quien limpia soy yo –un siseo de nuevo, no podía discutirle a Jotaro, mucho menos cuando un beso se poso en su oreja.

Jojo lo abrazo por la cintura, pegando su trasero al suyo, le gustaría sentir eso en la mañana, a su vez que la otra mano la usaba para acariciar el cabello del pelirojo.

-Tengo sueño –susurro, cerrando los ojos, dejándose adormecer por el aroma del cabello del pelirojo.

-No que podías toda la noche? –se rió Kakyoin, tomando la mano que estaba en su pelo para entrelazarla con la suya.

-Dentro de poco van a ser las 6 y va a amanecer, cumplí con mi cometido –el pelirojo le acarició la mano.

-Buenas noches Jotaro –el moreno al escuchar eso le dejo un beso en la oreja.

Pocas horas después, en la mañana, el sol le empezaba a molestar en los ojos atreves del pelo del pelirojo, abriendo los ojos lentamente se encontró con que estaban desnudos, y no le parecía mala la idea de poder despertar así cada mañana, miro el reloj en la mesa de luz del chico y eran las 9:45, quería un mañanero pero no había tiempo, tenía que ir a buscar a Jolyne…y mejor que no siguiera mirando abajo por que la visión tan linda del trasero de Kakyoin tan pegado a el lo pondría duro y llegaría tarde a lo de Tomoko, ya era bastante que le había dejado a su hija por una noche.

Se quiso separar pero la mano del pelirojo estaba agarrada a la suya, se iba a morir de la ternura rindiéndose a quedarse con el en la cama un poco mas pero tenía que salir, con cuidado de no despertarlo separo su mano de la suya pero el movimiento de la cama le jugo en contra despertando al pintor, viendo como su cuerpo se alteraba un poco y sus ojos se empezaban a abrir lentamente.

El pintor se dio la vuelta boca abajo, dejando su perfecto trasero al aire, Jojo trago fuerte dándose la vuelta, no necesitaba ver eso, no ahora, quizá luego.

-Kakyoin –le susurro despacio en el oído, cuidando su volumen –Kakyoin –el pelirojo le respondió con un bufido –yo me voy yendo, tengo que ir a buscar a Jolyne a la casa de la madre de Josuke –el chico volteo a verlo, con pena, era como si sus ojos le pidieran que se quedara, como podía verse tan lindo recién levantado? Encima el pelo le caía por la espalda y lo hacía ver hermoso.

-Que raro que no quieras hacerlo a la mañana –le dijo Kakyoin con una sonrisa, aún adormilado.

-No me provoques o puedo decir que el trafico esta pesado –cuando el pelirojo volvió a reir Jotaro le dio un beso en la frente. Poco a poco fue recogiendo la ropa del suelo y se vistió para después ir al baño a lavarse las manos y en general y perfumarse un poco, iba a ser raro presentarse en la casa de Josuke con un traje pero el igualmente le había dicho que iban a ir a una fiesta importante así que no pasaba nada, compraría algo de camino como un regalo.

Miro una ultima vez mas al pelirojo, tenía el trasero levantado mientras abrazaba unas almohadas, lo estaba provocando? Con mala cara se acerco y le dio un beso en la cabeza, acariciando el cabello que le caía en la espalda.

-Entonces nos vemos luego?

-Si, la pase bien anoche

-No vuelves a venir conmigo, Polnareff se porto mejor que tu, es increíble

-Callate, cierra la puerta luego si? –el pelirojo le dio un beso en la mejilla y Jotaro salió de la habitación, el chico supo que estaba solo en cuanto escucho el sonido de la puerta.

Tenía cosas en que pensar.


	20. Chapter 20

Normalmente las parejas se hablan todo el tiempo, o casi todo el tiempo, el hecho es que Jotaro y Kakyoin no hablaban mucho por sus celulares, eran mensajes muy cortitos y esporádicos por que a Jotaro era difícil sacarle conversación por esos medios por alguna razón, así que por suerte no estaba pegado al teléfono o al pc todo el día y podía trabajar y jugar y dedicarse a sus propias cosas o a su propia puta vida.

Tal vez estaba alterado.

Tal vez

"Jotaro" –Kakyoin agarro su teléfono y le mando un mensaje, llevaba viendo un punto muerto en la pared desde que se puso una película en el televisor, la pizza barata que había comprado estaba aún en su mano, si seguía así se iba a manchar las piernas de aceite.

"Que sucede" –para su suerte, Jojo estaba conectado y le respondió rápido.

"Estoy necesitado"

"Necesitas que te compre algo? Que sucede?"

"De sexo"

Ah, ahora a Jotaro le era un poco mas sencillo.

No se habían visto desde hace 3 días y es por que Jotaro la había estado teniendo difícil en el trabajo, de nuevo su semana era levantarse bañarse dejar a Jolyne en la escuela trabajar comer trabajar sacar a Jolyne del colegio y llevarla a casa volver al trabajo comer trabajar volver a casa cagar y dormir, desde hace unos días estaban trabajando con unos nuevos especímenes que no eran para nada dóciles y el era de las estrellas de su trabajo, Jotaro realmente era un prodigio.

"Aunque quisiera no te puedo traer a la oficina, no estoy libre ni por un segundo"

"Eso ya lo se" –Kakyoin bufo, comiendo su pizza fría, intentando entender que tanto de la película se había perdido. De cierta manera pensaba en Jolyne, estaba sola en aquella casa tan grande desde la tarde a la noche y a la noche lo único que hacía Jotaro era dormir –"te extraño"

Incluso si le ofreciera a Jotaro cuidar a la niña el tampoco era como que le pudiera dar una mejor asistencia, el se concentraba mucho en sus cuadros y perdía la noción del tiempo y no era tan buena compañía infantil como podía aparentar, muchas veces no sabía que hacer con la pequeña para que no se aburriera, y por mucho que le comprara cosas sabía que no era suficiente.

"yo igual"

": c " –un emoticón de carita triste, esas cosas siempre funcionaban.

"no me mandes esas caritas, te dije que no las entiendo"

" : ) " –una carita sonriente, había intentado explicárselas a Jotaro con Anne en la universidad pero el moreno no las entendía, simplemente no podía afinar el ojo para ver que significaban

El teléfono zumbo en su mano, al abrir el chat Kakyoin encontró una foto, bastante oscura, tuvo que mirar varios segundos para ver lo que era.

Un pene?

Que carajo.

Uno usualmente no reconoce penes al instante en fotos, solo en dibujos, la razón es que siempre se ven oscuros o raros o feos.

Que carajo Jotaro.

"Jotaro que carajo" –escribió confundido, el moreno le clavo un visto, espero unos 30 segundos antes de volver a escribir – "se te metió un virus o algo?" –nada, sin respuesta, bajo el celular volviendo a su película, no entendía exactamente que pasaba pero mejor no pensar sobre ello.

Al día siguiente Kakyoin había salido a la agencia, hoy cobraba todas las ventas que había recibido en la galería así que tenía que ir a buscar su recibo, estaba sentado en el bus jugando con su celular cuando este vibro en su mano, un mensaje de Jotaro, abrió y se encontró una foto similar a la de anoche, un poco mas iluminada, Kakyoin intentando completar el rompecabezas en su mente que le había generado la situación escribió:

"Eso es tuyo?" –le habían robado el celular o lo había perdido y una nueva persona estaba pasándole fotos a todos sus contactos o que? No podía saber por que no le estaba hablando

El de la foto tenía pantalones blancos, Jojo usaba pantalones blancos.

Que.

A la noche el pelirojo estaba jugando con su consola cuando recibió un mensaje, de manera muy agil pauso el juego antes de que pudiera perder, solto un suspiro y estiro el brazo para agarrar el celular de la mesa, un mensaje de Jotaro.

Otra vez.

Y no entendía por que le mandaba penes, al menos ahora no estaba…bajo?

"Jotaro que carajo"

"no dijiste que estabas necesitado?" –por primera vez en días Jotaro le había respondido.

Que.

"De verdad eso era tuyo!?" –Kakyoin no sabía si reír o llorar, creo que sentía mas ganas de llorar que se seguir viviendo.

"No lo notabas?"

"Como se supone que notaría eso, no mandes mas fotos así, las voy a borrar"

" : ) " –por que Jojo de repente estaba usando emoticones, y una carita sonriente? : )

"No, no los sabes usar, estoy enfadado"

"Usa las fotos hasta que nos volvamos a ver"

"No lo hare, además bajo no es como que sirva de mucho"

Kakyoin bufo, apagando el celular y tirándose contra el sillón, no entendía a Jotaro, el definitivamente no era el tipo de persona que hacía…ese tipo de…idioteces, que le pico? Empezó a delirar de tanto trabajo? No hablaría con el de esto nunca, sería un episodio perdido en la vida de ellos 2.

Hay algo innegable y es que los hombres son muy fáciles de excitar, a veces nisiquiera saben por que pasa o que fue lo que los puso así pero pasa, y en ese momento Kakyoin estaba excitado, se sentía un poco triste de que el porno hetero que tanto lo divirtió durante años ya no le causaba mucho, iba cerrando video tras video por no ver ninguna escena interesante, el gay tampoco le causaba demasiado, su pene se encontraba confundido y perdido.

Se recostó en la cama con su laptop al lado, buscando con el dedo a ver si encontraba algo que le pareciera aceptable pero nada, suspiro decepcionado, tampoco podía dormir y tenía mas ganas de tocarse que de ponerse a jugar o cualquier otra cosa, estaba apunto de cerrar la tapa de la laptop hasta que vio algo que le intereso, al fin, después de casi una hora. Era porno gay pero ahora no le importaba mucho realmente, estaba bastante concentrado con la mano en sus calzoncillos tocándose y mirando la pantalla que en otra cosa.

Pero algo no iba bien, no lo convencía, realmente no tenía muchas ganas si no era con Jotaro pero no lo podía llamar a las 5 de la mañana a pedirle sexo desesperadamente, veía las imágenes en la pantalla intentando convencerse de que podía imaginar algo con el moreno y un pensamiento turbio lo golpeo: las fotos que le mando Jotaro antes…le entro calor, bastante calor solo de recordarla. Con bastante vergüenza agarro su teléfono y lo puso al lado de la laptop, seleccionando la ultima foto que le había enviado el moreno, se había olvidado de borrarlas pero ahora mismo estando tan caliente no le importaba mucho y además le servían.

Su mano se movía sobre su miembro, simplemente tocándolo a lo largo y masajeándose con la yema de los dedos, apoyando sus mejillas sonrojadas contra la almohada mirando a la pantalla, imaginando que las manos de Jotaro tocaban sus costados y su espalda, tenía calor en cada parte de su cuerpo donde se concentraba.

Su mano agarro totalmente su erección encerrándola a la vez que soltaba un suspiro, tenía muchos deseos de que Jotaro se lo estuviera haciendo ahora mismo como veía en la pantalla, y además tener la foto de su grueso y largo miembro lo estimulaba mas, su otra mano se dirigió a uno de sus pezones para apretujarlo, no muy fuerte pero si presionando con sus dedos, logrando que su cuerpo temblara de placer.

Imaginaba la erección de Jotaro en su trasero a la vez que empezaba a mover su mano, cada vez que veía las imágenes en la pantalla deseaba que el moreno lo estuviera penetrando, quería al moreno moviéndose entre sus nalgas para luego meterse y llenarlo totalmente. En un momento de placer el pelirojo mordió la almohada, sabiendo que esta se llenaría de baba pero deseaba además de tener algo dentro suyo tener algo en la boca, su mano se empezó a mover rápidamente en su erección, de arriba para abajo dando un buen y lento tirón en la parte de la punta haciendo que sintiera un calor inmenso en los hombros.

Mientras su mano se seguía moviendo se preguntaba si Jotaro alguna vez había hecho lo mismo pensando en el, le encantaba cuando se tocaba en frente suyo pero seguramente tocándose solo debía ser el doble de lindo, totalmente desesperado por acabar y con las cejas cruzadas, seguía pensando en el y lo bien que se sentiría en este momento tener su respiración en sus hombros mientras se movía contra el, solamente pensar en ese movimiento lo hacía perder la conciencia a causa del placer por momentos.

Comenzó a cambiar velocidades cuando el video llego a una parte que no le interesaba tanto, cerrando los ojos para recordar al moreno, la idea de sus fuertes brazos alrededor suyo también lo prendían, quería ver sus ojos azules entrecerrándose del placer y quería sentir su miembro dentro suyo de nuevo, ojeo la foto un momento y volvió a mover su mano rápidamente, gimiendo por sus adentros, apenas abriendo la boca y soltando suspiros, no era para nada lo mismo.

Una presión se acumulaba cada vez mas en su entrepierna, cada imagen que su mente creaba del moreno hacía su mano acelerar, además el estar jugando con sus pezones desde hace tanto no ayudaba, las piernas se le doblaban y ya podía sentir frio en la cara producto de la tela mojada de la almohada. Kakyoin era del tipo de persona que cuando se masturbaba no gemía, simplemente abría la boca muy grande o jadeaba y agradecía eso, no le gustaban sus propios gemidos, no le parecían sexys.

Imaginaba que aquello que estaba tocando era el miembro de Jotaro y la cosa cada vez era mejor, aún sabiendo que era el suyo si pensaba que el grueso y caliente miembro del chico estaba en sus manos era suficiente para hacer que su respiración se parase por momentos.

Junto con el presemen que mojaba sus dedos su miembro empezó a palpitar, sintiéndolo a lo largo de su erección como aquel orgasmo estaba cerca, toda su piel estaba caliente y tocarse en ese estado le resultaba tortuoso, le molestaba pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba que su piel estuviera así, sus labios sujetaron la tela de la almohada un poco mas, comenzando su cuerpo a temblar antes de que se viniera sobre su propia mano, por suerte agarrando todo en ella.

El pelirojo se quedo sujetándose por unos minutos, recobrando la compostura, su mano libre se dirigió a la mesa de luz para agarrar un pañuelo de un paquetito de plástico, con los dientes lo abrió y saco lo suficiente para limpiarse, definitivamente el hecho de masturbarse que mas odiaba era la suciedad, las mujeres no tenían este problema tan marcado. Ya satisfecho bajo la tapa de su notebook y tomo su celular, borrando las fotos de Jojo para luego apagarlo, no se podía permitir de nuevo un acto así, pensando un poco mas en frio ahora sentía un poquito de pena, pero tampoco le molestaba demasiado.

Iba a acomodarse los pantalones pero entonces pensó.

En que vivía solo.

Y esa noche termino durmiendo desnudo, al fin y al cabo hacía calor, ya mañana se ocuparía de tirar los pañuelos.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, hoy era un día para dedicarse a el, o no específicamente a el, pero si a Jotaro, aunque sin el.

Se había vestido con una musculosa verde y unos pantalones negros, no es como que realmente importaba pero le gustaba cuando sus brazos estaban al descubierto, puro ego personal. Su plan de hoy era…pensar, ir a algún lugar a pensar, en su casa se distraía y no lograba nada así que salió al parque, a lo mejor el aire libre lo tranquilizaría un poco, aunque le daba envidia por quienes hacían deportes el no era el tipo de persona que salía a correr o hacía ejercicio, tenía buen cuerpo por genética.

Se compró unas palomitas y se sentó en una banca que estaba frente a un lago, a esto era el tipo de cosas a las que se refería con lo de que no se podía concentrar, que necesidad de comprar eso…se rio internamente mientras miraba alrededor del jugar, era día de semana y había poca gente, en especial siendo jueves.

Recapitulando, Jotaro, razones para aclararse el por que lo quería o no, ni siquiera sabía por que lo dudaba, solo no le cerraba.

Mejor amigo desde la universidad, de hecho su primer amigo ahí y mucho tiempo atrás por que en el instituto no era una persona muy sociable y siempre estuvo bastante solo, lo ayudo lo mas posible en su anterior carrera y lo hacía muy bien sin perder la paciencia cuando le enseñaba, lo ayudo a convencer a sus padres de cambiar de carrera y eso definió lo que es el hoy día, todo lo que tenía hoy en día fue gracias a Jotaro puesto que el también lo ayudo con sus contactos a empezar a darse a conocer, realmente le debía mucho eh…Fue su padrino en su boda y lo apoyo lo mas que pudo con el tema del divorcio cuando Jotaro estaba sumamente deprimido con una bebe en brazos, a la cual cargo el mismo día que nació, su familia lo adoraba y según Jotaro ya era parte de ella aunque a el no le gustaba sentirse tan metido.

Jojo siempre fue muy frió y seco con el al hablar, era y es un tipo bastante serio pero entre los 2 las cosas siempre estuvieron bien, siempre estaban cómodos juntos aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada y las tardes en las que se juntaban a…mirarse las caras por que realmente no hacían otra cosa o solo trabajaban sin hablarse debían significar algo no? Que había una química no? Jojo no lo quería desde antes por supuesto, todo se…torno raro cuando se mudo a su casa…o aquella noche en la suya que durmieron juntos? No sabría decir.

Le gustaba mucho estar con el ojiazul, antes de todo eso también extrañaba cuando no lo veía durante días y por eso lo invitaba a su casa a pasar el rato después del trabajo, sabía que no le gustaba en ese momento por razones románticas pero…tal vez solo nunca se había dado cuenta de que lo quería y el moreno solo se enamoró después de el. Tal vez a Kakyoin siempre le gusto Jotaro pero jamás lo había pensado a fondo, más allá de su buena amistad ellos siempre fueron demasiado cercanos, nunca habían pasado más de una semana sin verse si estaban en la misma ciudad y uno de los 2 siempre buscaba al otro, de cierta manera eso lo aliviaba por que si no se pensaría un acosador, aunque sabía que Jojo no pensaría así de el.

En la universidad se veían todos los días y todo era charlas, risas, estudio y películas, siempre se reunían después de clase y de estar con sus amigos en la habitación del otro a jugar videojuegos o ver algo juntos, sus sesiones de estudio eran muy calmas y…

Por que te remontas tanto en el pasado? No había exactamente nada ahí.

En aquellas semanas que estuvo en casa del moreno antes de…que pasara todo lo que pasara se habían estado acercando físicamente mucho más sin notarlo, o al menos sin que el lo note, tal vez si le gustaba Jotaro y por eso…paso todo lo que paso, ósea dormir en la misma cama para 2 amigos solo amiguis estaba bien cada tanto por la confianza pero ya todos los días era raro, no sabía por qué nunca había notado en el mismo si realmente estaba enamorado de Jotaro o no, por que no notaba esas cosas.

Era una cuestión de inexperiencia? Osea el era una zorra que solo lo hacía y demás por que…nunca le llamo la atención ninguna chica y ya esta, la personalidad de ninguna le atraía. Y como podía no haberlo notado hasta las catorceañeras lo notan…

Recordaba la manera tan peculiar en la que Jotaro se enamoro de su ex mujer, el de verdad era un virgen de las relaciones, era raro verlo tartamudear al hablar de ella o como se cohibía delante de ella, a Kakyoin y Anne les parecía sumamente gracioso, ahora se acordaba y le parecía tierno, no le molestaría que Jojo se pusiera así frente suyo, el otro día en la galería cuando fue lo de si el tenia celos por la chica que se le acerco se puso tan tierno.

El cerca de Jojo ahora mismo...se sonrojaba y se sentía muy tranquilo y feliz, ciertamente feliz, mas allá de que pudieran besarse o abrazarse le gustaba compartir momentos con el moreno, aunque solo fueran a pasar el rato por unos minutos como aquel almuerzo en su trabajo le gustaba verlo, era un poco mas de su relación de amistad pero con mimos y con sonrojos, tal vez siempre tendrían que haber estado así.

Aunque llevando un poco mas de un mes era un poco pronto para pensar en esas cosas.

Kakyoin siempre pensó de su amigo que era lindo, no solo lo pensaba el si no también todas las mujeres que se le acercaban, sus ojos entre una mezcla de verde y azul le habían llamado la atención desde siempre al igual que su altura y complexión, si el se creía más fornido de lo normal en cuanto conoció a Jotaro su vida dio un giro, el era casi 20cm más grande que el y además el doble de grande, en músculos eran iguales Kakyoin solo era mas flaco y tenía una figura mas estilizada, le sorprendía de sobremanera ver a alguien con unos brazos tan grandes y una espalda tan gigante.

La primera vez que se vieron no podía creer que una persona así lo estuviera ayudando con sus ejercicios, lo que mas lindo le había parecido de Jojo desde que lo conoció definitivamente era su rostro serio, siempre estaba con el mismo humor ante gente que no le era tan familiar pero con el o con sus amigos cambiaba un poco, siempre manteniendo el mismo semblante. También le gustaba su pelo, esa mezcla de curvas que siempre llevaba recogido para atrás le parecía de lo mas formal…y sexy…ahora mismo.

Podía ver cualquier parte de su cuerpo e imaginar todo tipo de cosas, desde que lo estuvieran haciendo a simplemente estar abrazados y juntos el uno contra el otro, su corazón latía cuando sus pechos se encontraban y podía ocultar su rostro en su piel. No podía creer las sonrisas de estúpido que tenía cerca de Jotaro, se sentía demasiado ridículo pero no lo podía evitar en especial si levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con sus ojos clavados en alguna parte de su rostro, se preguntaba que cosas pensaba Jotaro de su apariencia, así como el lo notaba super sexy y masculino.

Pensando en ese tipo de cosas tan dulces del moreno se había puesto a sonreír de nuevo, se podía convencer de que…lo quería? De verdad? Lo quería? Después de estar una tarde entera mirando a la nada en un parque había llegado a esa conclusión? De que quería a su mejor amigo de la manera que no se quiere a un mejor amigo? Que se declararían y volverían novios como si fueran adolescentes?

En realidad era…bastante sencillo de decir.

-Kakyoin?

Una voz conocida lo saco de su mundo, había estado con la mirada en el cielo todo el rato, al bajar la cabeza le dolió el cuello, quejándose mientras se llevaba una mano ahí, cerrando los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que el sol le pegaba en estos, entre la oscuridad que se genero en su visión en esos segundos pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre alto con gorra y gabardina.

Esto…facilitaba las cosas.

Da miedo y todo.

Cuando su vista se acentuó un poco mas miro a Jotaro enfrente suyo, tenía su ropa de trabajo y se lo veía bastante…confundido, iba de la mano con Jolyne quien también lo miraba curiosa, por que estaban ahí? Es demasiada coincidencia que "oh he realizado mis sentimientos, tengo que declararme…ah mira ahí esta Jojo" no pues no, no, no…no.

-Jotaro? Que estas haciendo aquí? Jolyne también… -pregunto ligeramente perdido, era como que su momento espiritual para el y…aparecía Jotaro…

-Me llamaron del colegio de Jolyne por que supuestamente estaba enferma pero…-el moreno miro enojado a la niña quien le volteo la cabeza sacándole la lengua –realmente debes estar muriendo como para querer pasar tu ultimo día en el parque verdad?

-Estoy enferma, me duele la cabeza y me tiemblan las manos…-dijo Jolyne, Kakyoin podía ver por su risa que estaba mintiendo, la niña le contagio la risa.

-Me tome el día libre para ir a buscarla y cuidarla pero en cuanto salimos dijo que quería venir al parque…-el pelirojo podía notar ligeramente molesto al moreno aunque le alegraba que se preocupara por Jolyne –tu que haces aquí?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa –ah…había venido a descansar un momento, de hecho creo que me quede medio dormido.

-Ya veo

Era su oportunidad, incluso si recién lo había descubierto que ganaba con seguir esperando? Se lo iba a decir, si estaba aquí luego de descubrir eso era por algo y lo iba a aprovechar.

-Jolyne, por que no vamos a jugar un poco? –la niña se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla emocionada –espérame allá, ahora voy.

-Oye no la consientas… -dijo Jojo en cuanto su hija salió corriendo al arenero donde estaban los juegos.

-Jotaro –su voz sonaba firme, y aun sentado en la banca con Jotaro de pie frente suyo sus ojos le miraban fijamente, estaba seguro de lo que hacía –Te quiero –luego de pronunciar esto sus mejillas se coloraron un poco, Jotaro tenía los ojos en blanco y podía ver como el alma se le iba a salir del cuerpo –yo también te quiero –se quiso levantar para ir con Jolyne pero en cuanto le dio la vuelta a la banca Jotaro lo había empujado para capturar sus labios en un beso.

 _No lo iba dejar escaparse de nuevo._

Jotaro lo había jalado de la mano para atraerlo hacia el y besarlo, después de decirle aquello que tanto había esperado pensaba que se podía ir? Pequeño e ingenuo Kakyoin, cuando había escuchado aquel te quiero la respiración se le había parado junto con su corazón, no podía creer que al fin le había correspondido, seguramente tenía una cara muy graciosa en aquel momento de shock pero no le podía importar menos si estaba besando al pelirojo después de aquello.

No podía poner en orden su mente para expresar lo feliz que estaba, vieron eso de las mariposas en el estomago? Bueno, ahora lo sentía, y le temblaban las manos, temía que sujetando al pelirojo en ese estado este se le pudiera soltar, no podía con la felicidad en su cuerpo.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando los brazos del pelirojo se posaron en su cuello y este empezó a corresponderle e el beso, Jotaro podía notar una sonrisa contra los labios de ambos y eso lo hacía sonreír a el también, se sentía muy tonto. Una batalla de besitos húmedos comenzó cuando el moreno se quiso separar para ver su rostro, cuando sus labios se separaron el pego su frente contra la suya, mirando atentamente su rostro, Kakyoin también se veía feliz y eso lo hacía sonreír todavía mas, las manos de Jotaro se habían posado sobre la cintura de Kakyoin hasta que…

-KAKYOIN! VAS A VENIR O NO? –Jolyne le estaba gritando desde las rejas del arenero con los juegos, quería matar a la niña ahora mismo, Kakyoin en cambio se pego mas a el, abrazándolo mas fuerte.

-Si ya voy! –grito el pelirojo en el hombro de Jotaro, dejando un beso en su cuello- que poca gana de ir…estaba mejor aquí -el pintor se separo de Jotaro para alejarse en dirección a donde estaba su hija, quiso protestar pero por alguna razón el tiempo en su cuerpo se volvía mas lento cerca del pelirojo y siempre reaccionaba tarde.

Pero estaba feliz.

Pasado poco menos de una hora Kakyoin sugirió que se quedaran en su casa a dormir, Jotaro acepto complacido pensando en como podrían hacer con la niña en el departamento y Jolyne contenta de que podría estar con el pelirojo, al menos después de estar sola tantos días.

Apenas llegaron Kakyoin ordeno por internet sushi para la cena, Jotaro sin que lo supiera se había movido a su habitación a agarrar aquellos 2 objetos mágicos que solían necesitar…Jolyne le pidió al pelirojo si no podía bañarse ahí ya que la niña adoraba la bañera de hidromasajes que tenía el pelirojo, y según ella que estaba cansada de la escuela, a Jojo le brillaban los ojos gracias a la oportunidad así que fue el primero en ir a prepararle la bañera.

Kakyoin se había ido al comedor a bocetear mientras Jotaro se encargaba de la niña, estaba contento, no sabía por qué pero sentía que fue importante decírselo y eso le saco un peso de los hombros que no había notado que tenía…estaba sentad en el sillón con su cuaderno pero en cuanto sintió los pasos de Jojo lo cerro, casualmente ese no era el cuaderno que Jotaro debía ver…

El moreno se posó en frente suyo y lo jalo de la mano, haciéndolo entender que debía levantarse, el chico confundido se levantó para ser arrastrado hasta delante de la puerta de su…armario? Cuartito? Ahí era para guardar cosas que sobraban, el moreno abrió la puerta y lo empujo dentro de una nalgada, haciendo sobresaltar a Kakyoin, quien iba a protestar hasta que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos robándole el aliento, no podía ser que fuera tan sencillo encantarlo.

Sus mejillas se coloraron ante los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, explorándolos y acariciándolos, no resistió mucho más que sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, posando sus 2 manos en su espalda, aquella espalda tan grande que le encantaba. Jojo lo empujo suavemente hasta la pared de aquella pequeña habitación, Kakyoin suspiro ante esto, no era su culpa después de todo hace mucho que no hacían nada parecido y lo deseaba tanto…Jotaro metido su lengua dentro de la boca de Kakyoin para buscar la de este, queriendo hacerlas bailar una contra la otra, el pintor le facilito las cosas leyendo su mente y encontrándolas, sin darse cuenta había empezado a suspirar en medio del beso, de verdad menos de una semana lo ponía así de ansioso?

Al terminar con aquel beso, Jotaro mordió uno de sus labios haciendo jadear el pelirojo, este pego su frente contra la suya para perderse en sus ojos, parecían los de una fiera a punto de devorarlo –Jolyne va a tardarse en el baño.

Ah.

No Jotaro no.

Ósea…

Antes de poder protestar Jotaro lo había vuelto a besar, y aunque le estaba correspondiendo por la calentura que llevaba encima su lado racional no podía evitar darle golpes en el pecho para sacárselo de encima.

-Jotaro! Esta tu hija en el baño! Ahora no podemos! –le grito bajito histérico, no podía ser que Jojo fuera tan oportuno, encima con su propia hija, que harían si los descubría?

-No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo, recuerda que tienes tu jacuzzi y a ella le encanta –el moreno le mordió los labios a la vez que apretaba sus pezones por encima de su musculosa, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que tapo con sus manos, no era el momento…-Y no tienes que contenerte, el jacuzzi hace bastante ruido…-otro apretujón se hizo presente, aún gimiendo contra su mano, el moreno le saco la mano de la boca y lo volvió a besar, agarrando sus pectorales con sus manos para tocar ambos pezones con sus pulgares.

No pudo evitar tener una erección cuando los pezones de Kakyoin se erectaron contra sus pulgares al mismo tiempo, tenía curiosidad de ver si ya estaba igual de excitado que el pero quería tocarlo un poco más, después de tanto tiempo sin tocarlo quería disfrutarlo, aun si no había pasado tanto tiempo no sentir su piel caliente contra sus manos había sido una tortura. El cuerpo del pintor temblaba debajo suyo, aún en medio del beso los pequeños gemidos del pelirojo lo hacían ponerse más y mas duro, quería que Kakyoin lo tocara pero sus manos estaban en el lugar equivocado, no las quería en sus hombros como se habían posado ahora las quería en su bulto, el beso se rompió cuando el moreno apretó ambos pezones al mismo tiempo jalando aquel pequeño montículo de carne hacia afuera, sacándole al pelirojo un largo y tortuoso gemido.

Sus manos se metieron bajo la musculosa del pelirojo, ahora el calor de su piel lo tocaba también en sus brazos y manos, le encantaba como se le marcaba el sixpack en aquella musculosa pero era mejor sentir aquella firmeza piel con piel, agarraba sus pectorales y tocaba sus costillas con sus grandes manos mientras que la yema de sus dedos tocaba sus pezones, el pintor había echado la cabeza para atrás del placer, incapaz de encontrarse en algún lugar fijo.

Sus manos se movieron a los pantalones de Jotaro, metiendo sin ninguna delicadeza ni aviso sus manos dentro de sus pantalones para agarrar su erección y comenzar a masturbarlo, wow Kakyoin, wow, tal vez Jotaro no era el único torturado en estos días, inconscientemente el cuerpo de Jotaro se tiro hacía delante pegándose al pelirojo, viéndose muy incapaz de seguir el beso por los gemidos que invadían su boca, la mano de Kakyoin moviéndose en el lo había hecho perder la cabeza por instantes, tenía que recomponerse.

El pintor se movía rápido por momentos y lentos por otros, viendo atentamente el rostro del moreno, le encantaba como sus cejas se arqueaban o cruzaban según su expresión y ni hablar de lo linda que se veía su boca abierta gimiendo, los pantalones le empezaron a apretar al ver como se le caía la baba de la boca con esa carita tan frágil. Jotaro no podía ver si el pelirojo se encontraba excitado o no por que su brazo entre medio de sus cuerpos le tapaba la visión y bloqueaba todo lo demás, su respiración cálida chocaba contra el rostro de Kakyoin al abrir la boca para suspirar, aquellos labios tan deseables que no podía evitar lamer y morder suavemente con la punta de su lengua cada vez que este soltaba un suspiro.

Jojo se pego a el y lo beso, incapaz de aguantar tener la boca de Kakyoin sobre la suya solo cuando este quería morderlo o lamerlo, lo necesitaba a todo rato y momento, y no podía permitirse que el llevara las riendas de la situación, tenía que ser el y solo el, sus brazos se agarraron a su cintura levantándolo, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo haciendo gemir al pelirojo de la sorpresa, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos cuando la calentura lo golpeo de nuevo, sus brazos se agarraron de su cuello y sus piernas se montaron en la cadera de Jotaro, estaba bastante más incomodo de lo que parecía por que el no era tan bajito como para poder hacer eso con facilidad y tenia la espalda muy arqueada, el moreno lo agarro por las piernas justo debajo de su trasero para sostenerlo mejor, al pegarse de esa manera podía sentir su erección contra su estomago y eso acababa de prenderlo de sobremanera.

El moreno lo sentó sobre una caja, bajándole los pantalones aún con las piernas de Kakyoin rodeando sus piernas y sus brazos colgados, al menos la pequeña distancia y el punto de apoyo que era la caja lo estaba ayudando, de su abrigo saco la botellita de lubricante y se la puso en las manos, haciendo tragar saliva al pelirojo, quien lo miraba un poco intimidado entre toda la excitación. También aprovechando saco su miembro de sus pantalones y se puso el condon, con lo que tenía planeado no iba a tener muchos momentos para moverse, en cuanto se puso lubricante cerro la botellita y la guardo en su abrigo, lamiéndose los labios antes de besar de nuevo al chico.

Entre medio de ese beso donde Jotaro podía ahogar al pelirojo tranquilamente con su lengua, o podía dejarlo mudo por la manera en que succionaba la suya volvió a agarrarlo de las caderas y el chico se agarró con sus piernas y brazos una vez mas para estar sujetado por Jotaro, incómodo y todo pensaba en cómo se verían desde afuera y la situación lo calentaba bastante.

El frió de la pared choco contra su espalda cuando Jotaro lo pego contra esta como punto de apoyo, tal vez era un poco más pesado de lo que parecía pero no lo veía con mucho interés o cansancio para detenerse, un gemido de sorpresa salió de sus labios cuando las manos mojadas de Jojo empezaron a abrir sus nalgas para meter un dedo, de manera bastante brusca y bruta, haciendo que el chico soltara un quejido de dolor, la pose no era de lo mas cómoda y lo entendía pero eso había dolido bastante, después de una semana no iba a estar igual que la última vez que lo hicieron…

No paso desapercibido esto del moreno quien se separo y le dio un beso en la nariz, disculpándose, para luego bajar su cabeza y apoyarla en el cuello del pelirojo, dando besos cada tanto mientras empezaba a mover el primer dedo en la entrada de Kakyoin, abriéndola dando pequeñas vueltas en círculos, el cuerpo del chico de ojos violetas temblaba frente al suyo sintiéndose extraño por aquella sensación de nuevo, si había algo que prefería descartar del sexo era esta parte, era preparación que si bien era útil era perder el tiempo y solo lo hacía sentir raro, después de mucho tiempo en lo mismo empezaba a encontrar placer y ahora mismo quería otra cosa…

Sus brazos se abrazaron mas a su cuello cuando el dedo del ojiazul repitiendo el mismo proceso empezó a moverse dentro suyo, sus labios estaban apretados entre si y no podía evitar los escalofríos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, al cabo de unos momentos dejo de sentirse tan raro como antes, ya se había acostumbrado y seguramente ensanchado, el segundo dedo del moreno empezó a tantear su entrada y se metió, de nuevo solamente a seguir preparándolo para que el pudiera meterse, no hacía mas que quedarse ahí al inicio a moverse lentamente junto al otro dedo, abriéndose cada tanto para expandirlo.

Cuando el tercer dedo se metió Kakyoin comprendió que no lo iba a presionar tocándolo ahí como siempre y…no estaba mal, la idea no le desagradaba, solo quería continuar y volver a tener a Jotaro dentro suyo, tenía muchas ganas de ver como se veía ahora mismo pero su propio cuerpo lo tapaba.

Había 3 dedos en su interior y el pelirojo casi grita cuando los 3 juntos empezaron a moverse de arriba abajo, en una mezcla de sorpresa y sensaciones raras, los nudillos del moreno chocaban contra su piel cada vez que sus dedos subían y bajaban dentro suyo sabiendo que los otros 2 dedos tocaban toda la piel que tenían alrededor sin quererlo, sintiendo la punta de los 3 dedos tocando cada rincón de sus paredes haciéndolo sentir extraño y complacido a la vez, se estaba empezando a sentir bien entre todo aquello, en un pensamiento raro que llego a su mente recordó lo mucho que quería sentir a Jotaro dentro suyo el otro día y tenerlo así en la cama con sus dedos dentro suyo no estaría nada mal…

La mano de Jotaro se retiro, metiéndose entre sus cuerpos para agarrar su miembro y sujetarlo, haciendo magia para que el chico no se le cayera y el pudiera meterse, no volverían a experimentar nada así por un tiempo luego de esto. Se guio a ciegas logrando después de algunos intentos fallidos meterse en el interior del pelirojo, soltando un gemido ronco bastante audible a la par del gemido super agudo y delicado del pintor, el chico le había tironeado del pelo ante la sensación tan deliciosa de el dentro suyo, ni siquiera había notado el dolor, aquel deseo y expectación habían tapado sus sentidos en ese momento dejando lugar solo al placer.

Sin tiempo que perder antes de que Jotaro no pudiera aguantar mas el sostenerlo comenzó a moverse, agarrándolo de las nalgas lo mas posible para no salirse de dentro suyo, después de esto le dolerían las rodillas y los brazos. Intentando tapar sus gemidos sus labios se posaron en su delicado cuello libre de chupones, esa era una cosa que tenía que corregir, Kakyoin con el cuello marcado era algo sagrado para el y tenía que permanecer así, pensó en que se le estaba haciendo costumbre aquello de gemir contra el chico pero no podía evitarlo, sus hombros era de los sitios favoritos de Jotaro.

Cerro los ojos producto del placer, sintiendo la presión en su frente de sus cejas cruzándose y la piel del pintor contra sus dientes, siempre procuraba no morder fuerte pero sabía que por momentos no podía evitarlo, realmente había estado necesitando hacerlo con el pelirojo, con aquel espacio tan apretado y caliente rodeándolo la fricción y el toque lo hacían jadear mientras empujaba fuertemente las nalgas del chico contra su miembro intentando llegar mas y mas profundo. Los pantalones del pelirojo estaban en perfecto estado y sabia que eso lo estaba torturando, esa erección debía ser dolorosa pero no podía parar para preocuparse por el en este momento, empujándose contra la pared una vez mas logro dar una estocada que lo hizo meterse tan adentro que su bello choco contra las nalgas del pelirojo, logrando que este echara la cabeza hacía atrás, se moría de deseo de ver su rostro también…

Las uñas del pelirojo empezaron a rasguñar la tela del abrigo de Jotaro al mismo tiempo que tiraba de su pelo incapaz de aguantar aquellas sensaciones tan fuertes, Jotaro nunca había estado así de brusco e insistente pero no se podía quejar cuando perdía la conciencia cada vez que el moreno le daba con fuerza, una fuerte embestida lo obligo a cerrar con los ojos sin poder contener un grito, no podía pensar en nada mas que en la punta del miembro de Jotaro tocando todo su interior y golpeándolo por dentro, los ojos le daban vueltas cada vez que esto ocurría, su erección le dolía, la tela le apretaba y no podía moverse para liberarse a si mismo, entre todo ello sentía que se moriría en pleno orgasmo de seguir así.

Las manos de Jotaro empezaron a moverse en círculos en sus nalgas, mordisqueando y moviendo su cuello a la par que sus caderas empezaban a moverse más rápido e insistentemente, haciendo que el sonido de sus pieles chocando llegara a los oídos de ambos aumentando el calor en aquella habitación tan pequeña. Kakyoin no podía hacer mucho mas que gemir, aquella pose no le dejaba tocarlo ni moverse, se sentía totalmente obligado y atrapado entre el cuerpo del moreno y la pared sin poder hacer nada mas que sentirlo dentro suyo, una mordida mas fuerte que las demás lo hizo mover la cabeza a un lado como aviso de que Jotaro empezaría a moverse mas rápido.

Los gemidos de Kakyoin se oían entrecortados, incapaz de encontrarse lo suficientemente estable como para organizar sus pensamientos, sus labios estaban secos y no podía abrir los ojos, en sus oídos estaban presentes los sensuales y toscos jadeos de Jojo logrando que cada vez que el moreno presionaba sin querer su cuerpo contra el de el lo invadiera un calor insoportable que lo ahogaba.

Cuando la respiración de Jotaro comenzó a acelerarse el chico de ojos violetas pudo saber que este estaba por correrse, su miembro empezó a palpitar dentro suyo y al cabo de unas estocadas mas la sensación de el condon llenándose en su interior los hizo callar a ambos, espero tranquilamente acariciando su cuello que Jojo pudiera recomponerse, a veces se preocupaba de que fueran tan brutos por la manera en que se agitaban y como terminaban, se cegaban demasiado.

El moreno, moviéndose a tambaleos lo dejo sobre la misma caja de antes, separándose para dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, mirando abajo mientras respiraba. Kakyoin no pudo evitar mirar como su boca se entreabría para exhalar e inhalar el aire y sentirse excitado, los labios de Jotaro eran algo que lo podía, al mirar su miembro que se estaba bajando todavía con el condon lleno llevo sus manos a su propia entrepierna y saco su erección de sus pantalones sin ningún cuidado, comenzando a tocarse desesperadamente sin dejar de verlo.

Los sonidos de aquello hicieron elevar la vista al moreno, encontrándose al pelirojo masturbándose delante suyo, la respiración se le detuvo y se acercó a el, era de las cosas más sexys que había visto y lo había estado imaginando así toda la semana, no podía evitar pensar en aquel hombre de alguna manera que no le generara deseo. Kakyoin salto ligeramente cuando la mano de Jojo se poso sobre su erección, sacando la suya propia para acercarse y meterla en su boca.

Después de bastante tiempo Jotaro se la estaba chupando, otra vez, y estaba ciertamente encantado con aquello, no entendía como podía moverse con aquel cansancio que se le notaba tanto en los hombros pero en un momento de sumo placer en el que tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar se olvido de ello. Abrió los ojos para poder ver a Jojo en frente suyo, solamente lo estaba chupando, sus manos estaban a los costados de su cuerpo y no podía hacer mucho mas pero le estaba sacando tantos gemidos que ya le dolía contenerse.

La boca de Jojo lo inundaba completamente, su saliva se sentía muy bien ayudando a que subiera y bajara alrededor de su duro miembro, los labios del moreno lo hacían cerrar los ojos cada vez que intentaba verlo, estaba luchando por mantener su conciencia lo mas activa posible para ver a Jotaro, necesitaba verlo así mas seguido o durante mas tiempo, o eso pretendía hasta que su lengua entre esas subidas y bajadas comenzó a recorrer sus venas.

Los contornos del rostro de Jojo se ahuecaban entre medio de aquella chupada, haciéndolo ver el doble de sexy, veía sus ojos entrecerrados y notaba lo lindas que eran las pestañas de Jotaro en ese momento haciéndole justicia a ese rostro tan hermoso, en medio de una succión a Kakyoin se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, tirando la cabeza para abajo jadeando como si le estuviera recuperando el aire después de un gran ejercicio.

Cuando los labios de Jotaro se posaron en su punta dándole algo muy parecido a un beso su entrepierna comenzó a sentir una presión, haciéndolo saber que el orgasmo llegaría pronto, la boca de Jotaro volvía a rodearlo, la calidez y humedad de su boca no lo hicieron resistir mucho mas logrando que cuando el moreno lo empezara a succionar Kakyoin se viniera en su boca, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa, soltando un gemido mudo gracias a que se estaba mordiendo los labios.

Jotaro retrocedió un poco, llevándose una mano a la boca totalmente sorprendido, el liquido caliente se movía dentro de su boca, lo trago sin saber que mas hacer y vio al pelirojo, sus brazos estaban sobre su frente tapando su rostro, no estaba gimiendo pero su rostro subía y bajaba violentamente. Había disfrutado de aquello, necesitaba hacérselo desde hace ya varios días por que siempre que veía el miembro del chico se tentaba demasiado, pero en cualquier momento que quisiera hacérselo la oportunidad se perdía o prefería hacer otra cosa.

El moreno se saco el condon para cerrarlo y empezar a acomodarse la ropa, miro su reloj y por suerte todavía no habían pasado 40 minutos, Jolyne a lo sumo saldría en unos 10, lo cual suponía ya que al afinar la oreja podía oír todavía el ruido de la bañera de hidromasajes. Miro a Noriaki enfrente suyo, aún en el mismo estado frenético de antes, así que se levanto y le acaricio la mejilla, dándole un suave beso en los labios, aún sin poder verlo a los ojos el pintor le sonrió en el beso, dándole el ok a Jotaro para salir de la habitación.

En cuanto tiro el condon y se lavo las manos y poco mas en la cocina se tiro sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, estaba agotado, pero antes de querer cerrar los ojos el chico de ojos violetas había salido de aquel armario dirigiéndose a la cocina para repetir su mismo proceso en…otras partes…le dio un poco de vergüenza mirarlo en algo tan así…intimo y volteo la mirada, ya se empezaban a tener confiancita?

Kakyoin miro a Jotaro recostado en el sofá y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos encima del pecho de este, el moreno volteo a verlo y no pudo evitar sonreir cuando encontró al pelirojo con una carita tan boba.

-Te quiero –susurro Kakyoin, dándole un beso en la mejilla al moreno, quien tomo sus brazos suavemente sin sacarle la mirada.

-Ven –el pintor le miro confuso –encima mio –vio como se paraba y se sentaba sobre sus piernas, Jojo le tironeo de los brazos y Kakyoin se recostó sobre su pecho, entendiendo sus intenciones, jugando con su ropa y tironeando de esta mientras oía su corazón latir.

Una calidez le inundo el pecho cuando vio la bola de pelos roja del chico enfrente suyo, se dispuso a acariciarle el pelo y la espalda, con suavidad, sin despeinar su larga y lacia coleta.

-Te quiero, Jotaro – dijo una vez mas el pintor, había caído ahora como un idiota que no le respondió, no podía evitarlo si verlo tan lindo lo desconcentraba a cada segundo.

-Yo también te quiero

Los 2 se sintieron aliviados, Kakyoin por escucharlo y poder sentirse agusto con aquellos sentimientos y Jotaro…por poder expresarlos, sin miedo del rechazo o de la incertidumbre de nuevo, esta vez con total seguridad de que eran correspondidos y verdaderos.

A los 5 minutos Jolyne salió del baño, encontrándose a la parejita muy cómoda en el sillón.

-Puedo yo también? –dijo alegre corriendo hacía ellos 2, Jotaro tiro la cabeza para atrás, cansado, ahora tendría que moverse para hacerle espacio.

-Te secaste el pelo? –pregunto su padre con pesadez.

-Sip –la niña empezó a jugar con la toalla que tenía en su cuello.

-Apagaste la bañera como te dije?

-Sip –era su momento, su padre no podía decirle nada.

Pero el timbre sonó, Jojo siseo hastiado por el ruido tan molesto del timbre, así que Kakyoin sin levantarse le pidió a Jolyne que le pasara el teléfono del timbre, al ver que era el delivery, compartió una mirada con Jotaro, ninguno de los 2 tenía interés de ir y mucho menos ganas de levantarse, así que mentalmente decidieron lo que sería mejor para todos.

Jotaro saco de su billetera 2 billetes y se los dio a Jolyne.

-El billete mas chico es tuyo, el mas grande es para el delivery, ve a buscar tu el sushi –Jolyne estaba por replicarle que no quería ir pero una sonrisa cálida de Kakyoin cambió la situación.

-Es una buena oportunidad para que empieces a pagar cosas Jolyne –dijo Kakyoin mirándola a los ojos, llenando de seguridad a la muchachita, quien abrió la puerta y bajo por el ascensor.

A los 5 minutos estaban los 3 recostados sobre el sofá, el pelirojo tenía una caja de sushi sobre la espalda y Jolyne y Jotaro lo estaban alimentando ya que el no se podía mover. Quizá le habían puesto demasiada salsa de soja,

La felicidad era solo un poco de todo lo que sentía ahora mismo.


	22. Chapter 22

Había pasado una semana desde aquello, una bonita semana donde en cada oportunidad que se veían no dejaban de hacerlo…parecía un poco mas de lo anterior pero con sexo de por medio, ahora se agregaba el plus de los sentimientos por que se decían te quiero y demás, a Jotaro le gustaba bastante por que ellos no eran gente que tuvo muchos cambios en sus relación a lo largo de su vida y que su propia relación no tuviera ninguno en particular más allá de lo típico de su romance le parecía bien, no es como que cada vez que se veían se regalaban un ramo de rosas o salían al cine todos los sábados, no, estaba bien.

La única vez que no lo hicieron ese día fue un día de semana que acordaron para verse en el trabajo de Jotaro pero a Kakyoin se le retraso el bus y llego tan tarde que no podían hacer nada, era una lástima pero al menos lo pudo ver por unos instantes y…le hizo comida casera, casi se le derrite el corazón a Jojo al ver eso, lo único que pudo hacer por la falta de tiempo fue comerle la boca en un beso pero estaba igual de feliz.

Había decidido salir temprano del trabajo para ir a ver al pelirojo y después ir a buscar a Jolyne, la horrible semana de extremo trabajo ya se estaba relajando y podía volver a un ritmo mas normal, cuando el chico le respondió que no había problema fue a tomar el bus directo hacía su departamento.

Al llegar toco el timbre y la puerta se abrió, tomo el ascensor y como de costumbre la puerta estaba abierta, Jojo suspiro y entro para cerrarla detrás suyo hastiado puesto que sabía que aunque le dijera algo el chico no le haría caso, había un olor a pintura bastante intenso y pesado en el ambiente, podía ver ahí sus cuadros frescos a la luz del sol así que el chico estaba trabajando…bueno…no estaba mal tomarse un descanso suponía el…un ruido le llamo la atención desde el baño así que suponía que Kakyoin saldría de ahí en…nada, se sentó en uno de los sofás dispuesto a mirar su celular pero un objeto en la mesa le llamo la atención.

No entendía por qué, había visto miles de veces los cuadernos de dibujo de Kakyoin y nunca había sentido la necesidad de ver ninguno pero este simplemente le estaba gritando que lo ojeara, no pasaría nada verdad? Kakyoin nunca le había dicho nada por ver sus trabajos y demás aunque el no lo hiciera muy frecuentemente, no habría ningún problema no? Su mano agarro el cuaderno y en cuanto lo abrió en una página cualquiera se le cayó en las piernas.

 _Ah…Kakyoin…oh dios…_

Bueno, gente teniendo sexo, no se esperaba que Kakyoin dibujara esas cosas, no le sorprendía, solo que no se lo esperaba de el y no se esperaba eso a la hora de abrir el cuaderno, es todo…gente que por los peinados parecían ellos…y que cuando vio la marquita en forma de estrella y las cicatrices en el cuerpo eran ellos…de cierta manera era bastante sexy aquello, obviamente estaba soberanamente bien dibujado aunque fueran líneas muy bruscas a lápiz sin ningún tipo de detalle, así muy boceteado, pero la marquita en forma de estrella lo delataba.

Fue pasando las páginas, no veía nada en específico o muy especial salvo alguna que otra pose pero si así lo veía Kakyoin se quedaba tranquilo de que si lo satisfacía por que hasta a el le gustaba su propia imagen en aquellos dibujos, sexo sexo sexo…que…

A Kakyoin le gustaba la moda? Eran varios muñecos con diferentes atuendos…sexys o al menos muy reveladores y algunos…bastante femeninos…A Kakyoin le gustaban estas cosas? El no tenía problema pero no era realmente su rollo, si el quería ponérselos le parecía bien pero dudaba que el mismo pudiera ponerse una tanga o lencería por que…no era lo suyo y ya.

Intento imaginárselo, aquel trasero tan lindo con unos leggins apretados o una tanga que lo partiera en 2 y la idea no le disgustaba, de hecho se había acordado de la primera vez que lo hicieron Kakyoin tenía un croptop y el estómago se le marcaba de una manera de lo mas adorable. Las piernas con unos tacones haciéndole justicia a esos músculos que tenía tan marcados…y las manos con unos guantes…no le parecía mal…de hecho le llamaba la atención, es que tenía tan buen trasero…

Iba a voltear a la siguiente hoja cuando un grito histérico lo hizo saltar en el sofá, al voltearse era Kakyoin con una cara de lo más histérica de un color rojo total.

-Ah, hola

-Que hola ni nada! Dame eso! –el pelirojo se abalanzo encima suyo sacándole el cuaderno para esconderlo detrás suyo, el cuerpo le temblaba.

-Perdón no creí que no podía mirar

-Puedes mirar cualquier otra cosa pero este no! –el pintor revoloteo el cuaderno arriba de un mueble, mirándolo bastante exaltado.

-Creo que vi lo suficiente –al oír esto el chico se sentó en el suelo agarrándose las piernas y ocultando su cabeza en estas de la vergüenza –no es para tanto, si te gustan esas cosas a mi…

-No me gustan esas cosas idiota! Solo lo dibuje y ya! –le grito desde su pequeño escondite.

-Se te verían bien, si quieres probar…

-Que no! –ah, había entrado en estado de negación, no le podría sacar nada ahora mismo sobre si le interesaba o no.

-Entonces los dibujos de nosotros 2…

-Eso es otra historia…-dijo Kakyoin levantando su rostro totalmente sonrojado, podía jurar que iba a ponerse a llorar.

Jotaro bufo, no iba a poder decir ni hacer nada en ese momento ni en los siguientes así que decidió cambiar de tema, de todas maneras tenían que hablar.

-Tienes algo de comer? Tengo un mal gusto en la boca desde hace rato

-Hay un pastel de chocolate en la nevera, tráeme un pedazo a mí también…-el moreno se levantó, obedeciendo a las órdenes del pelirojo, en cuanto volvió con los platitos a la sala estaba el chico sentado en uno de los sillones tapándose la cara, yare yare daze.

Jojo se sentó al lado suyo, haciendo que el chico levantara la mirada cuando el ruido del plato se encontró con la mesita de vidrio, ambos agarraron una cuchara y se pusieron a comer en silencio, le daba cosa intentar hablar ahora pero por suerte el pelirojo fue el primero en aligerar la situación pegando su cabeza contra su hombro, Jojo aprovecho para oler su cabello, hoy tenía olor a cerezas y eso le encantaba.

-Te tenía que hablar de algo –el pelirojo levanto la mirada curioso –en una semana tengo que ir a una expedición, sabes que suelen ocurrir cada tanto –el chico asintió –en realidad estaba programada para mucho más adelante pero la pasaron para ahora, ni idea por que, el caso es que no estaré aquí por un par de semanas.

-Ahora va a ser diferente de antes, te voy a extrañar el doble

-Yo igual –el moreno le dio un besito – el doble? –el pelirojo rio antes de meterse un pedazo de pastel a la boca –en todo caso tengo que llevar a Jolyne con mi madre el domingo, va a ser un problema por que a ella…no le gusta mucho.

-Me estas pidiendo subliminalmente que la cuide yo?

-No, no realmente…-susurro Jojo avergonzado, no pensó que estaba diciendo eso, ahora mismo se sentía atrevido.

-Yo no tengo problema –el moreno lo miro sorprendido –el problema es que yo no soy una compañía muy divertida y puede que no lo notaras pero Jolyne se aburre bastante conmigo.

-No es así –dijo Jojo confundido, tan poca atención prestaba a esas cosas?

-Si lo es

-Son 2 semanas –el pelirojo le había comenzado a acariciar su mano –estamos bastante aislados así que es difícil que pueda hablarte o ese tipo de cosas

-Lo se –Kakyoin aprovecho y se llevo el pedazo de pastel que estaba en la cuchara de Jotaro.

-Esto…quieres quedarte tu con Jolyne? –el pintor le miro con una sonrisa –ósea piénsalo bien si realmente quieres…tal vez sea mucho y…

-Te ayuda si yo me quedo con ella? Debe ser difícil llevar a Jolyne hasta el districto de tu madre

-Pues si…además es un problema por que tengo que darla de baja de la escuela por unas semanas y luego tiene que recuperar y demas… -Jojo empezaba a considerar la idea de dejarla con Kakyoin, en 2 semanas no podría pasar mucho además el confiaba plenamente en el pelirojo y lo responsable que podía ser. Al menos mas atento menos ausente que el si sería.

-Si te ayuda yo no tengo problema en absoluto, piensa bien como te quieras organizar, al menos sabes que si quieres tienes mi permiso –el chico se metió la cuchara con pastel en la boca –mis horarios no molestan con los de Jolyne y…aunque nuestra relación sea muy floja no nos llevamos mal…y 2 semanas no son tanto –realmente Kakyoin le estaba ofreciendo eso con la mejor intención de ayudar a Jojo, puede que lo haya pensado así nomas pero el no se llevaba mal con la niña y no se portaba mal con el y aparte ya era grandecita, no es como si fuera un niño de 3 años al cual no pudiera controlar, se tenía confianza en su capacidad de cuidar a Jolyne durante 2 semanas –por supuesto deberías preguntarle a Jolyne si quiere.

-Si, y tendría que darte muchas instrucciones de como ser padre…lo pensare y yo te aviso…pero gracias –el ojiazul le dio un beso en la frente antes de meterse la cuchara en la boca.

-Por que Jolyne no quiere estar con tu madre? Siempre pensé que se llevarían muy bien…

-Se llevan bien y mi madre la quiere mucho, ya sabes, es una abuela joven, y juegan mucho y demás pero no le gusta esa ciudad y tampoco le gusta viajar hasta allá.

Una sonrisa picara surco la boca de Kakyoin.

-Jotaro tu madre es una bomba~-los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron al moreno, no, otra vez no por favor-recuerdas cuando me gustaba en la universidad? Seguro sigue viéndose tan hermosa como en ese entonces… -Jojo lo miro enojado, estaba apunto de pegarle, siempre lo molestaba con lo mismo –iba solamente a tu casa a estudiar para ver a tu madre aunque sea unos instantes –Unos escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo, odiaba que hiciera eso –si tuviera que enamorarme de alguien espero que sea como ella~

Ya esta, hasta ahí llego su paciencia.

El moreno lo tiro contra el sillón poniéndose encima suyo para ponerle todo su peso encima, hace rato que no se enojaba así, cuando eran unos jóvenes estúpidos Kakyoin estuvo con esos chistes como por 2 años hasta que casi lo muele a golpes, a veces le pegaba jugando y a veces no, pero no le hacía mucho daño….mucho.

-Yare yare daze tu no aprendes, cállate

El rostro de Kakyoin estaba presionado contra el sofa y no podía aún así evitar reírse aunque se estuviera ahogando por el peso del hombre encima suyo, que por cierto le estaba clavando un hombro en toda la espalda.

-Jotaro me ahogo

-Que bien –el ojiazul le pellizco con fuerza una nalga, haciendo gritar al pelirojo que no dejaba de reírse –seriedad Kakyoin, te sigue pareciendo mi madre una bomba?

-Si –mosqueado lo volvió a pellizcar esta vez mas fuerte, haciendo que entre risas volviera a pegar un alarido.

Después de unos momentos que se tranquilizaron ambos fueron a lavar los platos, cuando los secaron y pusieron en su lugar Kakyoin se sentó en la encimera con una sonrisa.

-Jotaro a tu mama le gustaron las flores que le regale?

-Que es una mujer casada imbécil! La quieres cortar!? –Jojo salió enfadado golpeando la puerta de la habitación del chico quien no dejaba de partirse el culo.

Es una historia graciosa, en la universidad aun cuando el chico de ojos violetas estaba estudiando ciencias económicas se enamoró de Holly Joestar un día que fue a su casa a estudiar y la vio por primera vez, Jotaro notaba lo tonto que se ponía cerca de su madre pero las cosas se pusieron raras y incomodas cuando un día que iban a estudiar y a jugar el resto de la noche Kakyoin saco de su mochila un ramo de flores para la madre de su mejor amigo, quien lo recibió bastante extrañada aún con su constante alegría por la vida.

-Enserio…? Kakyoin es mi madre…

-Kakyoin es su madre…-repetía Polnareff impactado.

-Es que es demasiado linda y estar cerca suyo no te inspira calidez y paz? Me siento muy tranquilo al lado de ella y… -dijo el pelirojo sonrojado intentando justificarse.

-No, de hecho es bastante pesada –Jotaro estaba incrédulo, sentía entre todas esas cosas un poco de enojo y asco.

-Quiero enamorarme algún día de alguien como ella! O…ya estoy enamorado de ella…-el albino y el egipcio que estaban al lado suyo no podían contener la risa, Avdul se había arrimado lo mas posible contra una pared para no desmayarse de tanto reír –Tomenme enserio!

-No, es una mujer casada estúpido!

-Jotaro! Dijiste que tu padre nunca estaba en casa! Tu madre no se siente sola? Yo podría ser…

Oh no, no iba a terminar esa frase, el moreno le proporcionó un golpe en medio de la cara que lo tiro al suelo, Avdul y Polnareff querían ayudar a su amigo pero se habían tenido que abrazar para no perder el equilibrio de la risa, la situación era demasiado hilarante.

Las cosas siguieron así por varias semanas, Jotaro bastante harto del comportamiento estúpido de Kakyoin, pegándole cada vez que se ponía idiota, aún con la nariz sangrando el muy idiota no paraba, le molestaba verlo en su casa cuando su madre decía "me cruce a Kakyoin de compras y se ofreció a ayudarme"…puto stalker de mierda…Un día Jotaro casi lo manda al hospital de la manera en que lo golpeo, para suerte y cordura de todo el mundo nadie lo detenía, el era la victima de la situación no el idiota de Kakyoin.

Por suerte al tiempo se le paso, quedando totalmente derrotado y sintiéndose mal por unos cuantos días después de admitir su derrota y fallidos intentos de conquistar el corazón de la rubia, lamentándose de que nunca mas encontraría a alguien igual que ella, pero que le desearía la felicidad en silencio desde su corazón por que es lo que se supone que haces cuando amas a alguien y el destino se opone a que estén juntos

Jotaro lo quería matar, descuartizarlo y darle de comer sus pedazos a una orca.

Luego de salir de su semi-estupida-depresión Kakyoin aprendió lo divertido que era molestar a Jotaro con eso, en especial poniendo una cara muy perturbadora y susurrándole al oído, eso de susurrarle al oído que quería ser su padre era el toque, perdia los estribos al instante el puto toque maestro, y le estuvo tocando las pelotas por un tiempo bastante largo hasta que Jotaro se harto y casi lo vuelve a mandar al hospital de nuevo, y entonces decidió parar, aunque una bromita ocasional no estaba mal, como ahora.

Jojo se traumaba cada vez que a Noriaki se le ocurría volver a molestarlo con eso, definitivamente no era gracioso.

Cuando pudo entrar de nuevo a su habitación, intentando disimular lo mucho que se estaba riendo el moreno lo estaba esperando sentado en la cama, solamente con su camisa y calzoncillos, esta era una interesante manera de sentirse enojado por unos chistes, pensó Kakyoin acercándose lentamente a el para pararse enfrente suyo.

La mirada del moreno se poso en sus pantalones para poner sus manos sobre estos, bajándoselos de un tirón, el pintor se sobresalto avergonzado, demasiado impaciente, ni siquiera estaba…

Al voltear la mirada las manos del moreno lo empujaron por las caderas hacia el, haciendo caer su cuerpo sobre el suyo al no poder mover las piernas por los pantalones bloqueándolo. El cuerpo del pelirojo se encontró rodeado por los brazos de Jotaro abrazándolo antes de poder darse cuenta, una sonrisa invadió sus labios al corresponderle el abrazo, pegando sus mejillas a su cabello, apreciando el olor de su shampoo, la suavidad de aquellos rulos contra su piel le encantaba.

Jojo lo dio vuelta tirándolo contra la cama, el pelirojo aprovecho la posición para pasar los pantalones por sus piernas y tirarlos al suelo, en cuanto quiso moverse para atrás Jotaro se posiciono encima suyo, con sus brazos al lado de sus caderas intimidándolo, los labios del moreno capturaron los suyos haciendo que un olor a chocolate lo atontara por instantes, devolviéndole el beso con torpeza, presionando mas de lo que debería contra los labios de Jojo, los largos y pequeños dedos de Kakyoin agarraron el cabello del ojiazul para tironearlo y atraerlo mas a el.

Su otra mano se poso sobre su espalda, introduciendo su lengua en su boca para lamer las asperas paredes de la boca, la lengua del otro empezó a buscar la suya con desesperación cuando ambas se encontraron jadeos comenzaron a fluir de la boca de ambos hombres, aumentando la temperatura en sus cuerpos poco a poco, Jojo se las arreglo para abrir la camisa de Kakyoin de manera bastante mas rápida que la que le permitía la situación solo para agarrar sus pectorales y apretar aquella piel tan tensa y fuerte contra sus manos.

Mientras seguía besando al pelirojo sus dedos se pasaron con delicadeza por sus pezones, sacándole pequeños temblores que lo animaron a seguir, comenzando a bajar desde su boca a su cuello y mas a partir de ahí, usando su lengua como guía por todo su torso, un camino de saliva de marco por la mitad de su abdomen, haciendo gemir al pelirojo con las caricias que Jotaro le hacía al mover sus manos lentamente de sus pectorales a sus caderas, acariciando sus costillas y sus costados con suavidad, la textura humeda de su lengua le había causado una erección, no lo parecía pero era bastante sensible en el abdomen y entre medio de sus musculos. Unos besos se posaron sobre su ombligo, donde estaba la cicatriz de su estomago, el pelirojo le hizo unas caricias en el pelo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su propia camisa bastante avergonzado, no le gustaba mucho que Jotaro notara esos detalles.

El moreno le miro, clavándole su mirada verde azulada, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando le bajo los calzoncillos de un jalón hasta la rodilla, su erección se encontraba totalmente libre y expuesta hasta que los labios de Jotaro se posaron sobre su cabeza, dándole como un besito para luego empezar a chuparla, cuando el pelirojo gimió fue el momento que Jojo agarro sus caderas e introdujo totalmente su miembro en su boca, hasta el fondo, sacándole un grito de placer logrando que inconscientemente abriera mas sus piernas.

La nariz de Jotaro le hacía cosquillas en la entrepierna cuando su respiración chocaba contra sus bellos entre subidas y bajadas que obligaban al chico a taparse la boca para no sentirse al menos tan avergonzado consigo mismo, la húmeda y cálida boca de Jotaro lo envolvía a la par que su lengua rodeaba su miembro dentro de su boca tocándolo en diferentes lugares. El miembro de Jojo comenzó a crecer cada vez que volvía a meter al chico en su boca, no entendía como hacía para meterse algo tan largo sin ahogarse, los miembros de ambos eran bastante diferentes pero el de Kakyoin lo excitaba muchísimo.

Sentía las comisuras de su boca llenas de baba y el aroma de Kakyoin que invadía su nariz, se separo del chico solo para agarrar su miembro con su mano y lamerlo por fuera a su vez que lo masturbaba suavemente, los gemidos de Kakyoin se volvieron mas pesados, sus ojos se habían cerrado y sus labios se habían pegado entre si, su mano comenzó a moverse mas rápido, a Jotaro le fastidiaba mucho que el pelirojo fuera tan verguenzudo, odiaba que se reprimiera cuando a el le calentaba tanto escucharlo gemir, el chico hecho la cabeza para atrás y Jojo se separo de el, posicionándose de nuevo con las manos a un lado de sus caderas.

El moreno había estirado el brazo un poco agarrando su lubricante y sus condones, Kakyoin ni había notado que estaban en la cama tirados, Jojo le bajo los calzoncillos por las piernas acariciándolas con suavidad, dándole un pequeño beso en la rodilla, para luego desprenderse de los suyos sin ningún tipo de delicadeza o amor como la que uso en el, se puso primero el condon y luego lubricante en las manos, Kakyoin mordió el cuello de su camisa cuando Jotaro metió 2 dedos dentro de el, estirando los brazos para sostenerse de sus hombros mientras estos 2 empezaban a moverse dentro suyo solo para ampliar su entrada.

De nuevo Jotaro no le estaba queriendo dar placer así, sabía que aunque le encantara con lo anterior había sido suficiente, el moreno tenía una fascinación por intentar que los 2 se corrieran juntos, lo cual era bastante entendible. Sus dedos se movieron en círculos dentro de Kakyoin, todo alrededor de su entrada y toqueteando sus paredes, estremeciendo al chico que no podía hacer mas que ocultar su mirada y soltar pequeños quejidos, Jojo lo tranquilizo dándole un beso que no tardo en ser correspondido rápidamente, el moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de meter sus dedos de manera muy sorpresiva dentro del chico, que no podía evitar voltearle la mirada.

Lo había estado haciendo durante varios días seguidos, considerando que había podido meter 2 dedos sin ningún problema Jojo considero que no necesitaba mucho mas asi que recostó al pelirojo en la cama con un beso, agarrando sus piernas para colocarse encima suyo y penetrarlo con cuidado.

Un gemido de placer salió de la boca de Kakyoin al volverlo a sentir introducirse en el, tenía el pelo totalmente echado hacía atrás y sentía un ligero frió en la frente, sus brazos se colgaron de su cuello y sus piernas se enrredaron en sus caderas, haciendo que el moreno pudiera meterse aún mas dentro suyo, el ojiazul lo beso introduciendo su lengua, dándole besos cortos y desesperados que al separarse dejaban hilos de baba en sus labios, Jotaro veía sus labios rosados y brillantes por su saliva y no podía evitar besarlo mas y mas.

Sus caderas empezaron a moverse contra la piel del pelirojo, quien parecía desfallecer cada vez que le daba una embestida fuerte para llegar lo mas profundo posible, sus dedos habían empezado a sumergirse en sus piernas agarrándolo firmemente mientras se seguía moviendo sin descanso, estaba necesitado, totalmente necesitado de hacérselo al pelirojo. Las manos del chico buscaron su rostro desesperado entre aquellos gemidos que le nublaban la vista de intentar tener los ojos abiertos y no poder controlarse, Jotaro se agacho acomodándose entre aquellas 2 manos suspendidas en el aire que lo buscaban de una manera tan necesitada.

Jotaro lo miro fijamente, como su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de sus embestidas, como su boca se abría y cerraba cada tanto sin dejar de gemir y como su pelo se desparramaba sobre la sabana, veía sus pezones erectos y no podía evitar darle con aún mas fuerza, haciendo que sus gritos sonaran en toda la habitación.

El pelirojo lo empujo suavemente por los hombros, haciendo que Jotaro se levantara confundido, el pelirojo lo empujo a un lado suyo en la cama dejándolo sentado con las piernas abiertas, sin perder el tiempo Kakyoin se subió encima suyo poniendo sus piernas al lado de las de Jotaro, guiando con sus manos el miembro del moreno hacia su entrada, para luego abrazarse a el y bajar de manera muy abrupta, sacándoles un grito a los 2, el moreno oculto su cabeza en su cuello mientras que el chico empezaba a moverse.

Las piernas de Kakyoin subían y bajaban, acostumbrándose lo mas posible a la sensación de aquella nueva pose, lo estaba invadiendo de forma diferente y eso le gustaba, sus uñas se habían clavado en la camisa de Jotaro, el lubricante del condon lo ayudaba a que el miembro del moreno se deslizara mejor dentro suyo.

Jotaro poso sus manos sobre las nalgas de Kakyoin, guiando el movimiento de sus caderas con suavidad, empujando lo mas que podía cuando sus pieles se tocaban, apretando su trasero comenzó a moverlo en círculos suspirando de lo bien que se sentía el interior del chico en el, por supuesto Kakyoin no era la excepción de esto. El chico comenzó a subir y bajar bajo la mano firme de Jotaro moviéndolo a diferentes ritmos y velocidades, los grandes dedos de Jotaro abrían su trasero de par en par entre todo el toqueteo.

Kakyoin agarro el rostro de Jotaro y lo beso, comenzando a moverse mas rápido, gritando en su boca entre medio de los besos, la desesperación del pelirojo era tanta que no podía seguirle el ritmo así que se dejo estar.

Si seguía moviéndose así se correría pronto, no lo podía soportar mas, aquel cosquilleo en su entrepierna se lo indicaba a la vez que ya sentía el orgasmo cada vez mas cerca, aquella velocidad y brusquedad…Jojo mordió el labio inferior de Kakyoin antes de soltar un quejido, lo había golpeado demasiado fuerte. El miembro del pintor chocaba contra su estomago entre todo el movimiento, una de sus manos se dispuso a agarrarlo pero en cuanto lo toco noto que estaba palpitando, un golpe de calor le entro al pensar que se iban a venir juntos.

Jojo comenzó a mover lo mas que podía sus caderas al ritmo de Kakyoin, agarrando con fuerza las de este, los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados, les dolía no poder verse pero por mas que quisieran no podían encontrarse, solo estaban concentrados en las zonas mas sensibles de su cuerpo y en el orgasmo que se acercaba, los besos habían cesado al perderse de que estaban haciendo producto del placer que sentían.

El primero en correrse fue Kakyoin, soltando lo que pensó que fue su orgasmo mas fuerte hasta el momento, si no hubiera sido por que en cuanto sus caderas se toparon con las de Jotaro sintió como este se corría dentro del condon podría haberse desmayado tranquilamente sin saber que fue lo que le ocurrió. Los gritos de ambos dejaron de sonar cuando se corrieron, dejando paso a un silencio absoluto al menos para ellos.

Sus mentes estaban tan obstruidas por el orgasmo que habían tenido que no podían encontrarse ni mucho menos concentrase en oír algo, el biólogo estaba totalmente seguro que debía oírse como un asmático ahora mismo pero ni el podía salir del estado de trance en el que estaba. Tal vez estuvieron unos 7 minutos así, sin poder moverse, hasta que Kakyoin se cayo encima de su pecho, devolviéndolo a la realidad, con mucho esfuerzo Jojo lo tomo de los hombros, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos cerrados, casi podría decir que estaba dormido de no ser por como estaba respirando, lo miro unos segundos mas asegurándose de que estaba bien antes de estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Aquel abrazo trajo al pelirojo de vuelta, quien lo primero que hizo fue levanta sus caderas para sacar a Jotaro de su interior y simplemente sentarse encima suyo, pero al querer hacer esto y recostarse sobre su pecho noto una sustancia húmeda y viscosa, imaginándose lo que era se separo del moreno al instante, haciendo que de la confusión mirara hacía abajo.

Oh, Kakyoin.

Jojo tendría que poner a lavar esa camisa muy fuertemente o tirarla, al menos se alegraba que el chico la hubiera pasado bien, pero dudaba haber visto tanto semen alguna vez en su vida…no iba a hacer drama, no tenía voz ni siquiera para hablar, ahora mismo le dolía la garganta así que se quito la camisa por encima de sus brazos y la tiro al suelo.

El pelirojo se movió por la cama y se tiro boca abajo avergonzado, tapándose la cara con una almohada, no podía ver a Jojo a los ojos nunca mas después de aquello, encima de haberle arruinado una camisa…quería ponerse a llorar pero no tenía energías para eso, estaba reventado y…le dolía el culo, y la cintura, le dolía muchísimo la cintura después de moverse así, que el no era bailarina de danzas árabes ni nada…

Jotaro se acostó al lado suyo, mirando al techo con los brazos apoyados sobre su estomago, tal vez debería haberse quitado la camisa antes de hacerlo…Kakyoin llevaba la suya desabrochada, se preguntaba si no tendría calor…con un poco de pesadez se saco el condon cerrándolo y luego lo tiro al suelo, volteándose a ver al pelirojo, no podía verle el rostro, estaría dormido? Estiro la mano para tocarle el pelo pero el chico se movió antes de poder alcanzarlo, odiaba que hiciera eso, iba a tocarle el culo pero se volvió a mover.

-Estoy sensible –escucho desde la almohada- me duele todo –no podía hacer nada contra eso, así que miro el reloj en la mesa de luz de Kakyoin…todavía faltaban un par de horas para tener que ir a buscar a Jolyne, quería dormir, aunque sea un rato, estaba agotado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. En la misma mesita de luz se encontraba el celular de Kakyoin, lo agarro y programo una alarma para dentro de una hora, así tendría suficiente tiempo para descansar un poco y prepararse para salir, puso el celular entre ambos cuerpos, mirando a Kakyoin de nuevo.

En el fondo esperaba que no estuviera así de estúpido por lo de la camisa, por que conociéndolo seguro estaba lamentándose por esa idiotez…hablando de eso tendría que pedirle una prestada…le puso una mano sobre el pelo, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara emitiendo un ruido extraño…solo era el pelo.

-Kakyoin? –lo llamo y solo le respondió un mounstruo desde la almohada –te quiero –susurro viendo como el chico salía de su escondite y lo miraba.

-Yo también pero estoy agotado –el moreno rió, acercándose a el para abrazarlo.

-Quieres dormir un poco?

-Por favor –las manos de Jotaro le quitaron la camisa lentamente, cuidando de no molestarlo por que aún abrazándolo el chico temblaba debajo suyo –Te quiero Jotaro –susurro una ultima vez, antes de quedarse dormido del cansancio.


	23. Chapter 23

-Chequeemos una vez mas, cepillo de dientes? –Jolyne enfrente suyo le asintió con la cabeza –ropa interior? Cambios de ropa? Tarea? Juguetes que quieras llevar pero no vas a usar? Cepillo de pelo? La agenda con números de emergencia? El celular de tu abuela Holly? –la niña le asintió por cada palabra que dijo –yare yare daze, me voy por 2 semanas, lo entiendes verdad? –la niña volvió a asentirle, volteando la mirada, Jotaro agarro su mentón con sus dedos –no hagas eso no es para tanto…

La niña con sus pucheritos estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar, Kakyoin se agacho al lado suyo y la abrazo, Jotaro desatento e inexpresivo, era increíble que no notara que su hija se iba a poner a llorar dios.

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa llevo a Jolyne a tu casa para que agarre lo que necesite –dijo el pelirojo intentando cambiar de tema para que Jolyne no se pusiera a llorar.

Era domingo al mediodía, estaban en frente del edificio de Kakyoin donde Jotaro había dejado a Jolyne junto con sus cosas para que las 2 semanas que saliera de viaje estuviera todo en orden. Jotaro le había estado enseñando varias cosas sobre Jolyne, como sus horarios de escuela, cosa que de cierta manera sabía, su relación con sus abuelos, los horarios de sus programas favoritos de tv, a que hora se debía dormir, a que materias debería ponerle especial empeño, los amigos con los que podía salir después de clases…

Kakyoin se daba cuenta que su amigo era un terrible padre, incluso peor que el que no tenía hijos y no sabía nada sobre niños, varias de las cosas que le preguntaba no se las sabía responder o…era demasiado ridículo…como cuando le pregunto que que debía hacer si Jolyne no se quería dormir…definitivamente no seguiría los consejos de su…ahora novio.

Por lo demás el moreno se encargo de que en la escuela de Jolyne tuvieran el numero de Kakyoin y su departamento, así mismo en su trabajo y en cualquier lugar relacionado con el, también le dejo el numero de sus padres por si llegaba a necesitar ayuda o pasaba algo, lo cual esperaba lógicamente que no pasara pero el problema de el es que estaba incomunicado hasta que volviera, o al menos por unos muchos días.

De entre todas las cosas le explico que por favor no hablara de su ex mujer, que no dijera nada, que ni se tocara el tema.

Esta era una de las partes mas emocionantes del trabajo de Jojo y esperaba con ansias cada vez que podía volver a salir al mar, había preparado todo con suma prolijidad y perfección para que nada saliera mal, por eso se habían levantado bien tempranito para hacer cada uno sus maletas, sabía que a Jolyne la idea de irse de su casa no le gustaba, sabía perfectamente que la niña odiaba sus viajes pero esta vez estaría con Kakyoin y al menos sería diferente, a lo mejor le gustaba y todo.

Había estado viendo a Kakyoin todos los días después del trabajo, otra vez con esa estúpida necesidad de estar juntos todo el tiempo sin hacer caso a lo que decía su abuelo de darse un tiempo pero después de todo ahora estarían separados durante 2 semanas seguidas. Por supuesto que el sexo diario no era una opción, era una obligación y un deber a cumplir.

Jojo se agacho para abrazar a Jolyne y a Kakyoin, dándole un beso en la cabeza a la niña que se había agarrado de las mangas de su abrigo, cuando todos se pararon Jotaro se abrazo a Kakyoin y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya chequeamos lo del sexo de despedida? –le susurro el moreno al pelirojo, haciéndolo reir y sonrojar.

-Si –Kakyoin le sonrió dándole un beso en los labios –que te vaya bien –el moreno le correspondió dándole un beso tomando su mano, acariciando sus dedos suavemente.

Jojo se acerco a Jolyne y la abrazo una ultima vez, revolviéndole sus chongos con la mano –En 2 semanas estaré aquí si? –su hija le asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo triste-Te quiero si?

Jotaro suspiro cuando la niña le evadió la mirada de nuevo, se levanto y abrió la puerta del auto para subirse.

-Nos vemos Jotaro –dijo Kakyoin para aminorar un poco la situación.

-Nos vemos –la puerta del coche se cerro y al poco tiempo este arranco, Kakyoin y Jolyne vieron el coche alejándose en la distancia.

La primera semana transcurrió normal, el humor de la niña fue mejorando con los días por suerte para Kakyoin que estuvo bastante desesperado sobre pensar en que hacer para animarla. Sus días eran bastante rutinarios, llevarla a la escuela, volver a casa a pintar cuadros, ir a buscarla y salir a pasear un rato, un día la había llevado al cine y al otro a un salón recreativo, en la casa jugaban con la consola y la pc bastante mas rato de lo que podría haber esperado e increíblemente no se mostraba aburrida o cansada así que estaban haciendo algo que disfrutaban los 2.

Ayudarla con sus deberes era una tontes, después de todo eran deberes de primaria los hacían en 20 minutos y listo, estaba seguro que con Jotaro tenía problemas por que era bastante bruto a la hora de ordenarle que haga su tarea. Un día la acompaño al cumpleaños de una de sus compañeras que Jotaro le dejo visitar y la fue a buscar al finalizar, le daba mucha ternura que se hubiera dormido encima de su brazo en el taxi.

Por suerte el hacer de padre sustituto no le comía demasiado tiempo y se podía seguir ocupando de sus cuadros, entre todo el tiempo que estaba Jolyne en la escuela y que la niña no requería tanto su atención como pensaba estaba todo bien, quizá Jotaro dramatizaba por que no la veía mucho y cuando la veía la niña quería toda su atención…o con el se estaba reservando.

El lunes de la segunda semana al llegar del colegio Kakyoin recibió una llamada, el teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo mientras veía a Jolyne dejar la mochila sobre el sofá, respondio tranquilamente cruzando sus brazos.

-Hablo con Noriaki Kakyoin? –una voz muy formal de mujer se escucho en el teléfono.

-De parte de?

-Fundación Speedwagon recibimos este numero de parte de Kujo Jotaro ya que usted esta al cuidado de su hija.

-Si…-el tono de voz de Kakyoin cambio, esto era…inusual.

-Vera el señor Kujo sufrió un accidente y ahora mismo esta internado en nuestros hospitales –el pulso de Kakyoin se detuvo, escuchando atentamente, la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa Jotaro en un accidente? –por supuesto todo corre por cuenta nuestra y…

-En que hospital esta? En que estado esta el? –pregunto alarmado, intentando mantener la calma lo mas posible.

-Si desea le podemos enviar uno de nuestros vehículos para llevarlo hasta el señor Kujo, recibirá un permiso para poder visitarlo, actualmente el señor Kujo esta en…estado de coma –la voz de la telefonista se había apagado por unos instantes, así como los ánimos del pelirojo, quien estaba controlándose para que su cuerpo dejara de temblar –pese a todo eso se esta recuperando bien y sus signos son estables, debería despertar en poco tiempo según los doctores –aunque debería haberlo hecho, eso no lo tranquilizo en lo más mínimo, lo hizo dudar mas.

-Ya veo, por favor mande ese vehículo, ya debería saber la dirección de mi casa verdad? –la respiración se le había agitado, las manos le temblaban al punto que tuvo que sostener el teléfono con ambas manos para que no se le callera.

-Si, también hemos avisado a sus padres, deberían estar en el hospital en unas horas –no solo tenía que involucrar a Jolyne ahora si no también a los padres de Jojo.

-Que fue lo que le paso a Jotaro exactamente? –Kakyoin se había sentado en el respaldo del sofá, podía ver como Jolyne estaba parada en el pasillo mirándolo fijamente.

-Uno de los especímenes se descontrolo antes de que pudieran hacer algo y le causo un daño muy grave en la cabeza…no tengo mas información al respecto, se lo deberían decir los médicos, ahora lo pasan a buscar señor Kakyoin.

-S-si…-la llamada se termino, Kakyoin bajo la mano para mirar el aparato, mirando a la nada mientras intentaba razonar todo lo que había escuchado.

 _Jotaro estaba internado en coma, pero estaba bien…_

Ok de que le servía eso? Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, sujetándose el pelo y tirándolo con fuerza, solo le quedaba esperar el coche de la fundación y ver que tal estaba Jotaro con sus propios ojos, a lo mejor no era tan malo y la telefonista le dio un diagnostico general…

 _No, las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles…_

Sentía nauseas y su cuerpo entero temblaba, cerro los ojos, pensando en que Jolyne lo estaba mirando y tenía que verse bien y firme, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que condición estaba el moreno ahora mismo, o como se vería…le dijeron que estaba en coma, y si tardaba en despertar? Y si nunca despertaba? Nunca se sabe cuando alguien en coma puede despertar pese a todo lo que digan de que este bien o demás. Como le había pasado eso? El era sumamente cuidadoso…

Empezaba a tener frió en los pies, nunca se habría esperado que Jotaro estuviera internado de alguna manera, tenía miedo su bienestar y por como se fuera a recuperar, habría salido muy herido? Quedaría de alguna manera discapacitado? No noto en que momento Jolyne se puso en frente suyo, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada, tenía el pelo suelto, Kakyoin le sonrió como pudo, agarrando uno de sus mechones de pelo.

-Paso algo? –dijo Jolyne, siendo directa.

-Tu papa esta en el hospital –la mirada de la niña hizo un tick –vamos a salir si? –Jolyne asintió, corriendo hasta la habitación de nuevo.

Cuando el coche de la fundación llego Kakyoin bajo del edificio tomado de la mano de la niña, quien a pesar de verse tranquila estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, esto solo podía decirlo por la forma en que le temblaban las manos y que tenía los ojos llorosos. El corazón a Kakyoin le latía a mil por la incertidumbre de no saber que se iba a encontrar, quería pensar en que estaría bien y no pasaría nada pero obviamente estaba pensando lo peor, verlo en una cama postrado sin responder sería lo peor que lo podría pasar ese año…o todos, no importaba, Jotaro estaba mal y el se sentía terrible, debía verse peor que Jolyne.

La tranquilidad de la niña le hacía preguntarse si esto era frecuente, Jojo nunca le había mencionado nada y pues nunca vio o supo de que lo hospitalizaran, la mano de Jolyne se apretaba cada vez mas a la suya cada vez que cruzaban un semáforo, tal vez estuviera siendo tan madura con el por que era un ajeno y no tenía la suficiente confianza, lo cual en todo caso lo ayudaba por que no tenía ni idea que hacer si Jolyne se desesperaba o ponía a llorar.

Tenía ganas de hablarle y decirle que todo saldría bien pero ni el se lo creía, dentro de unas horas llegarían sus abuelos y lo ayudarían un poco, o quizás las cosas se volverían mas complicadas, al menos esperaba que el padre de Jojo pudiera atender a las 2 mujeres, las pocas veces que lo vio parecía un hombre muy serio y confiable.

Cada minuto que pasaba era una expectación y temor en su cuerpo que le dolía, el pecho le dolía al pensar en que se encontraría.

Al llegar a la puerta del hospital el chofer le dio a Kakyoin un papel para presentar en recepción, al bajar Kakyoin le tironeo de la ropa con ojos de corderito, se dio prisa al entender el miedo de la niña y en la recepción le dieron una tarjeta con el numero de la habitación de Jojo, Jolyne le siguió tironeando para que se apuraran y Kakyoin empezó a caminar lo mas rápido que le daban las piernas, después de todo no podía correr en un hospital.

Cuando subieron por el ascensor encontraron a una enfermera enfrente de lo que sería la puerta de Jotaro.

-Kakyoin Noriaki? –el pelirojo asintió –me dijeron en recepción que ya había llegado, imagino que ella será Jolyne Kujo –la niña asintió –en unos momentos vendrá un médico a explicarles mejor la situación, pueden ir pasando pero no hagan ruido ni hagan nada que lo pudiese alterar…aunque…esta en coma y esta dormido… -el pintor asintió, incapaz de encontrar palabras y abrió la puerta, la luz que se colaba por las cortinas lo cegó por instantes, junto con el resto del blanco de la habitación, miro hasta que encontró el gris del pie de la cama del moreno y el corazón se le partió.

Jotaro estaba dormido en una cama conectado a varios aparatos, Kakyoin no era ajeno a este tipo de escenas como para sorprenderse ya que el estuvo mucho tiempo en una condición similar, lo que le dolía era ver su rostro y toda su cabeza vendada, los ojos se le empezaron a aguar, la niña al ver lo mismo que el solto su mano y salió corriendo hasta al lado de su padre, moviendo un poco la cama cuando la golpeo.

-Papa! –Jolyne había empezado a llorar, tironeando de la sabanas, temeroso de que pudiera romper algo o afectar a Jotaro el pelirojo se acerco a ella y la sujeto por atrás, haciendo que ella se abrazara a su pierna mientras seguía llorando y gimoteando mirando a su padre.

Kakyoin la miro con pena, acariciando su cabello, antes de mirar de nuevo a la enfermera, los lloros de Jolyne lo ponían mal.

-Y que tiene? O que tan mal esta? –pregunto en un susurro a la enfermera.

-Al parecer uno de sus especímenes le rasgo la cabeza y estuvo a punto de partírsela, fue una suerte que no fuera demasiado profundo podría haberle hecho un daño a su cerebro bastante intenso, que tenga solo un coma es un milagro –Jolyne se le había acercado a Jotaro de nuevo, quien solo estaba ahí postrado en la cama, no podía ver mucho su rostro por todos los vendajes, apenas veía un poco de pelo saliendo de estos –de momento esta bien, esta en el hospital desde hace un par de días y estuvo evolucionando bien, no parece tener mas problemas que el coma, no sabemos cuando podrá despertar pero posiblemente sea rápido.

-Que paso con su rostro? Como se ve? –pregunto con un hueco en el pecho, se imaginaba la respuesta con solo verlo.

-Perdió la vista en un ojo –la noticia le cayo al pelirojo como un balde de agua fría, Jolyne se quedo paralizada –se le partió a la mitad y no tenía recuperación alguna.

-Ya veo…-Kakyoin estaba devastado pensando en como se sentiría Jotaro al despertar y encontrar semejante sorpresa, se deprimiría muchísimo si llegaba a afectarle a su trabajo.

-Por otra parte en cuanto la herida cierre bien gracias a los puntos que le pusimos solo le quedara un rayón en medio de la cara, se notara pero no le dará problemas…-el tema de las cicatrices ponía muy mal al pelirojo, quien siempre se había sentido muy acomplejado por las suyas propias, no le gustaba nada la idea de que Jotaro pasara por la misma horrible experiencia.

Si llegaba a despertar…

-Nosotros tenemos pase permanente verdad? Nos podemos cuidar con el?

-Si, voy a buscar al doctor para que les explique mejor el como debería ser su desarrollo y como se fue curando, por suerte no ha rechazado los medicamentos y no perdió mucha sangre, estará bien.

-Esta en coma –susurro Kakyoin, no era su intención de que la enfermera lo escuchara tan enojado pero no pudo evitar que sus emociones lo traicionaran, seguro estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, no iba a ser el primero ni el ultimo.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, podía ver como Jolyne agarraba su mano, cuyo brazo estaba lleno de sueros y cables, esa no era la parte trágica de la situación, lo verdaderamente horrible era lo de quedarse ciego, como se lo iba a tomar Jotaro? No era una noticia fácil para digerir no para el que no era el afectado y mucho menos lo sería para el.

Podía ver poco mas que un cuarto de su rostro, Jotaro no merecía quedarse marcado así, Kakyoin sabía de sobra lo que era una cicatriz horrenda en medio del rostro, y las de Jotaro según palabras de la enfermera pintaban ser mucho peores que la suya, el era realmente una nenaza. Pero ahora mucho mas que preocuparse sobre una idiotez puramente estética le preocupaba otra cosa.

 _Jotaro cuando vas a despertar._


	24. Chapter 24

-Jolyne estas cómoda? –la niña recostada en sus piernas le asintió con la cabeza –tienes frio? –negación, Jolyne estaba recostada sobre su abrigo y tapada con el suyo propio –estas cansada? Si quieres podemos volver a casa…

-No, quiero quedarme con papa –susurro Jolyne medio dormida pegándose a la pierna de Kakyoin.

-Ya veo –las manos del pelirojo se deslizaron por el cabello de la niña suavemente, haciéndole caricias para que se duerma.

Los 2 Kujo según palabras de la fundación Speedwagon se habían retrasado por un problema en su transporte, Kakyoin se altero un poco al oír esto pensando que les había pasado algo pero les habían dicho que estaban bien, solamente habían tenido un pequeño altercado.

Sin embargo Kakyoin llevaba 3 días viviendo en el hospital, solamente descansando para llevar a Jolyne a la casa para que se bañara y de ahí llevarla al colegio, bañarse el y después volver al hospital para quedarse cuidando de Jotaro aunque lo único que pudiera hacer era quedarse mirándolo dormir en su cama, quería estar presente por si en algún momento despertaba o le llegaba a pasar algo, aunque eso era problema de las enfermeras y no de el, solamente quería quedarse al lado suyo.

Todavía no había podido ver su rostro, las enfermeras no lo dejaban pasar cuando le estaban cambiando los vendajes y limpiando la herida, era totalmente entendible y lógico, el también había pasado por lo mismo pero aún así quería ver a Jotaro.

Jolyne en cambio solo había estado un día y medio, Kakyoin se encargaba de llevarla al colegio para que se disperse un poco, la primera noche la dejo en su casa pero al día siguiente cuando volvió para llevarla al colegio Jolyne le dijo que quería estar con el, con el y con su padre, termino aceptando sin decirle mucho aún sabiendo que un hospital no era lugar para una niña tan pequeña por lo que pasaban lo mas posible metidos en la habitación de Jotaro hasta que alguna enfermera los corría, allí hacían los deberes de la niña y Kakyoin dibujaba, también jugaban un rato con las consolas portátiles para no morir de aburrimiento, que cuidar a Jotaro sería bastante más entretenido si no fuera prácticamente una piedra que no se mueve ni hace nada.

De parte de la fundación había recibido el comunicado de que no pudieron contactar a la ex esposa de Jojo, aun que no la necesitaran mucho y este le dijo que no la llamara Kakyoin se sentía mal, mas que nada por que era la madre de Jolyne y la niña necesitaba un acompañamiento, le preguntaría a Holly cuando la viera si era conveniente hacerlo, el sabría que encontraría el numero de su mujer en la casa de Jotaro.

-Por que no podemos estar con papa? –pregunto Jolyne sacándolo de su ensoñación, el ya había empezado a cerrar los ojos así que todo se veía difuso en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Protocolos de hospital, no siempre se puede acompañar al paciente –susurro Kakyoin acariciándole la espalda a Jolyne.

-Si durmiéramos en su cama sería mejor.

Una risa salió de los labios del pelirojo –es una cama muy pequeña, aparte nos podríamos mover dormidos y romper algo o molestar a Jotaro.

-Papa no puede molestarse, esta en coma –aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, haciéndolo callar.

Jolyne deprimida era increíblemente madura, además de fría y cortante, no lo podía evitar ni se lo podía reprochar lógicamente, era no era una situación idónea para una niña, sin embargo era paciente y muy callada, no se ponía a llorar ni a gritar haciéndole la vida mas fácil al pelirojo, no podría hacer nada si se ponía mal, por suerte no tenía ese tipo de personalidad.

-Sabes? Tu papa es muy afortunado de tenernos a nosotros pudiéndolo visitar a cualquier momento

-Por que lo dices?

-Cuando yo estuve hospitalizado estuve solo todo el tiempo, mi mama no tenía una de estos pases permanentes y solo me podía ver unas pocas horas al día y solo cuando me podía venir a ver.

-Por que te hospitalizaron? –el pelirojo se señalo la cicatriz en los ojos –Ah…

-Es una cuestión de suerte, al menos Jotaro esta acompañado

-Cuando llegaran mis abuelos?

-No estoy muy seguro…

Silencio, de nuevo, la niña puso su rostro en la tela de su pantalón, este solo se hecho para atrás, la pared fría del hospital y los asientos plásticos eran terribles para su espalda, Jolyne al menos estaba recostada en 2 asientos usándolo a el de almohada.

-Buenas noches Kakyoin –susurro Jolyne, el pelirojo solo le acaricio la cabeza, quedándose dormido.

Al día siguiente se escucho unas voces en frente suyo conversando, con dificultad y bastante alarmado se despertó, no hacía bien para el sueño dormir tan mal así que se despertaba con facilidad y bastante nerviosismo desde hace días. En frente suyo había una mujer rubia de ojos celestes de unos 60 años con un hombre japonés de la misma edad a su lado, mirándolo con un rostro curioso y bastante preocupado.

-Kakyoin?

Cuando sus ojos se aclararon pudo ver mejor aquellos rostros mejor –Holly? Sadao? –Ah, al fin habían llegado los padres de Jotaro, debía ser bastante confusa la situación, despertó a Jolyne moviéndola bastante mas bruscamente de lo que quería con una mano, haciendo que la niña se empezara a mover molesta.

-Que estas haciendo aquí? Y con Jolyne…viniste a ver a Jotaro? –pregunto Holly bastante confundida, los de la fundación no les deben haber dado muchos detalles, seguro pensaban que Jolyne estuvo sola por 3 días en su casa con su padre enfermo y ella sin saberlo

La niña se despertó, sentándose en la silla, tenía solamente una trenza, no era muy fácil peinarla estando tan nervioso así que hacía lo que podía para que su cabello no sufriera, el matrimonio le dirigió la mirada acercándose a ella, cuando sus ojos se abrieron y su mente proceso la información salto del asiento para abrazarse a su abuela.

-Abuela! Abuelo Sadao! –un grito bastante alto salió de la boca de la hija de Jojo, aturdiéndolo, quizá por que no la había estado oyendo hablar tan fuerte estos días.

-Ya llegamos Jolyne –el japonés se acercó a ella con una sonrisa revolviéndole el pelo, Jolyne estaba sonriendo por primera vez en 3 días y eso hizo que los hombros de Kakyoin se relajaran, apartir de ahora todo iría un poco mejor, al menos para ella.

-Lo sentimos Jolyne, no era nuestra intención dejarte sola tanto tiempo, el bus en el que veníamos se quedo parado y fue un problema venir y luego encontrar un hotel –dijo Holly dándole un beso en la mejilla, la madre de Jojo seguía siendo tan adorable como siempre.

-Estaba con Kakyoin así que no estaba sola –Jolyne se acerco a Holly abrazándola mas, ocultando su cabeza en su cuello, Sadao mientras ambas mujeres estaban ocupadas con su encuentro se acerco a el con una cara mas seria.

-Como esta Jotaro? –auch, eso fue directo aunque lo entendía totalmente, se llevo las manos detrás de la cabeza, contestando bastante comprometido y teniendo que medir sus palabras.

-Que les dijo la fundación Speedwagon? –así pregunto como para alivianar sorpresas y prepararse mentalmente para ver que diría.

-Solo nos hablo de un accidente –la voz de Sadao se oía cortante, seguro tenía un nudo en la garganta, se lo veía bastante asustado.

-Ya veo, igual que a mi…-el pelirojo volteo la mirada, soltando sus próximas palabras con dificultad-Va a ser un poco chocante entrar a verlo en ese caso –Kakyoin no sabía como decir las cosas puesto que no era fácil comunicarle aquello a un padre –Que hora es?

-Las 8:30 –respondió Holly a la lejanía, sabía que obviamente los estaba escuchando.

-Las enfermeras ya deberían haber terminado de atenderlo hace media hora, podemos pasar –aún sin dirigirle la mirada a los padres de Jojo se encamino a la puerta de la habitación, sabiéndose perseguido por la familia de su novio detrás suyo, al abrirse la puerta la cegante luz del sol le quemo los ojos por un instante, los cerro y siguió caminando hasta el medio de esta.

Miro a los Kujo, teniendo la misma reacción que el al entrar.

-Jotaro! –Holly corro violentamente hasta la cama del moreno, casi pateando a Jolyne, se la veía totalmente asustada y muy desesperada, le temblaban las manos, odiaba cuando a una mujer le temblaban las manos, le hacía acordar a el en sus días en el hospital.

Jolyne miraba la escena apenada, el padre de Jojo también había corrido hacía la cama de su hijo, con una mirada aún mas desesperada y perdida que la de Holly, Jojo le había contado que no eran muy cercanos por que siempre estaba ocupado en el trabajo pero sabía que lo amaba igual, supongo que no ver tanto a su hijo y luego llevarse este tipo de imágenes de entre las pocas que tenía era mas chocante de lo que parecía, la mano de Holly había sostenido la de Jojo con bastante fuerza de la que debería pero este era un momento muy intimo de familia, su presencia sobraba ahí.

-Que le paso? Que dijeron los médicos? –exigió Sadao, bastante mas exaltado de lo que Kakyoin pensaba que podía manejar.

-Si quieren puedo traer a un doctor y que les expli…

-Papa esta en coma –soltó Jolyne, como un puñetazo directo a la cara de ambos, que se quedaron en blanco al oír esto, por supuesto la niña no sabía de tacto, el pintor se puso nervioso, cruzándose de brazos y sujetándose las caderas con las manos.

-Que sucedió? –volvió a preguntar el músico notablemente asustado.

-Uno de sus especímenes se salió de control y le partió la cabeza, perdió la vista en un ojo ya que este se le partió a la mitad y tendrá una cicatriz muy grande por eso mismo…por suerte esta evolucionando bien, según las enfermeras esta cicatrizando perfectamente, los puntos también están perfectos y no rechaza las medicinas, sus signos son estables y…-la voz se le iba quebrando al pelirojo, producto del nerviosismo y el mal trago que le hacía contar aquellas cosas.

-Se quedara ciego? –pregunto Holly estupefacta.

-Que hay del coma? –dijo Sadao con un tono exigente, aquella manera de ser tan directa le recordaba a Jojo.

-No tiene daño cerebral por suerte por que la herida no fue tan profunda, solo superficial y muy notoria, sin embargo todavía no despierta por que se esta recuperando y…puede que sea producto del shock, los médicos dicen que con la evolución tan rápida que esta teniendo debería despertar pronto –la madre de Jotaro lo miro una vez mas, aguantando las lagrimas- todavía no he podido ver el estado de su rostro…

Sadao estaba horrorizado, al hombre le temblaban los labios y las rodillas, en cualquier momento se iba a quebrar, Holly no estaba mucho mejor, la mujer iba a ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente en cualquier momento pero sabía que estaba siendo fuerte por el bien de su nieta.

-Jolyne estuviste tu sola desde que tu papa se accidento? –pregunto la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa, sin soltar la mano de su hijo.

-No, estuve con Kakyoin –dijo Jolyne mirando a sus abuelos –como Kakyoin es mi papa también ahora el me estaba cuidando.

Jolyne.

No.

Osea.

Por que.

Holly y Sadao intercambiaron miradas, entendiendo perfectamente lo que la niña había dicho, pero a decir verdad y para suerte de Kakyoin, no les podía importar menos dada la situación en la que estaban.

-Ya veo –en otro momento, Holly lo hubiera abrazado y les hubiera dado las felicidades o los hubiera molestado, pero ahora mismo con su hijo en coma con el rostro totalmente vendado sus ánimos no eran los mejores.

Su marido en cambio solo lo miro curioso, volviéndose a enfocar en su hijo.

Kakyoin se empezó a sentir incomodo, ya no era momento de estar ahí, el no era nadie tan metido como Jotaro le hacía creer, no tenía tanto derecho de piso.

-Jolyne, hoy entrabas tarde al escuela no? –la niña le asintió, confundida por el repentino silencio tras sus palabras –tenemos que ir a casa así te das un baño y te dejo en la escuela –la rubia levanto la mirada- Ire a traer un medico para que les explique mejor la situación –el japonés asintió, bastante impaciente de tener mas detalles –por otro lado tengo las llaves de la casa de Jotaro, se las traeré ni bien deje a Jolyne en la escuela, estoy seguro que Jotaro no tendría problema en que se quedaran en su casa hasta que…se arregle todo esto…-un sudor frió recorría la espalda de Kakyoin, obviamente pese a la verdad en sus palabras estaba huyendo.

-Me parece bien –Holly esbozo la mejor sonrisa que podía sacar en ese momento, abriendo los brazos –Jolyne, ven y dale un beso a la abuela, te dará buena suerte en la escuela –la niña corrió donde la mujer y le dio un abrazo para luego ser cargada y compartir cada una un beso en la mejilla, riendo levemente las 2, el hombre de pelo negro le dio la vuelta a la cama y le dio un beso a su nieta.

-Que tengas un buen día –le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, contagiándosela a Jolyne, ciertamente se sentía mas acompañada ahora.

-Si! –la hija de Jotaro se bajo de los brazos de su abuelo y corrió al lado del pintor, saliendo por la puerta y agarrando su mochila, Kakyoin iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que la voz del padre de Jotaro lo paro.

-Kakyoin?

-Si? –el chico de ojos violetas lo miro, Sadao tenía una mirada de lo mas neutral.

-Luego vienes al hospital de nuevo verdad?

-Claro, tengo que traerles las llaves y llamar a un doctor –fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo antes de salir, el corazón le latía a mil, estaba demasiado alterado y nervioso, el ambiente alrededor era doloroso, sentía patadas en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Kakyoin hizo lo que prometió, aquel matrimonio si bien no era de gente mayor no les iba a dificultar la ya dolorosa estadía, para su suerte los médicos de aquel potorro hospital privado eran sus perritas, no quería ni pensar en todo el dinero que ponía el trabajo de Jotaro en aquel accidente, o tal vez era de su propiedad, a lo que iba es que le pidió a la recepcionista que enviara a alguien para hablar con ellos y así paso.

El pelirojo llego con la niña a su apartamento, obedientemente lo primero que hizo Jolyne fue ir hasta la ducha, agradecía muchísimo lo fácil que comprendía y examinaba Jolyne toda la situación, era una niña muy buena. No paso mucho antes de que ella estuviera lista y fueran a tomar el bus para ir a la escuela, para su suerte, le quedaba cerca de casa aunque aún así llegaron un poco tarde pero no es como si su mente estuviera presente precisamente ahí para pensar en cosas tan bobas.

El camino de nuevo a tomar el bus para ir hasta su casa se le hizo pesado, y luego tendría que tomar otro bus mas, sin embargo quería ir a darse una ducha en su casa, y cagar en su propio baño, era horrible vivir en un hospital, habiendo vivido por tanto tiempo en uno no agradecía ni un poquito la experiencia, era horrible y no se lo deseaba a nadie, mucho menos al pobre de Jotaro.

Habiéndose bañado y vestido para otro día pesado recogió en un bolso algunas cosas, algo así como un kit de supervivencia antiaburrimiento, como algunos cargadores, una consola portátil, y un cuaderno de dibujo, además de algunos alimentos varios. Por supuesto agarro las llaves de la casa de Jotaro que tenía que darle al matrimonio Kujo y salió para tomar el bus otra vez.

En el trayecto se quedo pensando en la peculiar reacción de la pareja, lógicamente no se iban a poner a gritar o a festejar, no era el momento ni el lugar, había algo mas importante en una cama de lo que ocuparse pero de cierta manera le preocupaba que no les gustara la idea, no tenían razón para pensar mal de el o que podría ser malo para su hijo, siempre se había mostrado muy amable y sin presumir perfecto frente a los padres de Jojo, solo esperaba que no objetaran nada en su relación

 _Si Jotaro llegaba a despertar y podían tener una. Ok era egoísta y horrible de su parte pensar eso pero no podía evitar ser negativo después de 3 días durmiendo mal._

Al llegar al hospital fue directo hacía la habitación de Jotaro, donde al oír unos llantos femeninos frente a la puerta se quedo paralizado, el corazón se le achico por un instante pensando en lo mal que se debía sentir Holly, que era su madre, y el solo era su novio, en una escala emocional eran la pareja de dentro de la habitación quien se podía sentir peor. Decidió pasar dentro de un rato, no estaba apurado ni nada de todas maneras.

Se había puesto a dibujar en el jardín del hospital, pocos lugares había tan deprimentes como esos, principalmente por que la gran mayoría era gente en sillas de ruedas conducidas por algún enfermero o pariente tomando aire por ultima vez, deprimente, absolutamente deprimente. Las líneas empezaron a bocetearse solas, incluso sin ninguna idea Kakyoin ya sabía que dibujar.

Una hora paso y se hicieron las 11:30, un poco temprano para comer pero prefería hacerlo ahora que estaba tranquilo que en el hospital con aquella aura tan horrible poniéndolo nervioso y arruinándole la comida, de todas maneras no había equipado mucho, solo un sanguche frió y unos oniguiris que serían su cena, por suerte Jolyne almorzaba en la escuela.

Volvió a la habitación de Kujo, esta vez asegurándose de que no pasara ninguna tragedia además de que tu novio estuviera en coma, todo estaba tranquilo al parecer así que toco con suavidad recibiendo un "pase" de aprobación del otro lado, al entrar la escena no era mejor que la de hace unas horas pero al menos la pareja parecía haber asimilado la terrible realidad, quizá el doctor los oriento y los tranquilizo, aunque el hecho de que Jojo estuviera en coma invalidaba todo lo demás que evolucionara bien lo dejaba con un peso menos encima.

Al pasar encontró al matrimonio sentado al lado de la cama de Jotaro, tan solo por educación tenía que preguntar –algún cambio?

-Sería milagroso si en tan solo cuatro horas de nuestra llegada hubiera pasado algo bueno no? –dijo Holly con una sonrisa amarga, Kakyoin imitando la misma saco de su bolso las llaves y se las entrego.

-Kakyoin desde hace cuantos días que estas en el hospital? –le pregunto el japonés.

-3 días, básicamente desde que me llamaron, Jolyne unos 2 días por que la primera noche y la mitad del primer día estuvo en mi casa y luego quiso venir conmigo, no pude pararla –pudo ver como los padres de Jotaro intercambiaban miradas entre si, podía decir que podían leer sus mentes incluso.

-Escucha no se que tipo de acuerdo hiciste con Jotaro para cuidarla…

-Jotaro iba a pasar un par de semanas en una expedición, ya saben esas de su trabajo, y yo me ofrecí para cuidar a Jolyne y…había aceptado y todo estaba bien hasta que paso esto

-Ya veo –silencio –escucha creo que sería mejor que Jolyne estuviera con nosotros por un tiempo –oh, eso tomo por sorpresa a Kakyoin pero de cierta manera se lo esperaba –somos la única familia que tiene aquí y… -notaba como a Sadao le estaba dando pena decir todo esto –no es que no queramos que tu la cuides, por como la vimos hiciste un excelente trabajo y…

-No, esta bien, ustedes son sus abuelos y estará mucho mejor con ustedes que conmigo, aparte yo no soy una gran compañía para una niña tan pequeña, se aburre bastante conmigo –de cierta manera la situación estaba mejorando al menos para Jolyne –además si esta con ustedes podrá estar en su propia casa y…también hay que preguntarle a ella que piensa, lo que no creo es que puedan evitar que quiera venir al hospital de todas maneras.

-Lo sabemos –ambos hombres se sonrieron mutuamente –en todo caso solo falta preguntarle a ella.

-Por otro lado Kakyoin –el pelirojo poso su mirada en Holly –podríamos hacernos turnos para venir a ver a Jotaro, dijiste que hace 3 días que estabas en el hospital no? -ah aquella pregunta.

-En realidad yo no tengo problema en estar aquí el tiempo que haga falta, quiero estar cuando Jotaro despierte –cuando Kakyoin dijo esto una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Holly.

-Ya veo.

-Pero en alguna emergencia supongo que estaría bien pedírselos –ambos abuelos le sonrieron, sus "suegros" eran bastante buenos con el –por otra parte hay algo de lo que quería hablar…la ex de Jotaro…deberíamos avisarle?

El rostro de Holly adapto una mirada oscura, no se había tomado a bien aquello.

-Yo creo que no…por que lo dices?

-Por Jolyne y además…que Jotaro es su ex…se que no terminaron bien pero…

-No hace falta buscar a esa mujer, ella no busca a su propia hija desde hace años así que nadie debería buscarla a ella.

Silencio, el tema se había terminado ahí.

Quizá Holly defendía a Jotaro por que el con su mujer había sido mucho como fue Sadao con ella, y mientras que la rubia defendía mucho a su marido podía entender por que la ex de su novio se había hartado de esa relación.

Holly fue quien se ocupo de ir a buscar a la niña a la escuela en cuanto el pelirojo le dio la dirección, era lo mejor, así Jolyne podía asimilar mejor la propuesta, cuando estuvieron los 3 juntos en el hospital hablaron con ella, increíblemente no quería irse con sus abuelos, estaba bastante encaprichada pegándose a la pierna de Kakyoin.

-Jolyne, no me dejaras de ver ni te estoy botando, vendré todos los días al hospital y lo sabes –el pelirojo se sentía bastante comprometido, después del buen comportamiento que había tenido no esperaba que se negara, se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

-Así es linda solo vendrás a casa con nosotros por un tiempo, no quieres pasar tiempo con nosotros? –intento Sadao, bastante mas nervioso de lo que podía parecer.

-Puedo estar con ustedes y también con Kakyoin –al parecer los abuelos tampoco esperaban la repentina rebeldía de la muchachita.

De alguna forma lograron convencerla, pese a que no se la veía muy contenta, y de hecho bastante enojada con el pelirojo.

Empezaron a pasar los días, Kakyoin se negaba a dejar a Jotaro, ya llevaba 6 días durmiendo en el hospital, pensaba que eventualmente se acostumbraría y haría su proceso de adaptación natural y…se sentiría cómodo próximamente, Holly y Sadao venían a las tardes con Jolyne a cubrirlo lo suficiente como para que el pudiera pasar un poco de tiempo en su casa, que por otra parte además de cuidar a su querido Jojo tenía que trabajar, así que sus días eran levantarse en el hospital, ver a Jojo, esperar a los Kujo, tomar el bus para ir a su casa, comer, cagar, bañarse, pintar lo mas que pudiera y volver al hospital para reemplazarlos durante la noche o parte de la tarde, todo por propia voluntad, le había prometido a Jolyne que no la iba a dejar sola

Una amargura le intoxicaba la boca cuando pensaba en todo el tiempo que pasaba y Jotaro aún no despertaba. Le dolía el cuello y la espalda de dormir sentado desde hace casi una semana, se sentía bastante enfermo de comer todos los días comida fría de supermercado o refrigerios rápidos que se preparaba en su casa, aparte de eso empezaba a sentirse un pedazo de mierda, su mente no estaba siendo amable con el por la falta de sueño, cada vez que se veía a un espejo se veía como el mismo…pero peor…y se sentía sucio a cada instante.

Aquel asqueroso ambiente de hospital siempre lo enfermaba.

Se cansaba rápido de su consola o de su celular, y ya había tirado un cuaderno de dibujo a la basura producto de que nada le terminaba saliendo según la idea que tenía en la cabeza, solo podía pintar en su propia casa donde el aire no lo ahogaba y donde no se sentía mal por que no había nadie postrado en una cama frente suyo.

Quizá la imagen mas chocante que podía tener era ver las manos de Jotaro durante horas y que no se movieran ni un poco, era un poco menso ver su rostro por que…estaba vendado.

Al séptimo día, masomenos a las 8 de la noche, la hora a la que por lo general se iban los Kujo, Sadao se paro enfrente suyo, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su esposa, quien se retiraba con Jolyne después de saludarlo.

-Kakyoin, ve a casa, no te preocupes, llevas una semana ya aquí, seguro extrañas dormir en una cama no? –antes de que el pelirojo pudiera abrir la boca el músico continuo –yo puedo quedarme a cuidar a Jojo sin problema, ve a descansar.

Eso era mas una orden que un ofrecimiento, sabía que no estaba siendo muy reservado con respecto a su estado, así que sin quejarse acepto la propuesta del padre de Jojo, debía ser un poco molesto tener a alguien infectando la ya horrible aura del lugar.

Estaba bien, aceptaría, sabía que los padres de Jojo lo entendían y apreciaban lo que hacía por su hijo.

-La verdad es que si, estaré volviendo mañana en tarde si? –el músico le asintió con una sonrisa –gracias.

-Cuidaste a nuestro hijo mas tiempo que nosotros, y Jolyne esta muy agradecida contigo, Holly y yo no podríamos ser menos –el pelirojo lo saludo con un beso y tomo sus cosas para ir hasta la calle a tomarse un taxi directo a su casa.

Ah, su apartamento de noche, con todas las luces de la ciudad debajo y a la lejanía en aquellos ventanales que a el le facinaban. Lo primero que hizo fue cocinarse una buena cena, hoy era algo así como su noche libre después de tantos días, por supuesto que estaba preocupado por Jotaro pero tampoco era una cría de 14 años como para ponerse a llorar desesperadamente y cortarse las venas, ahora no estaba en el hospital no podía hacer nada y llorar nunca despertó a nadie de un coma, de hecho pensaba que esas cosas hacían que la persona enferma se levantara, los viera llorar y se volviera a dormir de la vergüenza ajena.

Un estofado calentito y bien cargado, lo suficiente como para dejarlo lleno aún con las pocas cosas que había en su refrigerador, lo segundo fue darse un buen baño en la bañera de hidromasajes mientras veía una película en el televisor del comedor, dejando la puerta abierta del baño lo cual no era una visión muy comoda pero daba igual, el era un hombre que los masajes le encantaban y lo primero que busco a la hora de comprar un departamento fue la posibilidad de una bañera de hidromasajes.

Al verse al espejo ya bañado, perfumado y lleno de cremas se sintió bastante mejor, salir del hospital le había sacado aquella carga tan grande aunque fuera por unas horas, aparte esa bañera para el era la puta magia.

Y el tercer paso fue acostarse en su cama, su hermosa cama que tanto había extrañado, hasta podía darle un nombre y dedicarle cartas de amor de tanto que la había anhelado, tal vez estaba exagerando consigo mismo pero enserio había necesitado eso. El sueño no tardo en llegar al pelirojo que estaba tapado por mil colchas y abrazado a una almohada, olvidándose por unas horas de aquel infierno de hospital.

Pasaron muchas horas, a veces Kakyoin llegaba a dormir 12hs o mas de corrido sin darse cuenta y sin querer, cuando las ganas de ir al baño lo obligaron a despertarse se levanto, viendo como ya era de día, seguramente eran las 2 de la tarde por la posición del sol y en un rato tendría que ir al hospital a cubrir a Sadao de nuevo pero ya no le molestaba tanto, de hecho se sentía tan bien por aquel buen sueño que ahora se sentía mal pensando en Jotaro pero…

Detalles, se sentía bien consigo mismo y ya, ya tendría que sufrir luego.

Se levanto y fue al baño, aprovechando la ocasión para darse otro baño de hidromasajes y darle la atención debida a su cuerpo, su hermoso cuerpo que perfumo y lleno de cremas, junto a eso peinar y jugar con su cabello. Luego de vestirse se fue a preparar un buen almuerzo, el sabía como arreglarse para quedarse lleno aún con poca comida en su refrigerador, años de vivir solo y cocinarse solo para el, había hecho un buen trabajo con aquel omelette y arroz, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara fue a su habitación a buscar su celular para ver la hora.

Al prenderlo, encontró varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes, todas de hace unas 3 horas y de Holly, también había muchos mensajes, al leerlos tuvo que sostener el celular con ambas manos para que no se le cayera al salir corriendo hacía el comedor para agarrar sus cosas.

 _Jotaro había despertado._


	25. Chapter 25

_Jotaro había despertado_

7 días, 7 putos días encerrado en ese maldito hospital y a Jojo se le ocurría despertarse ahora, enserio? Cuando estaba descansando después de cuidarlo tantos días seguido? Había agarrado su mochila cosas sin fijarse que llevaba dentro, tal vez solo tenía su billetera y algún que otro cargador pero al menos estaba seguro que las llaves y el celular los tenía encima, salió corriendo detrás de un taxi que vio apenas cerro la puerta de su edificio, para su suerte el taxista le paro y pudo comenzar su viaje hasta el hospital.

Bastante desesperado le mando un mensaje a Holly de que estaba en camino, de hecho, a los 5 minutos cuando estaban parados en un semáforo decidió llamarla, el teléfono se le caía de las manos, estas muy tonto Kakyoin no? Se impaciento todavía mas cuando la rubia no le contesto, que estaba pasando? Por que justo cuando estaba dormido le tenía que pasar esto? Acaso no podía descansar?

Ahora se sentía mal, se sentía horrible consigo mismo por pensar un poquito en el y no estar para cuando Jotaro despertaba, el quería ser la primera persona que Jojo viera por dios. Se sentía enojado de que aquel taxi fuera tan increíblemente lento, en realidad iba a una buena velocidad pero ya saben, estaba un poquito nervioso.

El estomago le dolía y no podía parar de temblar, como estaría? Se sentiría bien? Estaría enfadado con el? Un dolor en el pecho apareció en cuanto pensó en esto, era imposible que Jotaro se enfadara con el verdad?

No podía decir mas en su cabeza que el taxista era un incompetente o se volvería loco, a la hora de pagar el hombre se puso de lo mas tonto seguramente por ser alguien grande. No le alcanzaron las piernas para los brincos que pegaba camino a la habitación de Kujo, sabía que en los hospitales no podía correr pero era una emergencia y ninguna enfermera lo detendría, Jotaro había despertado, al fin después de tantos días de dolor e incertidumbre, esperaba que estuviera bien, los dedos le temblaban de los nervios y los labios no se le pegaban entre si.

Cuando salió del ascensor fue corriendo desesperado por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Jojo, la cual abrió totalmente desatado, comiéndose por su desesperación la luz del sol haciéndole doble efecto con el blanco de la habitación, al entrar, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza escucho una voz llamándolo.

-Kakyoin –era esa, la voz de Jotaro, sus ojos se abrieron al instante acostumbrándose a la luz, dejando ver al moreno sentado sobre la cama con la espalda sobre una almohada, aún tenía sus vendajes en el rostro pero que importaba, estaba bien, estaba despierto.

-Jotaro…

Antes de que inevitablemente se pusiera a llorar Kakyoin corrió hasta sus brazos y lo abrazo, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, seguramente lo debía sentir frió por las lagrimas pero no podía evitarlo al ver que estaba bien, que ya no tenía de que preocuparse, Jotaro le correspondió el abrazo tomándolo aún mas fuerte, había extrañado mucho aquellos brazos gigantes estrechándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, lo había necesitado.

La piel calida de Jotaro inundaba sus sentidos junto con su olor, extrañaba sus abrazos, lo extrañaba a el entero, incluso cuando la respiración caliente del moreno le hacía cosquillas.

-Ven? Se los dije Kakyoin también es mi papa

Ah

Jolyne

Lo que significaba…que los padres de Jotaro estaban ahí también…viéndolos así…

Mierda.

Osea el había entrado a la habitación y ni se había fijado, en cuanto vio a Jotaro se olvido de todo lo demás, ahora quizá pensaba en que debía ser un poco menos impulsivo y ridículamente emocional.

Se separo rápidamente, evadiendo a una Holly con una cara chistosa y a un Sadao curioso, no tenía idea de donde estaba Jolyne pero no importaba, no quería saber, intento recobrar la compostura para parecer un poco mas normal pero…nah, ya había quedado mal, se cruzo de brazos mirando el suelo.

-Estas mejor? Como te sientes? –pregunto, bastante preocupado por el estado de su rostro y su salud en general.

-Estoy bastante mareado, las enfermeras dicen que es por que estuve demasiado tiempo drormido, también tengo la mitad del rostro dormido, no se que decir, pero no me siento con sueño ni cansancio de momento –susurro Jotaro con un tono bastante bajo, sus manos se veían pálidas junto con la poca piel que podía ver, aún le faltaba descansar –supongo que estaré varios días más aquí dentro.

-Kakyoin que raro que tardaste –dijo Sadao, bastante inoportuno de su parte.

-Me quede dormido, cuando no duermo mucho al día siguiente suelo dormir por muchas horas y es muy difícil despertarme, lo siento Jotaro –susurro apenado, tapándose la cara con una mano.

-Mi madre me conto que estuviste una semana aquí esperando a que despertara, esta bien –Jotaro le había sonreído mientras que le extendía los brazos a Jolyne, quien se puso frente suyo para que la cargara.

-Y justo tenías que despertar cuando yo no estaba? Eso es cruel Jotaro –una risa se escucho del matrimonio detrás suyo –Jolyne también estuvo viniendo a cuidarte, felicítala también, no seas injusto.

-Ya lo hice, hasta que viniste le estaba contando como su padre el pirata se enfrento con un pez espada gigante y por eso resulto herido en batalla pero sus compañeros atraparon a la feroz criatura –wow, Jotaro como padre amoroso contando historias, estaba queriendo quedar bien con sus padres o de verdad había recibido un daño cerebral indetectable?.

-No te veo como un pirata –Jolyne se rió abrazándose a un pirata –ósea lo de criminal no te queda.

-Enserio Kakyoin? Yo creo que la palabra delincuente le queda mejor –menciono Holly con una sonrisa, haciendo que Jotaro le lanzara una mirada asesina, su padre sabía poco y nada de aquellos momentos de rebeldía juvenil de Jotaro, Holly no le había contado mucho por que…según Jojo le conto se ponía a llorar pensando en lo mal padre que fue.

-Por cierto Noriaki… -Kakyoin miro a Jotaro sorprendido, Noriaki? Por que le hablaba por su nombre? Faltaba que le dijera Tenmei como su segundo nombre…

-Noriaki? Que paso tan de repente? –muchas emociones estaban recorriendo su cuerpo, desde la sorpresa y la extrañes hasta la alegría de ver a Jotaro…bien? O no? Estaba demasiado extraño, tanto así que consideraba llamar una enfermera.

-Con Holly estábamos pensando que a pesar de que te conocemos hace tantos años nunca te llamamos por tu nombre, siempre te seguimos llamando por tu apellido –comento Sadao con una sonrisa.

El pelirojo se rasco la nuca extrañado –creo que es un poco que nunca nadie dejo de hacerlo, ya lo tome como un apodo o hasta como mi primer nombre, es extraño, de hecho que me digan Noriaki me…resulta ajeno? No se si es la palabra.

-Acostúmbrate –Jojo estaba sonriendo, definitivamente había algo mal, que paso en esas horas?

-Papa Noriaki me gusta mas –comento Jolyne y su padre le tapo la boca, visiblemente avergonzado…lógico ya que…estaban sus padres enfrente.

Pasaron las horas y fue turno de los Kujo irse a la mansión, Jolyne quería quedarse con su padre pero tenía escuela al día siguiente, a decir verdad a Kakyoin le pareció cruel después de estar con su padre en coma teniéndola preocupada pero eran un matrimonio a la antigua y…Jojo acepto por que estaba cansado, sabía que no le iba a poder dedicar mucha atención pero quería quedarse con el lo mas posible.

En cuanto los 3 Kujo salieron de la habitación Kakyoin se sentó al costado de Jotaro, veía como los ojos le pesaban e intentaba mantenerse despierto, enternecido por esto le acaricio la mejilla suavemente a lo que Jojo agarro su muñeca y la llevo hasta sus labios para darle un beso en la palma de la mano. No podía ver mucho del rostro de Jotaro, de hecho solo veía la mitad de su rostro, pero podía verlo sonreír y eso le provoco a Kakyoin abrazarlo siendo correspondido al instante.

Estaba pensando en cual de los 2 se quedaría primero dormido en los brazos del otro, los brazos de Jotaro eran cálidos y lo mantenían bien sujeto, los suyos a pesar de ser igual de musculosos que el moreno eran mas largos y parecían fideos, el moreno fue el primero en ceder cuando pego su frente a su cuello.

-Debería dejarte descansar? Estaré afuera hasta la mañana…-susurro el pelirojo acariciando su espalda con sus dedos.

-No, es que sentía que hace mucho que no sentía tu perfume Noriaki–definitivamente Jotaro se había despertado de su coma de una semana mas emocional que de costumbre.

-De nuevo Noriaki?

-Mi madre me dijo que estuviste una semana aquí…todo el tiempo todos los días, y que hasta que ellos llegaron incluso estuviste cuidándome con Jolyne –los brazos del moreno lo sujetaron con fuerza –Te quedaste esperando a ver si despertaba…eso es demasiado…no se…dudaba que alguien se fuera a preocupar así por mi alguna vez.

-Jotaro por favor Jolyne y tus padres estuvieron todavía mas preocupados que yo, ellos son tu familia y…-Kakyoin no quería desmerecer su propio sacrificio pero no quería que solamente pensara en el.

-No es eso, osea ellos son mi familia pero yo lo digo…de alguien como tu –oh, ahora entendía un poco más –desde lo de mi ex que no creí que nadie se fuera a preocupar por mi de nuevo de esta manera y tu…te quiero…debió ser horrible estar aquí tanto tiempo sin saber que me iba a pasar… -la voz de Jotaro se había quebrado al mencionar lo de su ex pero no estaba llorando, no lo ameritaba el momento.

-No podría dejarte, además tu harías lo mismo por mi no? Y…no paso tanto, solo fue por suerte una semana, y deseo que solo se quede así…-los dedos de Kakyoin se habían movido a su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente para tranquilizarlo.

-Claro que haría lo mismo por ti…te quiero Noriaki…

-Yo también Jotaro –una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kakyoin, alegre por que aquellos malos pensamientos que había tenido aquella tortuosa semana no se habían cumplido.

-Gracias por cuidar a Jolyne…y ocuparte de mis padres también, lastima que cuando vuelva a casa va a estar hecha un desastre –los brazos del ojiazul se habían relajado alrededor suyo.

-De hecho creo que estará mas ordenada –el moreno le dio un golpecito, haciéndolo reír.

-No quiero que duermas afuera, no es justo.

-No puedo hacer nada, no me puedo quedar aquí contigo mientras duermes

-Entonces me quedaré despierto -dijo con seriedad, separándose de el para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ni hablar, quiero que descanses –una de las manos del pelirojo se posó en su mentón, moviendo su rostro ligeramente –que tal esta esto?

-Arde, duele y me pica bastante la piel –el pelirojo le respondió con una mirada de malestar –no se como quedará después.

Kakyoin sabía que tenía que preguntarle por lo de su ojo pero no lo haría, recién era el primer día, no quería causarle otro coma producto de algún trauma y suponía que sus padres no le llegaron a decir nada, ni algún médico, esperaría un día más próximo a que le quitaran sus vendajes.

-No te preocupes, es solo el primer mes, luego nisiquiera sabes que te paso –Kakyoin le dedico una sonrisa segura, contagiándosela a Jotaro, quien se acercó para pegar su frente a la suya.

-Vaya manera de que mis padres se enteraran de lo nuestro no? –susurro el moreno con un sonrojo muy grande en las mejillas.

-Jolyne ya les dijo antes…cuando me preguntaron por que estaba con ella…pero en ese momento paso muy desapercibido…

-Lo tomaron bien, no me preguntaron ni dijeron nada pero si no hicieron nada cuando nos abrazamos es que lo tomaron bien.

-Te daba pánico? –pregunto Kakyoin con curiosidad, la verdad el no había pensado mucho en el asunto por sus propios padres.

-Un poco, no tenía muy en claro como se tomarían lo de que su hijo después de una hija y un matrimonio fallido se volviera homosexual pero…al parecer por ser tu lo tomaron bien.

-No se como se lo tomaría mi madre, no me lo imagino… -el moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Aquello sorprendió a Kakyoin, cuando sus miradas se encontraron sus ojos se perdieron en los del otro, un calor empezó a formarse entre los 2, feliz se acerco a el y le dio un beso suave en los labios…o su labio-venda por que tenía media cara vendada, solo le pudo dar un beso pequeño y ligero pero fue suficiente para que Jotaro elevara su mano y se pusiera a acariciar su cabello, demasiado lindo, Jotaro era demasiado lindo, al cortar el beso el moreno le volvió a clavar la mirada, intentando volver a besarlo, al ver que no podía se retiro, simplemente dándole besos por el resto del rostro.

-Crees que esto será un problema? A largo plazo…-la mano de Jotaro se poso en su mitad vendada, quitándola al instante en cuanto esta le dolió, Kakyoin lo miro con tristeza, pensando bien sus palabras antes de responder puesto que no sabía si Jotaro sabía lo de su ojo o no.

-No se, depende de como evolucione…yo…cuando me paso lo de mis ojos tenía mucho miedo…por suerte mis padres trabajaban todo el tiempo para poder pagarme a los médicos mas caros y en cuestión de 2 semanas recupere la vista...lo del estomago fue lo peor, casi me muero y cuando perdí el riesgo de morirme casi me quedo invalido –la mano de Jotaro estaba acariciando su cuello delicadamente, tranquilizándolo, estaba temblando por que no le hacía bien hablar de esas cosas –de verdad no son recuerdos felices? Estaba muy solo y con mucho miedo todo el tiempo…estuve un año y medio haciendo la escuela a distancia y como me aburría todo el día solo podía pintar y estudiar…por eso logre entrar rápido a la universidad a pesar de mi condición…incluso a mitad de año.

-Tu por suerte estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo –le susurro Jojo dándole un beso en la nariz.

-Tus padres también, estoy seguro que si la fundación no hubiera pagado todo lo hubiéramos hecho nosotros para que estuvieras lo mejor posible –otro besito, Jojo le estaba sonriendo.

-El caso es que…tu eres alguien mas fuerte y grande que el yo de 17 años, y tu cuerpo estuvo bien en esta semana, estoy seguro que no pasara nada.

-Gracias Noriaki –el moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estas un poco mas cariñoso de lo usual no crees? Das miedo –una risa salió de entre los labios de ambos.

-Estuviste cuidándome todo este tiempo, estaré así por un par de días, Jolyne tendrá que soportarlo también.

-Y tus padres?

-Ellos ya se hacen cariños solos no crees?

El pelirojo recostó su cabeza en su hombro, pese a tener el olor típico de hospital seguía siendo el aroma típico de Jotaro.

-Que paso exactamente? –pregunto entre dolido y curioso, imaginaba que no querría hablar de eso pero necesitaba saberlo, le preocupaba, el ojiazul no dejaría su trabajo ni mucho menos pero el necesitaba saber que paso, se preocupaba mucho por que era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.

El moreno suspiro pesadamente –francamente no te puedo decir mucho por que no lo recuerdo, tendría que ver el reporte de aquel día, sin embargo estábamos buceando y…no fue un pez espada como le dije a Jolyne, fue otra cosa, algo así como un tiburón pero bastante mas pequeño…y muy agresivo…no solemos usar casco, solo los lentes y la mascara de oxigeno así que me agarro la cabeza, no se que lo puso así por que llevábamos días trabajando con aquellos animales y eran bastante neutrales con nosotros, los dientes se me enterraron muy profundo y luego empezó a agitar, estábamos en el agua así que perdí muchísima sangre…creo que la rapidez con la que me sacaron mis compañeros del agua fue lo que me salvo, no se si lo mataron o no, yo perdí la conciencia cuando empezó a arrancarme la piel, nisiquiera recuerdo si sentí mucho dolor… 

Kakyoin lo miro con pena, sintiéndose mal de haberle traído aquellos recuerdos tan feos pero algo dentro suyo le decía que a Jotaro no le importaba demasiado, siempre era así.

-Ya veo –sus dedos empezaron a jugar con sus orejas, masajeándolas ligeramente.

-Me das cosquillas –Jotaro soltó un bostezo bastante sonoro, tapándose la boca.

-Cansado? Debería dejarte dormir –antes de que se pudiera levantar el moreno lo abrazo.

-No quiero que te vayas

-Estoy afuera, no pasa nada

-No te quieres esconder debajo de la cama de las enfermeras aunque sea? –Kakyoin le dio un golpe en la espalda, haciéndolo reir, de verdad estaba cariñoso esa noche. Sus labios se unieron en un torpe y vendado beso.

-Buenas noches Jojo –derrotado, el moreno lo miro molesto antes de acomodarse y recostarse en la cama, el pelirojo le dejo un suave beso en la frente –Te quiero.

-Yo igual –se volvieron a besar, esta vez presionando sus labios un poco mas de tiempo contra los del otro –Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí –El pelirojo riendose se levanto y salió por la puerta de la habitación tomando sus cosas, acomodase lo mas que podía en una de las sillas que estaban afuera, no estaba tan disconforme esta vez de dormir en el hospital, al menos esta vez Jotaro estaba bien, aquel pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa surcara sus labios, quedándose dormido al instante en cuanto cerro los ojos.

Cuando el doctor decidió darle la noticia a Jotaro de que se iba a quedar tuerto…este no lo tomo nada bien, al principio se quedo en silencio y sin decir nada preocupando bastante a su familia ya que…les parecía una reacción muy positiva y a la vez muy negativa pero cuando pudo estar a solas con Kakyoin se quebró, no se puso a llorar pero se deprimió bastante y no quiso comer por un par de días, el silencio era la manera en la que Jotaro se sentía mal, o romper cosas, pero ahora no podía romper nada por que estaba en el hospital.

Se quejaba de que sería un problema en su trabajo y en su propia vida diaria, de que habría muchas cosas que no podría hacer pero Kakyoin solo lo dejaba estar y ser, ya se le pasaría por que no era tan grave, solo podía estar con el acompañarlo y mimarlo.

Un día Kakyoin había salido de su casa luego de bañarse y compro un par de libros de la vida marina, el no tenía para nada idea de esas cosas, seguramente Jotaro ya los leyó o podría incluso haberlos escrito el, así de ignorante era en el tema, pero la cosa era que le había comprado un regalo, incluso aunque estuviera con el sabía que estar en un hospital era aburridísimo y seguramente le levantaría un poco el humor.

El pelirojo cruzo la puerta con una sonrisa, Sadao y Jojo estaban adentro con una cara de bastante mala hostia, desde hace unos 3 días estaban así, era normal que el mal humor del paciente se contagiara a sus alrededores, en también en un tiempo…

-Buenos días Noriaki –saludo el padre de Jotaro, siempre igual de amable con el.

-Buenos días a los 2 –poniendo su mejor sonrisa el chico de ojos azules se acerco a Jotaro –te traje un regalo, osea se que es demasiado aburrido estar en una cama todo el día contra tu voluntad –cuando el chico le extendió la mano con la bolsa Jojo la agarro curioso elevando una ceja –traje los libros mas grandes que encontré por que se que lees rápido y 200 paginas para ti son 2 horas nada mas, no estoy seguro si los conocías ya o…

-Y como se supone que lea con un solo ojo? Sería una molestia intentarlo, me dolería la cabeza, intentar acostumbrarme a esto es horrible –le interrumpió Jotaro bastante cortante, nisiquiera había abierto la bolsa, Kakyoin suspiro, poniendo la mejor sonrisa que podía, no se iba a enfadar con el por que era normal pero siempre le dolía que le rechazaran sus regalos, siempre.

Sadao miro a Jojo bastante molesto, evidentemente el hombre no entendía como se sentía Jotaro –Noriaki, vamos a tomar un café? –el músico lo miro fijamente y el pintor entendió que quería hablar con el a solas –en un rato volveremos, aprovecha a dormir o algo –en cuanto se levanto y salió de la habitación Kakyoin le dio un beso en la frente a Jotaro para luego salir también en, encontrándoselo cruzado de brazos afuera –ven, no era mentira lo del café, a decir verdad tengo hambre.

Los 2 fueron a una cafetería que estaba a un par de cuadras del hospital, tener negocios al lado de lugares tan concurridos y dependientes era una gran idea, siempre tenían clientes y clientes fijos, en este caso Sadao lo había descubierto con Holly un día que llevaron a Jolyne a distraerse un rato, por supuesto que no comía ahí todos los días por que…a la larga era caro. En cuanto los 2 hombres se sentaron en una mesa Kakyoin antes de que le dieran la carta pidió un vaso de jugo de naranja, mientras que Sadao miraba con atención el menú.

-No te preocupes, no estoy enfadado contigo, de hecho pago yo, pide lo que quieras.

-Aproveche a comer en casa, estoy bien –dijo el pelirojo viendo como el músico le señalaba unas líneas en el menú al camarero, quien se fue con la orden-Quería hablarte de Jotaro, estoy preocupado por el.

Esto extraño a Kakyoin, no era para tanto…-Si es por lo de su mal humor es totalmente normal…

-Eh? De verdad? –de verdad Sadao no sabía nada?

-Si…cuando yo estuve hospitalizado también era así de repelente y pesado con mis padres

-Quería hablar contigo por que justamente ya habías pasado por una situación similar.

-No similar, no me quede ciego ni invalido por suerte pero estuve demasiado cerca de la muerte, mucho mas que Jotaro, los días en los que mis ojos se estuvieron recuperando estaba de mucho peor humor que el, también yo era un chico de 17 años con…depresiones y problemas muy grandes, Jotaro ya es un hombre grande y bastante mas fuerte que yo ahora incluso, lo esta tomando bien, es solo hay que dejar pasar…

-Como crees que reaccionara al ver su rostro cuando le quiten las vendas? –pregunto con seriedad Sadao, se sujeto el rostro con las manos antes de responder, pensando bien en que decir.

-Yo creo…que estará enojado al principio y luego lo olvidara, o no lo notara, quizás no le guste pero no creo que se deprima por la cicatriz, Jotaro no es tan superficial como para que le importe eso pero lo de su ojo si puede que le importe…a mi me puso muy mal cuando vi como quedaron mis ojos todos rayados pero…me acostumbre y…ya no lo noto.

-Entiendo –el camarero había traído el vaso de jugo de Kakyoin, ya que era la orden mas sencilla.

-Cuando se vea su rostro no hay que comentarle cosas como que se ve bien o no importa, son comentarios pedantes y molestos, si importa, importa muchísimo –a este punto, Kakyoin se había agarrado de la tela de su camisa, recordando sus malas experiencias –lo mejor es ignorarlo, fingir que no esta ahí, es una cuestión de aceptarse uno mismo con su cuerpo y los comentarios ajenos sobran, no importa de quien sean…es algo personal…es como si estuvieran dando lastima.

-Si pregunta si se ve bien o si se nota mucho que le decimos?

-Que no se nota, que hay que esperar a que siga cicatrizando, suena mal eso de evadir las cosas pero es lo mejor créame –sin querer seguir recordando Kakyoin le dio un sorbo a su jugo, dulce, esperaba que fuera mas acido –al menos desde mi propia experiencia que ya le digo, era mas joven…

-Kakyoin que edad tenías? La misma que Jotaro no? Terminaste la universidad un par de años después, aunque Jotaro seguía yendo por mas títulos y eso.

-29, igual que Jotaro…ahora que lo pienso llego esto en un mal momento, la crisis de los 30 –el padre de Jotaro rió, el chico aprovecho a tomar de su jugo de nuevo –yo termine mas tarde por que me cambie de carrera y eso…

El resto del tiempo continuaron hablando de otro tipo de cosas, Sadao le pregunto como se organizaba con lo de Jotaro y el trabajo pero Kakyoin decía que sabía organizar sus tiempos lo cual era verdad, había entregado y terminado cada uno de los trabajos que le llevaban, después de todo el era un tipo muy responsable.

Cuando volvieron al hospital una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de ambos hombres al ver que Jotaro estaba leyendo, en ese momento el músico entendió que si, lo mejor era dejar que aceptara las cosas solo y las reflexionara por su cuenta.

Realmente no le quedaban muchos días en el hospital por suerte, las terapias para poder empezar a moverse sin caerse habían empezado y dentro de un par de días le quitarían los vendajes aunque era una exageración ya que solo estuvo una semana dormido pero de alguna manera Jojo no se podía mover muy bien, ya de ahí luego tendría que ir cada tanto a cambiárselos y que le den un chequeo de su situación general, pese a todo le recomendaban una semana de descanso mas antes de volver a trabajar, el moreno estaba bastante mas preocupado de lo que todos podrían esperar de como influiría su actual situación en su empleo, realmente no quería dejar de ir a las expediciones…

Una tarde los Kujo habían tenido una reunión que atender y Jolyne había ido a una excursión con su escuela, afortunadamente la niña con la recuperación de su padre estaba mucho mejor, tanto así con sus abuelos en la escuela o con la pareja pero ese no es el caso.

La cosa era que estaban solos.

Por alguna estúpida razón que Kakyoin no comprendía llevaban viéndose a los ojos desde hace unos 30 minutos como si fueran imbéciles, tocándose las manitas como enamorados retrasados mentales y dándose algún beso cada tanto, no le desagradaba la situación para nada pero se sentía tonto, en un momento de curiosidad su mano libre se metió bajo las sabanas, encontrando el miembro de Jojo erecto, el moreno se sonrojo separándose de Kakyoin al instante.

-Enserio? –pregunto el pelirojo, ligeramente hastiado riéndose.

-Estaba intentando distraerme y que se pasara solo pero…-la cara molesta de su novio lo puso nervioso –te ves muy bien sabes? No lo puedo evitar –el biólogo estaba avergonzado, a el no le solían pasar estas cosas.

-No tenemos para hacerlo y además tu estas mal aún y…-el moreno había agarrado su mano comenzándola a mover en su entrepierna, Kakyoin lo miro alarmado –estamos en un hospital sabes? Que tal si entra alguien de repente –Jojo había acomodado su mano aún mas sobre su erección, soltando un suspiro.

-Entonces date prisa… -la mano de Kakyoin se metió dentro de sus pantalones, bastante molesto a decir verdad, pero lógicamente hace rato que no tenían nada y aquello había despertado su curiosidad.

-Yo también voy a…si hacemos esto…-susurro Kakyoin observando el rostro del moreno, quien había cerrado los ojos, su mano había empezado a moverse plenamente de arriba abajo en su erección.

Los suspiros de Jotaro lo incentivaban a mover su mano y apretar aún mas, la piel caliente de su miembro contra su mano le encantaba, aparte de eso Jotaro estaba bastante duro y le encantaba sentirlo así.

Aunque solo podía ver la mitad de su rostro cuando sus parpados se entreabrían o temblaban por algún toque de placer Kakyoin se quedaba totalmente hipnotizado, veía como sus cejas y los músculos de su cara se movían cuando el le causaba algo, Jotaro tenía derecho a ser tan lindo? Se acerco a el, dándole besos en la oreja, causándole temblores en el cuerpo con su respiración, los suspiros de Jotaro se fueron transformando progresivamente en gemidos.

Kakyoin empezó a mover su mano mas rápido, haciendo que la boca del moreno se abriera ligeramente, ocasión que aprovecho para meter su lengua en su boca y moverla dentro, la boca cálida y húmeda de Jotaro era algo que no sentía desde hace tiempo y estaba bastante complacido por ello. Subiendo y bajando cada vez mas rápido notaba como la respiración se le aceleraba.

No pudo evitar excitarse, el cuerpo del hombre enfrente suyo retorciéndose lo había puesto así, además de eso se sentía caliente, era insoportable no poder desvestirse.

No paso mucho hasta que Jotaro busco su erección, sonriendo en cuanto lo encontró duro, Kakyoin no era el único que no se podía resistir, los 2 se necesitaban tanto…

La mano de Jojo sobre sus pantalones lo hizo sobresaltar, tocándolo a lo largo por encima de la tela suavemente con sus dedos, soltó un gemido apretando inconscientemente un poco mas fuerte la erección de Jotaro.

En cuanto el ojiazul saco su miembro de su pantalón ambos comenzaron a masturbarse furiosamente, juntando sus bocas suspirando y gimiendo en los labios del otro, mirándose a los ojos y estudiando sus expresiones, Kakyoin no podía con lo lindo que se veía Jotaro, incluso aunque lo hubiera empezado a tocar recién Jojo estaba mucho mas entusiasmado que el y eso estaba siendo mucho para el.

Jotaro mordió los labios de Kakyoin, aumentando la velocidad de su mano, los sonidos húmedos del chico eran otra cosa que lo excitaba mucho, haciendo que golpes de placer golpearan su estomago, no le faltaba demasiado, hilos de saliva comenzaban a caer de los costados de su boca, estaba tan cerca…

El chico de ojos violetas poso su atención en la cabeza del miembro del moreno, era su parte sensible, cada vez que su mano se posaba ahí se volvía loco, como ahora, que lo acababa de tocar y había echado la cabeza para atrás gimiendo bastante mas alto de lo que debería.

Jotaro ya no sentía la cabeza sobre su cuello ni su cuerpo en ningún lado, no pudo evitar correrse en la mano del pelirojo soltando un fuerte quejido, había extrañado eso, demasiado, pero no se podía desconcentrar, su mano había bajado de ritmo y no se lo podía permitir sabiendo por como su miembro temblaba en su mano que estaba tan cerca…verlo correrse había hecho que Kakyoin se estuviera por correr también…

Aún cansado y aturdido por aquel orgasmo su mano volvió a moverse haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible, no podía dejarlo a medias, no al menos con esa cara tan tierna, no con los labios abiertos con algún gemido que no podía terminar de salir, le encantaba cuando hacía eso, lo hacía ver tan frágil y delicado…

Su mano empezó a moverse mas rápido, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera como paso con el suyo antes, el miembro de Kakyoin sumamente duro vibraba en su mano, y las gotas de presemen en la punta lo hacían ver aún mas sexy, una de las cosas que querría hacer en cuanto tuviera su boca libre era chuparlo, volver a sentirlo llenar su boca totalmente.

Tapándose la boca con la mano que tenía libre Kakyoin se corrió en la mano de Jojo, ahogando lo mas posible el gemido que soltó mientras sus piernas se estremecían y una corriente le recorría la espalda, la mano de Jojo estaba húmeda y pegajosa pero le encantaba, después de todo era la semilla de Kakyoin y aquello había significado que lo hizo bien, cuando vio al chico tomando aire al lado suyo se permitió descansar, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, no se iba a quedar dormido pero necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

En cuestión de segundos Kakyoin le estaba limpiando la mano con un pañuelo, tan absorto en su propia mente estaba que no noto cuando el se limpio las suyas, puesto que había un pañuelo al lado suyo, el chico saco una botellita de alcohol en gel y se puso un poco en sus manos y otro poco en las suyas, Jotaro agradecía tener un novio tan atento, el adictivo olor del gel lleno su nariz en cuando empezó a esparcirlo por sus manos a la par del pelirojo.

-No soy el único verdad? –dijo Jojo con una sonrisa apoyando su cabeza en al almohada.

-No puedo evitarlo, adoro verte así, tienes…unas caras muy lindas –el pelirojo se agacho para besar sus labios –no somos los primeros en hacerlo en un hospital no?

-Me pregunto cuanta gente lo habrá hecho sobre esta cama –Jotaro recibió un beso en la nariz de parte de el –te quiero Nori.

-Ahora soy Nori?

-Te dije que iba a estar unos días así, sopórtame, igualmente suena lindo

-No por favor -Jotaro apoyo sus labios contra los del pintor quien no podía parar de reírse con esa risita tan bajita y contagiosa que le gustaba tanto, era una risa muy interior y tontita pero le encajaba perfecto, lo hacía ver divino a sus ojos –no estarás pensando en algún Nori y yo me creo que estas hablando de mi?

-Tal vez, tiene el pelo de un brillante color rojo, siempre utiliza perfumes frutales, tiene unos ojos bastante particulares color violeta y un espetacular trasero, me viene a cuidar cuando tu no puedes, te apetece un trió? –con bastante brusquedad Noriaki le saco la almohada del cuello y lo golpeo con esta, haciendo reir a Jotaro.

-Jojo ahora que estas despierto…

-Si? –dijo aún con la almohada en la cara, al ver que necesitaba seriedad Kakyoin se la quito, aún molestamente gracioso por lo de antes.

-Como que nos defines? Osea si tuviéramos que decirle a alguien que somos… -se que es una tontera por que estuvimos mucho tiempo solo gustándonos pero a mi de verdad me parece importante tenerlo claro, al menos por que yo…nos estaba llamando novios en mi cabeza y…si lo pienso ahora suena demasiado intimo y atrevido…

Jojo lo miro encantado, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras uno de sus dedos se puso a jugar con su mechon mientras los otros con el pelo detrás de su oreja, Kakyoin podía ser tan dulce sin proponérselo, por que estaba tan estúpido y feliz desde que despertó? Su alma se partió en 2 y el Jotaro frió e inexpresivo se fue o que? No le molestaba ni se sentía mal pero hasta el se sentía raro.

-No estamos casados y amigos solo amigos no somos…por lo tantos no somos amigos con derecho…y te quiero…novios me suena bien –el pintor le miro seguro, con una sonrisa complacida, no se esperaba esa respuesta pero lo lleno de determinación, ahora se sentía feliz.

-Literariamente no suena mal? Osea, novios, y nosotros tenemos casi 30, suena como una palabra para niñas de 15 años.

-Kakyoin no pienses en niñas de 15 años conmigo al lado por favor –un almohadazo, después de todo, Jojo si podía ser un poco idiota aprovechando su condición de paciente. –Te quiero

-Yo igual –contesto el pintor rodando los ojos y dándole otro almohadazo.


	26. Chapter 26

-Jotaro? Que haces levantado?

El pelirojo apenas se había despertado se había metido en la habitación del moreno, las enfermeras habían cambiado su horario para verlo ya que no estaba tan de urgencia como los días pasados, le faltaba poco para salir del hospital.

-Estoy cansado de estar sentado o acostado todo el día, se me cae la piel de los brazos y las piernas de no usarlas, me voy a quedar invalido además de tuerto por que mis extremidades van a pensar que ya no las necesito y van a ponerse inutilizables –el pelirojo giro los ojos ebozando una risa.

-Solo no te caigas si? No quiero que te hagas daño, sujétate de las paredes –Jotaro se estaba sosteniendo de el marco de la ventana, las piernas le temblaban pero pese a todo tenía un buen equilibrio, lo entendía bien, lo entendía demasiado bien porque el estuvo MESES postrado en una cama sin poder hacer nada, iba a consentirlo lo más que podía por que sabía lo asqueroso que era sentirse inútil en una cama de hospital. El pintor se sentó en la cama libre del moreno, dejo su mochila en el suelo y saco su cuaderno de dibujo, hoy tenía ideas.

Jojo estaba en la ventana tomando un poco de aire, relajándose con el sonido del lápiz del pintor, podría parecer una flor delicada pero en realidad tenía una mano bastante dura, sus trazos eran muy oscuros y pronunciados dándole relieve por detrás a las hojas, Jojo realmente no entendía de esas cosas pero solo le gustaba el sonido.

En cuanto los rayos de sol empezaron a pegarle en los ojos salió de la ventana y se puso al lado del pelirojo, abrazándolo, poniendo su cabeza sobre la suya, el chico siguió dibujando y al sentirse ignorado por esto poso la vista en su cuaderno.

-Eres tu? –el chico le asintió –te ves bien –una sonrisa, Jotaro se sentía lo suficientemente seguro y motivado como para considerar que sabía como hacer sonreír a su novio.

No es que hoy estuviera de un particular buen humor, pero pronto saldría del hospital y Kakyoin estaba con el, era suficiente para no pasarlo TAN mal después de lo horribles que fueron los otros días.

-Recuerda que estaré aquí un rato y me voy, luego volveré pero necesito una ducha

-Yo te siento limpio –el pintor volvió a reir, un pensamiento de culpa inundo la mente del ojiazul –disculpa por…acapararte…seguro estas atrasado con tu trabajo y…

-No te preocupes por eso, me estuve organizando y cumplí con todo pero desde hace semanas estoy que no puedo tomar ni un respiro, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo –Kakyoin se alegraba de que Jotaro pensara así en el y en como podía afectarle a su trabajo, no le importaba para nada sacrificar algunos cuadros pero de verdad apreciaba que le importase.

-Seguro estas cansado de quedarte conmigo y…

-Para nada, además pronto vas a salir, no te pongas mal ahora –Jojo le sonrió a Kakyoin, pero no dejaba de sentirse mal por ocupar todo su tiempo por su maldito accidente, sabía que no descansaba bien y que se estaba enfermando de los nervios por eso y de verdad lo apreciaba, apreciaba muchísimo que cuidara tanto de el, o mas que cuidar que lo acompañara, no estaba tan mal como para necesitar cuidados intensivos pero odiaba estar solo ahí donde no podía hacer nada, era diferente de su casa cuando Jolyne estaba en la escuela por que al menos ahí podía dedicarse a su puta mierda y en el hospital…no podía ni cagarse en las paredes.

-Gracias –un besito se poso sobre la raíz de Kakyoin, haciéndolo sonrojar –Te quiero.

-Yo igual.

Hoy era un día importante, Jotaro salía hoy del hospital y su último paso antes de ir a empezar a sufrir con el papeleo era quitarle las vendas de la cara, definitivamente era un momento duro para el que la familia Kujo incluido Kakyoin se había preparado, la reacción de el era hoy sumamente importante y todos debían portarse bien y no decir idioteces como les había especificado. Jolyne no estaba con ellos, no lo necesitaba, era un niña después de todo.

La enfermera estaba en frente suyo preparando todo, la mano de Jotaro se dirigió a donde podría haber estado su ojo.

-Se siente vació…es como que un hueco –aquello lleno de angustia a Holly, su hijo no tenía por que pasar esas cosas.

La enfermera le pidió que se calmara y Jojo cerro…el ojo, no le había aplicado anestesia pero al tener la cara tan dormida en general por todas las drogas que lo habían estado preparando no estaba notando como la mujer le limpiaba las heridas con alcohol ni como le sacaba los puntos. El rostro de Jotaro ahora tenía una gran línea que lo partía en 2, desde su frente por la mitad de su ojo y parte de su labio, incluido su cuello, realmente era un hombre fuerte como para haber sobrevivido a eso, el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado.

Aquella línea era oscura y estaba en carne viva, Kakyoin le calculaba que tardaría unos 3 meses en ponerse blanca y fusionarse lo mas posible con su piel, su estomago tardo mucho mas después de todo, era una lastima, Jojo tenía un rostro tan perfecto y hermoso y ahora se veía arruinado por eso…osea no es que estuviera arruinado ni que le pareciera feo pero era de esos detalles que no quedan bien, como el grano justo en medio de la nariz haciendo luz con la piel.

No le iba a gustar, a Jotaro no le iba a gustar, si le hacía ruido a el verlo así que realmente no le importaba para nada y no es como si se fuera a quejar o algo Jotaro se sentiría peor, era solamente hasta que pasara…un mes…quizás 2…y lo pudiera aceptar pero…no le gustaría. Además de eso iba a tener que usar un parche ya que ahora su cuenca ocular se encontraba vacía y…pobre…

Quizás solo le parecía extraño por la costumbre, seguramente su madre al verlo con los ojos todos rayados también pensaba lo mismo que el estaba pensando ahora mismo, aunque lo de la perdida de un ojo si era algo muy grave, tal vez eso sería lo peor y lo que mas lo afectase.

Lógicamente Kakyoin no se iba a poner mal, sería demasiado superficial de su parte empezar a lamentarse por que Jotaro ahora tenía una cicatriz, gran cosa, que era una catorceañera? Por favor, no lo iba a dejar de querer ni le iba a parecer menos atractivo por eso, no lo iba a tratar mas o menos especial por su condición o sus heridas simplemente se tenía que acostumbrar es todo, ni que fuera a dejar de ser comprensivo y se fuera a volver una perra del drama.

La enfermera estaba limpiando la herida y tocando su parpado, los padres de Jotaro estaban al tanto que para rellenar aquel hueco en unos meses podrían ponerle una protesis, lo cual esperaban de todo corazón que el aceptase, al mirar al matrimonio podía notar como Holly estaba sumamente asustada, y triste, sobretodo triste, su madre había estado así con el? Quizá entre todos sus berrinches y ataques de nervios no lo había notado…Sadao tenía una mirada de impresión bastante grande, no de asco, no de miedo, impresión, estaba siendo fuerte para su esposa a quien acariciaba en la espalda para tranquilizarla, el ya había preparado al hombre lo mas posible para cuando viera a Jojo.

El se sentía tranquilo, no muy diferente de Sadao, solo se sentía con mucha pena de que su novio tuviera que pasar algo así y…nah lo de las heridas no era nada, el se llego a dar mucho mas asco y se vomito encima varias veces, además estaba super cicatrizado eso, cerraría rapidísimo y luego la piel se tendría que ir uniendo.

Un hecho innegable era que Jojo tendría que usar un parche, al menos por unos meses, de eso cayo en cuenta Kakyoin cuando la enfermera dejo los algodones sucios a un lado, lo miro examinando a ver si había algo mas que hacer y le coloco el parche por encima de la cabeza. El rostro del moreno estaba confundido y desorientado aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Tranquilo Jojo, tendrás que usar un parche pero solo por un tiempo, hasta que te acostumbres –dijo Holly al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo.

En realidad el parche no se le veía nada mal.

La mujer se separo de Jotaro, cuando este abrió los ojos miro confundido a su familia, al instante Holly le paso un espejo y el lo agarro con las manos temblorosas, cuando se pudo ver noto una gran angustia en su rostro, no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, se llevo una mano a la cara tapando la mitad afectada pero era inútil, aquello no se iba a ir por arte de magia ni era un efecto de nada, movía el espejo de un lado a otro, examinando su perfil y distintos angulos en los que se veía su rostro.

No le gustaba, principalmente mas que la cicatriz le molestaba el tener el ojo vacio.

Suspiro con pesadez, nunca se había sentido así de abatido en su vida, bajo la cabeza mientras se seguía mirando al espejo, tenía el labio partido también. Sus padres lo miraban con pena esperando su reacción, paralizándose cuando Jojo les hizo la inevitable pregunta.

-Como…se ve?

Silencio.

El moreno comenzó a desesperarse, pero antes de poder abrir la boca su madre rompió el silencio.

-Yo creo que eres el niño mas guapo del mundo –que? Realmente su madre se iba a poner así?

-A mi…me recuerda cuando volvías a casa lastimado de una pelea, no es la gran cosa –dijo su padre, de verdad pensaban eso? El se veía horrible y ellos…

-Para mi tienes cara de idiota

Silencio.

Kakyoin

Osea

No

Jojo se estiro para atrás agarrando la almohada y tirándosela encima al pelirojo, sacándole una risa, vio como sus padres se relajaban un poco ante esto y también reía, terapia de hombres…

Un chiste solo y una palmadita en la espalda para ellos era como 6 meses de terapia.

La verdad es que Jotaro sabía que no se veía bien, no le gustaba nada su nuevo rostro y su…terrible discapacidad pero no podía hacer otra cosa mas que soportarlo…agradecía que sus padres no hubieran hecho ningún comentario inútil al respecto, al igual que Kakyoin que seguramente el los había guiado para que…no digan nada malo.

Debía agradecerle, si le llegaban a decir que se veía bien a pesar de como estaba iba a explotar de la furia.

Cada vez que se veía a un espejo, que últimamente pasaba horas viéndose en cada espejo que encontraba se llevaba los dedos a donde estaba su ojo faltante, realmente eso era lo mas fatal de su accidente, tendría que trabajar duro para acoplarse rápido y que las cosas estuvieran como si nada hubiese pasado, para que nadie lo tratara tampoco como a un discapacitado y que eso no le fuera a molestar en su trabajo. Su madre le había hablado de una protesis aunque sea para llenar el hueco, no era lo mismo pero estaba de acuerdo y quería hacérsela, al menos para odiarse un poquito menos cada vez que tenía que cruzarse consigo mismo en algún reflejo.

Jolyne no opinaba al respecto, el había dicho un par de veces que era un pirata solamente jugando con ella pero la niña no le respondió, no estaba muy seguro si su hija estaba siendo madura, si alguien le pidió no hablar de ello o si realmente no le hacían gracia sus bromas, o le parecía malo el asunto claro, al menos no tenía que lidiar con ella sobre que decir o hacer.

En el hospital le recomendaron 3 semanas de reposo, Jotaro por supuesto no iba a a estar tanto tiempo, haciendo nada, osea le parecía demasiado, de hecho no entendía por que dijeron que estaba en coma pasando solamente una semana, no era un poco exagerado? Acaso coma lo consideraban cuando no lo podían levantar a palmaditas en los cachetes o que?

Yare Yare daze.

El sin embargo iba a hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, asi que tan pronto llego a su casa y se organizo luego de dejar el hospital llamo a su trabajo, se peleo con su jefe unos minutos y este primero le dijo que fuera a trabajar en 2 semanas y como le siguió discutiendo le dijo que dentro de una semana fuera a la fundación para charlar sobre su puesto, por supuesto que no iba a permitir que lo cambiaran de sección o le pusieran otras actividades, el estaba perfecto como estaba.

Esa semana en 0 se la paso haciendo un poco de su trabajo en su casa con su laptop, amablemente le había pedido a sus superiores si podía ayudar con algo y estos le enviaron unos informes para que corrigiera y ordenara, a Jojo no le molestaba hacer eso. Sus padres estarían con el un par de semanas más para ver como se recuperaba y ayudarlo y luego se irían a su propia casa, realmente estaban siéndole de ayuda por que no…era fácil su nuevo día a día, estaba mirando las cosas como si se hubiera metido a la cabeza de otra persona.

Jolyne en cambio estaba super feliz de que su padre estuviera en la casa, puede que Jotaro fuera desatento, mal padre, frió, inexpresivo…pero no odiaba a la cría, simplemente no se daba cuenta cuando necesitaba atención y dios Jolyne si que quería atención, desde que llego a su casa no la vio caminar casi por que el la estaba cargando a todo rato, y recuerdan la situación de cuando Kakyoin lo sorprendió jugando al caballito con su hija? Se repitió…con su madre…que casi se le sube a caballito también, por suerte su padre la paro antes de que la matara.

Dormían juntos, hacían los deberes y el trabajo juntos, comían juntos, salían juntos, jugaban juntos…desde sus propios 8 años que no jugaba a las escondidas, no estaba tan mal, al fin y al cabo se supone que debería hacer eso todo el tiempo, deberes de padre verdad?.

No vea a Kakyoin desde…que tomo el taxi para ir a su casa luego de salir del hospital, debería estar enfermo después de verle la cara durante tanto tiempo sin descanso alguno, una parte egoísta de el quería al pelirojo consigo pero su parte racional entendía que el hombre debía darse un espacio para si mismo, dormir en una cama, darse buenos baños, ocuparse de su trabajo y de su vida, no de su estúpido trasero para variar.

Hoy sin embargo era un día especial, necesitaba el apoyo del pelirojo para esto, así que marco en su teléfono el nombre del chico, esperando con un nudo en la garganta.

-Jojo?

-Si

-Estas bien? Que tal te sientes? –hace 3 días que no veía al pelirojo, se habían estado hablando por mensajes un poco pero no era para nada lo mismo.

-Me sigue ardiendo todo y…es bastante mas difícil de lo que parece mantener todo cerrado…escucha quería decirte algo –mis padres quieren…que te invite a cenar… -en realidad era mentira, solo que ahora no podía formular las palabras ni el valor para decirle a Kakyoin lo que necesitaba, ahora le diría a sus padres que prepararan algo para el pelirojo.

Silencio

Ops

-No es un poco pronto para eso? Me siento como una quinceañera…-de nuevo Kakyoin y su complejo de adolescente de cartoon de muñecas para niñas.

-Solo ven, no estas ocupado no? A las 8 en mi casa –estaba nervioso y se estaba poniendo un poco prepotente, su rostro se coloro al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-Tu casa? Hace rato que no voy a ir ahora que lo pienso…esta bien, iba a ver un stream pero no importa, quiero ver como estas, te aviso cuando este llegando.

-Nos vemos –y colgó, avergonzado, incluso ahora mismo no podía dejar de depender del pelirojo, siendo que este tenía algo que hacer…era realmente un parasito, lo iba a dejar por molesto y super dependiente por que no lo dejaba hacer su propia vida.

Solamente por que el era un cobarde.

Cuando su novio le mando un mensaje de que estaba cerca salió a la calle a buscarlo, donde lo primero que se encontró al mirar al lado derecho de la calle que rodeaba su mansión era al chico con una camisa de mangas cortas y unos pantalones bastante ceñidos a sus piernas.

Por que era tan lindo? Por que su corazón se calmaba tanto al verlo?

Kakyoin se acerco a el corriendo y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse contra el para darle un beso en la mejilla, sorprendido por la caricia de sus labios en su piel lo abrazo estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

-Llego tarde?

-No

Ambos entraron a mansión y cuando llegaron al pasillo de la entrada aprovechando la oscuridad de la habitación que solo la iluminaban las luces del comedor y la cocina abrazo de nuevo al pintor, tomando por detrás de su cuello para besarlo con fuerza, Kakyoin conmovido por aquello lo abrazo posando sus brazos en su cuello, correspondiendo aquel beso tan cariñoso con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin embargo al abrir los ojos por un momento vio que Holly se había metido al pasillo con la intención de saludar, sin embargo se quedo plasmada al verlos y se retiro lentamente tapándose la boca de la sorpresa, haciendo que Kakyoin empezara a golpear el pecho del moreno y a tironear para separarse.

-Jo-Jotaro! Tu madre…! –el moreno le bufo volteando los ojos antes de volver a sujetarlo y besarlo, no podía importarle menos la verdad si ya sabía. Aunque Kakyoin no iba a poder con la pena que llevaba encima de pensar que Holly los había visto.

Por lo menos no los había visto de otra manera.

Como haría para entrar antes al comedor…

-Puedes besarme como corresponde? –pregunto Jotaro hastiado, el pelirojo se estaba conteniendo y realmente se iba a molestar si era por la idiotez de lo de su madre.

-Lo siento es que no quiero hacerte daño en la herida y…-oh, no había pensado en eso, tendría que tener un poco mas de cuidado también pero…no le importaba mucho estando con el chico así –por cierto hueles a tabaco.

Silencio.

-Tuve…una recaída…si dentro de un mes no lo deje asegúrate de quitarme los cigarrillos de nuevo si? –Kakyoin le sonrió, abrazándolo y por consiguiente consiguiendo un abrazo suyo, Jotaro no fumaba desde que su mujer lo abandono y debía sentirse…muy mal ahora…no lo obligaría a nada, después de todo no le importaba tanto, en la universidad el también fumaba mucho y no le molestaba por que pese a que no era sano y todas esas cosas era un vicio mas.

-Esta bien.

Cuando el moreno decidió soltarlo este puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, apretando con un poco de fuerza que saco al pelirojo de onda y lo hizo mirarlo, Jojo estaba con la mirada abajo bastante pensativa, las manos le temblaban sobre sus hombros aún con la fuerza que ejercía en ellos.

-Escucha…-ok, toda su atención estaba fija en el –no te pedí que vengas solo a cenar Noriaki…necesitaba que estuvieras conmigo para algo…hoy…me mandaron el reporte de lo que paso el día del accidente y…ya leí el reporte pero están las filmaciones…y no puedo verlas solo…y no quiero a mis padres en esto –conmovido por el hecho de que Jotaro confiara en el para algo tan íntimo puso una de sus manos en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, sin darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo –necesito a alguien al lado mío solamente…no te pido que las veas solo…acompáñame si?

-Claro, no podría dejarte solo si me lo pides así –aún con la cabeza baja Jotaro sonrió un poco, siendo tomado por sorpresa cuando Kakyoin le dio un suave beso en los labios que duro unos segundos, otra vez aquella sensación de suavidad…definitivamente estaba seguro que se había enamorado del hombre correcto.

-Vamos a mi estudio antes de que venga Jolyne, no quiero que ella mire eso también –Jojo tomo la mano de Kakyoin y se lo llevo a cuestas y tirones haciendo el menor ruido posible. Cuando estuvieron dentro Jotaro se sentó en su silla y saco su celular, el pintor no hizo mas que ponerse detrás suyo y sujetar sus hombros masajeándolos ligeramente, tenía que prepararse mentalmente un poco también el.

Realmente no quería ver eso, no sentía ningún anhelo o curiosidad pero si Jojo se lo pedía tan desesperado no podía negarse, era algo muy duro para el después de perder algo tan importante como un ojo y lo iba a apoyar tanto como necesitara.

Los hombros del moreno se pusieron tensos cuando el video comenzó a correr, Kakyoin cerro los ojos prestando atención al lenguaje corporal del cuerpo de Jotaro, no quería mirar pero se iba a fijar el todo lo que el cuerpo de Jojo le decía, en el sonido se escuchaba gente hablando con el típico sonido del océano de fondo, tal vez también había muchos ruidos metálicos pero eran cosas del bote donde ellos estaban solamente.

Una de sus manos se metió en su cabello cuando escucho al moreno tragar saliva, sus manos se hundieron en sus hebras acariciando su cuero cabelludo, hasta que del teléfono empezaron a escucharse gritos, Kakyoin se quedo paralizado, cerrando todavía mas fuerte los ojos, la respiración de Jojo se había agitado así que lo abrazo por detrás, acariciando su piel para calmarlo.

Gritos, voces, agua salpicando, sonidos metálicos, un disparo, no tenía ningún deseo de ver que pasaba, las voces hablaban de que Jotaro había sido herido, que necesitaba atención medica urgente, ir a tierra, de si estaba muerto o no, que era cuestión de segundos de que muriera, que después continuarían la expedición, se escuchaba mucha urgencia en el video, y desesperación, definitivamente debe haber sido un momento horrible para todos.

El video no duro mucho mas, cuando termino Noriaki abrió los ojos viendo al moreno con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del teléfono, le dio un beso en una oreja y Jotaro reaccionó, no se lo veía nada feliz.

-Gracias Noriaki –otro beso, Jojo se lo merecía –no es por morbo ni nada que te dije de verlo pero…

-Esta bien, no pasa nada –se quedaron así unos segundos, el ojiazul había agarrado los brazos que estaban alrededor de su pecho y había posado su cabeza contra el cuello del chico.

-Te quiero –susurro el moreno disfrutando de la sensación de la piel de Kakyoin.

-Yo igual

-Vamos al comedor, mi madre preparo una cena bastante grande –Jotaro quiso levantarse de la silla, pero antes de poder lograrlo el pelirojo giro la cabeza para besarlo, sentándolo de vuelta, definitivamente estaba seguro que se había enamorado de la persona correcta, o al menos así se lo decían aquellos temblores que le iban desde el estomago al pecho.

Los 4 integrantes de la familia Kujo mas Kakyoin estaban sentados en los cojines frente a la mesita pequeña que tenía miles y miles de platos de comida. Realmente no entendía por que Jojo tenía una casa de estilo japonés, el le conto que mientras vivía con sus padres había vivido en una mansión parecida pero que nunca le gustó mucho por que se sentía muy incómodo sin embargo cuando se caso con una mujer americana volvió a comprar una casa japonesa, según el fue a petición de su ex, y cuando se separaron menciono varias veces de vender la casa y comprar otra pero…nunca lo hizo…sin contar que era una casa gigante para 2…o 3…personas y…que la mitad de la casa era una roña, cada mes contrataban alguien para que limpie toda la casa pero eso no evitaba que cada 2 semanas hubiera 8 habitaciones que fueran un desastre de polvo.

-Esta delicioso, hace 3 días que venía comiendo solamente pizza así que me alegra bastante haber venido –dijo Kakyoin llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca, siempre había sido igual de adulador con su madre…en especial en aquellas épocas oscuras…casi lo mataba la vez que lo encontró haciéndole un masaje a su madre.

-Chicos me dan mucha envidia, salvo Jotaro ninguno de ustedes hace ejercicio pero no engordan nunca, cual es su secreto? –Holly puso una voz melosa al decir esto, Kakyoin no entendía mucho, aún años después y ya en sus 50 la madre de su novio estaba tre-men-da.

Estaba seguro que si Holly hubiera sido viuda lo hubiera intentado un poco más.

-Genetica –respondieron todos los hombres, incluida la pequeña Jolyne a quien miraron con curiosidad por unos segundos.

-Estas exagerando, hace años que no veo la balanza en otro numero –comento Sadao tomando un poco de su bebida.

-Yo no hago ejercicio pero en mi trabajo me la paso corriendo –Kakyoin noto que Jotaro tenía problemas para encontrar su bebida puesto que estaba del lado de su ojo faltante, así que agarro el vaso y se lo puso en su otra mano donde si podía mirar –gracias.

En ese momento un trueno resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo tintilar incluso las luces de la casa, como consecuencia de esto empezó a llover instantáneamente, tanto Sadao como Kakyoin se levantaron para cerrar las puertas corredizas que iban al patio y a otras habitaciones.

-No llevo ni 30 minutos aquí y cuando salí estaba bien el clima…-un trueno interrumpió al pelirojo, un trueno muy sonoro que hizo que Jolyne se abrazara a su padre.

-Solo espero que no se corte la luz… -comento Holly que seguía comiendo, la lluvia resonaba gracias a los pisos de masera y el viento golpeaba las puertas corredizas con furia.

-Yare yare daze, será un problema movernos por la casa ahora.

-Al menos aquí todo lo principal esta conectado en un solo edificio, en nuestra casa son todas habitaciones separadas, no tienes idea lo que sufre tu padre para ir al baño en invierno.

-Holly!

Kakyoin se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, llevándose un pedazo de verdura a la boca, las sopas de Holly eran deliciosas y no tenía ganas de que se enfriara, la lluvia afuera estaba siendo bastante ruidosa, en que momento se había desatado semejante tormenta? –Jolyne, deberías seguir comiendo o se va a enfriar –la niña solo se pego mas a su padre cuando un relámpago hizo que la habitación se iluminara.

-Oh no pasa nada Noriaki, después le preparo otra cosa –que? Había dicho algo malo? El cuando era chico y le asustaban las tormentas sus padres le decían que siguiera comiendo o haciendo sus tareas normalmente para combatir el miedo, quizá Jolyne era demasiado joven aún? No tenía idea, el no era padre, podía ver como Holly y Jojo se reían de el despacito, tal vez si estaba un poco perdido.

Sadao volvió a entrar a la habitación bastante menos húmedo de lo que Kakyoin esperaba, se sentó y siguió comiendo con normalidad, el hombre era de acero, igual que Jotaro…

-Tendrás que prestarme un paraguas…aunque sea para llegar hasta la avenida y tomar un taxi allí…

-Eh? De que hablas –pregunto Jotaro alarmado –piensas salir con esta lluvia?

-Bueno dentro de una hora imagino que bajara un poco, no es para tanto, es un poco de agua nomas.

-De ninguna manera, no pienso dejarte salir así –el moreno lo miro con mala cara.

-No exageres, no me voy a enfermar por un poco de agua fría, seguro ni siquiera recuerdas la ultima vez que me enferme –dijo riendo para calmar un poco la situación.

-No me preocupa que te enfermes me preocupo de que alguien conduzca mal y patine y te pase algo –no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, osea era super improbable que pasara algo así pero le daba ternura que Jotaro pensara en eso.

-Jotaro tiene razón cariño, mañana al menos será de día y no será tanto el problema.

Bueno, no tenía escapatoria si se sumaba la madre de Jojo.

-Solo hay una persona que me puede convencer ahora mismo –el pelirojo miro a Jolyne, que se levanto y se puso a comer de nuevo.

-Yo quiero que papa Noriaki se quede! –un trueno volvió a sonar haciendo que esta vez se escondiera detrás de su abuela.

-Te esperaba mas dura Jolyne –sería mejor que Jotaro se callara con respecto a los miedos de su hija, seguro la niña pasaba varias noches solas en aquella mansión.

No…tenía problemas si el moreno viajaba y le quería dejar a la niña, realmente no.

Después de comer ambos hombres se ofrecieron a lavar los platos, después de todo Kakyoin tenía que dar una buena impresión ante los padres de Jotaro, quienes sonrieron y se fueron a su habitación dándoles las buenas noches. Jolyne estaba frente al televisor viendo una película mientras esperaba que los 2 fueran con ella.

-Entonces dentro de 2 días tengo unas entregas que hacer en un lugar lejísimo y…- la mano de Jotaro le había sujetado las nalgas con fuerza, un dedo invasor hizo sobresaltar a Kakyoin tirándose para atrás- te das cuenta que están tus padres en la casa y Jolyne en la otra habitación? –susurro totalmente histérico. Jotaro bufo y se acercó a el para besarlo –ni hablar, tienes las manos llenas de jabón.

Jotaro rodo los ojos, remojando los platos y agarrando un paño para secarse las manos y salir de la habitación –te espero en el sofa con Jolyne.

…

Realmente lo había dejado con los platos por que no se dejo tocar el culo?

Cuando termino de lavar los platos Kakyoin se puso en frente suyo con los brazos cruzados.

-Eres un inmaduro –soltó bastante ofendido, a lo que Jojo le respondió tirándole un besito, indignado Kakyoin se sentó al lado de Jolyne, a lo que el moreno se recostó encima de la niña aplastándola para llegar hasta el pelirojo.

-Estoy incomoda –dijo Jolyne con el peso de su padre encima.

-Yo igual –dijo Noriaki con el peso de Jojo y Jolyne encima.

De alguna manera gradualmente todos se acomodaron, y estaba Jolyne sobre las piernas de Kakyoin y así la cabeza de Jotaro sobre las piernas de Jolyne mientras veían las tortugas ninja.

El rato paso y Jolyne se había quedado dormida, había estado hablando durante toda la película hasta que el sueño le empezó a ganar y eventualmente dejo de hacer comentarios, cuando Jotaro noto esto al escuchar como roncaba despacito, bonitos y adorables ronquidos de niña apago la televisión con el control remoto y se levanto con cuidado, agarrándola sin que se diera cuenta para llevarla a su habitación, Kakyoin le siguió el paso viendo como el moreno arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente a la niña.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, era demasiado tierno aquello.

Jotaro se puso enfrente suyo cerrando la puerta y le dio un beso en la frente al pelirojo, dios como era posible que lo quisiera tanto? Lo agarro de los hombros y caminando lo llevo hasta su habitación, donde le dio un beso en los labios, sujetando sus mejillas, el pelirojo tenía un rostro muy delgado y la forma de sus contornos le encantaba por que lo hacía ver muy delicado.

El pelirojo se le escapo y se tapo con la frazada del futón, Jotaro se saco la camisa e hizo lo mismo, no tenía ganas de ponerse en pantalón de pijama pero definitivamente no le gustaba dormir tan vestido, la cama era la cama, ahí el dormía cómodo no importa la ocasión.

Cuando se recostó Kakyoin se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, a lo que aprovecho para tomarlo de la cintura y atraerlo a el, abrazándolo por detrás, el aroma de su pelo y su cuello invadía sus sentidos volviéndolo loco, adoraba que se cuidara tan bien.

Aquel abrazo le había dado cosquillas al pintor sacándole una risita, así como también la respiración de Jojo en su cuello, el calor corporal del hombre lo rodeaba junto con sus brazos haciéndolo sentir agusto y protegido.

-Te quiero –le susurro el moreno al oído dándole besos en el cuello, besos húmedos, haciéndolo suspirar por dentro, sus mejillas se habían colorado cuando el frió golpeo su piel.

Aquellos besos continuaron, subiendo a su oreja y bajando a sus hombros, simplemente besando, sin succionar ni morder, dejándolo babeado por la propia humedad de sus labios, los cuales se sumergían en su piel de una manera muy delicada. De aquella ensoñación lo saco la mano de Jotaro bajando por su vientre a su cintura, acariciando ligeramente, causándole cosquillas y temblores, apretando y sujetando los huesos de su cadera.

Jotaro no estaría pensando en…

Aquel pensamiento fue cortado por su mano metiéndose en sus pantalones, desabrochando el botón con los dedos y la propia fuerza de su mano.

-Estas loco? Tienes un problema con hacerlo en lugares de riesgo? Tus padres están aquí! No podemos hacerlo! –ni aunque la lluvia los tapara y aunque estuvieran lejos se sentía en ambiente como para hacerlo, hacía varias semanas que no tenían nada e iba a ser difícil hacerlo sin estar abierto…además de que no se iba a poder controlar, la verdad es que había deseado bastante hacerlo desde que Jotaro mejoro pero simplemente no podían.

El moreno le siseo al oído, callándolo, la mano que estaba en su cadera lo tironeo contra las suyas, Jotaro estaba duro, estaba muy duro, aún cuando le metió mano y no estaba listo ahora se había excitado al sentir su miembro contra su trasero, un calor se había apoderado de el concentrándose debajo de su rostro, casi quemándolo. Jotaro lo sujeto mas comenzando a mover sus caderas contra las suyas, el trasero de Kakyoin seguía siendo igual de delicioso que siempre aún con los pantalones y la ropa interior aquellas nalgas redondas lo rodeaban totalmente…

Sus dedos buscaron su miembro, agarrándolo para tocar al pelirojo quien estaba conteniendo sus gemidos no abriendo la boca, le encaba ver como se le agitaba la respiración y como cerraba los ojos, se veía hermoso, se incorporo un poco apoyando sus caderas aún mas contra su trasero y agarrando su miembro más firmemente, solamente para ver su rostro cambiar, era su parte favorita de tocarlo, adoraba ver las cosas que le causaba o no.

Cuando sus movimientos empezaron a volverse mas insistentes las manos de Kakyoin retrocedieron y se bajo como pudo los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta la rodilla, dejando su miembro con la mano de Jotaro al aire al igual que su trasero, estaba caliente, deseaba a Jotaro dentro suyo, quería hacerlo, tal vez la lluvia y si se tapaba la boca evitaría que se pusiera a gritar, o eso al menos quería creer.

Jotaro sonrió, agarrando su miembro con su mano y comenzando a masturbarlo mas fuerte, a la vez que acomodaba su propio miembro entre las nalgas del pelirojo, gimiendo al sentirse abrazado por la carne caliente de su piel, lo estaba abrazando y sujetando de tal manera que una ola de calor lo atonto por un segundo, le calentaba muchísimo ver como la cabeza de su miembro sobresalía de sus nalgas, era una visión demasiado sexy.

Kakyoin sonrojado se mordió los labios para cerrar la boca y evitar ponerse a gritar, tenía que controlarse un poco, aún si la situación lo excitaba demasiado o si Jotaro lo estaba tocando, le encantaba sentirlo tan duro y grande contra su trasero y no lo podía evitar. Jojo se acerco a su oreja y comenzó a moderla, gimiendo cada tanto en ella a la vez que movía sus caderas contra las nalgas del pelirojo, no era que lo calentaban las situaciones de riesgo, lo calentaba el, a cada momento, siendo tan lindo y encantador, que se hubiera puesto de espaldas a el mostrándole en todo su esplendor sus hermosos hombros y su trasero había sido algo que no pudo controlar, no era su culpa.

La mano que estaba en su miembro se poso en su estomago para sostenerlo, lo empujo ligeramente hacia abajo y se posiciono encima suyo, que suerte que los futones eran grandes, Kakyoin estaba boca abajo con el encima, mordiendo una almohada para evitar gemir se levanto como pudo un poco, dejando su miembro al aire para permitirle el paso a la mano de Jojo, quien lo volvió a agarrar para masturbarlo de nuevo, haciendo que sus suspiros murieran en su almohada.

Jotaro se agacho sobre su espalda, dándole besos en cada uno de los huesos que sobresalían y a los que llegaba, era hermoso, totalmente hermoso, aquellos besos pararon cuando el trasero de Kakyoin moviéndose contra el le llamo la atención.

-Metete…te quiero sentir dentro… -susurro Kakyoin contra la almohada.

Aquello era mucho para el, demasiado, realmente quería hacérselo pero hacía muchos días que no lo hacían y que no lo quería lastimar, además no tenía condones ni lubricante a mano por que no pensaba hacérselo hoy, ahora realmente quería estar dentro de el, mierda, por que tuvo que mencionarlo.

Con una de sus manos bajo su trasero para bajar sus caderas y treparse por su espalda, acercándose lo mas que podía a su oreja –Tendrás que esperar un poco más, no quiero lastimarte si?

-Quiero que me lo hagas -Kakyoin se lo estaba poniendo difícil, el también se lo quería coger pero no podía hacérselo sin mas, quería estar solos y cómodos para darle todas las atenciones debidas… además la voz que estaba poniendo lo hacía ver el doble de lindo.

-Lo siento, aguántalo por esta vez si? –con todo el dolor de su alma vio como el pelirojo bufaba, el también se había quedo con las ganas.

Jojo comenzó a mover su mano de nuevo, viendo como un temblor recorría el cuerpo del pelirojo a la vez que sus jadeos comenzaban de nuevo, no lo iba a dejar sin nada, con su otra mano agarro su propio miembro y lo acomodo en las nalgas del pelirojo, volviéndose a sentir perdido entre aquella calidez, un suspiro muy sonoro salió de su boca obligándolo a morder uno de los hombros del pelirojo para callarse, no podía permitirse gemir ahora mismo por mas que lo necesitara.

Sabía que estaba echándole todo su peso encima al pelirojo pero no le quedaba de otra, se sentía demasiado bien en aquella posición y no tenía ganas de parar solamente por comodidad, los gemidos y jadeos del pelirojo contra la almohada lo prendían cada vez mas, haciendo que la fricción entre sus cuerpos se volviera mas necesaria, Kakyoin había empezado a mover su trasero contra el miembro de Jotaro, haciendo que este cerrara los dientes con fuerza por el golpe de aquella sensación, el solamente podía dedicarse a mover mas y mas su mano, insistentemente desde la base hasta la cabeza y retrocediendo, le encantaba que el miembro de Kakyoin fuera tan largo.

El pelirojo tenía el rostro húmedo, no podía haber evitado babear contra la almohada y recostarse en ella varias veces lo había dejado así pero no lo podía evitar, aunque Jotaro no se lo estuviera haciendo hace rato lo estaba tocando, y no quería decirlo ni demostrarlo pero se estaba por venir, iba a tener que decírselo, no podía manchar el futon y…quería que Jotaro se viniera primero.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse mas insistentemente contra el moreno que cada vez lo mordía mas fuerte, le dolía pero no podía encontrar tiempo para sentir el dolor entre tanto placer, el choque de la dura piel de Jojo lo golpeaba pero la mano en su erección lo hacía olvidarse de todo eso, empezó a sentir el miembro de Jotaro palpitar contra su trasero, Jotaro estaba por venirse primero por suerte, y si el lo hacía tampoco le quedaba mucho a el.

Una de las manos que usaba para sostenerse la coloco en las caderas del pintor para abrir sus nalgas y sostener sus caderas aún más, no podía ocuparse del chico ahora mismo, su propia necesidad era mas grande, antes de que el cansancio se apoderara de el utilizo sus ultimas fuerzas para moverse y acabar en el, manchando su piel mientras que su semen bajaba por esta, Jotaro se separo cansado y se hecho a un lado del futon, dejando colgado al pelirojo, quien sin pensarlo al ver que Jotaro había terminado y no podía moverse mas no le replico y agarro su mano para tocarse el con la mano de Jotaro, no tenía caso discutir, no tenía la mente lo suficientemente en blanco como para eso.

El calor del semen en su piel lo excitaba de sobre manera, y eso junto con la mano del ojiazul hicieron que se corriera, ahogando aquel gemido para si mismo, su cuerpo entero se había paralizado con el orgasmo.

Como venganza le había manchado la mano a Jotaro, quien pasados unos segundos la atrajo hacía si y bufo, todavía respirando agitado y cansado.

-Era necesario esto?

-Justo tu preguntas?

-Dame unos segundos…

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, en la pose en la que estaban, sin moverse, hasta que Kakyoin bajo las caderas y se recostó en la cama, Jotaro como pudo se estiro hasta un cajón y saco unos pañuelos para limpiarse, los dejaría debajo del futon y a la mañana siguiente los tiraría, no se podía arriesgar a que Jolyne los viniera a despertar temprano y los encontrara.

Kakyoin apunto de dormirse por el sonido de la lluvia estaba pensando en si habían gritado muy fuerte, según el habían sido todos jadeos muy interiores, habían hecho un buen trabajo en cubrir sus cariñitos suponía, la mano fría de Jojo lo saco de sus pensamientos limpiando su trasero, esto era un poco…anticlimático…pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse, supo que el moreno termino de arreglarlo cuando le subió los pantalones.

Con bastante esfuerzo se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar a Jotaro, quien estaba mirando el techo, el sudor hacía que la piel de su pecho brillase y lo hacía ver divino, los ojos entrecerrados del moreno hicieron se pegara a el con una necesidad incrontrolable, quería estar al lado suyo, quería abrazar a aquel hombre tan bello.

Mañana olerían mal y se tendrían que bañar.

Jotaro al sentirlo cerca de el bajo la cabeza y su nariz se encontró con su cabello, el sonido de la lluvia lo hacía perderse al igual que su olor a cerezas.

-No me das descanso…-el pelirojo al lado suyo se rio, dándole un beso en uno de sus pectorales que era el sitio que más cerca tenía.

-No puedes dejarme así tan apunto y pretender que… -Jotaro le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Estamos presentables no? No creo que nos hayan escuchado…-sus brazos rodearon la cintura del pelirojo, atrayéndolo mas a su pecho.

-Estas hermoso –susurro el pelirojo el su oreja, tomándolo por sorpresa, aquello había sido…muy lindo, giro su cabeza y se encontró con los labios del pelirojo, la cicatriz de su rostro le ardía pero eso no iba a ser un impedimento para saborear sus labios.

-No te preocupes, ya te lo voy a poder hacer como corresponde, vas a llorar para que pare –ops, su lado seductor había salido, ese era el tipo de cosas que le decía a su ex esposa en aquellos tiempos en los que se sentía muy enamorado…y después la historia cambio.

Sabía que estaba muy cegado por que…era su primer tiempo juntos, era ese periodo de tiempo donde todo es perfecto y nada sale mal, ese enamoramiento tan ciego y hermoso que forma a las parejas, usualmente dura d meses y después viene la rutina y el aburrimiento pero no tenía ganas de pensar a futuro, además de que algo le decía que Kakyoin era el indicado para el y su...

Un beso del pelirojo lo saco de sus pensamientos, de verdad lo quería.

-Llevo esperándolo un tiempo…

Silencio.

Sentía algo dentro suyo que tenía que decir.

-Noriaki –pregunto serio, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si? –el pelirojo parecía asustado, tal vez por el cambio tan brusco de tono.

-No dijiste nada…del parche en toda la noche…-aquello le llamaba la atención, su rostro nuevo aparte de un rayon gigantesco ocupaba un parche negro, no era anticlimático eso en el sexo? No le parecía poco atractivo? Lo estaba ignorando? Prefería no verlo a la cara cuando lo hacían? Un dolor en el pecho apareció cuando pensó en eso…

-Alguna vez dijiste algo de mis ojos? –pregunto, lógicamente evadiendo la pregunta.

-No, pero esto no es lindo, no te gusta verdad? –el pelirojo pego su nariz contra la suya, agarrando su rostro desde sus mejillas con ambas manos.

-No…me acostumbro a verte así aún pero…no es tan antiestético como crees…osea, es nuevo, y es raro, pero tu tienes un rostro muy hermoso y muy perfecto, no se ve tan mal como puedes creer, puedo dejarlo pasar por que…no me afecta, yo te sigo viendo perfecto –las palabras de Kakyoin lo habían confundido –es como si se mezclaran las 2 cosas y no fuera una misma mezcla, son diferentes pero encajan –un suspiro salió de sus labios, calentando la cara del pelirojo…si el lo aceptaba…estaría bien…masomenos…se iba a sentir peor de lo que se sentía si no le llegara a gustar.

-Por que crees que encaja? –necesitaba estar seguro de que el no se sentía disconforme por su nueva apariencia.

-No estas tan lastimado como crees, la herida se camufla bien con tu tono de piel y…tienes un rostro muy cuadrado que te hace ver…ay dios es tan raro describirte, como un tipo duro, osea suena muy de fantasía pero el parche te queda, te da una apariencia extra, es raro describírtelo, te queda ya? Es nuevo y me tengo que acostumbrar pero no se ve tan mal…-los ojos de Jotaro se clavaron sobre los suyos, poniéndolo nervioso –obviamente no es que sea algo bueno que te hayas lastimado simplemente estamos hablando de como te ves y…-lo había callado con un beso, estaba bien, la aprobación de Kakyoin lo hacía sentir bien.

-No te molesta el parche? Para hacerlo y eso? No te resulta raro? –pregunto contra sus labios, reprimiendo el deseo de besarlo.

-Como si fuera tan superficial como para que me importase justamente por el sexo…-Jotaro se reprimió asi mismo, tenía razón, el no era tan egoísta como para preocuparse por eso…-no, no esta tan mal, no me gusta por todo lo que implica tener que usar un parche pero…no se te ve mal ok? Tu rostro en general es bellísimo y eso tapa cualquier cosa –un beso otra vez, se lo merecía, se sentía feliz ahora mismo, sus brazos estrecharon al chico mas contra el –solo te pido que nunca pierdas el cabello, es mi parte favorita de ti, amo tu cabello –las manos del pelirojo se metieron en su cabeza, el tenía el pelo bastante corto y duro pero con los años se le había ido rizando de apoco, lo cual lo ayudaba a peinarse ya que el se tiraba el pelo para atrás, le molestaba el pelo en la cara –eso y tus cejas, son lo que te da ese no se que en la cara.

-De eso tengo unos 15 años mas para no preocuparme –Kakyoin riendo contra sus labios volvió a besarlo –Noriaki, te quiero

-Yo también Jojo –el moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kakyoin se sentía demasiado mimado ahora mismo –Y deja de decirme Noriaki.

-No.

Esa noche, Jotaro durmió un poco mas tranquilo que todas las demás, sintiéndose un poco mejor gracias a las palabras del pintor

 _ **Me gusta finalizar todo con sexo, si no tiene sexo es relleno :v**_


	27. Chapter 28

Traerle de regalo a Kakyoin cerezas había sido una buena idea.

En cuanto Jotaro saco la bolsa con cerezas de su bolsillo Kakyoin se abalanzó contra el, colgándose de su cuello, besándolo sin descanso para tirarlo sobre el sillón, donde le hizo el mejor oral de su vida, la mejor chupada de su existencia, su punto débil era la cabeza y se aprovechó completamente de eso, no creía haber nunca pegado tales gritos solamente con un oral, no creía sentirse tan perdido solamente por eso, y paso, no entendía exactamente que efecto afrodisiaco tenían las cerezas en el pelirojo pero si era el caso las traería mas seguido.

Por otra parte Kakyoin chupándosela se veía muy sexy, y más aún con semen en la cara.

Cabe decir que en cuanto lo limpio lo arrastro hacia su habitación, totalmente desesperado, podría decir que iba a obtener su venganza aunque no era realmente una venganza por que no le había hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario.

Lo primero que hizo fue tirarlo contra la cama poniéndose encima suyo, no le importaba nada, con eso ya había tenido suficiente para un buen tiempo pero tocaba darle algo a el, el miembro del pelirojo estaba duro, y sabia que deseaba que lo destrozara de la misma manera que hizo con el.

Lo puso boca abajo y sus labios se posaron el su cuello, mordiéndolo y chupando su espalda con furia a la vez que le bajaba los pantalones sin ninguna delicadeza, se paro un momento sobre su trasero, estirando la mano hasta su cajón, agarrando el lubricante, bañandose la mano con el prácticamente, lo primero que hizo fue palpar su entrada, sacándole un gemido al pelirojo que sintió el contraste de su dedo frió y húmedo contra su piel cálida.

Cuando Jotaro metió sus dedos en el pelirojo este estiro sus caderas hacía adelante, haciendo que estos se entierren mas en su interior, wow, Kakyoin estaba bastante desatado hoy, no se iba a quejar, le gustaba este cambio. Sabía que un solo dedo no era suficiente, que estaba buscando todavía roce aún cuando estaba frotando en su punto, al menos eso le decían los temblores de su cuerpo y el hecho de que no había empezado a gemir , así que metió un segundo dedo para presionar mas su punto, ok, ahí estaba.

Una sonrisa surco su rostro cuando los gemidos del pelirojo inundaron la habitación, si estaba así solamente con 2 dedos no quería imaginar con mas, adoraría ver eso.

Las caderas de Kakyoin comenzaron a moverse contra su mano incapaz de no poder soportar que no lo estuviera tocando, los dedos de Jotaro empezaron a presionar de diferentes maneras su punto, a tocar sus paredes con diferentes tonos, era hermoso escuchar como Kakyoin gemía, sus gemidos tan agudos y lindos…parecía que llorara pidiendo por mas y eso era lo que hacía en realidad.

Sus dedos presionaron aún mas fuerte contra su punto, comenzando a moverse con insistencia, presionándolo, el pelirojo se agarro de las sabanas gritando, como podía verse tan lindo? Con el trasero levantado frente suyo y con las piernas perdiendo el equilibrio, comenzó a dar toques fuertes en su punto haciendo que sus gemidos se entrecortaran, el pelirojo había perdido su razón en algún lugar por que en lo único que podía pensar era en el placer que le daban los dedos de Jotaro en aquel lugar.

Estaba caliente, el cuerpo entero le quemaba y cada vez que Jotaro lo volvía a tocar una ola de placer lo recorría entero, sabía que estaba duro como no había estado nunca antes en su vida, no solo desde que entro a su casa y lo chupo casi a la fuerza si no que ahora estaba peor por lo que Jotaro le estaba haciendo y…no se quería reprimir, quería gritar, quería expresarle a Jotaro que quería que continuara y fuera mas duro con el, sus dedos dejaron de presionarlo y tocarlo en su punto para empezar a moverse con rapidez dentro suyo, su boca se abrió para empezar a gritar otra vez, quería que fuera mas rápido y le tocara mucho mas.

El ojiazul seguía moviendo sus dedos, tocando sus paredes cada vez que entraba y salía, abriéndolos ligeramente para abrir mas su entrada, se veía muy lindo así abierto y aunque ahora no podía la próxima querría hacérselo hasta que quede mudo de tanto gritar, el interior de Kakyoin en su mano estaba caliente, y aunque estuviera húmedo por el lubricante eso no le quitaba lo seco que aumentaba la sensación de estrechez de su interior, lo veía con los ojos entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas gritando y no pudo evitar querer ir por más.

Y así, abriendo ligeramente su entrada metió un tercer dedo, extrañamente sin esfuerzo, aunque hubieran estado teniendo mucho sexo últimamente era raro que entrara así, o Kakyoin estaba tan excitado que no se daba cuenta si le dolía o no, lo cual lo satisfacía bastante. Quiso ir delicado, moviendo sus dedos despacio por miedo o riesgo a lastimarlo, pero al parecer era inútil y no servía de nada por que el pelirojo había empezado a quejarse pidiendo por mas, oh, ok el ya sentía que estaba siendo bastante duro con lo anterior pero al parecer necesitaba aprender mucho mas todavía.

Abrió sus nalgas con su mano libre y empezó a mover su mano de nuevo, sin parar, el cuerpo del pelirojo parecía que colapsaría pronto, se preguntaba en que estado estaría su miembro, si se correría pronto o no ya que el quería verlo un poco mas así…Kakyoin soltó las sabanas y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, incapaz de soportar aquel calor que lo invadía, intentando calmar aquellas zonas.

Tener la ropa puesta era una tortura, tener su pelo encima suyo también, era una prisión de calor que lo hacía delirar, tanto así como la longitud de sus dedos o la fuerza que estos ejercían en su interior lo volvían loco, era una lástima que no pudieran llegar hasta su fondo pero se conformaba con eso, o no, por que a cada momento se sentía más y mas necesitado queriendo seguir con aquello y que se volviera más intenso.

No se sentía avergonzado por los gritos que pegaba ni por como Jotaro lo estaba mirando, al contrario, se sentía excitado sobre eso, sabía lo mucho que el moreno disfrutaba de tocarlo y oírlo gritar, además había esperado esto, desde hace tiempo quería solamente correrse con los dedos de Jotaro, cuando lo tocaba ahí era todo mucho mas intenso que cuando lo hacían incluso.

Los dedos de Jotaro presionando por momentos su punto y por otros sus paredes estaban haciendo que no le faltara mucho para correrse, las sensaciones en su bajovientre aumentaban así como su necesidad, su miembro estaba palpitando contra las sabanas y no podía soportarlo más, tenía la boca seca de tanto abrirla para gritar a pesar de que le corría saliva por la comisura de los labios, lo único que sentía eran los largos dedos del moreno en su interior tocándolo.

Hasta que en un momento llego al orgasmo con uno de los toques que le dieron sus 3 dedos, su semen mancho las sabanas y sus piernas no resistieron más haciéndolo caer sobre la cama, agotado, con el trasero aún arriba, no podía respirar y cada vez que lo podía hacer era un esfuerzo enorme, era cosa suya o cada vez que tenían sexo era mejor que la anterior? Le dolía el pecho…y el culo…pero lo había disfrutado muchísimo y eso era suficiente.

Jotaro lo miraba encantado, aún después de terminar así seguía teniendo esos gestos tan provocativos con el? Aquel grito entrecortado y tan fino…había sido hermoso, le encantaba hacerlo gritar así, se separo de el sentandose a un lado de la cama, mirandolo detalladamente, tenía el pelo desparramado por toda la cama y por toda la espalda, su piel estaba ligeramente sudorosa, haciendo que se vea brillosa con la luz de las ventanas, hermoso, no podía describirlo de otra manera.

-Las sabanas…-lo escucho susurrar con esfuerzo, aún no podía respirar bien –podías darme un descanso…

-Ni hablar, yo entre y me atacaste, me estaba defendiendo –Jojo se levantó camino al baño, iba a lavarse las manos para quitarse todo el lubricante.

-Ni que fueras caperucita roja y yo el gran lobo feroz como para sentirte atacado.

-El lobo soy yo pero aquí el feroz eras tu, que paso? –una risa burlona salió de sus labios.

-Me gustan las cerezas

…

-Ah ya veo

Kakyoin iba a visitarlo hoy a su trabajo, lastima que era solo por unos 10 minutos por que estaba llegando tarde, dijo que tenía algo que decirle…y el tenia algo que hacerle pero ya no podía por que se retraso, estaba de bastante mala hostia ahora mismo…

-Jotaro! –escucho una voz detrás suyo, al voltear la mirada se encontró a su novio con su estuche de pinturas corriendo hacia el, tenía una chaqueta de traje con unos pantalones ajustados, era el que notaba sus piernas cada vez mas lindas o Kakyoin empezó a usar tacones sin que se diera cuenta por eso se veía tan bien? –Lo siento, aquel cliente me tuvo hablando mas de lo que esperaba, perdón! –sabía que su novio no hacía mucho ejercicio pero parecía que se estaba muriendo.

-Que tanto corriste? –pregunto curioso, incluso alagado.

-Mucho…? Desde que salí de la casa…-enternecido Jotaro lo abrazo, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Te quería decir algo, Avdul, recuerdas? Esta de regreso! El era biólogo como tu pero de otra rama! –el pelirojo tenía un brillo en los ojos.

-Si, lo recuerdo, teníamos muchas materias juntos…

-Bueno, Polnareff me aviso que volvió de sus viajes y…quiere hacer una fiesta para el, solo nosotros 4 como cuando estábamos en la universidad, quería preguntarte cuando tienes un día libre o puedes tomarte uno…así…le aviso –esto le había costado decirlo, Kakyoin sabia que no se tenía que meter en el trabajo de Jotaro pero solo era una vez no? Estaba bien…

Jotaro noto esto, realmente no le entusiasmaba la idea de faltar al trabajo por una fiesta pero no le iba a hacer el feo a su novio, además un día no estaría mal, ya los recuperaría…

-El…viernes…Jolyne tiene una pijamada…creo, es un buen día para estar libre creo –la carita de felicidad que puso el pelirojo era indescriptible, además de super tierna, Jojo sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Esta bien, le avisare, será divertido y Polnareff dijo que Avdul traía regalos…hablando de eso…-de su estuche el pelirojo saco una bolsita con un moño celeste –lo compre en un bazar para ti, dime si te gusta.

El moreno anonado tomo la bolsita, un regalo de Noriaki? Enserio? El no le había dado nada y…que pensara así en el era sumamente lindo, un calor se poso en sus mejillas y se agaro la boina para taparse el rostro.

Yare yare daze.

Cuando metió la mano en la bolsita saco un pin con forma de 2 delfines haciendo un corazón, besándose, un sentimiento raro cruzo su pecho golpeando su corazón, no solamente que ese regalo era precioso si no que…los delfines…Kakyoin había pensado en el hasta el final, era hermoso y muy tierno, casi que podría llorar. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y sus mejillas totalmente rojas, tenía la boca abierta por que no sabía que decir, se había quedado totalmente en blanco.

Le encantaba, era super lindo.

Se tiro contra el pelirojo agarrándolo de la cintura para alzarlo y darlo vueltas, estaba feliz, muy feliz, veía como este se sujetaba de sus hombros con un poco de miedo y mucha sorpresa pero el solo seguía en la suya, como era que lo quería tanto? No estaba seguro.

Cuando lo bajo Jotaro se puso el pin al instante, abrazando de nuevo al pelirojo para darle besos en la mejilla y el cuello.

-Te quiero Noriaki –le susurro contra su oreja, dejándole un besito, tenía una sonrisa enorme surcándole los labios.

Polnareff los había invitado a su casa, un lugar un poco lejos de donde ellos Vivian pero estaba muy bien acomodado, Polnareff le contaba que hace poco se había podido comprar aquella vivienda, una casa muy moderna con una piscina, Kakyoin dentro de todo apreciaba haber comprado un departamento, no le gustaba limpiar y tanto la casa de Pol como la de Jotaro requerían mucha limpieza.

Los 3 hombres se habían saludado con un fuerte y muy masculino abrazo, Avdul siempre había sido un hombre muy fornido más allá de su altura, se veía bien, Avdul se veía totalmente vivo, definitivamente había estado haciendo lo que le gusta, les había traído regalos de varios países que visito, muchos ni él tenía idea que eran pero eran cosas bastante exóticas.

-Oye Kakyoin, Jotaro vendrá? Ya es un poco tarde no? –pregunto Polnareff poniéndose unos accesorios bastante raros con la ayuda del negro.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el teléfono de Kakyoin sonó –hablando del rey de roma…Jotaro? –contesto el teléfono, intrigado por la tardanza del moreno, el no era de llegar tarde.

-Lo siento Kakyoin, recién salgo del trabajo, hubo un problema de último momento…

-Estas bien? –pregunto preocupado, no quería otro accidente.

-Si, no era yo el del problema pero tuvimos que ayudar, de todas maneras tengo una hora y media de viaje masomenos, así que avísales a los demás, estoy en camino.

-Está bien, nos vemos –en cuanto colgó, se encontró la mirada picara del francés, estaba bastante entretenido.

-Eso no sonó como una llamada romántica, donde están los te quiero cariño o así? –el pelirojo le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndolo callar.

-Jotaro dice que llegara dentro de…una hora y media o 2 horas pero que si vendrá

-En ese caso, compre unas cervezas muy raras en…no recuerdo que país, nisiquiera se en que esta escrito esto –que rayos con Avdul –me gustaría probarlas, que tal si tomamos un poco?

Kakyoin acepto dudoso, tenía problemas con el alcohol pero ni que se fuera a acostar con sus amigos o ellos se fueran a acostar con el, sabían que estaba con Jotaro.

Jotaro estaba aburrido en aquel remis mirando por la ventana, odiaba que los demás tengan problemas y el tuviera que ayudar a solucionarlos, en especial esas perras idiotas, un zumbido de su bolsillo lo saco de sus pensamientos, en su teléfono los muchachos le habían enviado una foto de ellos con…que carajo tenían en la cabeza? Que eran esas ropas de Polnareff? Y estaban haciendo poses raras…se los imaginaba con el temporizador de la cámara haciendo idioteces y una risa salió de él, aunque inspeccionando mejor la foto Avdul tenía una botella en la mano.

Una mueca disconforme se posó en su cara y marco el número del pelirojo, lo llamaría con la excusa de que estaba cerca, quería ver si estaba bien…claro…y decirle que tenga cuidado al tomar.

-Jojo? Te gusto nuestra foto? Avdul trajo un montón de cosas raras, ahora estoy usando un arco y una flecha que tienen…forma de corazón…es un poco lindo de cierta manera –la voz de Kakyoin ciertamente se escuchaba tomada y muy…alegre- ah y Avdul trajo unas cervezas buenísimas, te guardamos algunas, ósea pegan pero están muy ricas, parecen jugo –Kakyoin eso sonó patético.

-Ya veo, estoy a poco mas de media hora, ten cuidado con el alcohol.

-Si no te preocupes…ay Polnareff que es eso…-una risa descontrolada se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea, tenía envidia de no estar ahí, al parecer se perdía una gran fiesta –te esperamos –el pelirojo le corto.

Un poco incómodo Jotaro le mando un mensaje a Jean, discreto, pidiéndole que cuide del pelirojo por que no era bueno tomando, ósea no desconfiaba del chico ni de sus amigos pero…le daba cosa.

Cosa y ya.

En cuanto llego a la casa del alvino, según la foto y la dirección del gps lo recibió Polnareff…con unos cocos en el pecho y una falda de hojas? Que? A esto se refería Kakyoin?

-Jotaro linda quieres que te lleve a un tour por nuestro volcán del amor? –el moreno le puso una cara de asco, al ver esto el francés se partió el culo y se levantó la falda, tenía los pantalones arremangados debajo –enserio te creíste que?...-risas, en cuanto el francés se calmo un poco lo invito a pasar, allí en la sala estaban Avdul y Kakyoin, con cosas raras en la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, el negro tenía unas bandanas bastante extrañas y Kakyoin un montón de anillos y bufandas, estaba un poco lindo.

-Jotaro, ha pasado tiempo –Avdul se acercó a el dándole una palmada en la espada, a lo que Jotaro le respondió de la misma manera con una sonrisa, el aliento le olía bastante alcohol.

-Si, por donde estuviste? –el negro iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por la chillona voz del francés, quién tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano.

-No! Por donde estábamos nosotros!

-Cosas asquerosas que nos paso con mujeres –respondió el pelirojo.

Ah.

Charla de borrachos.

Incoherente charla de borrachos.

El otro biólogo le empujo hasta el sofá donde estaba Kakyoin el sixpack empezado de cervezas –guardamos esas para ti si? No tengo idea de donde son pero no están nada mal.

Jojo se sentó al lado de Kakyoin, quien lo sujeto del brazo pegándose a el, le dedico una mirada y pensó…que todas aquellas bufandas y paños que le cubrían la cabeza y todos los anillos y Joyas que tenía encima se le veían muy bien…tal vez era la belleza natural del pelirojo, quien por cierto tenía la piel bastante caliente y las mejillas muy rojas.

-El que tiene la cerveza roja es el lider de la manada –le dijo Kakyoin pasándole una cerveza, a que carajo habían estado jugando?

-Ok, en mi caso…asquerosa…aquella mujer tenía…costras…de sudor…desde la espalda hasta el culo –dijo Avdul, Polnareff y Kakyoin comenzaron a reír, tal vez Jotaro con un poco de alcohol encima le podría encontrar el chiste, por que de momento era asqueroso, asi que destapo su cerveza y se puso a tomar.

Con unas 3 cervezas encima se empezó a reír, ok la gracia era pensar en como se lo aguantaban a la hora de hacerlo y el remordimiento de después, ya entendía, no era lento.

-Me vomitaron encima, en todo el pecho, fue la ultima vez que lo hice con una chica borracha –todos en la habitación rieron, las ventanas podrían explotar de la potencia de esas risas.

-Ay pero Kakyoin si nunca te veíamos con nadie…-exclamo Polnareff.

-Mis mujeres eran mayormente chicas que veía unas 5 veces…y luego me recomendaban a sus amigas –el francés le silbo, picaron, Jotaro se empezaba incomodar –cuando termine la universidad…aprendí que con compañeras del trabajo no se hace…-Avdul se rió, dándole la razón –y que soy una fiera me recomiendan chicas que conozco cualquier día a sus amigas, una vez me acerque a 2 en una piscina y terminamos en un trió –el pelirojo se estaba partiendo el culo, totalmente borracho, al igual que Polnareff que sus palabras eran oro para el.

-Kakyoin la charla es sobre cosas asquerosas, no tus perfectos ligues –dijo este entre risas

-Me arrancaron un pedazo de pelo, total, del mechoncito, no tienes idea lo mucho que GRITE

Jotaro estaba incomodo, no le apetecía saber de la ex vida heterosexual de su novio a decir verdad, pero es una molestia intentar parar a un borracho.

A eso de las 2 de la mañana Avdul y Polnareff se habían ido quedando dormidos, cosa que sorprendió a Jotaro por que los esperaba mucho mas resistentes, eso o se estaban haciendo viejos, Kakyoin seguía colgado de su brazo con una sonrisa, tomando cada tanto.

El pelirojo tomo su mano, dándole un sorpresivo beso, Jotaro no esperaba que tan borracho y dormido se le pudiera siquiera acercar pero ahí estaba, ciertamente se veía lindo…con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas enrojecidas, su novio era todo un bombón. Le correspondió el beso, encerrando sus mejillas en las palmas de sus manos y mordiéndole los labios ligeramente, jugando con estos los cuales tenían la particularidad de que eran super carnosos y no importaba cuando mordiera y presionara le era difícil encontrar un punto duro, suavidad pura.

Cuando los brazos del pintor se enroscaron en el cuello de Jotaro la cercanía entre ellos aumento, junto a eso su calor, podía ser el alcohol que habían tomado antes o su propia calentura pero no lo notaban, lo único que querían hacer era seguir besándose. La lengua del moreno invadió la boca del chico, forzando a que ambas lenguas bailaran una contra la otra, admitía que era un poco más brusco y ansioso que Kakyoin, pero ambos tenían una manera y un estilo diferente de hacerlo y por suerte entre los 2 se acoplaban.

Paso una de sus manos por el cabello del pelirojo, sujetando su cabeza para echarlo para atrás y meter su lengua mas profundamente en su boca, encerrando su cuerpo entre su brazo y en asiento de sofá, el calor de Kaykoin salía desde el cuello de su camisa y no pudo evitar bajar sus labios hasta su cuello, sosteniendo su cintura con la mano que había usado entes, para alivio suyo Kakyoin había echado el cuello atrás cerrando los ojos, dándole permiso, sabiendo que por su respiración lo estaba disfrutando.

Unos chupones nuevos aparecieron debajo de su oreja, marcarlo cada vez que lo hacían era una obligación para el, otra de las cosas que lo calentaba TANTO era verlo con marcas, marchas suyas que le recordaban el cómo se las había hecho, su lengua se paseó por su clavícula haciendo que el chico temblara ligeramente, su collar de hueso era otra cosa que le encantaba.

En un momento de calentura Jojo es empujado y Kakyoin se posa encima suyo, con las piernas a cada lado de las suyas, apoyando su trasero en su naciente erección, ante esto es imposible no besarle, con mucha más pasión que antes, sintiendo la piel de los costados de su boca doler por aquellos besos tan pasionales pero entre todo aquello no era que les importaba demasiado, no al menos cuando la piel de ambos estaba manchada de saliva, definitivamente todo lo que conllevaba un beso era un detalle menor, lo único que les importaba en aquellos momentos era sentirse el uno al otro y compartir sus deseos y cariños.

Jotaro lo jaloneo hasta el por la cintura, intensificando el beso, Kakyoin se había colgado de sus hombros nuevamente, jaloneándole el pelo a la vez que se hacía soporte de esto para mover su trasero contra la erección de Jotaro, cuando este inevitablemente empezó a gemir sujeto sus caderas con fuerza, indicándole con la mirada que Polnareff y Avdul estaban dormidos delante suyo, el pelirojo le miro de lo mas sensual, clavándole sus ojos violetas antes de darle un beso mucho más profundo que los demás, torturando a Jotaro aquellos milisegundos que sus labios se separaron de los suyos, se levantó y tomo su mano, indicándole con los ojos que hiciera lo mismo.

Lo llevo hasta la puerta que iba al jardín y la abrió, ahí había una piscina de un tamaño bastante moderado pero muy limpia y elegante, el pelirojo toco un interruptor en la pared y las leves y tenues luces de la piscina se prendieron, podía vislumbrar por la luz de la piscina y de la luna un brillo en sus ojos y siguiéndolo sin rechistar habían terminado en frente de la piscina, Kakyoin le dio un beso en los labios.

-Cierra los ojos un momento –obedeció, escuchando a continuación ruidos en donde estaba en pelirojo –puedes abrirlos.

En cuanto los (o lo, estaba tuerto) abrió se le paro la respiración por un momento, viendo como el pelirojo se sacaba los pantalones y se quitaba la camisa de una manera bastante…sensual…ósea si es lenta y mirándolo fijo es sensual, no importa que se esta cayendo por que esta borracho ok? Kakyoin estaba desnudo y erecto frente a la piscina mirándolo fijamente, la luz celeste y los brillos del agua hacían un juego muy interesante en su piel, haciéndolo ver bellísimo, sacándole aquel color rojo borgoña tan característico a su cabello, en cuanto salió de su ensoñación se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Espera Kakyoin…-antes de que pudiera terminar de formar en su mente una oración el pelirojo le había sonreído y había saltado a la piscina, haciendo un "splash" bastante sonoro, para su suerte no le salpico nada de agua y su ropa había quedado bastante lejos para no mojarse pero…que estaba haciendo?

Ósea estaba borracho pero tampoco tanto.

-Jotaro, ven –no podía pensar ni en que decir, la visión que tenía en frente lo mareaba, su piel mojada siempre era un encanto pero el color azul y el echo de que estuviera nadando lo hacía ver demasiado lindo…aparte estaba excitado…y el también…

-Vas a despertar a Avdul y Polnareff, sal –estaba intentando ser racional, pero sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.

-Hay unas toallas colgadas por allí –vio en la dirección a la que los ojos del pintor señalaba, tenía razón –no pasara nada por que estemos aquí, tomar cerveza no te dio calor?

-Kakyoin, sal –intento una vez mas, no iba a ceder, y el no tenía muchos deseos de abandonar la idea del pelirojo.

-Realmente crees que se molestarían en venir a esta hora a vernos desnudos en la piscina?

-Polnareff si, no quiero que te vean desnudo

-Si quieres puedes venir y sacarme –con una sonrisa pícara el pelirojo se alejó de la orilla, fastidiando al moreno, quien se empezó a desvestir, lentamente, mucho más lento que Kakyoin, haciéndole saber que estaba deseoso de hacérselo para vengarse, el pelirojo no pudo evitar morderse los labios al verlo, la espalda tan ancha y grande de Jotaro siempre le daba escalofríos, también le encantaban sus piernas, esas piernas de nadador que tenía a pesar de no practicar aquel deporte eran de lo mas hermosas.

Al darse Jotaro la vuelta sonrió al ver que aún seguía excitado, en cuanto salto al agua no perdió tiempo y empezó a perseguir al pelirojo, quien entre risas nadaba y saltaba lo más rápido que podía para escaparse del moreno, claro que este le estaba dando su ventaja, le estaba gustando este juego, además que el agua siempre le sentaba bien, si algo se arrepentía de no tener en su casa era una piscina.

Ver los hombros mojados de su novio le encantaba pero la propia sensación del agua tocando su piel era muy placentera, se paró por un momento, disfrutando de aquello, un poco confundido Kakyoin se acercó a el abrazándolo por la espalda, sus brazos mojados alrededor suyo lo hicieron sentirse un poco más duro, extrañamente y quizá por el alcohol no sintieron el frió del agua, pero evidentemente sus cuerpos si, aunque el pintor no tardo en volverse a poner duro de nuevo en cuando abrazo a Jotaro, quien lo sintió en su espalda con un poco de gozo.

Jotaro se sumergió un poco y se dejo flotar en el agua, haciendo que el pintor tuviera que soltarse un poco y acomodarse para seguir apoyado en su hombro, el con el estómago abajo y la cabeza en su pecho, básicamente estaban dados vuelta. Mientras que Kakyoin oía los sonidos húmedos de los cuerpos de ambos chocar contra el agua Jotaro estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento, realmente no creía experimentar nada así por nadie nunca más, aún si el aire frió del exterior golpeaba su piel desnuda el se sentía increíblemente cómodo.

Kakyoin se acomodó al lado suyo y se le subió encima, obviamente hundiéndolo bastante pero Jotaro tenía mucha resistencia y sabía flotar bien, así que los brazos del pelirojo en su torso haciendo fuerza para llegar a sus labios no eran problema alguno, Kakyoin estaba sumamente enamorado del pelo de Jojo flotando en la piscina de aquella manera tan mágica y de sus músculos iluminados por el agua y la luz, se veía hermoso y como muestra de ello le beso, un beso suave e inocente, rozando sus labios uno contra el otro con delicadeza, mordiendo muy de vez en cuando pero solo jugando con la forma redonda de estos. Aquellos besos lo hacían reír, le gustaba tanta dulzura a decir verdad.

Jotaro se incorporó, hundiendo sus caderas para levantarlas y en cuanto estuvo a su altura lo beso, un poco más profundamente que antes, agarrando su cuello y su cintura, el pintor le respondió poniendo sus manos en su pecho, acariciando lo poco que podía tocar con delicadeza, estaba un poco atrapado a decir verdad. Entre beso y beso no se había dado cuenta que Jotaro lo empujo hasta la pared de la piscina, gimió al sentir el frió del mármol contra su piel pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello cuando una lengua volvió a invadir su boca.

Gracias a su cercanía los miembros de ambos estaban rozándose, encontrándose ante la expectativa y el deseo, comenzando a lamer sus dientes y debajo de su lengua el pintor enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Jotaro, haciéndose fuerza con sus brazos en su cuello, otro golpe contra la pared lo hizo reaccionar cuando este lo agarro por las nalgas, pegando aún mas sus bultos, el biólogo lo empezó a embestir sacándole unos gemidos bastante audibles, definitivamente con el alcohol encima no se podía controlar ni aunque lo intentara, no le daban las fuerzas y no se sentía tan consiente.

Los labios de Jotaro bajaron a su cuello, seguramente sintiendo el mal sabor del cloro en su piel pero eso no le impidió besarlo y chuparlo entero, con ambas sensaciones tan fuertes no podía soportarlo más, una de sus manos sujeto la erección de Jotaro y la coloco debajo de sus caderas.

-Sabes? Realmente nosotros somos hombres y no necesitamos condones…podemos hacerlo…-le susurro con sensualidad, hipnotizando al moreno por unos instantes, se sentía seguro estaba seguro de que no le dolería, y así fue, el biólogo le asintió y tomo su erección, abriendo un poco sus piernas y colocando su cabeza en su entrada.

Ciertamente el agua no era lubricante, y hasta hacía las cosas un poco mas duras, pero eso no le evito sujetar sus caderas y meterse de una, haciendo que el pelirojo gritara, podía jurar que todo el mundo escucho eso, no le dolía, no se sentía raro pero lo había tomado por sorpresa y…Jojo era tan grande…agradecía haber tenido suerte con su predicción de 0 dolor.

En una situación normal Jotaro no lo hubiera penetrado sin lubricante o condón y sin haberlo preparado pero tal vez estaba un poco borracho como para olvidarse, y Kakyoin no estaba gritando así que…estaban bien.

Aún con el frió del agua una ola de calor recorrió a Jotaro en cuanto miro para abajo, viendo como el miembro de Kakyoin se asomaba y como su perfecto estomago estaba humedecido e iluminado de una manera tan erótica, lo tomo de la cintura y empezó a moverse, el chico de ojos violetas se sujetaba de sus hombros y estaba contra la pared, además el agua lo hacía flotar así que estaban cómodos de sobra, de echo era bastante excitante hacerlo así, las caderas de Jotaro empezaron a moverse insistentemente, no solo estaba desesperado si no que además el agua alrededor suyo hacía que ocupara un poco mas de esfuerzo.

El rostro tan masculino de Jotaro cambiaba a cada momento, cruzando sus cejas y abriendo sus labios, podría correrse Kakyoin algún día tan solo con mirarlo? Posiblemente si por que era hermoso, Jojo bajo hasta su cuello y comenzó a morder de nuevo, intentando acallar sus gemidos pero la situación no era nada fácil, tenía que sostenerse para no soltarse así que no podía taparse la boca, cerrar la boca y callarse solo era imposible, hasta este punto todos los vecinos deberían haberlos oído, no le extrañaría que apareciera Polnareff a molestarlos.

Su cuerpo estaba más abierto y sus piernas más separadas que en otras ocasiones, el cambio de poses siempre venía bien y era una experiencia nueva, la punta del miembro del moreno en su fondo lo hacía gritar cada vez que lo penetraba con fuerza, su miembro estaba tan grueso dentro suyo…el rozamiento en sus paredes lo hacía gritar sin poder evitar agarrar su cabello para tironearlo, cosa que al parecer excito más a Jojo por que empezó a moverse aún más fuerte contra el. Los pechos húmedos de ambos chocándose al igual que sus músculos hacían que sus pieles se tocaran, dándoles aún más sensaciones que solo la de estar haciéndolo, además de el agua…

Las caderas de Jotaro chocando contra las suyas empezaban a dolerle, Jotaro no estaba teniendo ningún reparo penetrándolo y incluso con su brusquedad no dejaba de sentirse demasiado bien, no había hecho nada más que morderlo cada tanto y chuparle el cuello mientras lo penetraba cada vez más fuerte pero aun así estaba cansado, sus brazos empezaban a cansarse de sujetar al pelirojo, tal vez era la cerveza, ya lo habían hecho así incluso parados y no se sentía así. Aún con aquello el interior del pelirojo apretándolo y succionándolo era maravilloso, no se podría cansar nunca de aquello, incluso su calor era demasiado.

La humedad de tener sexo con una mujer era totalmente reemplazable, Kakyoin era mil veces mejor, y se veía mil veces mejor que cualquier mujer que hubiese conocido jamás.

Quizá era el calor, quizá era la cerveza, quizá era la adrenalina del momento , pero Kakyoin estaba por correrse, le avergonzaba mucho pensar que de los 2 el era el que menos aguantaba, sus gemidos empezaron a entrecortarse y volverse más altos y agudos, insistentes, Jotaro al sentirlo a punto de explotar contra su estómago agarro más fuerte sus caderas, sujetándolo y se empezó a mover más rápido, golpeando la espalda del pelirojo una vez más contra la pared.

El primero en acabar con un tortuoso, alto y largo gemido fue Kakyoin, sin poder evitar con eso que Jotaro se siguiera moviendo, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo espasmos de placer, tenerlo dentro suyo luego de terminar era demasiado para el, iba a romperse y no podía soportarlo más, al intentar separarse un poco Jojo lo sujeto con fuerza para seguir penetrando lolo, hasta que al cabo de pocos segundos de una placentera agonía para el pelirojo sintió el semen caliente del moreno dentro suyo.

Mientras que los brazos de Jotaro lo soltaban, pensó en que no había tenido en cuenta el hecho de que era su primera vez sin condón y no lo había disfrutado como debería, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta por culpa de su borrachera.

Dejo de pensar en aquello cuando los ojos del ojiazul se posaron sobre los suyos, le dio un beso, que Jojo profundizo aumentando el ritmo y calor de su respiración.

Y se cansó del agua, Jotaro estaba un poco cansado del agua, así que se separo de el y salió de la piscina, agarrando su ropa del suelo y una de las toallas que estaban colgadas para dirigirse a la banca que estaba en la pared al lado de la puerta de la casa, al poco rato de estar flotando tranquilamente Kakyoin salió del agua, y procedió a hacer lo mismo, mirando como Jojo terminaba de vestirse y se quedaba sentado con los ojos cerrados en la banca, descansando.

Noriaki se sentó a su lado en cuando se terminó de vestir, apoyando su cabeza que estaba rodeada por la toalla en su hombro, no quería mojar su ropa después de secarse después de todo, lo miro y evoco una sonrisa, Jojo con la luz de la luna se veía muy lindo.

-Jotaro –el moreno susurro un bufido, dándole señas de vida –no crees que la limpieza es la parte menos romántica del sexo?

Conversaciones de borrachos.

-Si, es totalmente anticlimático, hacerlo en la ducha o en el agua evita eso…-el pelirojo se rio –quieres saber mi fantasía? –al sentir al chico sobre sus hombros mirándolo prosiguió –hacerlo en uno de los acuarios de mi trabajo, rodeado de peces.

Silencio.

Que fue llenado con la risa totalmente frenética del pelirojo, quien aún cansado tuvo que taparse la boca para no hacer un escándalo.

-Enserio? No te preocupa el bienestar de tus peces? –dijo entre risas, ocultando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Definitivamente, por eso es una fantasía…pero una sola vez no estaría mal…

-Crees que nos hayan escuchado? –pregunto un poco más calmado, la respuesta era obvia.

-Claro que si, solo bebimos no nos drogamos ni nada para quedar TAN dormidos.

Días luego de aquello Kakyoin lo había alcanzado en su trabajo, tenía algo que decirle, otra vez, la última vez que una pareja suya le había dicho tenemos que hablar resulto que iba a ser padre, pero esta vez lógicamente no era el caso.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró al pelirojo en la puerta, igual de encantador que siempre, al ponerse en frente suyo Kakyoin lo recibió con un dulce beso en la mejilla, típico de el.

-Que extraño que no pudieras esperar a que fuera a tu casa –por un momento aquello lo había asustado, creyó que era por que estaba cerca de su trabajo pero no tenía su típico estuche así que había ido expresamente por el.

-quería arreglar esto rápido, escucha se que no debería meterme y ya te lo pedí una vez pero…hace poco cumplimos 4 meses…se que no es importante y ni siquiera tenemos una fecha fija, yo lo estaba tomando como el día que…nos tocamos….y eso –de cierta manera tenía razón, aquella pelea beso no era una confesión muy profesional –el viernes Jolyne tiene un cumpleaños, yo la deje ir, se que la estamos dejando salir mucho pero quería preparar algo especial y necesitaba saber si a partir de las 5 estabas disponible para salir conmigo…tengo en mente un sitio muy especial y realmente me gustaría…celebrarlo ahí.

Lo había dejado hablar sin interrumpirlo por que no sentía que tuviera algo que decir, le parecía súper tierno de su parte pensar en cuantos meses llevaban y en…celebrarlo, Kakyoin había habado mirando al suelo todo el tiempo así que levanto su mentón con un dedo y lo beso, dándole una cálida sonrisa que el pelirojo supo interpretar como un si, estaba enamorado.

-Claro, a las 5 en donde? Tu casa? –no podía decirle que no, y podría sacrificar un poco de tiempo con sus delfines por el, no pasaba nada.

-No, pasare a buscarte a la tuya –se llevó una mano a la cara para disimular su sonrisa de tonto –tengo que planear todo, me alegra que hayas dicho que si…por otra parte te traje un almuerzo, no se si comiste pero te traje pollo frito, me costó un poco pero considero que me quedo bien –el pelirojo levanto una bolsa con un tapper dentro.

Dios lo amaba demasiado

Aquel día a las 5 de la tarde Kakyoin apareció con un traje, un maldito y muy fino traje que lo hacía ver hermoso y un peluche bajo el brazo, quizá era poco romántico y muy poco maduro por que ambos eran hombres de casi 30 pero aquel delfín era adorableeeee. Jolyne se iba directo de la escuela a aquel cumpleaños y al medio día irían a buscarla, dándoles suficiente tiempo como para recuperarse de todo aquello que planeaba hacerle.

Lo recibió con un beso, algo raro para el, usualmente lo recibía con un beso en la mejilla pero ese era un día especial, dejo en peluche en la mesita de la entrada cuando se lo entrego, correspondiendo aquel beso, imaginaba que no lo necesitarían en la noche. El pelirojo en cuanto se separó le tironeo del brazo, detrás suyo había…un coche bastante amplio, no era una limusina pero era grande, en cuanto cerro la puerta y se metió al auto este tenía sillones y un televisor con un bar en medio.

Realmente había preparado bien esto, no podía contener la sorpresa en su rostro aún con lo inexpresivo que era, lo que le causó una risita al pelirojo, seguramente se gastó un dineral y solo era el principio de la noche.

-A dónde vamos? –pregunto, el no estaba vestido tan formal pero al parecer a Kakyoin no le importaba.

-A la playa, no esta tan lejos como parece con la ruta que descubrí, y ahí seguiremos el resto del tiempo –en cuanto Kakyoin le paso un papelito al conductor este cerro la ventanilla oprimiendo un botón, ocasión que el pelirojo aprovecho para subirse en las piernas de Jotaro, mirándolo de frente –encontré un lugar muy lindo donde pasar la noche, te gustará…

Jojo le paso una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo, no tenía caso ser el único formal de la noche no? Kakyoin agarro un control remoto que estaba detrás suyo y se dio la vuelta un momento para poner una película de fondo, no sabía cual era, no reconocía nada pero las imágenes estaban bien, no afectaban el ambiente entre ellos.

-Podemos hacerlo aquí en el auto? –pregunto curioso.

-No, quiero que nos guardemos para la noche –un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando sin darse cuenta los dedos de Jotaro se habían metido debajo de su traje, acariciando su cintura, aquello le hacía cosquillas –nisiquiera estas duro –dijo riéndose, su novio era un impaciente –tenemos una hora hasta la playa, aguántate, será una noche larga.

-No me retes, con solo verte puedo ponerme así en el momento que sea –rodando los ojos, Kakyoin le dio un beso, podía sentir la sonrisa traviesa de Jojo en sus labios.

Lo que había planeado Kakyoin para pasar la tarde hasta la hora de la cena era un paseo en bote, evidentemente Kakyoin había planeado bien por que no había nadie que lo manejara, y el era el único que sabía manejar una cosa así por lo tanto estarían totalmente solos, por supuesto que no era como que su privacidad importara mucho por que no lo iban a hacer en el bote pero no estaba mal, iban a ver la puesta del sol comiendo galletitas y tomando cosas ricas, de cierta manera era una actividad un tanto aburrida pero era tranquila, y ambos disfrutaban de su tranquilidad así que estaban bien, seguramente antes que mirar la puesta de sol estaría mirándolo a el todo el tiempo.

Igualmente primero habían ido a caminar por la playa, a Jojo esto se le hacía pesado así que lo llevo un poco mas adentro donde si podían apreciar algo de…vida…marina…era extraño ver a Kakyoin con los pantalones del traje en la mano pero con la parte superior del traje y un bañador, iba bien preparado, estaban los 2 mirando estrellas de mar y peces pequeñitos sentados en una roca, también había algunos otros animales cerca de ambos pero no tanto, Jojo le explicaba cada tanto alguna que otra cosa y Kakyoin realmente se mostraba interesado en sus mierdas pero para el ponerse a hablar cada vez que veía un pez era rutina.

Hablando de sus antiguos y primeros trabajos, bah, hablando de hace años atrás, Kakyoin recordó algo que lo hizo reír –recuerdas cuando había trabajado de camarero en un bar de estos donde se reúnen los oficinistas a la noche? Los invite a ustedes una vez –el moreno asintió para seguir escuchándolo –tratar con borrachos es realmente difícil, y no lo digo solo por mi ya que…

-Si sabes que tuvimos sexo en la piscina de Polnareff no? –pregunto, sin saber exactamente cuanto la amnesia de ebrio de Kakyoin le había afectado.

-Si, mi culo me lo dijo

-Tus labios no te dijeron aquel día que nos besamos? –pregunto Jotaro volteando la mirada, Kakyoin lo miro un poco impactado, ah resentimiento hermoso resentimiento, esas eran heridas difíciles de sanar, continuo para seguir por lo bueno, sabía que Jotaro era un insensible de mierda pero estas cosas no se sacan como tema de conversación cuando están celebrando un mesaniversario, Jotaro estúpido.

-El caso es que siempre había clientes que se la pasaban tocándome el culo, no a las chicas, a mi y solo a mi, creo que se habían aliado todos para molestarme, aparte de los cumplidos y demás, por suerte…recuerdas a Reimi? La chica de pelo corto que su perro siempre la venía a buscar? Bueno ella por suerte me salvaba…incluso la noche que ustedes estaban se la pasaron molestándome…luego por algún motivo lo dejaron de hacer, no sabría decir exactamente cuándo –su mente se perdió en el silencio, intentando recordar las fechas de aquella anécdota.

-Cuando les saque la mierda por la boca –susurro Jojo y el chico de ojos lo vio incrédulo –esa noche golpee a 3 tipos y los deje en el basurero, les dije que no se acercaran a ti o lo lamentarían, ellos o los demás, si te dejaron de molestar al parecer si estaban aliados o conocidos –a Kakyoin se le caía la mandíbula de lo abierta que tenía la boca, totalmente sorprendido.

-A la mañana de ese día que los invite encontramos a algunos en el basurero bastante golpeados, no les dimos importancia creyendo que fue una pelea de borrachos normal y corriente pero…pero fuiste tu? –Kakyoin no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Jotaro lo había defendido hace tanto tiempo?

-Eso era acoso, no se si lo estabas tomando como una broma o que pero a mi me hirvió la sangre cuando lo vi –mirando la cara de asombro del pelirojo respondió la pregunta que seguro se estaba formulando –en aquel tiempo todavía no sentía nada por ti ni nada por el estilo, lo hice como amigo.

-Lo se pero…-el pintor no pudo ahogar una risita, agarrando con fuerza su mano –te quiero Jotaro –una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Jojo, antes de darle un beso.

Pasado un rato fueron al bote, no tuvieron ningún problema con el tipo de la caseta de alquiler por que Jotaro se entendía bien con el sistema así que no tardaron en partir, estuvieron en mar poco menos de 2hs, comiendo y tomando las cosas que Kakyoin había preparado en el refri.

Jotaro se había puesto a hacer algo que le gustaba de sobremanera, navegar, adoraba el sonido de las olas y el motor juntos, lo hacían pensar que podía ir hasta donde el quisiera en cualquier momento, y por suerte como estaba oscureciendo no tenía por que ponerse protector solar, aparte el clima estaba muy bien, definitivamente Kakyoin planeo todo tan perfectamente…

Cuando llegaron a un punto de la playa que consideraron que las vistas se veían lindas Kakyoin se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en la parte delantera del bote, al igual que Jotaro, era estúpido verlo con una camisa y pantalones de traje en altamar, el por su parte solo había quedado en remera y calzoncillos pero…bueno Kakyoin se vino formal. Así que aunque estuvieran incomodos se abrazaron, mirando el atardecer, aunque era algo bastante tranquilo para hacer, era muy romántico, y Jojo estaba disfrutándolo.

En especial disfrutaba ver como la luz naranja del sol se pegaba al cuerpo del pelirojo, se veía hermoso.

Y la piel y el pelo de Kakyoin estaban frios, producto de la brisa marina.

Cuando el sol se puso no tardaron en volver, no habían estado mas de…una hora y media pero había sido entretenido, seguro había pagado una millonada por aquella hora y media y después seguía una noche en un hotel, no es como si le importara por que realmente un picnic en un parque hubiera estado bien pero siempre es lindo ver los detalles y el lujo nunca esta de más.

En cuanto salieron del negocio del alquiler de botes Kakyoin se agarró del brazo de Jotaro, llevándolo hasta la parte turística alrededor de la playa, había mas gente de la que parecía caminando pese a ser época laboral, aunque claro después de todo era fin de semana.

-Al hotel al que vamos tiene un espectáculo de jazz dentro de poco, quieres comer allí o prefieres pasear un rato mas antes de comer? –le pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora, a decir verdad Kakyoin se sentía bastante seguro y conforme de si mismo el día de hoy.

-Quiero hacértelo, ahora –la falta de delicadeza de Jotaro lo dejo sin palabras, entre medio de una risa suspiro acelerando el paso, si Jotaro se lo proponía la verdad es que a el también le daban ganas…

-Comeremos en la habitación, que te gustaría?

-Aparte de comerte a ti…no se, elige tu, no tienes mal gusto para comer –bueno, Kakyoin tenía ganas de ver el espectáculo, pero esto le daba nuevas ideas y ya tenía un plan.

El camino al hotel fue extraño, el hotel parecía un lugar totalmente normal pero cuando el pelirojo pidió las llaves se notaba muchísimo que era un motel, lo que lo hacía preguntarse por que tenía restaurante y salón de espectáculos, de seguro era de estos lugares del circulo social de artistas raritos en los que Kakyoin se movía, y de cierta manera muy oculto en su corazón esperaba que no hubiera traído a nadie aquí. No podía evitar ser un idiota celoso y dudoso y eso le molestaba de cierta manera, era pleno capricho personal ser así de tonto.

Aunque se estaba reprimiendo cuando tomaron el ascensor para pararlo y atacarlo ahí mismo la espera valió la pena cuando llegaron a la habitación.

Toda la habitación era de un color azul bastante bonito, había peceras en las paredes y una cama con sabanas rosas, además estaba iluminada por unas lámparas con imitación de velas, había un proyector en el techo pasando diferentes videos haciendo un juego de luces de colores bastante lindo y…un jacuzzi a muy pocos metros de la cama. El pelirojo conforme al ver su sorpresa se dirigió al teléfono del cuarto, donde al presionar un botón se puso a hablar para que le trajeran su cena, no escucho bien que había pedido puesto que en cuanto cerro la puerta se había dispuesto a prender al jacuzzi que como bien saben al principio son bastante ruidosos.

Mientras el pelirojo terminaba con su orden y el jacuzzi se llenaba se puso a ver los peces en las peceras, peces normales, ni siquiera de agua cálida pero tampoco podía pedir que Kakyoin le construyera una sala de motel especial para el, ya todo esto era lo suficientemente perfecto, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver los peces, se sentía tonto y…enamorado, cayo en cuenta de esto cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su pecho y un miembro erecto sobre su trasero.

-La cena estará en unos 40 minutos, la comida de motel es la mejor que puedas probar en tu vida –las caderas del pintor se movían lentamente contra su pantalón, era la primera vez que Kakyoin hacía esto y no le disgustaba.

Todavía seguían con ropa?

-Kakyoin te crees que mi vida gira en base al océano? –una risa salió de los labios del pelirojo quien al parecer podía leer mentes y metió su mano debajo de su camiseta, sujetando uno de sus pectorales, un pequeño jadeo salió de su boca.

Bastante complacido Kakyoin se separo de el no sin antes darle un mordisco en una oreja, Jotaro todavía no estaba duro pero el si y sabría que no tardaría mucho en pasarle lo mismo– en un momento vuelo –el moreno quiso agarrarlo de un brazo, pero por suerte sus reflejos lo ayudaron y dio un salto hacía atrás, dejando bastante disconforme al moreno que lo miro molesto –por aquella puerta aparecerá la comida por un cuartito separado, y no te quites nada, me gusta desnudarte –dijo antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Se miro al espejo intentando convencerse a si mismo de lo que iba a hacer.

Hace un tiempo había regañado a Jotaro por ver unos dibujos que el había echo, en aquel momento la idea no le interesaba pero ahora le daba cierta curiosidad y…no parecía mostrarse disconforme ante ello, no dijo que particularmente le gustara pero el quería intentarlo…aunque sea por su propio gusto y ego, Jotaro no es como que lo fuera a rechazar ni nada, de todas maneras era ropa que se iba a ir no?

Al menos eso pensaba mirando el conjunto de lencería que había dejado preparado el día anterior.

Se perfumo un poco y se paso una crema por el cuello y los hombros, intentando sacarse el aroma a sal, poco a poco fue sacándose la ropa hasta quedar desnudo frente al espejo, sus manos temblorosas agarraron el par de medias que había comprado, verdes? No sabía en que estaba pensando realmente, pero siempre había sido su color mas usual y…se las puso sin pensar en ello, alejando la vergüenza a un lado, se miro un par de veces mas volteando sus caderas para verse por delante y por detrás…se veía…exactamente como pensaba que se vería…también sentía un poco de pena como esperaba que le pasara.

Curiosidad satisfecha, las usaría solo por hoy.

Prosiguió con la tanga, nunca se había puesto nada así además de lo raro que se sentía frente al espejo…esa cosa lo estaba partiendo en 2, como aguantaban las mujeres? Y por que había escogido algo tan pequeño? Ah si, por que Jotaro siempre le dice que tiene buen culo y el se lo cree, además que le estaba apretando el bulto de una manera bastante exagerada.

Llevaba unos 5 minutos ahí encerrado, seguramente Jotaro se estaría preguntando que estaba haciendo, así que dejo el corset de lado, que por cierto le parecía una exageración, no sabía por qué lo había comprado, eso le pasaba por ver porno raro después de noches de insomnio por no dormir y jugar como un desgraciado, también era que le acomplejaba un poco su estómago y no se le ocurría con que taparlo.

-Jotaro –levanto un poco la voz para que el moreno lo escuchara por detrás de la puerta.

-Si? Estas bien? –que ternura, Jojo preocupándose.

-Voy a salir, quiero que cierres los ojos si? –detalle, no debería decir ojos, pero sería peor que dijera ojo, proceso de adaptación.

-Listo.

En cuanto salió se lo encontró vestido sentado en la cama, cerca suyo estaba el control que cambiaba las imágenes del proyector.

Todavía tenía oportunidad de correr al baño y cambiarse no?

O quizás no, con las piernas temblándole y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad se paro enfrente del moreno, agarrando su mano y llevándola a sus labios para darle un beso.

-Ábrelos –su voz sonaba ronca y a la vez aguda por la vergüenza.

En cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró al pelirojo delante suyo, con sus hermosos labios apoyados en el frente de su mano, encantador, al bajar la mirada casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo.

Nada mal, al menos eso podía pensar Jotaro, seguramente su cara se veía ridícula o Kakyoin saldría corriendo espantado pero no lo podía evitar, era toda una sorpresa, una muy agradable sorpresa, no podía ver la parte de atrás pero la experiencia le decía a Jotaro que aquello era una tanga, la manera en que su bulto estaba apretujado contra la tela y el bello de su pelvis desaparecía detrás del manto verde oscuro le causaron una erección, instantánea, demasiado fácil, si Kakyoin quería hacer las cosas rápidas algún día esa era la manera.

Con la respiración cortada y el corazón apunto de salírsele del pecho puso sus manos en las caderas de Kakyoin, quien tembló ante el frió contacto de estas, sus dedos empezaron a jugar con los costados de su ropa interior y con la piel alrededor de esta, al seguir mirando podía decir que aquellas medias le quedaban soberanamente bien, quería arrancárselas como papel a un caramelo y morderle los muslos, se había fijado poco en ellos, tal vez esto era un grito de atención.

En la necesidad de decir algo al ver que el pelirojo no dejaba de temblar hablo –sabes que esto no es por la ropa de mujer verdad? Es que….te realza, te ves bien –aquello pareció calmar al pelirojo, aunque ya de por si estaba sonrojado y ahora estaba terriblemente sonrojado al menos se había tranquilizado, seguramente estaría pensando en que ahora opinaría mal de el y todas esas burradas, Kakyoin sería muy atento y lindo pero si pensaba en esas cosas era un idiota.

Al menos eso opinaba mientras le levantaba una de las piernas y la ponía al lado de su cadera, inclinando un poco el cuerpo del pelirojo que se mantenía firme frente a el, por no agregar de que también estaba bastante excitado, lo que podía comprobar al ver el muy marcado bulto de su ropa interior, si le ponía imaginación hasta podía ver una vena, pero enserio parecía que se saldría de ahí de lo parado que estaba, tierno y adorable Kakyoin.

El pelirojo le quito la gorra y mientras le bajaba el saco se acerco para besarlo, beso que Jojo respondió con bastante mas desesperación de la que recibió en primer lugar, aquel beso lo había prendido obligándolo a quitarse su saco a riesgo de sacar sus manos de la piel del pelirojo, una lástima pero tenía que hacerlo por unos instantes, momento que Kakyoin aprovecho para subirse en sus piernas y sentarse en estas, rozando los bultos de ambos.

Jotaro bajo sus manos a sus piernas, subiendo para seguir el recorrido de la ropa interior, la cual a medida que avanzaba se iba volviendo mas pequeña, detalle que lo hizo agarrarle cada nalga con una mano, deleitado ante la sensación de su piel hundiéndose en sus dedos, no podía verlo pero sabía de sobra que si lo tenía enfrente no le iba a dar descanso alguno, seguro se veía hermoso.

Las manos de Kakyoin bajaron hasta su cintura, tironeando de su musculosa hacía arriba, estaba más desesperado de lo que aparentaba, las ansias en su entrepierna lo estaban poniendo al límite así que estaba dejando su vergüenza y pudor de lado. Al liberar su pecho de aquella prenda paseo sus manos por aquella piel tan cálida, tocando sus brazos y su espalda a gusto a la vez que movía sus caderas, haciendo que los besos que recibía del moreno se cortaran por sus gemidos, la presión de los miembros de ambos tocándose era mucho para ambos.

El ojiazul lo empujo con sus manos en su trasero hacía delante, haciendo que el choque de sus cuerpos fuera mas intenso, ambos soltaron un audible gemido de placer, ocasión que Jotaro aprovecho para meter su lengua en su boca, empezando a explorarla a fondo, sintiendo las texturas de la boca del pelirojo, no paso mucho antes de que la lengua de este se uniera y ambas empezaran a moverse una contra la otra, haciéndolos jadear y aumentar el movimiento de sus caderas.

Kakyoin bajo una mano al pantalón de Jotaro, bajando su cierre y sacando su miembro, el calor y la dureza de este lo excitaron mas haciendo que tirase a Jotaro contra la cama y se subiera encima suyo dándole la espalda, literalmente tenía su hermoso trasero delante suyo, ni siquiera le importaba que tuviera la mitad de las piernas fuera de la cama.

-Quiero…probar algo…-sabía que el pelirojo susurro algo pero no podía hacerle mucho caso, no con su trasero perfectamente marcado y separado por la prenda mirándolo fijamente, además de que aquel pequeño triangulo le daba una forma exquisita, cuando estaba apunto de volverlo a tocar algo lo desconcentro, haciéndolo gemir, era Kakyoin que lo estaba lamiendo, su boca se sentía bien…No se había dado cuenta pero estaban haciendo un 69.

La boca del chico de ojos violetas se hundió sobre el miembro del moreno quien hecho la cabeza para atrás, con la mirada aún fija en el trasero del pelirojo, su lengua se movía a lo largo de su miembro tocando sus venas con la punta de su lengua, de nuevo Kakyoin sabía perfectamente que hacer, su lengua lo rodeaba abrazándolo mientras subía y bajaba. Su mano se poso en la tanga del pelirojo bajandola hasta llegar a sus testículos, donde abrió la tela liberándolos junto con su miembro, ahora todo era el triple de sexy.

Con la respiración entrecortada producto de los gemidos que el chico le sacaba se acomodo y metio el miembro de este en su boca, sintiéndolo temblar arriba suyo, en momentos como estos agradecía que ambos fueran bastante bien dotados por que si no las cosas serían complicadas, no es como que tuviera problema con meterle dedos pero realmente prefería chuparlo.

Entre gemidos la lengua y los labios de Kakyoin se encontraban con la cabeza de su miembro en su boca, dándole sensaciones aún mas fuertes al moreno ya que después de todo era su punto debil con toda la saliva alrededor suyo, el no podía hacer mucho mas que seguir chupando, ya que no importa como se moviera siempre iba a tenerlo trabado en su boca, así que mejor disfrutarlo, entre todo su lengua comenzó a tocar dentro de su boca la cabeza de su miembro al igual que como el lo hacía, el pelirojo no era tan sensible ahí como el pero sabía que le gustaba igual y eso se reforzaba con los jadeos que se escuchaban salir de su boca.

Sus manos se pegaron a sus nalgas para sujetar sus caderas, hundiéndolo hacia el para que se metiera mas profundamente en su boca, pero todas sus intenciones y pensamientos quedaron cortados una vez mas cuando Kakyoin además de lamerlo se puso a masturbarlo, aunque sea en la base ya que todo lo demás estaba en su boca, volvió a su trabajo esta vez usando solo su lengua sosteniéndolo con su labio para que no se salga, no entendía exactamente cuando había aprendido el arte de chupar pero lo estaba dominando.

Empezaba a sentir aquella presión en su entrepierna que le decía que estaba por acabar, no tenía ganas de hacerlo aún pero todo lo había tomado desprevenido y…la vista de Kakyoin enfrente suyo era sexy, cada tanto sus dedos se hundían en sus nalgas un poco solo para disfrutar de su suavidad, además que lamerlo lo hacía excitarse cada vez mas, le daba mucho morbo cuando su boca se abría y el miembro del pelirojo se encontraba con sus labios, o como le caían hilos de saliva…

Incluso si acababa ahora estaba seguro de que no tardaría en volver a estar listo, tenía que ocuparse del pelirojo todavía, quien seguramente se iría poniendo mas y mas lindo con el pasar de la noche.

Su mente se perdió cuando se corrió en la boca del pelirojo sin ningún aviso, quien no se lo esperaba para nada y evidentemente un poco de semen se derramo encima suyo, el chico se separo un poco de encima suyo dejándolo respirar, Kakyoin seguía erecto pero al menos esta vez no se estaba tocando con su propia mano o algo, quería rendir el resto de la noche al parecer.

Sus ojos (o ojo, por que ahora era un tuerto de mierda) se cerraron, ayudándolo a tranquilizarse un poco, no había notado lo acalorado que estaba, al parecer estaba demasiado cegado de la excitación como para fijarse. Encima suyo el pelirojo comenzó a moverse, sentándose al lado suyo en la cama, no podía verlo pero sabía que lo estaba mirando, y en especial podía relajarse un poco más ahora que sus dedos estaban acariciando su rostro, los dedos de Kakyoin estaban calentitos, alguna vez había dicho que le gustaba el contraste de temperaturas?

Cuando abrió los ojos Kakyoin estaba a su lado sonriéndole, Jotaro sin ningún aviso tomo su erección moviendo su mano despacio, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Dame 5 minutos… -susurro, luchando contra el cansancio, aunque los ojos se le iban directo a los costados de su cuerpo donde la tela de la tanga se sujetaba a sus caderas, pero le provocaba mucho masturbarlo así despacio.

-Esta bien –el pintor se recostó encima de su pecho, dándole a Jotaro la sensual visión de ver su trasero por encima de su cabeza –la comida no debería tardar en llegar.

-Te doy lo tuyo y paramos para comer un poco si? Necesito rendir toda la noche –una risita del pelirojo resonó en su pecho.

-No tienes por que, si estas cansado podemos…

-No, es una meta personal.

-Jojo –hizo un bufido, de respuesta, sin muchas ganas de hablar –te quiero –una calidez invadió su pecho en ese momento, levantando al chico con su brazo para atraerlo a el y besarlo.

 _También te quiero Kakyoin_

Unos ruidos provenientes del baño habían despertado al pelirojo, veía desde la puerta entreabierta como las luces estaban prendidas y como Jotaro faltaba al lado suyo…

Cansado y adormilado se levanto de la cama, encontrándose una situación bastante peculiar frente al espejo del baño.

-Jojo eso es…tónico para el cabello? –el moreno que tenía una botella en la mano se dio la vuelta violentamente, a mirarlo.

-No…-respondió entre medio atónito y avergonzado mirando al suelo.

-Ay por favor esas cosas no funcionan, desde hace meses note que te estas quedando calvo

-No me estoy quedando calvo –respondió molesto, Kakyoin era realmente molesto, siendo el tan perfecto y el tan…

-Esa frente no es ni medio normal

-Cállate

-Jotaro tenemos 65, no pasa nada, solo te digo que esas cosas son un botadero de dinero por que son una mentira…no me digas que eso era lo que te ponía el pelo aceitoso –el pelirojo se acerco a humedecer una toalla y pasársela por la cabeza.

-Eso dices tu, que no tienes problemas, tardo bastante mas de lo que pensaba en empezar a caerse, incluso mi abuelo a esta edad no tenía problemas de calvicie, por que yo si? Mi padre empezó a tenerla mucho después…

-Todos son diferentes, tu por ejemplo te conservas mejor que yo, genes Joestar acaso? –pregunto con una risa poniendo la toalla en el mueble.

-Para mi sigues estando bien –una mano traviesa empezó a pasearse por el trasero del pelirojo, la voz socarrona y medio dormida del ojiazul lo hacía reir.

-Ven a dormir y no te preocupes por esas cosas –Kakyoin le dio un beso en la mejilla, quitando la mano de Jojo de ahí, al darse la vuelta este lo abrazo ocultando su nariz en su cabello, los fuertes brazos de Jotaro estaban rodeándolo.

-Te quiero –le susurro al oído, a Kakyoin le seguía causando la misma paz y calidez que cuando eran mas jóvenes.

-Yo también pero ya te pongas mas nada en el pelo, vamos a dormir

Fin

 _ **Este fanfic es una kk**_


End file.
